¿MUJER FATAL?
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: ¡CAP 22! VOLVI! Al parecer Hermione se sabe defender muy bien sola... Una charla pendiente con Harry ¿aclarará las cosas entre ellos o solo confundirá mas las cosas?
1. LA BILIOTECA

Hola! mi nombre es Griselda, como veran a continuacion mi personaje favorito es Hermione, y en eta ocasion se me ocurrió mostrar el lado oculto de Hemione, y lo que por amor uno es capaz de hacer... espero que les guste...

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: LA BIBLIOTECA**

La luz se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta derramándose sobre la cabeza de dos jóvenes que a pesar de la hora dormían como si fuesen dueños del tiempo.

- Harry... Harry despierta... que nos quedamos dormidos – dijo la muchacha de cabellos castaños mientras se estiraba sobre los libros.

El muchacho al oír la voz de la joven empezó a incorporarse lentamente mientras la observaba detenidamente.

¡Dios¡No podía ser tan hermosa! Aún despeinada y con la mirada perdida se veía perfecta. Y pensar que había pasado toda la noche con ella...

La muchacha por su parte lo observaba divertida:

- ¡Vamos Harry¡Que si madame Prince descubre que nos quedamos dormidos en la biblioteca nos mata! – dijo ella mientras acomodaba los libros en los estantes.

- Mmm...¿Qué hora es? – pregunto él como toda respuesta, que aún no podía terminar de despertarse.

- Tarde... ya deberíamos estar desayunando – dijo preocupada Hermione- bueno ¿pero es que no me vas a ayudar? – dijo simulando estar enojada poniendo ambas manos en las caderas.

Harry no resistía cuando ella hacía eso, se moría de ganas por ir y tomarla de la cintura, y repetirle hasta el hartazgo que la amaba, y que no soportaba ser solo su amigo, mientras otros andaban detrás de ella... y él se quedaba como buen amigo muriéndose de celos.

Es que hace un año que Hermione había cambiado, su pelo ahora lucía mucho más arreglado, ya no se pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, ahora salía a divertirse, y no era el único que se había dado cuenta de los cambios de ella, varios muchachos, y no solo de Gryffindor se habían percatado de lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo Hermione. Y eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba a Harry.

Reprimiendo sus deseos y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Harry ayudó a Hermione a terminar de acomodar los últimos libros. Pero estaba tan preocupado observando a Hermione quealgunos de los libros se le cayeron, produciendo un fuerte ruido, que retumbo por la toda la biblioteca vacía.

-¿Quién anda allí por estas horas¡les advierto que traigo una varita! – pregunto madame Prince mientras se acercaba por los estantes.

- ¡Shhh¡Harry¿Quieres que nos descubran? – preguntó algo molesta Hermione.

- ¿Y qué si lo hacen? No hicimos nada malo... – le contestó Harry en un susurro con una pícara sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione también riera.

- ¿Y tú crees que alguien nos va a creer que solo nos quedamos dormidos mientras estudiábamos? – preguntó la castaña en el mismo tono que Harry.

- Bueno, pues si van a hablar, creo que sería mejor que lo hicieran con razón... – comenzó Harry acercándose cada vez más a la castaña. Pero en ese momento se sintió el aullido de una gata.

- ¡La señora Norris! – exclamó Hermione, y evadiendo ágilmente a Harry se asomo por unas de las estanterías – Será mejor que nos apuremos...

Afortunadamente lograron salir de la biblioteca sin ser vistos, pero llegaron muy agitados a las puertas del gran salón. Y Harry todavía estaba en dudas sobre los sentimientos de Hermione. Cada vez que parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a empezar algo con él ocurría algo, y terminaba escapándosele como siempre...

- ¡Hermione! – le gritó Harry casi sin aliento cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Salón.

Hermione estaba doblada de la risa.

- ¿Te imaginas que caras hubieran puesto de habernos encontrado durmiendo en la biblioteca? – articulaba la castaña entre risas.

- ¿Quién diría que la perfecta de Gryffindor se estaría riendo de esta situación? – la observaba fascinado el ojiverde - ¿Dónde quedó la chica hiper responsable que yo conocía?

- ¿Qué... me vas a decir que preferías a esa Hermione que a esta? – le contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

¿Cómo era que ella lograba hacerlo sentir así? Ni siquiera Cho lo había hecho estremecerse de esa manera. ¿En qué momento Hermione se había convertido en una especie de mujer fatal?

- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Parvatil – le contestó Harry, a lo que Hermione le contestó con otra sonrisa, antes de ingresar al Gran Salón.

* * *

B ueno espero que les haya gustado... dejen su comentarios plis! les aseguro que los capitulo mejora! 

besos...


	2. MUJER FATAL

CAPITULO 2: MUJER FATAL

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Y una muchacha castaña ingresó al Gran Salón.

Varias miradas masculinas la siguieron por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó entre Ginny y Parvatil.

En verdad que estaba cambiada. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y a pesar de haber pasado la noche en la biblioteca lo llevaba perfectamente arreglado, y se movía acorde a como ella caminaba, al igual que su capa. Su falda se había vuelto más corta, ahora la llevaba una mano más arriba de la rodilla. Los dos primeros botones de su blusa los llevaba desabrochados, y su corbata en la mano.

Ella sin embargo se desenvolvía muy segura de sí misma, como si no se percatará de las miradas indiscretas.

- Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Parvatil – le dijo Ron a modo de saludo apenas Harry se sentó a la mesa.

- Lo mismo le dije yo – contestó molesto Harry ante las miradas indiscretas que recibía su amiga.

- ¿Y que te dijo? – pregunto curioso Ron, mientras tomaba una pata de pavo.

- Hace lo mismo que siempre, se ríe y luego se va dejándome hablando solo – contestó sin sacarle la vista de encima a la chica.

- La culpa es nuestra, por incentivarla a tener amigas mujeres... – se lamento Ron – ¡pero justamente a Parvatil tenía que recurrir!

Hasta Neville se había quedado viéndola, pero ante la mirada fulminante de Harry bajo su vista al plato.

- Lo que más me preocupa es que a Ginny se le ocurra hacer lo mismo...tendré que hablar seriamente con ella... – continúo Ron mirando celosamente a su hermana.

Harry por su parte se moría de celos al verla rodeada de buitres, como él mismo les decía, mientras ella intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata, y varios Gyffindors se estaban preparando para ayudarla. Sin más Harry se levanto como un rayo de su asiento y dejando a su amigo hablando solo se dirigió hacía donde ella estaba.

- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó alegremente la pelirroja apenas lo vio.

- Hola Ginny, creo que tu hermano quiere hablarte – le dijo Harry, y sin más se sentó en el lugar que había estado ocupando la pelirroja segundos antes.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Pregunto "inocentemente" Hermione – pareces molesto por algo...

- Parece que tienes problemas con la corbata – dijo el ojiverde al ver a su amiga que aún no podía hacer el nudo, ignorando su pregunta. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Ven que te ayudo – le dijo él girando a su amiga hacía él, mientras varios de los que habían estado listos para ayudarla lo miraban con odio – siempre te costaron las corbatas – dijo él muy satisfecho con su acción.

- Es verdad – le contestó ella, pero esta vez algo molesta – pero tú no estabas allí para ayudarme...

- Pero ahora sí – le replico él sin entender.

Ella se apartó rápidamente de él apenas terminó de ayudarla.

- Estás demasiado atento últimamente... – comenzó ella.

- Siempre lo estuve, solo que antes no te dabas cuenta... estabas demasiado ocupada con tus libros...

- ¿Y eso que tenía de malo? – preguntó ella visiblemente más molesta.

- Nada... yo solo decía...

- ¡Ya Harry! No digas nada... – dijo Hermione levantándose súbitamente de su lugar, y saliendo rápidamente del Gran Salón.

- ¿Y ahora que le hice? – le preguntó sorprendido Harry a Parvatil que había presenciado toda la escena.

- ¡Hombres! – murmuró Parvatil y salio corriendo detrás de su amiga, dejando a Harry aún más confundido.

* * *

BUENO ESTE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAP DE LA HISTORIA... REALMENTE SPERABA MAS REVIEWS... EN FIN GRACIAS **MEGASO URASHIMA! **

**SOLO QUE NO SE SI LES GUSTA EL FIC... ASI QUE ESPERARE SU OPINION PARA SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO, DE OTRA MANERA... NO SEGUIRE EL FIC... **

BESOS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!

**GRY **


	3. SANGRE SUCIA

**HOLA! BUENO, TARDE UN POQUITIN EN ACTUALIZAR, SOLO QUE NO ME VENÍA LA INSPIRACION Y ME HABÍA DEDICADO A LEER OTROS FIC, PERO YA ESTOY AQUI DE NUEVO! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE...**

**ABAJO CONESTO REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3: SANGRE SUCIA**

- ¡Te dije que ya basta! – le gritaba un rubio a una muchacha en la mesa de Slytherin.

- Pero Drakito... – insistía la muchacha.

- ¡Ya te dije que NO PARKINSON¡NO me interesa ser tu novio¡Ahora LARGate! – le grito por última vez el muchacho mientras Pansy Parkinson o mejor llamada "cara de perro" como le decía Hermione salía llorando rumbo a su cuarto.

- Me va a volver loco... loco – murmuraba fastidiado Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por su platinada cabellera.

Él también había cambiado mucho, ya no llevaba su cabello engominado, sino que ahora le caía distraídamente sobre su cara. En verdad que estaba muy guapo, por algo Corazón de Bruja lo había sacado junto con Viktor Krum como los estudiantes más guapos del Mundo de la Magia.

Y ese título no era en vano, pues el chico tenía una fila de chicas que estaban a todas horas atrás de él. Pero ninguna tan molesta como Pansy.

En ese momento sintió una palmada en su espalda.

- ¿Otra vez Parkinson? Preguntó a modo de aludo un chico de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules.

Malfoy solo afirmo con su cabeza, Blaise Zabinni era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, ya que ambos venían de una familia de sangre pura, solo que a diferencia de Draco, Blaise era más rebelde, le tenía poco aprecio a las reglas.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunto Blaise mientras comía una tostada.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero enseguida contestó:

- No, me cansé de la de quinto, y la deje – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabazas.

- Ah... eso ya se veía venir – le contestó aburrido el otro chico.

- ¿Y tus cosas como andan? – pregunto Draco mas por cortesía que por interés.

- Tal vez... – le contestó con una extraña sonrisa – sabes que me gustan los desafíos...

- Pensé que ninguna chica escapaba a tus encantos – replico irónicamente Draco.

- Tienes mucha razón – le contestó tranquilamente Blaise – por eso mismo ya estoy planeando mi próxima jugada.

Malfoy iba a preguntar quien era la pobre muchacha, ya que nunca lo había visto tan misterioso, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien entró abruptamente al Gran Salón. Y por la cara de su amigo, no había duda de que la que acababa de llegar era la próxima víctima.

- ¿Granger? – preguntó con asco mientras observaba como su amigo la observaba sin el menor disimulo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No me vas a negar que se ha vuelto muy atractiva... – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- Es una sangre sucia – comentó Malfoy algo decepcionado por los gustos de Blaise.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además yo no dije que me casaría con ella – dijo riéndose.

- No deberías rebajarte – replicó el rubio mirándolo con desaprobación.

- Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso perder a ese bomboncito... sangre sucia o no va a ser mía, o dejo de llamarme Blaise el irresistible – dijo sarcásticamente el morocho y desapareció rumbo a su Sala Común, dejando solo a Malfoy de vuelta con sus pensamientos.

"No sé que le ven" pensó el Slytherin observando como la mayoría de los chicos que allí se encontraban volteaban a ver a la Gryffindor.

La miró mas detenidamente, mientras sus ojos recorrían las curvas de la castaña. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Blaise, este último tiempo había cambiado mucho... pero no sus amistades, pensó cuando vio que Harry se sentaba al lado de la chica. Pero se sorprendió al ver como rápidamente Hermione salía visiblemente moleta con el ojiverde. Y posibilitando que Draco pudiera apreciar mejor su cuerpo, quien quedo sorprendido de lo mucho que se había desarrollado ella durante el verano.

Pero era una sangre sucia, y eso bastaba para que él no fijara sus hermosos ojos grises en ella. Sin embargo no había podido dejar de notar que Blaise tenía razón, y por alguna extraña razón se estremeció.

* * *

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! 

MEGASO URASHIMA: me alegra muchisimo que sigas al pie del cañon... en verdad me alegro que seas la primera que me dejo un reviews! trataré de seguir tu consejo lo prometo!

ALEJA RODAS: tb estoy conenta con tu reviews! y por eso me puse las pilas y actualice lo antes que pude! ya tengo ecrito el prox cap por lo que prometo no tardarme en subirlo...

bueno besotes a todos! y no se olviden dejar su reviews! olo deen presionar GO! y ya esta! no les cuesta nada!

bye, bye

GRY


	4. ¡HOMBRES!

**CAPITULO 4¡HOMBRES!**

**-** ¡Es un imbécil! – entro gritando una muchacha castaña en u habitación, al mimo tiempo que se tiraba boca a bajo en su cama.

- ¿Y ahora que te paso? – pregunto Parvatil que venía corriendo detrás de una muy alterada Hermione.

Pero la chica no contestó, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible a su almohadón.

En ese momento una pelirroja entró en la habitación hecha una furia.

- ¡Estoy harta de los hombres! – exclamó Ginny mientras caminaba alrededor de su cuarto.

- ¡Bienvenida al club! – le contestó sarcástica Hermione al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de plumas, que habían sido del almohadón cubría a habitación.

Mientras Parvatil e sentaba resignada en su cama.

- ¿Y a ti que te paso? – pregunto Ginny como volviendo en si al ver a su amiga cubierta de plumas.

- Estabas demasiado ocupada con tus libros... – le contestó Hermione imitando la voz de Harry.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto aún sin entender Ginny.

- Volvió a pelearse con Harry – esta vez la que habló fue Parvatil.

- ¿Desde cuando le molestaba que leyera? – preguntó la castaña arrojando lo más lejos posible lo que quedaba de su almohadón.

- Vamos Herm... siempre te habían dicho que pasabas demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca – intentó calmarla Parvatil.

- Pero bien que no le molestaba cuando le pasaba mis apuntes...

- Herm querida – dio Ginny acercándose lentamente a su amiga – si sigues con esa actitud terminarás alejando a Harry.

- ¡Él se aleja solo¿Acaso no lo viste anoche con Cho? – pregunto la chica mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Eso lo sabías desde un principio... por eso decidiste hacer un cambio en ti... – contestó Parvatil sentándose al lado de su amiga, que ahora luchaba por no llorar.

- Sí, pero él sigue con ella... además yo no quiero que él este conmigo por como soy exteriormente...

- Hermione... – le explico con paciencia Ginny, que parecía haber olvidado completamente el motivo por el cual había entrado enojada al ver a su amiga en ese estado - ¿En verdad crees que Harry sería capaz de estar contigo solo por tu apariencia? Vamos... ustedes se conocen hace siete años... y él siempre estuvo a tu lado mucho ante de que cambiarás...

- Sí, pero como amigo, él siempre me vio como una amiga... – la interrumpió Hermione que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente – por eso había decidido transformarme, para que se diera cuenta de que ya soy una mujer...

- ¿Y en verdad crees que no e dio cuenta? – la miró con una sonrisa Parvatil - ¿Acaso no ves como se pone cada vez que algún chico se te acerca?

- Si... pero sigue saliendo con Cho... – contestó tristemente la castaña.

- Dale tiempo Herm... sabes como es Harry... en este momento debe estar dándose la cabeza contra la pared por saber porque reaccionaste así... – la consoló Ginny, haciendo que las tres se rieran.

- Por lo pronto, yo te aconsejaría que por lo menos pasen unas horas sin pelear – le dijo Parvatil al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño.

- No exageren, no es para tanto... – replicó Hermione al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba – anoche nonos peleamos...

- ¿Anoche¿No nos habías dicho que ibas a la biblioteca? – pregunto Ginny pícaramente.

- Sí, pero yo en ningún momento dije que iba a ir sola – le contestó Hermione con el mismo tono.

- ¿Quieres decir que estuviste con Harry? – pregunto Parvatil saliendo rápidamente al escuchar la conversación de las chicas, aún con la boca llena de pasta de dientes. Sin duda Hermione les había transmitido la manía de sus papás dentistas de lavarse los dientes después de cada comida.

- Toda la noche – comento Hermione haciéndose la distraída.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE? - exclamaron Parvatil y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilas... no paso nada, nos quedamos dormidos – se excusó inocentemente la castaña.

- Sí claro... – exclamo Parvatil dirigiéndose al baño para terminar con su labor.

-¡En serio! Nos distrajimos haciendo el trabajo para Transformaciones – al mismo tiempo que Ginny rodaba los ojos incrédula.

-¿Y me vas a decir que no paso nada¿Nada de nada? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

- Bueno... nada, lo que se dice nada – comenzó Hermione caminando por la habitación y eludiendo la mirada de sus amigas – no... osea...

- ¡Vamos Hermione deja de dar tantas vueltas que nos va a marear! – exclamó ansiosa Parvatil.

- Bueno... esta mañana, cuando lo desperté para que bajemos a desayunar – continuó la castaña sentándose frente a sus amigas – no lo se... se comportó extraño...

- ¿A que llamas extraño?

- A él se le cayeron los libros... y madame Prince nos escucho...

- ¿Lo descubrieron? – interrumpió Ginny.

- No, pero casi... pero cuando se le cayeron los libro... yo le dije que no hiciera ruido, después de todo ¿Quién nos iba a creer que nos habíamos quedado dormido estudiando?

- Eso es verdad... ni nosotras te lo creemos – interrumpió nuevamente Ginny, produciendo que Parvatil le diera un ligero codazo, y que Hermione la mirara haciéndose la ofendida.

- Pero bueno... ¿Y que paso después? – pregunto más ansiosa Parvatil

- Me dijo que si iban a hablar sería mejor que lo hicieran con razón... y no se... – continuo nerviosa Hermione – creo que me iba a besar – terminó ruborizándose por completo.

- ¡Y luego pones en duda lo que él siente por ti! – suspiró la morocha de Parvatil.

- Bueno, pero... ¿te beso? – dio la pelirroja emocionada.

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó ofendida Hermione – ¡una cosa es lo que yo sienta por él y otra muy distinta es que él intente besarme cuando sigue saliendo con Cho!

Ginny estaba a punto de asesinar a su amiga por lo que acababa de decirle pero la morocha del trío la contuvo justo a tiempo y le dijo:

- Me parece muy bien Hermione – y continuó – antes que nada hay que hacerse valer como mujer... si te quiere, que dejé a la otra primero.

- Realmente no las entiendo... – dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza – y luego no saben por que están solas – terminó justo a tiempo cuando recibía una lluvia de almohadonazos por parte de la otras dos chicas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado! porfi reviews! 

besos

GRY


	5. ¡MUJERES!

_HOLA! ME PONE MUUUUUUY CONTENTA QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO, Y BUENO PARA SER JUSTA CON LOS HOMBRES SUBI ESTE CAP, LO QUE AYUDARÁ A COMPRENDER UN POCO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HARRY Y SABER QUE ROL JUGARÁ RON... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..._

_ABAJO RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS! _

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5¡MUJERES!**

Ron parecía muy enojado cuando Harry volvió a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera¡Después de todo soy su hermano mayor! – le decía el pelirrojo a Neville.

- Quizás debiste ser un poco más sutil al decírselo – opinó tímidamente Neville.

- ¡Que sutil ni que ocho cuartos¡Lo único que me falta es que ahora me venga con que tiene novio! – decía escandalizado Ron.

- ¿Qué paso Ron? – pregunto Harry que recién llegaba a la conversación.

- ¡Ginny¡Me dijo que ya estaba bastante grandecita como para que le diga como vestirse!

- ¿Qué hiciste que! – pregunto nuevamente Harry que no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Le dijo que no quería verla vestida como Hermione y Parvatil – le susurro rápidamente Neville.

- ¡Voy a matar al primero que la mire con dobles intenciones! – seguía diciendo Ron fuera de si.

- Ron... disculpa que te lo diga, pero Ginny ya estuvo de novia... – corrigió Harry.

- ¿Qué¿Pero quien fue ese descarado? -

- Fffff fui... yo Ron – dijo un pálido Neville mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo por las dudas el pelirrojo quisiera matarlo.

- ¡Que! – contesto atónito el hermano celoso - ¡Traicionado por mi propio amigo! – y cuando se levantaba para correr detrás de su ex cuñado Harry lo retuvo con gran esfuerzo de un brazo.

- Tranquilo Ron... eso ya es historia vieja... – intentó tranquilizarlo mientras aún forcejeaba para que se volviera a sentar.

- Vos sabias y no me dijiste nada... – le recriminó el otro muchacho.

- Ginny nos pidió a Hermione y a mí que no te dijéramos nada... pero no te preocupes, eso pasó hace mucho... – se excuso Harry, pensando que lo mejor sería que no le especificara la lista de chicos con la que su hermana había salido.

- ¿Y cuando paso eso? – pregunto Ron intentando tranquilizarse y tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.

- Fue durante el Torneo de los Magos... ¿No te acuerdas que ella había ido con Neville?

Ron afirmo con la cabeza... le costaría pero tendría que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que Ginny ya no era su pequeña hermanita y que había empezado a convertirse en toda una mujer...

- Ron ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a Hermione? – pregunto Harry cambiando el tema para que Ron se sintiera mas relajado.

- No ¿Por qué? – contestó e pelirrojo aún sin sacarse a su hermana de la cabeza.

- Porque recién estábamos hablando lo más bien cuado de repente se levanto furiosa y me dejo halando solo...

- Bueno... ya sabes como son las mujeres... pero no le hagas caso ya se le va a pasar... a la que no creo que se le pase el enojo es a Cho – repico Ron mirando sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Por? – pregunto el ojiverde haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos Harry... no hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta de cómo a miras a Hermione... aun no se por que seguís saliendo con Cho...

- ¡Nada que ver! – contestó el morocho haciéndose el ofendido – yo la quiero mucho a Hermione... pero como amigo nada más...

- ¿Solo como amigo? Entonces decime por que te pones hecha una fiera cuando algún chico se le acerca...

- Porque... porque... la cuido, como vos también haces... yo quiero lo mejor para ella... – contestó algo nervioso Harry mientras volteaba a ver a Cho quien le miró visiblemente enfadada antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

- A mi no me metas en tus asuntos. Yo la cuido como a cuido a mi hermana... aunque por lo visto no lo hago muy bien... pero no me le quedo viendo embobado mirándola cada vez que ella pasaba o que se reúne con nosotros.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Weasly? – pregunto haciéndose entrecerrando los ojos el ojiverde al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba en lo cierto.

- Ni mas ni menos que te gusta Hermione – termino satisfecho Ron, observando como su amigo se iba poniendo cada vez más ruborizado.

Harry solo tomo una tostada como si no supiera de lo que su amigo estaba hablando, que hubiera quedado muy convincente sin en vez de ponerle crema coliflor le hubiera puesto mermelada. Ron soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de asco con que su amigo escupía la tostada.

- ¿Ves? No te hagas el distraído... solo Hermione te tiene así... lo que pasa – comenzó el pelirrojo con voz de sabio – es que no estaba en tus planes que ella cambiará de esa forma, por lo que ahora tienes más rivales que con los que vos contabas.

- Ja... no me hagas reír... ¿Hermione y yo? – contestó como pudo Harry que seguía escupiendo el resto de tostada.

- Si – replico muy seguro su amigo – vos creías que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para vos, y ahora te empezaste a dar cuenta que la podías perder... por eso el repentino ataque de celos.

- Nada que ver... en verdad Ron creo que esas viendo demasiadas películas amigo – le contestó Harry poniéndose de pie y golpeándolo en el hombro a su amigo – yo solo tengo ojos para Cho.

- Di lo que quieras... tu y yo sabes que no es así – le grito Ron antes de que el ojiverde se perdiera por el pasillo.

Y lo cierto era que aunque le costará reconocerlo Ron tenía razón. No estaba en sus planes que Hermione sufriera ese cambio de look y que ahora medio colegio estuviera detrás de ella... Pero aún no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella... a veces parecía que Hermione sentía lo mismo que él... pero otras como esa mañana se enojaba de la nada y lo esquivaba...

"En verdad que las mujeres son complicadas" pensaba Harry mientras planeaba una nueva excusa que darle a Cho.

* * *

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... AQUI VAN SUS RESPUESTAS: 

**ROSARIO: **ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES DE ACUERDO CONMIGO... LOS HOMBRES DEFINITIVAMENTE SON UNA RARA ESPECIE, QUE NECESITA DE UN PROFUNDO ESTUDIO PARA COMPRENDERLA... AUNQUE HAY QUE RECONOCER QUE A VECES NOSOTRAS TB SOMO UN POQUITIN COMPLICADAS. ESPERO QUE SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS PARA SABER TU OPINION HACERCA DE LOS DEMAS CAP.

** ELEA:** GRACIAS POR TU CONSEJO, YA LO PUSE EN PRACTICA, LO QUE PASO ES QUE SOY NUEVITA Y RECIEN ESTOY APRENDIENDO... JEJE... EN SERI GRACIAS POR TU CONSEJO... Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS LEYENDO

**BRISA:** BUENO, AMI TB ME PARECIO DIVERTIDA MOSTRAR ESTE LADO DE HERMIONE, QUE A DECIR VERDAD TODAS LAS MUJERES LAS TENEMOS, CLARO QUE EN ALGUNAS ESTA MAS VISIBLE... ESPERO QUE IGAS DEJADO TU REVIEWS...

_Y A LOS DEMAS NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEWS! VAMOS NO LES CUESTA NADA SOLO DEBEN APRETAR GO! Y ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, Y ASI ACTUALIZARÉ MAS RÁPIDO..._


	6. POCIONES

_Hola! de nuevo, en verdad que quería hacerlos esperar mas... pero fue mas fuerte que yo! y eso que ando a full con mis otros fic... pero bue._

_este cap es mucho mas largo que los anteriores, espero que no les moleste... no se preocupen ya falta re poquito para que empiece la verdadera emocion! _**  
**

Ante que nada este cap es para demostrar que las mujeres podemos estar enamoradas pero no somos ciegas! jeje o por lo menos eso me pasa ami... y si Herm sigue siendo algo inocente, pro creanme que aprende muy rapido jeje

**abajo contesto reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6: POCIONES**

- En serio... creo que Ginny tiene algo de razón Herm – comenzó Parvatil luego de separarse de la pelirroja para ir a su primera clase.

- ¿En qué? – pregunto distraídamente la aludida mientras revisaba su mochila para corroborar que traía todos sus libros.

- En que estas algo "obsesionada" con Harry – y al ver la cara con que su amiga la miraba se apresuro a aclarar – es decir, habiendo tantos chico en el colegio que estarían dispuestos a salir contigo, tu te encaprichas con Harry...

- ¡No es un capricho! – se defendió Hermione cerrando su mochila – Sabes perfectamente que desde primero estoy enamorada de él... y además no es cierto que hay mucho chicos de tras de mí – termino muy segura la chica.

- ¡Oh vamos por favor! – protestó la morocha sin poder creer lo ingenua que muchas veces podía ser su amiga – el hecho de que vos solo tengas ojos para una Harry no significa que nadie más se haya percatado de tu cambio.

Hermione la miro incrédula.

- A ver... – dijo Parvatil poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿Por qué crees tu que Henry Curse se interesó tanto por ti cuando te torciste el tobillo hace dos semanas¿O porque Max Sprindel te pidió que lo ayudarás a estudiar después de hora?... Claro, sin mencionar el hecho de que la PEDDO haya aumentado considerablemente el número de sus afiliados y que ¡Oh casualidad! Todos sean varones...

- Bueno... yo nunca había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva... – reconoció Hermione, quién ahora miraba desconfiada a cada muchacho que pasaba cerca de ella – sin embargo, no creo que la PEDDO haya crecido tanto solo por lo que tú dices... hay que reconocer que pongo mucho esfuerzo en eso, además la idea de los folletos no estuvo tan mal... – termino la castaña, quien era conocida por no dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

- Es una pena... – suspiro Parvatil.

- ¿Qué es una pena?

- Qué pienses de esa manera... mas cuando ya te arregle una cita – le informó la morocha de lo más tranquila.

- ¡Qué? – Pregunto incrédula la otra chica deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo – ¿y se puede saber con que permiso?

- Con el permiso que me da ser tu amiga y querer lo mejor para vos – contestó Parvatil mientras jalaba a Hermione para que siguiera caminando.

- Eso no es una excusa – retruco la castaña cruzando los brazos - ¿Y por lo menos se puede saber con quién?

- Mmm... ahora no se si te lo digo – le contestó haciéndose la ofendida, pero considerando la idea de que Hermione era bastante peligrosa armada con todos esos libros se arrepintió rápidamente – ok, ok, es Tom Rommer, el chico de Revenclaw.

- ¡El que va a séptimo y tiene ojos verdes! – preguntó Hermione sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Pensé que no le prestabas atención a otros chicos que no sean Harry – bromeo la morocha.

- Muy graciosa... el hecho de que este enamorada no me ha afectado la visión– dijo la castaña pensando que después de todo no era tan mala idea la cita.

- Pues que bien, porque estuvo todo el fin de semana pasado fastidiándome para que le consiga una cita contigo.

- ¡Hey Hermione! – la llamaba Ron desde la puerta de la mazmorra de Pociones.

- Nos vemos luego – murmuró la castaña a Parvatil dejándola con Lavander antes de ir con su amigo - ¡Hola Ron! – saludó ella muy contenta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Para mi no hay un beso?- preguntó Harry apareciendo por el pasillo.

- Ya te salude esta mañana – lo cortó Hermione – además creo que con Cho ya debes tener bastante.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Cho con esto? – pregunto el ojiverde haciéndose el desentendido.

- Mejor entremos de una vez antes de que Snape empiece a quitarnos puntos – interrumpió Ron, quién ya veía venir otra de las peleas matutinas entre sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos adentro, incluyendo a los de Slytherin con quien compartían la clase, menos el profesor que no tardo en entrar cinco minutos después que ellos.

- Saquen sus calderos rápido que hoy tendrán que realizar una complicada poción y quiero que la terminen hoy – dijo a modo de saludo Snape – pónganse en pareja y abran el libro en las pagina 356 – dicho esto se sentó en su escritorio y no levanto su vista más que para descontarle unos cuanto puntos a los primeros Gryffindors que vio cerca.

Mientras tanto Hermione se había quedado sola, ya que Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos, y como ella no tenía ganas de discutir con el ojiverde prefirió quedarse unos asientos más atrás.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? – preguntó una voz masculina desconocida por la castaña.

- Claro que no – le contestó ella sin levantar siquiera la vista del libro – ¡esto es una estupidez¿Para que rayos nos va a servir una poción adelgazante? – pregunto olvidándose que no estaba sola.

- Tus amigas no piensan lo mismo – le dijo el muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Hermione volteo instintivamente hacia los asientos del último donde había visto a Parvatil, y en efecto tanto ella como Lavander parecían fascinadas con la poción.

- Aunque claro... no creo que a ti te haga falta – continúo de un modo algo empalagoso el joven.

La chica se volteo nuevamente pero esta vez para observar por primera vez al joven que se había sentado a su lado, estaba dispuesta a darle un sermón sobre lo desubicado de su comentario pero unos ojos azules la dejaron sin habla.

En verdad el chico era guapo, llevaba el cabello muy bien arreglado con gel efecto mojado su piel era clara, tenía una perfecta nariz, labios gruesos y para finalizar los ojos ma bellos que Hermione haya visto. Quién se recupero enseguida al observar que el chico traía puesta la túnica de Slytherin.

- Mi nombre es Blaise Zabinni – se presentó el chico extendiéndole la mano y con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hermione Granger – se limito a decir ella y siguió leyendo los pasos del libro. "El chico podía estar muy guapo pero no era Harry, además era de Slytherin, por lo que debía ser un imbécil" pensó rápidamente como reprendiéndose a si misma por su primera actitud.

Blaise al darse cuenta que le extendía la mano a la nada se apresuró a pasársela por el cabello "distraídamente" , como para no quedar en evidencia ante un Draco Malfoy que lo observaba con sumo interés. Por lo visto ella era más complicada que las demás, pero eso solo hacía más interesantes las cosas.

El chico se aclaro la garganta esperando llamar la atención de Hermione, quién en cambio siguió muy absorta en sus pensamientos cortando cuidadosamente lo tentáculos de un pulpo. Viendo que no obtenía respuesta alguna decidió tirarle encima su caldero (si que sabía ser sutil el chico) logrando no solo acaparar la atención de ella sino de todo el salón, incluyendo al profesor que le ordenó a Hermione quien ya estaba terminando su trabajo a que lo ayudase.

- Lo siento mucho – se excuso él con fingida voz de arrepentimiento.

- No te preocupes no es nada – le contestó Hermione quien ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

- No es verdad, mira como te dejé la túnica – le dijo él señalando la horrible mancha color verde de la túnica de ella.

- Ya te dije que no es nada – replico exasperándose cada vez más. Si había algo que odiaba era que la gente la tratará tan dulcemente cuando ella solo quería matar a alguien. Primero sus comentario estúpidos, luego le tiraba el caldero encima... esta bien que en otras circunstancias a ella le hubiera importado un comino todo eso teniendo tan hermoso ejemplar masculino enfrente... pero esa no era su situación, y menos teniendo tan cerca a Harry, quien a cada rato miraba de reojo hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡Potter! – se sintió la voz del profesor gritándole al Gryffindor – ¡se puede haber que es lo que esta haciendo!

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se concentraban en el caldero de Harry, quién por distraído había tirado unas hojas de muerdazo en lugar de la esencia de cintrion en la poción, que ahora estaba tomando un peligroso color esmeralda.

Snape se apresuró a hacer desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita antes de que ocurriera un accidente, sin antes descontarle 25 puntos tanto a Harry y a Ron. Mientras el último murmuraba algo a si como "Si le hubieras prestado más atención a lo que hacías en vez de observar a Hermione..."

La chica por su parte luego de ayudar de mala gana a Blaise quien ya se estaba dando por vencido, empezaba a acomodar sus cosas.

- No se como agradecerte que me hayas ayudado Herm – le dijo en un tono acaramelado el muchacho, quién recibió solo una frívola mirada por parte de la chica al escuchar que él con tan solo cinco minutos de conocerla ya la llamaba "Herm".

Apenas había terminado la hora cuando Hermione salió apresurada de la mazmorra. Después de todo, ella no había desayunado nada y se moría de hambre, cuando se topo con sus amigos a la salida.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto hablaban tu y ese? – interrogo Harry apenas la vio.

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando – le contestó ella sin disminuir su paso.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo¡Te vi perfectamente!

- Te digo que no se de que me hablas, además yo no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación Harry Potter – lo cortó ella.

- ¿Ah no¡Pues estas muy equivocada si me tenes que dar explicaciones Hermione Granger!

- ¿Si! Pues dime entonces con que derecho – le grito prácticamente en la cara deteniéndose de golpe.

- Con el derecho de ser tu... – Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de la barbaridad que estuvo por cometer por lo que se corrigió rápidamente – de ser tu amigo.

Después de esto Hermione se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo murmurando algo que Harry no pudo escuchar, pero que estaba seguro no serían palabras de halago hacia su persona, seguida rápidamente de Ron. Todavía faltaba una hora para su próxima clase por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco por los jardines del colegio, cuando unas manos le taparon repentinamente los ojos.

- ¡Adivina quien soy! – le pregunto una voz femenina muy cariñosa.

- Cho – le respondió el ojiverde recibiendo de mala gana los besos de su novia.

* * *

**MARIA:** pues muchas gracias por tu comentario... y con gusto te mandaría los otros cap... pero no tengo tu mail! jeje...aunque no prometo nada si me lo dejas... ando a full con los otros fic! sin contar que uo internet in permiso del dueño...osea de mi hermana...jeje. 

**ELEA:** exacto! pero en fin... ya sabes lo vueltero que son lo hombres! si lo sabre yo... snif...sinf... pero quien dice y ocurre algo que lo termine de avivar.No te olvides de tu reviews

**ROSARIO:** idola! pues a decir verdad lo hice sin darme cuenta... creo que tuvo mucho que ver mi subconciente jeje... me alegro que te hayas sentido identificada...en fin. espero que tanto a ti como a los demás no les haya resultado aburrido esste cap. Vamos que Harry se muere por ella! jeje. pero es hombre...que sufra un poquitin mas..jeje... en cuanto a Blaise lo hice inspirado en alguien que conozco... y muy bien jeje...pero ese es otro tema. no.No te olvides de tu reviews

espero que no hayan aburrido, cualquier critica sugerencia sera bien reciida...no se olviden de sus reviews! solo deben apretar GO!

besos GRY


	7. LAS COCINAS

**hola! no pude con mi genio y tuve que actualizar... no se pueden quejar que tardo eh? JEJE. En fin, todo el mundo parece darse cuenta de lo que ellos ienten menos ellos mismos... pero creanme que después de este capitulo las cosas van a empezar a cambiar...**

**ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: LAS COCINAS**

- ¿A si que por que se cree mi amigo tiene derecho a controlarme¡Pues esta muy equivocado¡Él se enfada por que hablo con un chico y yo no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada cuando el se la pasa besuqueandose con Cho a todas horas! – se quejaba Hermione mientras se dirigía a las cocinas.

- ¿Podrías esperarme un segundo? – le grito el pelirrojo que ahora se había detenido con las manos en las rodillas – Caminas demasiado rápido ¿Sabias?

- Lo siento Ron, no sabía que venías detrás de mí, pensé que te habías ido con tu amiguito – le dijo sarcástica deteniéndose.

- Vamos Hermione, no empieces, hasta pareces una chica hablando de esa forma – dijo sin darse cuenta su amigo.

- ¡Soy una chica! – le gritó ella y siguió caminando aún mas enfadada que antes.

- ¡Disculpa Herm... no fue mi intención! – se excusó sinceramente – lo que pasa es que cada vez se hace más difícil hablar contigo, antes era más fácil...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Antes también era una chica – gruñó enojada.

- Sí, lo sé... ya te pedí perdón, es solo que... ¡Rayos Herm... sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y no me gusta verte discutiendo a todas horas con Harry! – dijo por fin el chico.

- él es el que empieza – se defendió ella mientras le hacía coquillas a la pera de la frutera para pasar a las cocinas.

- ¿Y tú no podrías hacer un esfuerzo para no continuarlo? – sugirió Ron pasando detrás de ella.

- ¡Hola señorita amiga de Harry Potter señorita! – Saludó cortésmente Dobby apenas la vio entrar - ¡Oh veo que también vino el señor amigo de Harry Potter señor! – continuó extendiendo su reverencia.

- ¿No podrías simplemente llamarnos Ron y Hermione? – pregunto ella algo molesta al escuchar el nombre de Harry.

- No te desquites con él – intervino Ron al ver la cara de confusión por parte del elfo.

- ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de traerme una tarta de chocolate con zumo de calabazas? – pregunto Hermione y al instante Dobby salió en busca de lo pedido.

- Vamos... yo no soy tonto – continuó Ron mientras se sentaban y su amiga levantaba una ceja al escuchar la última palabra – ok, ok... a veces soy algo distraído, pero no tonto.

- Lo que tú digas – le respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia jugando con el volado del mantel.

- ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando? – dijo perdiendo ahora él también la paciencia al observar como su amiga empezaba a comer todo lo que le habían traído los elfos ignorándolo completamente - ¡Se perfectamente que te gusta Harry!

Concluyó Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro al observar la reacción de su amiga, que se acababa de ahogar con la tarta de chocolate mientras varios elfos domésticos acudían a su auxilio.

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando Ronald Weasly – se excusó ella tratando de disimular su sonrojo apenas pudo hablar.

- Vamos... no te creo que ni una sola palabra... hace años que te conozco y se perfectamente cuando estas mintiendo – comentó el pelirrojo muy satisfecho.

- ¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? – pregunto ella, viendo la oportunidad perfecta de desviar el tema.

- No te vayas por las ramas Hermione – la interrumpió Ron conociendo los planes su amiga.

Ella solo suspiró fastidiada mientras tomaba el zumo de calabaza, como quien quiere pasar un trago amargo.

- Hay un dicho muy conocido que dice que los que se odian se aman... – comentó como al pasar el pelirrojo.

- Yo no odio a Harry... él es mi amigo – le dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Eso no es precisamente lo que diste a entender hace un rato...

- Eso es otra cosa, además yo nunca dije que odiaba a Harry – seguía Hermione intentando desviar el tema. Lo que hizo que Ron levantara una ceja – bueno... puede que el otro día haya dicho algo parecido, pero no cuenta porque estaba muy enojada.

- Entonces no te entiendo, si no lo odias, y lo consideras tu amigo ¿porque se la pasan todo el día peleando? – preguntó el pelirrojo llegando por fin al tema que a él le interesaba.

- Por qué es un chiquilín – contestó sencillamente Hermione.

- Porque la actitud que estas teniendo ahora es muy madura ¿no?

Definitivamente Ron parecía haberse levantado con todas las luces, lo que en otro momento a ella le hubiera alegrado pero que ahora no jugaba a su favor. Miró la hora como para hacer tiempo y se dio cuenta de que llegarían tarde a su próxima clase, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de Dobby y se llevó corriendo a su amigo. Una vez más la había salvado a campana.

* * *

DISCULPEN SI ME SALIO CORTITO! PERO BUE... EN EL PROX CAP TENDRAN SU RECOMPENSA... 

**Rosario:** gracias por tus comentarios... luego de tu reviews me he dado cuenta que sin querer he puesto mucho de mi experiencia personal en cada fic que escribo... el 99 de las cosas me pasaron a mi... y bue, si eso ayuda a que ustedes tb se sienan identificadas bienvenido sea!

**Brisa2006:** en verdad que creo que oy un poquitin ansiosa jeje... pero si a ustedes no les molesta que actualize tan rapido... lo que pasa es que no veo las horas de subir el proximo cap... si supieran lo que le espera a la pobre Herm! y con respecto a la parejita que mencionaste... no te preocupes... todo a su debido tiempo, pero te aseguro que habra algo entre ellos...

**Elea:** me encanta que te enganches tanto con la historia! y si... ya sabes, los homres y su bendito orgullo! creo que Blaise tendrá mucho que ver en la reacción que Malfoy puede llegar a ener en un futuro... y en el prox cap ya veran a que me refiero! besos y gracias por dejarme siepre un reviews!

saludos a todos los que leen mi fic! sin ellos no podría seguir la historia! y no se olviden de dejar su reviews! solo deben apretar GO! y listo... manden mas reviews con sus opiniones para que el prox cap lo suba rapido... porque esta vez tratare de controlarme a por lo menos recibir mas de tres reviews para subir el otro cap.

besos GRY


	8. RECORDANDO

**Ok, ok... dije que tardaría mas en actualizar... si, ya e que tb dije que por lo menos queria mas de tres reviews... si tb lo se... pero no se, estoy sola en casa... prendo la tele y no hay nada queme guste... ademas el cap interesantisimo que para mi es el mejor de todos... los deje para el prox cap, si señores, me parecio mas correcto subir este antes. No me salio tan largo como los anteriores, pero lo que pasa es que mi Drakito me deja sin palabras... jeje (se nota que me gusta mucho?) asi que aqui esta el cap... **

**ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8: RECORDANDO**

- Me parece que no tuviste mucho éxito Blaise – le dijo Malfoy apenas salieron de la clase de pociones. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz de que Hermione no haya caído tan fácilmente como las otras, por lo que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

- Aún no esta dicha la última palabra – le contestó algo fastidiado el morocho.

- Ni siquiera hubo una primera palabra – corrigió rápidamente el rubio.

- Veo que estas de muy buen humor... pero no cantes victoria aún, sabes muy bien que no soy de rendirme tan fácilmente.

- Sin embrago pensé que eras mas sutil... no sabía que estabas tan desesperado como para tirarle un caldero encima – argumentó Draco mientras ingresaban a su Sala Común.

- Situaciones drásticas... medidas drásticas – se defendió Blaise mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, y entrecerrando los ojos agregó – no nació la mujer que me de un "no" como respuesta.

- Yo creo que sí... – dijo Draco casi en un susurro subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, aún le quedaba media hora antes de su próxima clase y quería descansar un poco.

- Draco – le gritó Zabinni desde abajo – una apuesta es una apuesta... y como dije antes "como sea" ese bomboncito va a ser mío – y le guiño un ojo.

Malfoy conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar una apuesta, y más ahora que su orgullo estaba en juego. En otro momento quizás lo hubiera animado e incluso ayudado a trazar algún plan con tal de divertirse un rato... pero en esta ocasión era distinto...

Se recostó sobre su cama dejando sus cosas a un lado, todavía con la túnica puesta y cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

Él siempre había estado de acuerdo en darles una lección a las mujeres fáciles... como para que aprendan, después de todo si aceptaban tan fácilmente a un hombre solo por su fama o su atractivo físico no se podía esperar mucho de ellas. Sin embargo Granger no parecía ser de esas y hace unos momentos lo había demostrado muy bien, y no sabía porque se sentía tan feliz de que hubiera rechazado de esa manera todos los encantos de su amigo. Era toda una novedad que alguien que se había vuelto tan popular por su físico no presentará ni el más mínimo interés en el sexo opuesto.

No pudo evitar sonreír una vez más al recordar como había dejado a Blaise con la mano extendida a la nada, ignorándolo olímpicamente... ese sí había sido un golpe bajo para el orgullo de su amigo. Y su sonrisa se extendió aún más cuando la imagen de la Gryffindor caminando por el Gran Comedor como si no existiese nadie más invadió sus pensamientos.

Se había convertido en toda una mujer, y no solo eso, en la mujer más bella que el Slytherin hubiera visto. No solo su físico contaba, que no por eso dejaba de ser perfecto, si no era esa personalidad arrolladora... que no se rendía delante de nada ni de nadie... incluso en las peores situaciones ella se mantenía firme.

De pronto esa imagen dio paso a otra menos alegre, recordó cuando en tercero la castaña lo había golpeado, rápidamente la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y su mirada se volvió más fría que nunca. Como la había odiado aquel día, si antes sentía repulsión hacia ella por el solo hecho e ser una sangre sucia, a partir de ese momento la odiaba con toda su alma... si no fuera por que era mujer le habría devuelto el golpe, aunque eso le significará tener que vivir el resto de su vida con furúnculos.

Eso en parte también lo había detenido, aunque no lo había querido admitir delante de Crabbe y Goyle. Ella era muy inteligente y sin duda en un duelo él huera salido perdiendo, aunque era obvio, si la vida de esa sangre sucia giraba en torno a la biblioteca. Por eso se había ganado el apodo designado por él mismo de rata de biblioteca...

Aunque últimamente ya no iba tan seguido... y si algo tenía que reconocer era que sabía golpear fuerte para ser una chica. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda, donde la Gryffindor lo había golpeado. Nunca antes nadie lo había enfrentado de esa manera y mucho menos había osado tocarle siquiera un mechón de su platinada cabellera, por eso esa reacción por parte de la chica lo había descolocado y confundido a tal punto que prácticamente había salido huyendo.

"Esa chica si que tiene carácter" pensó el Slytherin.

- Por alguien así, si valdría a pena pelear – se sorprendió diciendo en voz alta Draco.

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza como para alejar todos esos absurdos pensamientos. Era una simple sangre sucia, ni siquiera merecía estar en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo algo en su interior se movió al recordar las palabras de su amigo:

_Una apuesta es una apuesta... y como dije antes "como sea" ese bomboncito va a ser mío..._

La palabra "como sea" retumbo en su cabeza. Como un rayo bajo las escaleras de su cuarto. Blaise ya no estaba en la Sala Común. Debía encontrarlo lo más rápido posible antes de que cometiera una locura. Y sin perder más tiempo desapareció por el retrato de Sir Cadoggan.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... es un poco difícil meterse en los pensamientos de los hombres... pero luego de arduas charlas ( mejor dicho de escuchar largas charlas que mis compañeros tienen entre ellos... jeje) logré llegar a la conclusión de lo que ven la mayoria de los hombres... o por lo menos los honestos... en una mujer. Espero haberlo rflejado bien en este cap, para que así vayan entendiendo los sentimientos de mi hermoso rubio.**

**Brisa2006:**me has pillado otra vez actualizando rapido (inclusive en contra de mi propia voluntad jeje) ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda de que lo voy a hacer sufrir! pues claro que si! aunque a causa de eso tb sufra la pobre Her... aunque ya veran que ella terminara teniendo su recompensa jeje... una cosilla... ¿Alguien sabe por que se pega tanto la forma de hablar de los españoles? es decir yo soy Argentina, y bue... creo que chateo mucho con amigas de allá que e terinado por hablar y escriir igual que ellas :S en fin, me esta gustando mas así que la versión argentinizada de la historia... espero que a ustedes tb.

besos a todos! y no sean malos ! dejen reviews! miren que actualizo mas rapido que ninguna otra autora de fic! cosa que se hace bastante dificil tenienso que escribir tres fic a la vez... y eso que estoy luchando contra mis impulsos para no empezar otra historia baada en una peli! bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado este cap.

besos GRY


	9. LAS COPAS

**HOLA! BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUERIA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA... PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE SABER QUE LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO Y ME INCENTIVA A SEGUIR ADELANTE! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE...**

**ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9: LAS COPAS**

La hora del profesor Binns fue una de las más aburridas que haya habido en la historia de Hogwarts, con decir que hasta Hermione se había quedado dormida a mitad de la clase. Harry por su parte volvió a llegar tarde, y se sorprendió al no recibir una efusiva reprimenda por parte de la castaña, quién después de la conversación que había tenido con Ron estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no pelear con el ojiverde y solo se limito a mirar hacia otro lado cuando lo vio llegar.

Luego de la interminable clase, todos los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, apenas Ginny vio a Hermione corrió a su encuentro:

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste conversando con Blaise Zabini? – la interrogo la pelirroja apartándola de su hermano.

- ¿Qué estuve hablando con quién? – Pregunto Hermione distraída, ya que la conversación con Ron la había dejado bastante preocupada – ah... el chico de ojos azules – agregó recordando de pronto – pues es muy desubicado.

La castaña ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar como se había enterado... Ginny parecía tener informantes en todo el colegio, porque siempre sabía los últimos chismes.

- ¿Desubicado¡Es uno de los chicos más lindos de todo Hogwarts Herm! – le dijo Ginny con ojitos soñadores.

- Debo reconocer que el chico es muy guapo... pero nada justifica que me haya tirado su caldero encima solo para llamarme la atención...

- ¿Y si sabías que quería llamar tu atención porque no simplemente lo mirabas o le dedicabas una sonrisa? – pregunto Parvatil sentándose al lado de su amiga y tomando una copa.

- Porque con lo que me dijiste hoy antes de Pociones me dejaste bastante desconfiada del sexo opuesto – reconoció la castaña – además no me agrada que alguien que lleva menos de cinco minutos de conocerme ya me llame Herm como si me conociera de toda la vida.

- ¿Te llamo Herm? – Pregunto embobada Ginny mientras bebía su zumo de calabazas - ¿No es dulce?

- No – la corto Hermione – es muy engreído de su parte creer que porque es uno de los mas lindos del colegio cada chica tiene que caer rendida a sus pies, además si no fuera porque se un hechizo quita manchas todavía tendría ese horrible color verde en mi túnica.

- Si, puede que tengas razón – analizó Parvatil – además es de Slytherin, por lo que no se puede esperar nada bueno de él.

- ¡Ustedes y su falta de emoción! – se quejo la pelirroja – ¿no pueden por una vez en su vida hacer algo sin pensarlo diez veces? Además el hecho de que sea un Slytherin no tiene nada que ver... eso no significa que sea un idiota como Malfoy.

- Eso es cierto pero por el simple hecho que no existe nadie tan imbecil como él – aclaró Hermione sirviéndose más zumo de calabazas.

- ¡Brindemos por eso! – Propuso repentinamente Ginny tomando una copa - ¡Por el imbécil de Malfoy! – y las tres chicas se pusieron de pie y brindaron, desarmándose de la risa y mirando descaradamente al Slytherin.

- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – preguntó Ron al observar tan ridícula escena.

- ¿No es obvio hermanito? Estamos brindando.

- ¡Eso ya me di cuenta Ginny¿Pero por qué?

- Por Malfoy – gritó Hermione haciendo que la mitad del salón volteara a verla, incluyendo al homenajeado del brindis.

- ¡Qué! – preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

- Si, estamos brindando por él... y por su estupidez – agregó Parvatil.

- Su arrogancia – continuo Hermione.

- Y porque se vaya al... – iba a terminar Ginny pero su hermano se apresuró a taparle la boca.

- ¿Acaso nadie les dijo que es malo empezar a tomar a estas horas? – dijo Harry mientras observaba con desconfianza las copas de las chicas.

- Muy gracioso Potter – contestó Hermione que ya había llevado demasiado tiempo sin pelear con él.

Harry solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina, mientras le decía a Ron casi en un susurro.

- ¿Estas seguro que las copas de ellas no tienen nada?

- Ellas no necesitan nada extra para comportarse así – le contestó Ron – Yo ya opté por dejar de intentar de comprenderlas... son mujeres... no las entiendas... solo ámalas.

- Para tu información el zumo de calabazas es muy bueno para la oxigenación de las neuronas – le informó Hermione a Harry con gesto de autosuficiencia, y sin más tomo todo el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo.

Las chicas siguieron absortas en su mundo, luego de terminar de almorzar Hermione se dispuso a salir de allí.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto riendo Parvatil por un chiste que acababa de hacer Ginny.

- A la biblioteca, hace mucho calor aquí – respondió la castaña tomando sus cosas.

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso Herm...

- Sí, ya lo sé Ginny, pero si quieren que las acompañe a esa fiesta mañana debo adelantar la tareas.

- Como quieras – se resigno la pelirroja – Nos vemos después de que madame Pomfrey me haga esos estudios para jugar al Quiddich... no se por que insiste en hacérnoslo, ella y sus manías por la salud... – escucho Hermione que murmuraba por lo bajo mientras seguía contando chistes.

Y sin decir más Hermione se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Harry o a Ron. Ni siquiera sabía como había aceptado ir a esa tonta fiesta de Revenclaw, pero sus amigas habían estado tan entusiasmadas cuando se enteraron de que se realizaría que no pudo evitar aceptar su invitación. Pero la sola idea de que las llegaran a descubrir la ponía muy nerviosa... ya se imaginaba la cara de McGonagall si encontraba a la Prefecta de Gryffindor en una fiesta ilegal.

Estaba doblando el pasillo cuando se sintió mareada... durante el almuerzo había sentido lo mismo pero no le había dado importancia, suponía que debía ser el calor. Recordó el brindis... y por alguna extraña razón se comenzó a reír. Los que pasaban por ahí la miraban patidifusos, y no era para menos ¿que hacía ella en medio del pasillo riéndose sola? Sin embargo no le importo mucho, iba a seguir su camino cuando se dio cuenta que no acordaba a donde se dirigía.

Se apoyó sobre una de las paredes, estaba más mareada y sus mejillas le ardían, miró para ver si alguien pasaba y para su desgracia parecían haber desaparecido por completo.

Se sentía flotar y cada vez le hacía más calor... se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. Estaba muy aturdida, le costaba enfocar bien las imágenes. De pronto vio como una silueta algo borrosa se acercaba a ella.

- Disculpa... me... me podrías llevar a... mi sala común? – pregunto Hermione con la mirada perdida.

- Te llevaré a un lugar mejor – le susurró un chico de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

**Elea: muchas gracias por tus comentarios! veo que en verdad te gusto la historia! eso me pone muy contenta...jaja, pues si... Ron parece ser el mas centrado de todos... pero eso porque él lo ve desde afuera... ya veremos si en su caso pone en práctica todos sus consejos...jeje... Harry esta bastante lento... me recuerda mucho a un chico de mi kole... jeje, si lo sabre yo! juaz... los Sly estan imparables! los típicos cancheritos que se llevan todo por delante... y Drakito... ese es otro caso... el amor de mi vida! si, tienes mucha razón... menudo cambio el que sufrirá... y Blaise, pues se llevará su merecido pero para eso aún falta un poquitin... ahh... me olvidaba suerte con tus exámenes!  
**

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR US REVIEWS... O TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR... Y POR COMO DEJE LAS COSAS... NO SE SI LES CONVENGA! JAJA... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC AUNQUE NO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... AUNQUE PODRÍAN HACER UN MINIMO ESFUERZO! SOLO DEBEN APRETAR GO!

BESOS...GRY


	10. EN LA ENFERMERIA

**Hola! perdon por la tardanza! espero que este cap les guste, ya que a modo de recompensa lo hice mas largo de los que los se hacer!**

**abajo respondo reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10: EN LA ENFERMERÍA**

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione? – preguntó muy pálida Parvati apenas entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Si no sabes tú que eres su mejor amiga – le contestó de mala manera Harry sin dejar su pergamino de Pociones.

- Nos dijo que iba a estar en la biblioteca, recién fui a buscarla y madame Prince me dijo que Hermione no estuvo en toda la tarde – informo preocupada la morocha haciendo caso omiso del comentario del ojiverde.

- Eso es extraño – dijo Ron dejando a un lado sus deberes – Ginny tampoco fue al campo de quiddicht, era la única que faltaba del equipo en realizarse los análisis, y dijo que después de allí iría al campo...

- Algo raro esta pasando... quizá estén juntas... pero no sé, lo mejor sería ir a buscarlas – rogó muy angustiada.

- No se de que se preocupan... Hermione debe estar con alguno de sus admiradores, y en cuanto a Ginny debe andar por ahí...– retruco Harry intentando mantenerse sereno. Aún estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

- ¡No seas idiota Harry! Sabes perfectamente que Hermione no es de ese tipo de personas – le grito la chica.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto de pronto Ron notando la palidez de la Parvatil.

- Sí, no te preocupes... solo me duele un poco la cabeza... me sentí algo extraña hoy, por eso no quise acompañar a Ginny a la enfermería, decidí venir un rato a costarme, y me parece que me quedé dormida... y luego no la encontré por ningún lado – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tiene razón, Harry... mira la hora que es y no aparecen... ya falta poco para ir a cenar...Ginny también me preocupa, lo mejor será avisarle a McGonagall.

- ¡Claro y que después sea una falsa alarma y que ellas nos quieran matar por haber ido a hablar con la profesora! Lo mejor será ir por la enfermería, quizás madame Pomfrey sabe algo... – propuso Harry quien ya no pudo mantenerse al margen de la situación, el podía ser muy orgulloso pero si le pasaba algo a Hermione no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Inmediatamente los tres chicos se pusieron en camino... Nadie habló hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería. Ron se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una voz femenina muy seria desde adentro.

Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada en un gran escritorio mientras llenaba algunas fichas, apenas levantó la vista para ver quién había golpeado a la puerta su expresión se endureció aún más.

- Señor Weasly... justamente a usted era a quien quería ver – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose amenazadoramente al chico ignorando a Harry y a Parvati.

- ¿Qué... qué paso? – pregunto nerviosamente el pelirrojo mientras retrocedía lentamente.

- ¡Eso es lo que yo tendría que preguntar! – dijo exasperada madame Pomfrey levantando la voz. Lo que dejo a los tres chicos muy sorprendidos, ella siempre era la primera en ordenar silencio en ese lugar.

- No se de lo que me esta hablando – dijo casi en un hilo de voz Ron, mientras buscaba con la mirada el apoyo de los otros dos.

- ¡No se haga el distraído conmigo Weasly¡Me va a decir que no sabe lo que pasa con su hermana?

- ¿Ginny esta acá? – pregunto tímidamente Parvati.

- Exactamente – continuó la mujer intentando serenarse – pensé que usted era su amiga señorita Patil, pero por lo que veo no es muy buena influencia.

Parvatil se ruborizó, no entendía que le había querido decir, pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno. Esta vez fue Harry quién hablo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Ginny?

- La señorita Weasly vino a hacerse el examen obligatorio de salud que se realiza todos los años antes de comenzar la temporada de Quiddicht, ya se había demorado bastante en venir y ahora me doy cuenta por que...

- ¿Insinúa que Ginny esta enferma? – pregunto Ron recuperando la voz y muy preocupado.

- ¡Ojalá fuera eso señor Weasly! Usted como su hermano mayor y responsable de ella en la escuela debería estar al tanto de las acciones que realiza su hermana... estoy muy decepcionada de usted jovencito, creí que era más responsable.

A esta altura Ron ya temía lo peor... primero madame Pomfrey decía que hubiera sido mejor que esté enferma, lo cual ya era grave proviniendo de ella. Luego hablaba de las acciones de su hermana. Él siempre había estado muy pendiente de ella, era cierto que había algunas cosas que se le escapaban, pero Ginny se había vuelto muy rebelde... de pronto recordó la charla con Harry en la mañana... Ginny ya había estado de novia y él ni siquiera se había enterado, lo cual probablemente significaba que Neville no había sido él único. Ron sintió como si le hubieran agujereado en el fondo del estómago. ¿Acaso esto significaba que Ginny estaba...

- ¿No estará embarazada o si? – pregunto débilmente.

Harry no reaccionaba al oír lo que su amigo decía. Había estado pensando en Hermione, al parecer ella no estaba allí, por lo que solo escucho las últimas palabras que su amigo había dicho, pero en seguida se dio cuenta a qué se refería.

Parvatil por su parte estaba que echaba fuego por la boca¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido semejante estupidez a Ron? Esta bien que Ginny era un tanto... como decirlo... muy alegre y bastante sociable con el sexo opuesto, pero estaba segura que nunca había llegado tan lejos.

- ¡Claro que no! – Madame Pomfrey volvía a perder su tranquilidad – ya veo que la situación es peor de lo que imaginaba... si usted piensa eso de su propia hermana...

Ron sintió un inmenso alivio... había sido una estupidez decir eso, pero se tenía que sacar de la duda, estaba a punto de defenderse por lo dicho por la mujer cuando ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

- Le realizamos varios análisis... todo iba bien hasta que le realizamos el examen de alcoholemia...

- ¡Intenta decirnos que mi hermana estaba borracha?

- Exactamente señor Weasly... en este mismo instante estaba llenando una planilla para enviársela a sus padres.

"Comparada con esa noticia la idea de que Ginny hubiera estado embarazada no parecía tan loca" pensaron los tres chicos. Aún así había algo extraño en todo eso, Ellos habían estado con ella todo el tiempo y no la vieron tomar nada... solo el zumo de calabazas del almuerzo... Harry sintió que lentamente las fichas empezaban a encuadrar en su cabeza.

- Ya me parecía que venía demasiado contenta – reflexionó madame Pomfrey – cuando entre me recibió cantando y diciendo algo sobre mi atuendo...

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – pregunto Parvati.

- Solo uso minutos... aunque no debería dejarlos ni un segundo...

La mujer los acompaño hasta la cama de la pelirroja, luego desapareció rumbo a su escritorio, seguramente para terminar la carta hacia los padres de Ron. Ginny ya estaba despierta y se alegro notablemente de verlos pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su hermano empezó con la reprimenda:

- ¡Virginia Weasly¡ Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que nos acaba de contar madame Pomfrey!... Deberías estar muy avergonzada de tu conducta... no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá mamá cuando se entere...

- ¡No grites Ron¡No ves que me duele la cabeza! – dijo casi en un susurro la pelirroja. Parvatil por su parte también se quejo – además yo no tome nada... no se por que te pones así.

- Pues claro que te duele la cabeza... eso se llama re-sa-ca – interrumpió Ron quién retomó su sermón esta vez más enérgico pero Harry haciendo caso omiso de su amigo interrumpió.

- Un momento... Ginny dice que no tomo nada, lo cual es muy probable que sea cierto porque ella estuvo con nosotros al mediodía y no tomo nada y antes era imposible porque tuvo clase con McGonagall – reflexionó el chico en voz alta haciendo que Ron se callara – A Ginny le duele la cabeza... a Parvati también... tanto ellas como Hermione se comportaron muy extrañas hoy en el almuerzo... estaban demasiado contentas, mas de lo normal... inclusive para Ginny... – el ojiverde siguió atando cabos – Parvati dijo que se sintió algo extraña hoy y que se quedó dormida Ginny estuvo todo el tiempo aquí... ¿Existe alguna poción que tenga el mimo efecto que el alcohol? – pregunto de pronto a Parvatil.

- Bueno... a decir verdad creo haber leído en algunos de los libros de Herm... existe uno y es de muy fácil preparado... en poco tiempo esta listo... pero eso significa que alguien nos puso esa poción en la bebida –

- Si¿pero quién? – pregunto Ron.

- Mejor dicho para que - corrigió Harry... – porque si mal no recuerdo Malfoy estuvo muy pendiente durante la comida de lo que ustedes hacían...

- Sea como sea le falló su plan, porque yo vine directo a la enfermería, Parvati se quedó dormida y... – la pelirroja se detuvo asustada al observar la expresión de Harry- un momento... ¡Donde esta Hermione!

* * *

**antes que nada les queria decir que estoy muuuuuuuuuy contenta de tener nuevas lectoras! ahora si, respondo reviews!**

**Sakura-Granger: ok me alegra que te hayas dado una vueltita por mi fic! y muchias gracias por tu coreccion! ya corregi, pero si sigues bien que por ahi sigue escrito mal mil disculpas estoy en eso! es mas dificil corregir lo que ya esta escrito... y tu sigue con tu fic que me encanta! y dejando consejitos que son muy importantes para mi!  
**

** StrellitaKuriel: no hay drama... me gusta que esten pendiente de los detalles y que sean preguntonas jeje... y la primera respuesta es si... así es... la segunda ya lo verás y la tercera... espera al prox capitulo y sabras! yo se lo odioso que es que te dejen con la duda pero asi se hace mas interesante no? Y MUCHISIMA SUERTE EN LOS EXAMENES! yo por suerte aun disfruto de los ultimos dias de mis vacaciones... y claro que contestó... y uno por uno como veras... no se, es que a mi me gustan que me contesten cuando dejo un review en otro fic jeje... y besos para ti y tu hermoso país de toda Argentina! y no te olvides de y de mi fic! sigue dejando reviews!**

**Chayo: Wow! me alegro que hays leido mis otras historias... y es todo un halago que pienses eso... espero no defraudarte a lo largo de los caps... y si hay algo que no te gusta o sugerencia que quieras hacerme no dudes en hacerlo! espero tus reviews!**

**ESTOY RE FELIZ DE TENER NUEVAS LECTORAS! ME SIENTO EN LAS NUBES! ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS FICS! Y ALOS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS SOLO DEBEN APRETAR GO! Y YA ESTA... ME PONE RE CONTENTA RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**BESOS GRISELDA  
**


	11. ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

**_holas! disculpen la tardanza, nunca antes había tardado tanto en actualizar... pero en verdad... mil predones... es que tuve que ir al medico porque no sé que cosa tengo y me enviaron a hacer unos análisis... ademá estoy pasando una etapa un tanto triste :( creo que se debe a sentimientos no expresados a tiempo... pero en fin no quiero amargarles su hermosa vida a si que fuera lágrimas y ahra les dejo para que disfruten de este cap._**

**_A modo de disculpa es el mas largo que escribi hasta ahora... espero que no les resulte tedioso... y abajo respondo sus reviews como siempre!_**

**_QUERÍA AGRADECER A LUNANIS_**, _**KOKORY, LADY POTTER, HERMIONEDEPOTTERGRANGER, EMMA RIDDLE Y MOONY POR US HERMOOS REVIEWS EN MI PRIMER ONE SHOT... UN RESULTADO MÁS DE MIS DIAS DE SOLEDAD JEJE... PARA LOS QUE LO QUIERAN LEER SE LLAMA " Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE... SE PERDIERON" ES UN H/HR, PERO CON FINAL TRISTE... RECIBI MUCHOS REVIES PIDIENDOME CONTINUACION, PRO APUN NO ME DECIDO... SI DESEAN DEJAR SU OPINION SERAN BIEN RCIBIDOS...**_****

**DEDICATORIA:** bueno****esto es algo nuevo para mí porque nunca he dedicado un cap... pero este va dedicado a la persona mas super-archi-mega fanpatica de HP que he conocido hasta ahora... este cap te lo dedico a vos Dan! y quería decirte que si voy a cumplir mi promesa... que ya tengo el personaje para vos... y que ara mas información veas la contestación a tu review abajo!

_**Antes que nada les advierto que si notan algo de demencia en este cap no fue culpa mía sino de mi inconsciente que últimamente se ha apoderado de mis fic jeje... **_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!**

Llevaba media hora buscándolo y aún no lo encontraba, parecía que la tierra lo hubiera tragado, tampoco lo había hallado en los pasillos del tercer piso donde siempre lo encontraba con alguna buena compañía, y eso ya era mas que preocupante.

Ni siquiera sabía por que le preocupaba tanto lo que Blaise pudiera hacer, quizás era que el hecho de que si su amigo se enredaba con una sangre sucia podría llegar a disminuir su grado de popularidad... aunque lo más probable era que terminaran felicitando al morocho por haber sido capaz de conquistarla, ya que muchos habían fracasado en el intento.

Claro, si es que se puede llamar "conquista" a las medidas que solía tomar su amigo cuando las cosas se le complicaban.

Lo que sí, nunca antes ninguna chica se había podido resistir a una mirada de esos azules eléctricos que a mas de una hacían suspirar, no tanto como las que suspiraban por sus grises... pero tenía que reconocer que Zabini era muy codiciado entre las estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"En verdad que Granger no es nada fácil" pensó el Sly y una sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro. Miró la hora, la mayoría de los estudiantes debían estar en el Gran Comedor, por lo que decidió ir allí con la esperanza de encontrarlo o por lo menos confirmar que la Gryffindor seguía con sus amigos.

Y así era, apenas se sentó en su mesa al lado de Crabble y Goyle como era su costumbre, divisó a la castaña que llegaba con los dos idiotas que tenía como amigos. Suspiro algo más aliviado, pero aún no encontraba a Blaise.

- ¿Estas bien amorcito? – Sintió una chillona voz detrás de él, decidió ignorarla - ¿Amorcito?

- ¡Maldición Parkinson¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte QUE NO SOY TU AMORCITO? – si solía tenerle poca paciencia ahora no sería la excepción.

- El hecho de que yo no sea tu amorcito... no implica que tú no lo seas para mi – argumento la chica entre sollozos.

Draco ya había perdido la paciencia, se había volteado hacia la chica para decirle a donde se podría con su amor, cuando unas risas provenientes de la mesa de los leones le llamaron la atención.

Eso no era algo que se viera todos los días: la prefecta de Gryffindor riéndose a carcajadas con sus amigas y ¿Brindando? Pansy aprovecho su distracción y corrió, no sin mucho esfuerzo a Crabble para sentarse al lado del rubio.

¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – escuchó sin dificultad que preguntaba el pobretón de Weasly. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían dado vuelta para observar mejor la escena y guardaban silencio expectantes.

- ¿No es obvio hermanito? Estamos brindando.

Sintió una brisa en el cuello, probablemente se debería a que Parkinson le estaba soplando la nuca intentando volver a acaparar su atención.

- ¡Eso ya me di cuenta Ginny¿Pero por qué?

- Por Malfoy – escucho que decía la castaña, y al oírlo casi se atragantó con el jugo que estaba tomando.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal¿Estaban brindando por él? Al parecer estaba en lo cierto porque varios voltearon a verlo. Pero... ¿Qué era lo que se proponía, acaso quería dejarlo en ridículo o era que...?

- ¡Qué! – exclamaron el cara rajado y el pelirrojo.

- Si, estamos brindando por él... y por su estupidez – escucho a Parvatil.

Pansy no se daba por vencida y ahora abusando de su suerte le pasaba una mano por la espalda, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con lo que estaba oyendo como para verse venir las intenciones de la chica.

- Su arrogancia – continuo Hermione.

- Y porque se vaya al... – la última parte no logro escucharla porque el pelirrojo se había abalanzado sobre su hermana y ahora le tapaba la boca.

Claro que tampoco le hizo falta escucharla porque se imaginó perfectamente lo que había intentado decir.

Si, definitivamente estaban intentando acabar con su buena reputación y eso no quedaría así... nadie se metía con un Malfoy y vivía para contarlo, ahora mismo iría y...

Pero no termino de planear su venganza porque una mano empezaba a subir por su pierna, y por el camino que había tomado terminaría en un lugar muy íntimo. Había estado tan ensimismado que no la había sentido sentarse a su lado y el susto que provoco sentirla tan cerca hizo que le tirara medio baso de zumo de calabazas encima.

- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PRETENDIAS? – le grito Draco al observar a Pansy empapada y algo confundida por su reacción.

- Pero pensé que te gustaba Draki... como no hacías nada por pararme – se excusaba la chica sumamente colorada al observar como sus compañeros de mesa los observaban divertidos, al parecer ellos habían estado muy atentos de las intenciones de ella.

- ¡QUE ME GUSTABA¡¡¡NI EN MIS PEORES PESADILLAS... Y NO TE ATREVAS NI SIQUIERA A MIRARME CON DOBLES INTENCIONES PORQUE ME OLVIDO DE LA AMISAD DE NUESTROS PADRES Y TE LANZO LA PEOR MALDICIÓN QUE ME SEPA¿¡HAS ENTENDIDO? – gritó furioso por la actitud de la chica... atreverse a tocarlo a él... y sin su permiso... ja, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que lo volvería hacer.

La chica salio corriendo en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho esa mañana y Draco se volvió a sentar pasándose una mano por su ahora despeinada cabellera. ¡Encima de todo lo había despeinado¡Lo único que le faltaba ese día... era manoseado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, y todo por prestarle su preciada y codiciada atención a la sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué paso Drakito? Por un momento pensé que te habían gustado las caricias de Pansy – se burló Crabble volviendo a su lugar.

Draco puso su peor cara y lo miro como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo... "¡Genial!" pensó "Ahora cualquier estúpido se cree capaz de burlarse de mi"

- Repite lo que dijiste Crabble – le dijo arrastrando las palabras y con su característica frialdad en la voz.

- ¿Yo?... no...no nada Draco... nada - el chico advirtió peligro en la voz del rubio y se arrepintió rápidamente.

Como para asegurarse de que a todos les había quedado muy claro que con el no se jugaba envió una mirada de advertencia a todos los de su mesa, que automáticamente volvieron a sus tareas en silencio.

Observó nuevamente a los Gryffindors que aún se seguían riendo por lo bajo, y pensar que había llegado a preocuparse por lo que a esa sangre sucia podría pasarle... si encontraba a Blaise ahora no dudaría en ayudarle en su plan para que Granger no se olvidara que con los Slytherin no se juega.

Una hora después observó como la castaña se despedía de sus amigas... seguramente se iba a la biblioteca ¿A dónde más sino? A pesar de todos los cambios que había hecho, su estúpida manía por los libros seguía intacta. Pensó en seguirla y vengarse, pero una rubia de Hufflepuff captó su atención... era cierto que las de esa casa no eran muy brillantes, pero eso a él nunca le había importado, siempre y cuando sea una sangre pura y tuviera un buen cuerpo como el de la chica que ahora tenía enfrente.

Luego de un fugaz encuentro con la rubia en los pasillos del tercer piso, se dirigió a su clase de DCAO... tan aburrida como siempre, teniendo en cuenta que él probablemente sabía más maleficios que ese tonto profesor, ya que venía de una familia de mortífagos y antes de aprender a hablar correctamente lo primero que le enseñaban era a usar la varita.

De allí pasó a Historia de la Magia, de la cual no escucho absolutamente nada porque estuvo ocupado mandando papelitos a una chica de Revenclaw, con la que quedó en encontrarse al día siguiente para ir a una fiesta que organizaba esa casa.

En todo el día no había visto a su amigo Blaise por ningún lado, pero no se preocupó demasiado las escapadas del morocho eran conocidas por todo el colegio, y si se encontraba con la sangre sucia mejor para que le diera una lección.

Había tenido un día muy agitado, por lo que decidió saltearse la cena y darse un baño para relajarse. Ya estaba llegando al baño de los prefectos cuando vio que Zabini salía de allí.

Eso le llamó la atención ¿Qué hacía Blaise en el baño de los prefectos¿Y más a esa hora? Había algo que no andaba bien. Luego de asegurarse que su amigo se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos entro cuidadosamente al baño.

Miró a su alrededor esperando cualquier cosa... por la actitud sospechosa con que había salido su amigo, lo que fuera que hubiese allí no sería nada bueno.

Pero al parecer su intuición le había fallado porque luego de revisar un poco el baño no encontró nada. Quizás había sido su imaginación... aunque seguía sin saber que hacía Zabini en ese baño cuando ni siquiera era prefecto. Aún pensando en las probabilidades se empezó a desvestir.

Unos grandes pectorales y unos muy bien marcados abdominales resaltaban su pálido pero hermoso cuerpo. Ahora se entendía mejor por que había sido elegido con Krum uno de los mas guapos... y hasta se podría decir que se habían quedado cortos.

Ya estaba por sacarse los pantalones cuando un sonido proveniente de la parte de atrás del baño interrumpió su labor. Buscó su varita entre sus ropas y fue a investigar el origen del ruido.

De todas las cosas que se podría haber imaginado, nada se comparaba con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Una muchacha se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa de uno de los inodoros más alejados del baño, y por su aspecto no estaba muy conciente que digamos. Llevaba la cabeza tirada hacía adelante haciendo que sus cabellos castaños le taparan el rostro, la camisa estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones y su corbata estaba tirada en un costado.

Esa imagen extraña imagen provocó otras, un poco más subidas de tono con aquella chica como protagonista, pero se reprendió rápidamente. Era cierto que esa situación le posibilitaría muchas cosas pero ese no era su estilo, tenía su orgullo y prefería ganarse sus "cosas".

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la bañera, recién allí se dio cuenta por las ropas de la chica que era una Gryffindor. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! La sentó al borde de la tina y corrió los cabellos de la chica para ver su rostro.

Definitivamente no podía tener menos suerte, aquella chica no era ni más ni menos que Hermione Jane Granger. Bufó con rabia, intentó incorporarla pero las piernas de ella parecían no responderle... "¡Maldito Blaise¡Mira en lo que me has metido!" pensó con furia.

La chica apenas tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y por suerte no lo había reconocido.

- ¿Quién... quién eres... tu? – pregunto con dificultad ella.

- El idiota con menos suerte en el mundo – le contestó molesto – ¡habiendo tanta gente en el colegio te vengo a encontrar justo yo!

A la chica le pareció divertido el comentario porque empezó a reír débilmente.

- No se que te habrá hecho Blaise, pero sin duda hizo un gran trabajo – reconoció mientras miraba extrañado la conducta de la chica.

Nunca antes la había tenido tan cerca, y si de lejos parecía atractiva de cerca no hacía más que confirmarlo.

Enormes ojos color miel y largas pestañas, una pequeña nariz y finos labios rojos enmarcaban su delicado rostro.

Ella lo observaba divertida.

- ¿Te dijeron...hip... alguna...hip... vez que eres muy...hip... guapo? – le pregunto súbitamente ella mientras sus mejillas se ponían aún más coloradas.

Aquello lo termino de descolocar ¿Ahora Granger lo consideraba apuesto¿Desde cuando?

- ¿Qué?

- Me recuerdas mucho...hip... a un engreído... hip... creído... y egocéntrico...hip... chico que conozco – le dijo ella balanceándose peligrosamente sobre la bañera, por lo que él la tuvo que volver a sostener de la cintura.

El rubio no entendía nada... era claro que por la forma en que hablaba y por su manera de comportarse la habían hechizado... sin embargo ese estado le recordaba mucho a la fiestas donde se solían pasar de tragos... aunque eso sería muy extraño viniendo de ella...

- Claro que... hip... tengo que reconocer... hip... que Malfoy... hip... tiene un buen trasero... hip... y...

A menos que a ella la hayan emborrachado... entonces Zabini le debió haber puesto algo en su zumo de calabazas... eso explicaría el hecho de que actuase tan extraño durante el almuerzo... pero...

Sus conjeturas se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la palabra "Malfoy" y "buen trasero" en una misma oración dicha por la Gryffindor.

¿Cuándo le había visto el trasero? Es decir... reconocía que era alguien sumamente atractivo e irresistible por parte del sector femenino, pero de ahí a pensar que Granger le miraba el trasero y que además opinará que le gustaba... eso no era algo que se escuchara todos los días...

La chica intentó dar un paso, pero perdió el equilibrio, por lo que él la sujeto con más fuerza y a chica se sujeto de su cuello... en otra circunstancia se habría aprovechado de la cercanía de sus caras pero aun estaba desconcertado con la reciente confesión, por lo que se limitó a sostenerla con cuidado.

Abrió el grifo de agua helada y le lavó la cara a la chica, tampoco quería que luego le dijeran que se había aprovechado de la situación.

La chica se giró para verlo y por su cara de confusión parecía estar volviendo en sí. Pestañeo varias veces como para mejorar su visión, lo que le pareció sumamente atractivo, hasta que por fin hablo:

- ¿Ma...Malfoy? – pregunto incrédula.

Ya había abierto la boca para contestar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente.

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS? – sintió el grito del cara rajada.

- ¡No es lo que parece! – se defendió el rubio e inconscientemente soltó a la chica, que cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

* * *

_**Si sera lanzada Parvatil... aunque en su lugar no se si muchas se huieran podido resistir jeje... ahora si respondo sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Dan: **me alegro que e haya gustado mi fic... y como te dije al principio ya tengo tu personaje... necesitaria saber algunos detalles sobre tu apariencia física para añadirlos al personaje... en cuanto a la personalidad será algo distinta, ya que de lo contrario te parecerías mucho a Hermione... pero ya verás que serás muy útil para resolver algunos problemitas... y quién dice quizás te hacerque a Harry temporalmente... aunque no prometo nada y menos si Herm esta cerca jeje... no te olvides mandarme un mail con lo que te pedi... besos y sory por la tardanza!_

_**Elea: ** me alegro que hayas vuelto y que no hayas olvidado a esta humilde escritora y a su fic! Ya ves... todos sufrimos con los exámenes... aunque yo aún disfruto de lo que queda de mis vacaciones jeje... y con respecto a lo del alcohol... si has leído mi ficha sabras porque lo añadí al fic jeje... pero debo admitir que no se me había ocurrido la mezcla con la pocion de amor! en fin, quizás lo tenga en cuenta más adelante ya que me parece de lo más interesante esa idea... y sí son todos unos salidos! en especial los de Slytherin... mira que olvidarse de la pore Herm por una rubia! eso no se lo perdono! pero en fin espero que en este cap le haya podido subir un poco la moral a Draco... ya que recibi algunos comentarios que lo culpaban de la desaparición de la Gryffindor... mirad que culparmelo de eso a él! y es que su reputación no lo ayuda mucho pero en el fondo no es tan malo como parece o ¿si? eso ya lo veremos en los proximos cap... y si hay que ser sinceros Hermione tampoco es muy santa... mira que estar mirándole esas partes! aunque yo mejor no hablo mucho de eso, que si tiran la lengua estando en ese estado la de lios en que me meto! en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap y espero tu sig review!_

**_Zalamandra:_**_ me alegra recicir tu review... ya que es la primera vez que recibo uno de tu parte... y muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este fic... espero recibir mas seguidos tus reviews! _

_**Jesu:** ¿De verdad es uno de los que mas te han gustado? pues bueno... eso es más de lo que me esperaba! en verdad espero que sigas leyendo el fic y te animes a seguir dejando tus reviews! ya que me hacen muy feliz y me levantan el ánimo!_

_**StrellitaKuriel**__ antes que nada te quería decir que me encantan los reviews largos! y este es el primero que recibo! y déjame decirte que si he tenido enormes 6 y 4 en literatura y no fue hace mucho... si aunque no lo creas! en fin, creo que eso se deió mas que nada a que le agarre bronca a la profe y por eso decidí no estudiar... ( algo que desde ya no te aconsejo) en fin... gracias a Dios cambié de prof y cambiaron mis notas... en fin... simpre me ha gustado escriir aunuqe nunca me lo tomé muy en serio, con decirte que estoy en la modalidad economía ( nada que ver con la literatura, todo numeros y matemática agggggg) ... pero ultimamente he descubierto que es la mejor manera de expresar lo que siento, junto con el teatro claro... y con una mano en el corazón no creo que no te importe mucho la literatura, porque de ser así no estarias leyendo historias como esta... en fin cuando alguien me dice que no soy capaz de hacer algo como te lo dijo tu prof, yo me empeño en hacerlo aunque tenga varios fracasos en el camino y termino tapándole la boca! jeje. Paso a contesar tu preguntas, que por cierto me encantan, porque eso significa que te enganchas con la historia: _¿Que planea hacer Blaise con Hermione? eso lo sabrás en los proximos cap... jeje, pero lo que si te puedo adelantar que la integridad de Hermione sigue intacta, asi que tranqui... ¿Porque Harry no se le ha declarado? Pues, como bien dijo Ron en otro cap, creyó que ella siempre estaría ahí para él, típica actitud de los hombres, demasiado confiadps en lo que tiene que no se molestan por cuidarlo... y eso Harry se a empezado a dar cuenta y por eso esos furtivos ataques de celos... y paciencia hombre! que aún esta confundido con sus sentimientos...¿Malfoy empieza a sentir algo por la "sangre sucia" de Hermione? Pues que lo ha descolocado lo ha descolocado, y mas con lo qe paso en este cap... mira que resulto picarona Herm...jeje, más que nada es curiosidad... es decir es la primera chica que no se rinde facilmente ante sus encantos o a los de su amigo Blaise, por lo que le resulta de lo más interesante esa actitud en ella... ¿Llegarán a tiempo Harry, Ginny, Ron y Parvati antes de que pase algo de lo que Hermione "se pueda arrepentir"? pues como ya leíste el cap sabes que el que llego a rescatarla aún sin saberlo fue Malfoy... y tu última respuesta queda más que contestada... es claro que fue Zabini el causante de todo ese lío... el prolema será probarlo...

Y si, Argentina es bellísima... y ojalá puedas venir a visitarla algún día, ya sabes que aquí tienes una amiga... y lo e tu curiosidad lo entiendo... ¡Si hasta mi madre que no sabe nada del mundo HP me tiene contra las cuerdas para que escriba rápido los prox cap! jajaja hasta que por fin tomé valentía y le mostre lo que escribo... me daba algo de verguenza... no se porque... y ahora ella está mas que copada! y los genes si, son algo más fuerte que uno... el de la escritura creo que lo heredé de mi tió... solo que él escribe poemas... algo que yo solía hacer antes... pero me han quedado en el tintero junto con un par de canciones cuando decidí empezar con los fics... espero que cumplas con dejarme un review por cada cap, a que los tuyos me encantan! y si no puedes hacerlo lo entenderé estas máquinas a veces creo que tiene vida propia! sino dile a mi hermana que cada vez que se quiere acercar a mi maquina se empieza a trabar...hasta dice que la eng enseñada para que ella no pueda usarla! jeje, en fin me alegro que haya valido la pena arreglarla...

Ups... creo que me esplaye demasiado... asi que redondearé... las actualizaciones del fic no siguen un patrón... es decir lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, generalmente lo hago tres veces a la semana... hasta llegue a actualizar todos los días... pero ahora como xplique al principio tuve y tengo ciertos problemillas... por eso tardé tanto, pero no te preocupes... que ya tengo escrito el proximo cap y no creo tardar mucho en subirlo...y obre el numero de caps que faltan... aun no lo tengo muy decidio, ya que como verás lo voy ecribiendo sobre la marcha... pero lo ideal sería poder terminarlo antes de que empiece las clases, porque se me compplicaría mucho entre la escuela y el teatro... pero por ahora falta mucho a si que disfruta tranqui de los prox cap. que prometo qu terminaré el fic aunque me lleve materias a marzo! jeje ( procurare que lo último no sea necesario ;) también te deseo lo mejor y ánimate a escriir un fic, quizás eso te ayude en literatura... y MUCHISIMA SUERTE EN TUS OTROS EXAMENES! VAMOS QUE ERES MUY CAPAZ! besos y espero tu prox review con ansias!

_**La Dama del Tiempo:**_ _pues no se muy ien como contestarte... tu review ha sido el mas formal que recibi... y me alegro sinceramente que te hayas dado una vuelta por mi fic... me encanto el tuyo... y la personalidad que le das a Ginny, luego del último libro no me cayó tan bien... pero en mi fic trato de compensarlo... tambien leí tu one shot y me pareció de lo mas tierno! espero que sigas dejandome tu comentario porque yo si lo haré en tu fic... besos_

_**Daan- Potter:** si te soy sincera no sabía que estaba en los favoritos de alguien... eso realmente me enorgullese... gracias por hacermelo saber! me alegro que te haya gustado... y prometo dejar mi review en tus historias en cuanto tenga un poquitin de tiempo! el fic aún no le tengo decido si dejarlo un H/Hr... eso veremos depende que tan bien se porte Harry jeje...besos y sigue dejando tu comentario!_

_**BUENO CREO QUE ESO FUE TODO... ES EL CAP QUE MAS REVIEWS RECIBI** **Y ESO ME PONE MUY CONTENTA! EN VERDAD NOS E QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES... ME LEVANTAN EL ÁNIMO Y ME HACEN SABER QUE POR LO MENOS SIRVO PARA ALGO... BESOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC!**_

_**BESOS GRY**  
_


	12. BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS

_Holis! como estan? espero no haber tardado demasiado... me pusieron re felices sus reviews! a decir verdad no estaba muy segura el cap anterior... es decir la idea estaba pero tenía miedo de haberme extendido demasiado... pero veo que les gusto... aqui va otro cap largo... no tanto como el anterior ( que fue de 7 hojas word... todo un acontecimiento en mi que acostumbro a los cap cortos) pero no es corto, tiene 5 hojas de word... y por como va las cosas creo que los prox cap se mantendrán igual de largos o más..._

_**Como siempre abajo contesto sus reviews!** _

_Bueno ahora si los dejo leer... y le toco esta vez a Herm exponer sus ideas jeje... ¿qué pensará cuadno despierta y se encuantra en otro lugar y con la compañía de la última persona que ella hibiera esperado ver? Lean este cap y lo descubrirán... al igual que llareacción que Harry tiene... spero que lo disfruten tant como yo cuando lo escribi..._

_

* * *

_  
**CAPITULO 12: BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS**

Sentía como si su cabeza se le estuviera partiendo en dos. Intentó dar algunos pasos, pero estaba tan mareada que no pudo mantener el equilibrio, y se hubiera caído si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura.

Le hacía calor y sus mejillas le ardían. Sin pensarlo se aferro al cuello de la persona que la estaba sosteniendo. Por el perfume era un chico, pero en las condiciones que estaba no le importo demasiado.

De pronto escucho el agua correr, no estaba muy segura de que era pero se escuchaba cerca. Luego unas manos heladas sobre su rostro, al parecer le estaban lavando la cara con agua.

La sensación era agradable y refrescante, como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero la luz estaba muy fuerte para su gusto, por lo que los cerró rápidamente.

Sin embargo sabía que no podía permanecer con los ojos cerrados, por lo que hizo un nuevo intento y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz. Al parecer estaba en el baño de los prefectos pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, y el terrible dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Volvió a sentir que unos brazos la tomaban con más fuerza de la cintura y recordó que no estaba sola. Se giro lentamente para ver quien estaba con ella, pero lo que vio la dejó mas confundida.

Un chico visiblemente más alto que ella, rubio y con la túnica de Slytherin la miraba atónito. Ella pensando que aún estaba soñando parpadeo un par de veces, pero no había duda, esos ojos grises eran inconfundibles.

- ¿Ma...Malfoy? – pregunto incrédula.

Pero la respuesta fue interrumpida por un agitado Harry que entro como un vendaval por la puerta.

El ojiverde se quedó de piedra al observar la escena.

Draco con el torso desnudo abrazaba por la cintura a Hermione y ésta le rodeaba el cuello con ambas manos. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, y la expresión de ambos chicos era de una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS? –

Apenas el Slytherin reaccionó que estaba Harry soltó tan rápidamente a Hermione que parecía que hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. La castaña no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el piso.

- ¡No es lo que parece! – explicó el rubio.

- ¡Eres un grosero Malfoy! – le grito Hermione reaccionando desde el suelo e intentando ponerse de pie mientras se masajeaba la zona afectada por el golpe.

El ojiverde se acercó rápidamente a ella y abrazándola por detrás la ayudó a sentarse en unos bancos.

- ¿Estas bien Herm? – le pregunto mas dulcemente que lo normal.

Ella afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque se arrepintió al instante, ya que todo le empezó a dar vueltas nuevamente. Era extraño verlo comportarse así con ella, pero debía admitir que la sensación de estar en sus brazos era agradable.

Por su parte el otro chico estaba más pálido de lo normal y observaba a Hermione como si nunca la hubiera visto. A decir verdad era muy difícil imaginar que era lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza. Tanto es así, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Harry se empezó a acercar a él.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – le gritó el ojiverde desenfundando su varita - ¡Rectusempra!

Malfoy voló por los aires y fue a dar contra unos grifos rompiendo la cañería. El agua empezó a salir a borbotones y empezó a inundar el baño.

- ¡Maldito Potter! – el Slytherin empezaba a tomar conciencia y ahora apuntaba a Harry con la varita - ¡Expelliarmus!

Pero Harry fue más rápido y convocó otro hechizo protector.

- ¡Protego¡Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ti maldito hurón, pero no sabia que eras tan poco hombre¡Impedimenta!

- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes cara rajada! – le contestó Malfoy indignado mientras esquivaba el hechizo con un poco de dificultad.

El baño ahora estaba completamente inundado de agua, y los hechizos chocaban contra las paredes produciendo destellos de todos colores mientras Harry y Draco hacían todo lo posible por lastimarse el uno al otro.

Por su parte Hermione empezaba a recuperarse, el golpe recibido por la caída la había despabilado bastante, su cabeza le seguía doliendo pero no tanto como antes, en otro momento se hubiera desmayado de la emoción al sentir que Harry la trataba con tanto cariño, pero ahora la situación era demasiado confusa. No entendía porque el ojiverde había reaccionado de esa manera contra el rubio... era cierto que no había sido una situación muy agradable despertarse y encontrarse con él tan cerca, pero no creía que fuera tan grave como para que Harry rompiera el baño ¿o si?

Debía detenerlos a como de lugar, antes de que destrozaran el colegio y que su Harry resultara herido... había tenido mucha suerte en agarrar desprevenido al Slytherin, porque mal que le pesara debía reconocer que Malfoy era bueno en los duelos, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa pelea fuera exactamente una.

Como pudo se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, tomo su varita, debía hacer algo y rápido, pero no sabía que, por lo que grito lo primero que vino a su cabeza:

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Al instante ambos chicos quedaron inmovilizados. Todo su cuerpo se les puso rígido y cayeron de espalda al suelo.

En ese momento se empezaron a sentir pasos por el pasillo. Primero llegó Ron y la profesora McGonagall, quien quedo muy sorprendida al ver la escena, pero su cara paso del asombro al disgusto muy rápidamente. Ron por su parte se alegro de que a Hermione no le haya pasado nada y corrió a abrazarla. En seguida llegó Parvati seguida por Ginny, que aún estaba con la bata de la enfermería.

- ¡Espero que tengan una muy buena explicación para esto! – comenzó la profesora segundos después de deshacer el hechizo de Hermione y corroborar que Harry y Malfoy solo tenían algunos rasguños.

- ¡Él empezó todo! – gritó Ron intentando abalanzarse al Slytherin - ¡Eres un hijo de p...!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que antes McGonagall le hizo un hechizo silenciador.

- Señorita Granger¿se puede saber donde estuvo todo este tiempo? – pregunto la mujer intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿Todo este tiempo? – pregunto la castaña extrañada, para ella solo habían pasado unos segundos desde el almuerzo.

- Si Herm – interrumpió dulcemente Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga – nos tuviste muy preocupados, desde el almuerzo que no sabíamos nada de ti.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto aún sin entender.

- La hora de la cena ya esta pasando – le explico Parvatil.

- ¡Qué? Pero si hace unos segundos estaba en el Gran Comedor almorzando... no lo entiendo... – dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos como intentando recordar.

- Debe ser efecto de la poción – dijo Harry recuperándose - ¡Y todo es por tu culpa Malfoy!

Harry se acercó tan rápido al rubio que no dio tiempo a que McGonagall reaccionara y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, ambos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando lograron separarlos Harry tenía los lentes rotos y el ojo derecho le palpitaba muy fuerte, mientras que Malfoy tenía el labio partido.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA¡POTTER ESPERO UNA BUENA EXCUSA DE SU PARTE PARA HABERSE COMPORTADO DE ESA MANERA! Y EN CUANTO A USTED SEÑOR MALFOY... ¿ME QUIERE EXPLICAR QUE HACE AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS?

- ¡POR SI NO DIO CUENTA YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN PREFECTO Y ESTABA A PUNTO DE DARME UNA DUCHA! – le grito Draco que ya estaba cansado de recibir golpes y que todo el mundo le gritara, pero al darse cuenta que le estaba hablando a McGonagall cambió rápidamente el tono de su voz – la culpa la tiene Potter... el entro gritando y diciendo un montón de estupideces... tuve que defenderme...

- Esa no era razón para que rompieran todo el baño – lo reprendió la profesora – y usted señor Potter ¿Qué tiene para decir?

- ¡QUE MALFOY ES UN INFELIZ¡MENTIROSO PERVERTIDO...

El ojiverde iba a seguir enumerando las cualidades del Slytherin, pero Ron que ya había recuperado el habla lo interrumpió.

- ¡Es un maldito depravado, trajo hasta aquí a Hermione inconsciente y Dios sabe que le habrá hecho!

McGonagall no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, primero miro a Ron, quién estaba descontrolado y si no hubiera sido porque Parvati estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sujetarlo de seguro hubiera estado arriba del rubio destrozándolo, algo muy parecido pasaba con Harry, que era retenido por Ginny, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de su cara estaba evaluando seriamente la posibilidad de darle ella también su merecido al Slytherin.

La cabeza de Hermione iba a mil por hora. ¿De que poción hablaba Harry¿Cómo era eso de que Malfoy la había llevado con dobles intenciones y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta¿Por qué Ginny llevaba puesta la bata de la enfermería y todos la miraban con compasión incluyendo a McGonagall? De pronto recordó lo que paso antes de que Harry llegara corriendo al baño de prefectos... ¿Ella había estado en los brazos de Malfoy!... entonces había sido él quien la había sujetado para que no se cayera y le había lavado la cara... pero eso parecía ser simplemente imposible, él jamás hubiera tocado a una sangre sucia como ella...

Miró al Slytherin buscando alguna respuesta, pero él parecía más desconcertado que ella y aún la miraba de una manera extraña... ¿Para que querría llevársela a los baños inconsciente? Recordó lo que le había dicho esa mañana Parvati sobre los hombres y prefirió no imaginárselo.

Lo que más le preocupaba el hecho de no saber que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo... ¿acaso Malfoy sería capaz de aprovecharse de ella?

* * *

_Espero de todo corazón haber cumplido con sus expectativas... de lo contrario no duden en hacermelo saber... ahora si contesto sus preciosos reviews!_

**Saralpp: **_pues realmente me siento muy halagada de saber qu te ha gustado mi fic, y mas sabiendo que a pesar de no estar conforme con la pareja principal. Sé que hay muchisima gente fanatica de la pareja R/Hr... y varios fic sobre ellos... yo realmente no tengo nada en contra de alguna pareja ( quizas algo de antipatía con los H/G... pero nada más) para ser sincera mi pareja favorita por sobre todas las cosas era H/D... ya sé que algo realmente improbable, pero digamos que me gustan los desafíos... y tb los chikos malos jeje... pero cuando empece a hacerme adicta a esta web descubrí fic tiernisimos de la pareja H/Hr.. y pues... algo han cambiado mis gustos... y respecto a la pareja R/Hr... es que no se... Rowling describe tan bien como sería esa pareja... que me parece dificil escrbir algo sobre ella desde otro punto de vista... es decir, no me los imagino en otras situaciones muy distintas a las que en el libro se describen... es decir a esa pareja ya la doy por hecha... y por eso deci escribir sobre las otras parejas... que sé que por muy bellos, divertidos, y tiernos fic que se escriba sobre ellos no se harán realidad en el libro... y además me parece un verdadero desafío escribir sobre algo que mal queme pese ( porque he leido fic realmente bellisimos) no se van a cumplir._

_Así que por so me siento realmente muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi fic... y no te preocupes... ya le encontré la pareja ideal ( en mi fic... claro esta) para Ron, espero que sigas leyendo y dejandotus reviews... que tan importantes son para mi... espero que te hayan quedado claras mis razones sobre porque no escribo sobre la pareja R/Hr... besos _

**Daan-Potter:** _oye... he leido uno de tus fic... y me encanto! ya te deje mi review... espero que lo hayas leido... y para ser sinceras aún me estoy debatiendo aunque no lo parezca cual será la pareja ideal para Herm... mis razones las acabo de expresar en la contestación del review anterior... ya veremos como me sale... acepto todo tipo de opiniones sobre cual es la pareja que mas les gusta! pondré escenas entre Herm y Harry... y Herm y Drakito para que ustedes vean cual se les hace mas compatible... o divertida... o tierna... eso ya será segun el gusto de cada uno de ustedes... besos y hasta el prox review!_

**Elea:** _pues si... astante larg el cap anterior... hasta yo me sorprendi! jajaja... tenía miedo de que les vaya a resultar tedioso, pero ya vi que no... esper que te haya ido bien en los exámenes... y que la vagancia no te gane! que yo lucho con ella todos los días... y encima con el klor que hace ( por lo menos donde estoy) no me da ganas de sentarte frente a la compu... encima ya me estan dand los tipicos sintomas de adiccion a la maquina ( me duele la cabeza, tengo la vista cansada...) y mi vieja todo el día intentando sacarme a toda costa para que me de un poco el aire jeje... y _ "No es lo que parece (pero ojala lo fuera)" ... _jaja, acertaste 100 jajaja... si hay que dejar bien en claro algo es que las intencines a él nunca le faltaron... los homres son asi ( lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo por si hay algun lector masculino leyendo este fic... y que por cierto alguno podría animarse a dejarme algun review) una mina se les cruza por el camino y se les olvida todo... pro en fin que se le va a hacer... ellos son un mal necesario para nosotras jajaja... se nota mucho quue soy feminista?... y lo de la rubia... creo que ese fue mi subconciente... es decir... me salio del alma lo e la rubia tonta... ( sin ofender por si hay alguna rubia leyendo) pero es que aún no he conocido ninguna rubia inteligente... lo que no implica que no la haya... no se porque pero he tenido mala experiencia con las rubias... todo lo contrario con los rubios jeje... pero tengo algo de antipatía con las rubias y sinceramente no me había dado cuenta de lo quue escrii hasta que me lo dijiste vos jeje... pero REPITO ESO SE DEBE PORQUE AUN NO CONOCI NINGUNA RUBIA INTELIGENTE, pero estoy segura que por ahi debe haber alguna... las mujeres casi siempre somos inteligentes... si conoces alguna hacemelo saber... sería un honor hablar con ella... _

_En fin, creo que ya me fui mucho del tema... y si, pobreito Drakito... una vez que hace las cosas bien... o mejor de las que las sabe hacer le hehan todo el fardo a él... y ese Blaise... bue, con el mucho no me puedo enojar que tb es un bombón... y si alguien descubrio mas rapido las tretas de él fue Drakito por que? simplemente porque ambos tienen la mente muy retorcida jaja... y lo del buen trasero... no pude resistirme! es que por mas que ella lo odiase, como ella bien le dijo a Parvati no es ciega y cualkiera se daría cuenta lo bien que esta Malfoy! y si que lo descoloco a él con esa confresion jeje... y bue, lo el golpe... hay que ser bruto! pero bue... con el susto que se llevo, no se pero yo cuando me asusto largo enseguida lo que estaa haciendo "Todo" jeje... y si como ya habeís leído el golpe la despabilo bastante jeje... bueno, me excedi con la contestacion jeje... besos y hasta el proximo review!_

**JuLiAGrInT:** _me pone muy contenta al saber que les esta gustando este fic... y pues si lo he subido a otras pag... aunque actualmente solo lo actualizo en dos... se me hace mucho lio sino jeje... aunque si tengo que ser sincera esta es mi pag preferida... realmente siento que aqui hice muy buenos amigos... espero que sigas dejando tu review para saber que piensas de los nuevos cap...besos_

**StrellitaKuriel:**_ no me considero una escritora... sino una chika que como no encuentra mejor forma de expresar lo que siente decide plasmarlo en un papel... solo eso... deberías hacer la prueba, eso a mí me libera... me encanto que tuvieras la confianza suficiente como para contarme tus problemas... es dificil enamorarse de un amigo... y encima saber que no es correspondido... aunque tu caso es bastante confuso... la pregunta sería porque no fue la novia de Alan a la fiesta... y veo que aún lo quieres... me imagino que la desilución de verlo actuando así debió ser muy grande... uno aveces tiene a las personas como en un altar, y ver que quizas no era como tu creías te decepciona y te lastima, pensar que quizas solo querías a la persona que tu imaginabas que era... pero en fin... el había estado bebiendo algo? es decir, no lo justifico, solo para saber en que situacion estaba cuando se comportó así... por lo que me contas aún sientes algo por él... pero cuadno se ven en la facu como reacciona el? es decir te esquiva o intenta habar contigo... me encantaría poder hablar contigo por msn para poder darte mejor mi opinion... cualkier cosa ya sabes puedes aagregarme en tu msn y no jay problema... aunque creo que lo mejor sería que ables con él... es decir se que debe sr algo dificil para vos... pero que se yo... si no estas segura en algun bar... donde eses segura que tod se va a mantener bajo control... y que te de una explicacion de porque se comportó así contigo... como amigo aunque sea te debe esa explicación... es solo un comentario... tu lo conoces mejor que yo..._

_Y no te preocupes... que yo se lo que se siente estar metida en un lio tremendo y no tener nadie con quien hablar... es más en este momento estoy en uno de ellos... en el mas grande de toda mi vida! y eso ya es decir mucho... encima hay muccha gente involucrada que quiero mucho, y por eso no puedo hablar... en fin, cada vez que necesites hablar con alguien no dudes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras ;) te fijas en mi perfil que allí dejé mi correo para el que quiera agrgarme... y listo... _

_Cambiando el tema... pero no tanto, deberías buscar una manera de expresar todas esas cosas que por una causa u otra no puedes expresar... y de paso podrías ejercitarte con la literatura, quizas te resulte mas facil si empiezas a escriir sobre algo que tu sientes o que realmente te preocupa... solo es un consejo... no quiero resultar pesada... sore los fic... realmente e falta muchisimo! para llegar a ser uno de los fic medianamente buenos... es que he leido algunos herosísimos... te recomiendo "Tenias que ser tu" "Lento Sangrar" y "El último caballero" los tres de ditintas parejas... el primero es un H/Hr... el segundo un D/H y el tercero un V/Hr... pero me enamore de los tres!_

_Gracias por tu review en "Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE... SE PERDIERON" sip, realmemte me salio muy triste... fue el priemro que le di a mi vieja para que lea... casi se pone a llorar! es que es muy sensible pobre... pues si la pareja G/H tampoco es mi preferida, pro debía haer un mtivo fuerte por el que ninguno se pudiera decir la verdad... Herm no traicionaría a su ejor amiga, ni al hermano de ella, su novio, ni Harry a Ron que es como un hermano para él... en cambio, yo creo que Herm no hubiera tenido tantos problemas de decirle a Harry lo que sentía si él salia con Cho, es decir...ellas nunca fueron amigas... algunos me pidieron continuacion... pero no sé, ya tengo una idea, pero tengo miedo de que pierda el encanto... tu dime que opinas... y con respecto si tengo otros fic... pues si tengo otros... pro te advierto que nada que ver con "¿MUJER FATA?" uno es "CUANDO EL PASADO TE PERSIGUE" y el otro es "¿SERA AMOR?" a éste ultimo lo tengo algo abandonado, es que sé lo que quiero que pase, pero aún no encuentro la forma de expresarlo, pero en fí... en cada fic Herm es distinta, es decir esta enfocada desde ditinto angulo... para mi ver el mas flojito de los tres es "¿SERA AMOR?" pero siento un cariño especia por él... fue el primero que escribi sobte HP... y el mas fuerte es "CUANDO EL PASADO TE PERSIGUE" mucha acción y suspenso... nada que ver con "¿MUJER FATAL?" que tiene varias cuotas de humor, aunque a pesar de eso no deja de ser realista...bueno, me voy despidiendo porque esta vez si que me excedí con la contestación jeje... a mi tb me puede Blaise... malo y todo es un bombón jeje... y no te preocupes puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras para mi será un honor darte mi opinion... si no puedes ver mi correo me avisas y te lo doy... besos chauuuuuuu_

**RociRadcliffe:** _wow! me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el anterior cap... jaja y si Draco fue algo como diriamos... poco caballero de su parte por dejar caer de esa manera a la pore Herm... pro es que con el sustillo que se llevo el tb... en fin, creo que en este cap ya recicbio su merecido... y hasta de sobra el pobre! jaja... este cap tb fue bastante largo para los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir... besos y espero tu prox review!_

**noelia :** _epa... creo que varios se debieron estar haciendo esa pregunta... aunque realmente no me esperaba que me la hicieran tan directa...¿De verdad creer que Blaise puede ser capaz de violar a Hermione? yo creo que no... pero eso ya lo veremos mas adelante cuando él le tenga que dar explicaciones a Draco... besos y hasta el prox review!_

_**Bueno, ahora si que me pasé con la contestación de sus rviews! jeje, muchicimas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia! y a los que áun no me dejaron ninguno solo deben apretar GO! y listo... si llegaron hasta acá no les va a costar nada!**_

_**besos GRY **  
_


	13. POR FIN SOLOS

**_MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA... aunduve algo liada... me pelee con una persona que es muy imprtante para mi... o por lo menos lo era... lo crei mi amigo, casi mi hermano... y por una estupidez se enfado conmigo sin nisiquiera darme explicaiones... yo estuve pasando por un mal momento como ya les comente antes y él no estuvo ahí... y ahora me pide disculpas... se que no lo hizo a propósito, y que no fue su intencion... pero ya pasaron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros... y pues no se, me siento defraudada... ahora viene su cumple... y se que se pondra mal si no voy... despues de todo los 18 para los chikos es como los 15 para nosotras... en fin... no los aburro mas y les dejo el prox cap... solo quería que sepan que no me había olvidado, simplemente tuve serios inconvenientes y mucha falta de inspiracion..._**

**_Puede que este cap no sea lo que ud esperan, pero estrictamente necesario ponerlo... y si saben leer entre lineas quizas descubran la forma en que averifuaran quien es el verdadero culpale de haber emborrachado a Hermione, pero ya no digo más... aajo les contesto sus preciosos reviews como siempre... y les aseguro que en el prox cap e revelará que fue lo que paso mientras Hermione estaba inconsciente... y se vera la furia de Draco jeje... _**

**_ANTES QUE NADA QUERÍA AGRADECER LOS REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON EN MI NUEVO ONE SHOT "SIMPLEMENTE AMOR":_**

**_ROSARIO : amiga! hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti! no te imaginas lo contenta que me puse al leer tu review... pues si es un giro para lo que se escribir y para donde parecía ir la historia... y me alegro que te haya gustado... ojalá uno pudiera tener esa conexión con el ser amado... besos y hasta pronto! ;)_**

**_JULIA GRINT: me pone cintenta que te hayas dado una vueltita por mi one shot! mas que nada fue una prueba para saber si podía ecribir one shot con final feliz... ya que el anterior fue bastante triste... inclusive para mi... no puedo escuchar ese tema de Alejandro Sanz sin ponerme triste! en fin... ya lei tu fic... y te deje mi comentario... besos..._**

**_JHENNY POTTER : hola! es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo... me laegra que pensaras eso... y luego de ensajes como el tuyo claro que seguire escribiendo sobre ellos! ;)_**

**_Ahora si, no doy mas vueltas... y sigo con ese fic... no sin antes invitarlos a que me dejen un review en el one shot antes comentado... _**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13: POR FIN SOLOS**

- ¡No puedo creer que McGonagall le creyera!

- Harry ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO GRITES¡Me duele la cabeza y estoy segura que a Herm también!... Además McGonagall podría oírte – le dijo la pelirroja mirando a la profesora de reojo, que estaba unos pasos más adelantados que ellos con Malfoy, seguramente para asegurarse de que no volverían a pelear.

- Lo siento Ginny... es que es mas fuerte que yo, ni siquiera entiendo porque no dejaste que le diera su merecido Hermione – hablo casi en un susurro el ojiverde.

- Porque esa no es la forma de solucionar las cosas... ya habían destruido casi todo el baño y terminarían por hacerse daño... – le explicaba la castaña a su amigo mientras llegaban al pasillo donde estaba la enfermería.

- Por mi que a Malfoy lo pise un troll, lo muerda un Cola cuerno Húngaro y lo aplaste una tropilla de centauros... – enumero Ron con mirada maliciosa.

- Pues esta noche ya tuvimos muchos incidentes Ron... – le advirtió Parvati - Además mal que nos pese no había muchas pruebas que inculparan a Malfoy... – reflexionó mientras ayudaba a caminar a Hermione que aún sufría los efectos de la resaca.

- ¡Qué pruebas ni que nada... ¿que mas evidencia querían que encontrar a ese maldito hurón prácticamente encima de Hermione!

- Vamos Herm... haz un esfuerzo... algo te debes acordar de lo ocurrido -

- Creéme que lo intento Ginny, pero no recuerdo nada... lo último que sé es que me dirigía a la biblioteca y después todo se puso borroso...

- Ves, no hay duda ese fue Malfoy... todos sabemos la relación que mantiene con Snape, no le debe haber resultado nada difícil conseguir esa poción, además, en todo el almuerzo estuvo muy pendiente de sus acciones...

- Eso no es prueba Harry – al parecer la más cuerda de los cinco era ella en ese momento - ¿Tú como reaccionarias si hicieran un brindis por ti en medio de todo el Gran Comedor? Y mas teniendo en cuenta que no lo estábamos elogiando precisamente...

- En eso tiene razón Parv – admitió Hermione para el asombro de todos – además, cuando tu llegaste Harry, Malfoy mal que me pese no se estaba aprovechando justamente de mi... yo intenté caminar y perdí el equilibrio, y él evito mi caída, además me lavo la cara para que volviera en sí... si él hubiera tenido otras intenciones tranquilamente me hubiera dejado ahí tirada...

La cara de de sus amigos pasaba del asombro a la incredulidad...

- Herm... querida... no sabes lo que dices – la miró con compasión el pelirrojo abrazándola y agregó casi en un susurro – se ve que la poción le pegó fuerte...

En ese momento se detuvieron frente a puerta de la enfermería, ya que McGonagall estaba hablando con madame Pomfrey.

Luego de un rato les hizo señas para que pasaran, y se fue a examinar los golpes que había sufrido el Slytherin, dejando a los Gryffindors nuevamente solos, por lo que Hermione aprovecho para reanudar la conversación.

- ¡No me trates como si estuviera loca Ron! Una cosa es que este algo aturdida, pero sé perfectamente lo que pasó en el momento que llegó Harry.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Malfoy te tocó? Es decir... porque para sostener a una persona hay que agarrarlo bien...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto Ginny? – l e pregunto Parvati.

- Bueno... se que no viene mucho al caso pero... es que no me lo imagino en una situación en el que haya contacto corporal con Hermione y no se trate de una bofetada – admitió la pelirroja.

- Pues yo si – la cortó Harry que parecía a punto de perder los estribos ayudando a sentarse a Hermione en una de las camillas – y te aseguró que ahora tendré pesadillas el resto de mi vida...

En ese momento apareció la señora Pomfrey y se llevó a un lugar apartado a Hermione, luego de revisarla, y hacerla ingerir un par de pociones, la dejó volver con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto preocupado Harry acercándose a la castaña.

- Que no tengo nada... es decir más que los efectos secundarios de la poción... un terrible dolor de cabeza y uno que otro mareo... pero nada más – le contestó ella con una amable sonrisa.

- Eso significa que Malfoy... no te hizo nada ¿verdad? – pregunto tímidamente Ron.

- No... No me hizo nada – todos suspiraron con alivio, incluyendo al ojiverde que corrió a abrazarla.

Casi voltea a Hermione que no se esperaba semejante demostración de cariño... pero para ella fue el mejor abrazo que jamás había recibido, hace mucho tiempo que no se comportaban así entre ellos... además siempre la que lo abrazaba era ella... y la última vez, según ella recordaba había sido antes del torneo de los Tres Magos... hace casi dos años.

Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de él con el suyo, podía sentir su perfume... hierba buena... y el agitado ritmo de su corazón...se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, que si por ella hubiera sido se quedaba así toda la vida... pero sus piernas le dejaron de responder... seguramente por la mezcla de emociones, y los restos de la poción... se maldijo a si misma por haber roto el encanto de ese momento.

El chico la alcanzó a sostener y la ayudó a sentarse... ambos estaban muy sonrojados y con una sonrisa extraña en la cara... cosa que sus amigos hubieran hecho notar encantados, si no hubiera sido porque la enfermera llamó a Harry a Ron para ser examinados.

- Y luego dices que Harry no te registra – dijo Parv una vez ambos chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, mientras Ginny la miraba con ojitos soñadores.

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentado congelar ese momento... su perfume... su calor... y la cara de preocupación cuando la vio con Malfoy... y ni hablar de duelo que entablo con él por defenderla... no había duda... Harry era el príncipe azul con que ella tantas veces había soñado...

- Ahora ya puedo morir en paz... – pensó en voz alta sin querer.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Ginny le grito prácticamente en el oído haciéndola saltar – no hasta que se den un apasionado beso... por lo menos...

- ¡Ginny! – la reprendió la chica – baja la voz que Harry te puede oír... además hay cosas más importantes para hablar que eso... – dijo intentando borrar la escena de telenovela que se había montado en su cabeza describiendo el beso apasionado que Ginny había dicho, e intentado sonar convincente.

- Disculpa... – dijo con aire ofendido la pelirroja – pero fuiste tu quien quedo suspirando y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando se separaron.

Hermione iba a protestar cuando la morocha del trío las interrumpió.

- Eso es verdad Gin, ya tendrá tiempo para coquetearle a Harry – y antes de que la aludida le tirara con algo cambió raídamente de tema - ¿De verdad crees que Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver? – preguntó Parvati.

Hermione se detuvo en el acto con un almohadón en la mano... por un segundo hasta se había olvidado que hacía allí... y luego de meditarlo un segundo contestó:

- Pues no se... sé que no es buena leche pero, no creo que sea capaz de tanto... además, si no se vengó cuando le di esa bofetada no veo motivo para que lo hiciera ahora...

- Es una lástima que haya cortado con Colin – comentó la pelirroja pensativa, interrumpiendo una vez más.

Ambas chicas la miraron con una ceja levantada... ellas intentando revelar que era lo que había pasado esa tarde y ella preocupándose por sus ex.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto Ginny?

- Vamos Herm... no me vas a negar que hubiera sido muy bonito tener una foto tuya y de Malfoy abrazados – reconoció la pelirroja haciendo esfuerzo para no reírse - ¡Sería el chisme del año! Y si además consiguiera hacer un foto montaje con la cara de ustedes...

- ¡Ginevra Weasly ni se te ocurra! – le advirtió la aludida.

- ¡Eres una egoísta! Si consiguiera esa primicia mi entrada al fans club oficial del colegio estaría asegurada – contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos desilusionada.

- ¿Fans Club de qué? – pregunto Parvati sin entender.

- ¡Después dicen que yo vivo en la luna! Hay un fans club oficial en el colegio de todos los chicos populares del colegio... y es un grupo muy exclusivo... hay por lo menos un integrante en cada curso y de esa manera saben exactamente los movimientos de cada chico – explicó ella – yo soy amiga de la presidenta del grupo, pero aun así necesito pasar el tes de admisión.

- ¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto! – protesto Hermione mientras se pasaba una mano molesta por el cabello.

- ¡Con qué de esa manera estaban al tanto de todos los chimes! – Concluyo la morocha del grupo - ¿Y por eso supiste ante que yo te lo contará lo que pasó con Zabini en la clase de Pociones?

- Exactamente – sonrió Ginny triunfal.

- ¿Alguien me podría explicar que tiene eso que ver con Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione casi perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lo siento Herm... – se disculpo Parvati – es que siempre tuve curiosidad de saber como se enteraba las cosas antes que yo...

- Lo que pasa es que te quedaste muy atrás Parv... – le contestó Ginny sacándole la lengua.

- Pero si no fue Malfoy no se me ocurre quien más pudo ser – trató de compensar a la castaña que la miraba con reproche.

- Pues pensemos... – dijo la menor de las tres poniendo cara de concentración – una de dos, o es alguien que le tiene mucha bronca o envidia... que no sería muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y además más de una chica le tiene celos que cuando pase se le queden viendo embobados...o es algún chico despechado por ser ignorado o que simplemente quiso obtener algo que de otra forma le hubiera resultado imposible.

Hermione la miró como si no la conociera, era la primera vez que estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, viéndolo así lo sospechosos eran ya la mitad de Hogwarts.

- Eso significa que estamos peor que antes – concluyo Parvatil leyéndole el pensamiento a su amiga.

- Al menos Madame Pomfrey dijo que no te habían hecho nada.

- Eso sí... pero aún no entiendo ¿Cómo hizo Harry para llegar justo en ese momento? – pregunto algo que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde que salieron del baño.

- Muy fácil Herm... nos tuvo corriendo por todo el colegio luego de que me encontraron en la enfermería... justo a tiempo para impedir que le mandarán una carta a mis padres diciendo que su hija era una alcohólica... y en fin, cuando ya estábamos apunto de rendirnos Ron fue a buscar a McGonagall para decirle que no te encontrábamos y él se adelanto a ir al baño de los prefectos, era el único lugar donde faltaba buscar.

- Aún así, me preocupa no saber que fue lo que paso durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente...

- Mírale el lado positivo – intervino Ginny, pero las miradas que le dirigieron sus amiga le indicaban que no le veían lado positivo - ¡Harry se preocupa por ti! Se olvido de la cena y hasta de Cho cuando Parv le dijo que no te encontraba por ningún lado... eso quiere decir que te quiere y mucho mas de lo que vos creías...

- Odio darle la razón – admitió la morocha ante una severa mirada por parte de la aludida – pero esta vez la tiene¡Si hubieras visto como se puso cuando le dije que te había buscado por todos lados y no te encontraba! Y vos misma viste como dejó el baño al pensar que Malfoy te había hecho algo, y ni que hablar del abrazo que te dio...

- En eso tienen razón... – contestó con lo ojitos soñadores la castaña al recordar como la había abrazado.

- ¿Nos extrañaron? – preguntó Ron apareciendo de pronto con Harry, al parecer no habían escuchado la conversación de las chicas para alivio de Hermione.

- ¡Huy si! No sabes cuanto – ironizó su hermana.

- ¿Y bien que les dijeron? – pregunto Hermione al ver el ojo vendado de ojiverde.

- Pues que tuve mucha suerte de que los anteojos no se rompieran... de lo contrario podía haberme incrustado algún vidrio – le contó Harry tomando asiento a lado de ella, produciendo que los demás intercambiaran miradas de complicidad – dice que pasaré la noche aquí por mayor seguridad – dijo con fastidio – creo que exagera.

- Pues ni tanto... si ella cree que es lo mejor...

- Me agrada escuchar que alguien no critica mis decisiones – habló madame Pomfrey apareciendo de repente con algunas batas – y ya que usted esta tan predispuesta estoy segura que no tendrá problema en pasar la noche aquí.

- Pero usted dijo que no tenía nada – se apresuro a decir Ginny.

- Sí... se perfectamente lo que dije, pero ella es la que más zumo bebió, por lo tanto debo estar segura que no sufrirá ningún tipo de descompensación – termino muy severa por lo que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla – les doy cinco minutos para que los demás desalojen la sala – y sin más se dirigió a su escritorio.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse al saber que pasaría la noche con Harry, pero prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

- ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? – pregunto de pronto Parvati.

- Según lo que alcanzamos a oír, McGonagall le dijo a madame Pomfrey que le iban a dar varieratum... a si que no creo que pueda seguir mintiendo por mucho tiempo – les contó Ron, que miraba de forma extraña a un muy incómodo Harry

- Bueno, creo que eso terminará de aclarar las cosas – suspiro Ginny – yo estoy muy cansada, a si que me iré a dormir... hoy tuvimos un día muy agitado.

- Si ya lo creo – la apoyó la morocha – pero antes tengo que hablar de un asunto contigo – ante esto ultimo la pelirroja la miro extrañada.

- Si yo también me muero de sueño – dijo Ron simulando un bostezo – nos vemos mañana campeón – le dijo a Harry, luego de despedirse con un beso de Hermione, algo que no le agrado mucho al ojiverde.

- Nos vemos – saludó Hermione a sus amigas. Lo último que escucho antes de que ellas desaparecieran por la puerta fue que Parvati le pedía a Ginny que le presentará a la presidenta del fans club del colegio.

La enfermera se acercó inmediatamente a Hermione y a Harry, y les entregó unas batas, ambos chicos se miraron incómodos... y luego de unos segundos, que a ellos les parecieron una eternidad se fueron a vestir a sus respectivos baños.

Cuando Hermione volvió con la bata puesta, Harry ya estaba acostado en la cama contigua a la suya.

No sabía porque, pero estaba muy nerviosa, más inclusive que cuando tuvo que rendir los timos el año pasado, y se metió a la cama lo más rápido que pudo casi sin mirar al ojiverde.

- Por fin solos – le dijo el muchacho observándola directamente a los ojos, algo que le produjo electricidad en la espalda – quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante...

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al oír estas palabras... tanto soñar con ellas y ahora por fin parecían hacerse reales.

* * *

_VIERNES 24 DE FEBRERO DEL 2006 _

_Soy mala jeje... no actualizo en mucho tiempo y los dejo así... pero era necesario jeje... si notan algun bajon en el ritmo de la historia es porque este cap tenia que ser asi y no habia otra forma de escribirlo... miren que le di vueltas y vueltas... pero se suponía que era una situacion delicada como para andar bromeando jeje... aunque Ginny simpre sale con sus ocurrencias... y eso que _ _en este cap acertó mas de lo que ella se imaginaba... y alguien mas se dio cuenta... a ver si ustedes adivinan..._

**StrellitaKuriel :**_ mil perdones porque se que el anterior cap fue muy corto... prometo que en proximo cap los compensare con creces... y todo porque... porque se tratara de mi amor Drakito! jeje... buen razonamiento acerca de tu seudonimo... yo a decir verdad ni idea prque me puse así... probe como quinientas veces mi nombre, pero siempre salia que ya estaba registrado... por Dios! cuantas Griselda hay en esta web? pensé en ponerme Gigi... a si me decían de chikita... jeje, es que mi nomre se me hacia bastane dificil de pronunciar y cuando me preguntaron el nombre me salio Gigi de donde? ni idea... ya de chikita era media loca jaja ( mira que ponerme ese nombre... a mi me encanta... pro cuando recien aprendes a escribir y te enseñan a poner el nombre... creeme que lo llegue a odiar) en fin, algunos me dicen Grey ( muy pocos) otros Grisel, Grisu, Griseldita ( aunque no me gusta) pero mis amigos me dicen Gry... a si que quedo ese... y lo de reynadecorazones... nada mas opuesto a lo que soy yo... jeje, un lío cuando de amores se trata... no se porque pero le escapo a los compromisos... ese sería un buen punto para analizar... _

_Me dijiste que leiste mi contstacion a Elea... la verdad creo que eso de la rubia d Hufflepuf me salio de mi inconsciente... es que no he tenido buena experiencia con ellas... pero me alegra saber que eres rubia! porque a si demuestras que no todas las personas son iguales... porque a traves de tus hermosos reviews, te he ido conociendo de a poco y puedo asegurar que eres muy inteligente... y es mas ya te considero como una miga mas jeje... no creo que hayas debido teñirte el pelo... al contrario, tendrias que haberles hecho que se traguen sus propias palaras y demotrarles que ellos eran los equivocados... en fin es solo una opinion..._

_Sabes? a mi tb me ha gustado mucho Blaise... y espero haberles aclarado mis dudas a aquellas personitas que me preguntaban si había vilado a Hermione... pues no! que no es tan malo el niño... solo digamos que se... no mejor no digo nada y se gauntan hasta el prox cap jeje... ME PONE MUY CONTENTA QUE HAYAS QUEDADO EN LA COMPAÑIA ESTATAL DE ACTORES... te deseo de todo corazón lo mejor... yo hice un año de teatro, pero me falto poquitin para terminar... no me quedaba tiempo para seguir con mi kole... ya que era una escuela aparte, a la mañana ,me la pasaba en el kole y a la tarde en teatro... no mme dejaba tiempo para estudiar... además ese año estaba tda liada con el asunto d el abandera.. esos benditos actos a la tarde en pleno rayo del sol! pero ahora me decidi y volví jeje.. me hace mucho bien, ya que yo de por si soy bastane timida, y eso me ayuda a soltarme mas con las personas...jeje... y no te preocupes, cuando quieras puedes contarme tus lios, que seran siempre escuchados... besos tu amiga._

_**Saralpp:** me alegro que sigas fiel al fic... y que hayas entendido mis motivos por los que no escribo sobre R/Hr... te prometo que el prox cap sera muy emocionante... asique si ese no cubrio tus expectativas tenme paciencia que el prox estoy segura que si... besos y hasa el prox review!;)_

_**Pinoko:** perdon la tardanza! y prometo actualizar mas rapido el prox cap..._

**noelia:**_ bueno tu preguntita quedo resuelta... no paso nada (grave) con Hermione jeje... y no te preocupes... ya habrá escenitas Hr/D jeje... _

_**RociRadcliffe:**__ me alegro que el anterior cap te haya gustado... y si, por una vez en su vida que no hizo nada malo... paga las consecuencias jeje... es que al pobre ya lo ficharon com niño malo... pero ya veremos en el prox cap lo que le pasa a Blaise por pasarse de listo jeje... hasta e prox review!_

_**Elea:** amiga! me alegro que te haya gustado mi contestacio a veces creo que resulto alg pesada pero bue... jaja... no hay drama si no me dejas en seguida tus review... mientras lo hagas jeje... me parece muy bien que hayas salido a divertirte , te lo tenias merecido luego de ese benditos examenes... jeje... veo que muchs se lo pensaran dos veces antes de emborracharse luego de lo que le paso a la pobre de Herm jeje... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (suspiro embelesado) quien pudiera estar en el lugar de ella, que dos chicos ( y nada menos que Draco y Harry) se peleen por ella... bueno, aunque yo no pudo decir nada... msi amigas ya me han catalogado de histerica jaja... pero es que no se... quiero tanto a una cosa ( me refiero en general, aunque tb se aplica a los hombres) que cuando ya casi lo tengo pierdo el interés... creo que deberé analizar esa situación...jeje _

_Y sobre lo de Blaise, en el prox cap descubriras que es lo que le hizo a la pobre Herm... y te adelanto algo... has acertado mas de lo que tu crees jeje... besos y hasta el prox cap! ;)_

_**Joke:** NO ME DESCUAJERINGUES! jajaja, tranqui que yo no podría vivir si expulsan a drakito... Blaise... bue... tampoco para tanto... y ami tb me gusta! Pansy... pues si, ellos tenian que darle color a la historia... y después de esto Harry y los demás le tendran mas desconfianza a draco... pro todo e aclara gracias a... si prstaron suficiente atencion a este cap ya deerian saberlo jeje... y no tengo una fecha específica de actualizacion... pero muchos me vas preguntando eso... asi que tendre que poner una y de esa manera ser mas cumplida con ud... digamos que a partir de ahora actualizare todos los domingos...a mas tardar... aunque intentare publicar antes... pero no aseguro nada porque se me enredan los otros fic que estoy escribiendo°! besos y espero tu prox review!_

**_Daan-Potter :_**_te has cambiado de nik? no importa... me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior... y si, veran de todo un poco antes del final.. de todas formas... tendré en mente su sugerencia sobre la pareja H/Hr... jeje besotes y hasta el prox cap! ;)_

_**Julia Grint:** queja aceptada... si, se que el anterior fue demasiado corto pero en el prox cap juro que lo compenso! intentaré actualializar lo más pronto posible... no creo poder escribir nada hoy... le estoy ayudando a mi vieja con una torta ( para el amigo que al principio comento... que oh casualidad tb es mi primo) y mañana tengo que viajar a un pueblit donde sera el asado, y de allí venirme volando para ir a otro cumple... a siq eu seguramente terminare cansadisima... pero intentare actualizar antes del prox fin de semana... besos y gracias por la paciencia!_

_**Claudia Granger:** tranqui que como ya te habra dicho madame Pomfrey, no te paso nada grave... lo que si yo te aconsejaria que estes mas pendiente de las amistades de Malfoy... en especial en una fiesta no muy lejana... y ya no digo mas! que me adelante... y tranqui que con Harry las cosas PARECEN mejorar... y en el prox cap averiguaras que fue lo que te hicieron en el baño jeje..._

_BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC... Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS! Y SI AUN NO ME HAN DEJADO NINGUNO ANIMENSE! SOLO DEBEN PRESIONAR GO! QUE PROMETO QUE LES CONTESTARE..._

_BESOS Y HASTA EL PROX EMOCIONANTE CAP..._

_GRY _


	14. ¿ENOJADO YO?

_HOLA! Esta vez no los hice esperar mucho verdad? Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traje el capitulo revelador... por fin se sabrá lo que paso entre Hermione y Zabini mientras ella estuvo inconsciente en el baño... y se conocerá la furia de Draco... solo era enojo o algo más lo que él sentía? Lee este cap y lo averiguaras..._

_Queria responder a los reviews de mis one shot... asi que aqui va..._

_**Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE SE PERDIERON**_

_SOLE: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto... como ya dije anteriormente estoy trabajando en una continuación alternativa, espero verte por allí tb.. besos._

_**SIMPLEMENTE AMOR**_

_MOONY: tu comentario estuvo breve, pero me encanto! gracias._

_CRISTINA: en verdad que no me di cuenta de la semejanza hasta que vos me la dijiste... en fin esa pareja no me gusto mucho, asi que me alegra que te haya gustado mas mi version ;)_

_LY MALFOY: no te preocupes... seguire escribiendo, y a mi tb me parece un amor Harry, me derrito con su timidez!_

_STRELITAKURIEL: me alegra que hayas leido tb este one shot... y se te gustan los D/Hr, entonces estarás feliz con este cap... y como veras en mi fic Parvati no es ninguna tonta... al contrario en algunas oportunidades es la mas lista de todas... trminare de contestar tu review abajo para no extenderme tanto antes dl cap... ;)_

_ARISSITA: gracias! y para compensar el otro ine shot triste ya le estoy haciendo una continuacion... para que no lloren mas! intentare escribir as con finales felices...besos y hasta otro reviews!_

_Ahora si les dejo el cap... RECORD! 17 HOJAS DE WORD! asi que no se pueden quejar! besos y abajo respondo sus reviews! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 14¿ENOJADO YO? **

Decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto para lo que él sentía en ese momento... quería destrozarlo, romperle milimétricamente cada parte de su cuerpo... producirle el mayor daño posible, y que hubiera deseado nunca haber ido a ese baño.

Llegó a la Sala Común de su Casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el fuego ya estaba apagado y ningún estudiante se encontraba allí, seguramente todos ya estaban durmiendo, por lo que subió a su cuarto sin más con los puños apretados.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada, haciendo que los que estaban durmiendo placidamente en ella se despertaran de un salto, pero no le importó, solo tenía un objetivo, y ahora lo estaba mirado entre confuso y dormido.

- ¡Ustedes vuelvan a dormir! – les ordeno a Crabble y a Goyle, quienes inmediatamente cerraron los doseles de su cama sin emitir ni un sonido, lo habían visto otras veces enojado, pero nunca como ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que...? – intento preguntar un chico de eléctricos ojos azules, pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco Malfoy lo estrangulaba con sus propias manos en la pared.

Ni siquiera se preocupo en usar magia, lo haría con sus propias manos, temblaba de pies a cabeza de la bronca que tenía, y solo soltó a su compañero de cuarto una vez que este empezaba a ponerse morado.

- ¡Que... rayos...te... te... pasa! – logró articular el chico que ahora yacía en el piso mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire, y se sobaba el cuello.

- ¡QUE QUÉ ME PASA? – pregunto fuera de sí el rubio tomándolo por el cuello de su pijama - ¡AHORA TE VOY A AVISAR! – le dijo y sin más le propino un golpe en la nariz.

El otro chico intentaba defenderse, pero Draco lo superaba en físico, dio uno que otro puñetazo al aire, hasta que uno le dio en el labio que el rubio ya tenía partido, haciendo que le volviera a sangrar, y que lo soltara bruscamente.

Draco se disponía a continuar con su golpiza cuando el chico lo esquivo ágilmente y se apodero de su varita de la mesa de luz.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE DRACO! – le grito apuntándolo con la varita - ¡AHORA MISMO ME EXPLICAS QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo, en su afán de lastimarlo había olvidado sacar su varita... y conociendo tan bien a su "amigo" sabía que ahora no le daría chance si intentaba recuperarla.

Draco hizo el amago de acercarse nuevamente, pero Blaise apretó con más fuerza su varita, por lo que desistió de esa idea.

- ¡PASA QUE ERES UN IDIOTA! – explico como si eso aclarará todo.

- ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! – le contestó el moreno en el mismo tono, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz - ¡POR LO MENOS YO NO ANDO DESPERTANDO A LA GENTE A LOS GOLPES!

- ¡ES LO MENOS QUE TE MERECIAS LUEGO DE EL LÍO EN QUE ME METISTE! – se defendió el otro.

- ¡Yo no te metí en ningún lío! – y sin querer bajo la guardia, grave error, esa milésima de segundo en que se descuidó le sirvió al rubio para sacar su propia varita... ahora parecía un duelo.

- Espera un segundo Draco... hablemos del tema – se apresuro a decir el ojiazul observando la mirada maliciosa del chico.

- Ya tuve suficiente... no quiero perder el tiempo hablando... si puedo cobrarme revancha – su voz ahora era fría, y calmada... un cambio demasiado abrupto para el gusto de Zabini.

Muy bien, lo reconocía, había sido un descuidado al actuar de esa manera dejándose llevar por su ira, pero ya lo había corregido, volvería a pensar fríamente, como lo hacía cada vez que planeaba la manera de cobrársela a alguien.

Draco mando un hechizo a su oponente, pero éste lo esquivo ágilmente, y el hechizo termino dando en uno de los doseles de las camas contiguas, donde se escucharon gritos, pero que a ninguno de los dos les importo demasiado.

- Escucha Draco... no se que pude hacerte... cuando en realidad no te vi en todo el día ya que estuve muy ocupado.

Si lo que intentaba era calmarlo, la reacción que provoco en éste no pudo ser más distinta. Las palabras "muy ocupado" terminaron de alterar al Slytherin.

- ¡No, si eso ya me lo imaginaba...! – y otro hechizo más potente fue a rebotar en un escudo improvisado del ojiazul.

- Si sigues así terminarás por despertar a todo el colegio... y que no te quepan dudas que nos van a castigar...

- ¡No más de lo que casi me ligo yo! – definitivamente el otro chico no hacía mas que meter la pata.

- ¿Castigo¿Y que hiciste ahora? – pregunto rebotado un hechizo que rompió un portarretratos.

- ¡YO NO HICE NADA! – Volvió a estallar - ¡FUE POR TU CULPA QUE POR POCO Y ME SUSPENDEN!

- ¡Por mi culpa¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – pregunto sin entender, mientras el cuarto iba desaparecieron entre vidrios rotos.

- ¡Accio Varita! – grito Malfoy, y la varita de su contrincante voló hasta su mano, dejando completamente indefenso a Blaise - ¡Ahora vas a ver que tuviste que ver! – le dijo señalando que se sentara en una de las sillas.

Zabini no tenía otra elección, por lo que se sentó no muy convencido de las intenciones del rubio.

- Antes de terminar contigo... – empezó Draco haciendo que el ojiazul tragara con dificultad – me vas a contar detalladamente que fue lo que paso con Granger... – termino arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de Granger? – pregunto sorprendido.

- No hagas que te repita la pregunta – le aconsejó el rubio tomando asiento en la cabecera de una de las camas, desde donde lo podía apuntar sin dificultad por si el chico desidia huir.

Sin otra opción aparente, excepto la de morir muy joven, Blaise suspiro y comenzó a relatarle no sin nerviosismo, ya que no sabía que tenía que ver él con todo eso, su tarde "muy ocupada".

FLASH BLAK

- Situaciones drásticas... medidas drásticas – se defendió Blaise mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, y entrecerrando los ojos agregó – no nació la mujer que me de un "no" como respuesta.

- Yo creo que sí... – dijo Draco casi en un susurro subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, aún le quedaba media hora antes de su próxima clase y quería descansar un poco.

- Draco – le gritó Zabini desde abajo – una apuesta es una apuesta... y como dije antes "como sea" ese bomboncito va a ser mío – y le guiño un ojo.

Luego de que el rubio se perdiera por las escaleras, Blaise se dirigió de nuevo a la mazmorra donde había tenido Pociones, si primero se lo había tomado como un simple juego, ahora era más que eso, su orgullo estaba en juego, y no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería.

- Disculpe profesor... – dijo abriendo la puerta de la mazmorra al observar a su profesor que estaba frente a la pizarra.

- ¿Se le olvido algo Zabini? – le pregunto fríamente – hoy no lo vi muy atento que digamos a la clase...

- Sí, lo siento profesor... es que no me sentía muy bien – mintió abusando de la preferencia que el profesor tenía para con su casa – quería hacerle una pequeña consulta... claro si es que no es mucha molestia – insinuó de manera un tanto empalagosa.

- Usted es muy buen alumno en general en mi materia... siempre que este a mi alcance le despejaré la dudas – le respondió el profesor volteando para verlo a la cara.

- Bueno... es que, me preguntaba si existe algún método para hacer que otra persona quede vulnerable...

- Exprésese mejor

- Me refiero a si hay alguna poción que logre... que una persona pierda la conciencia pero no el conocimiento... algo así... como cuando uno se emborracha – pregunto sin rodeos el muchacho, rogando no haber resultado muy obvio.

- Claro que la hay... pero ¿para qué la quiere saber? – pregunto maliciosamente el profesor.

- Es que recién tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con algunos Gryffindors... y me insinuaron que algo así me podría pasar – dijo poniendo la mejor cara de inocente que pudo.

- ¡Seguro que ese fue Potter y sus amigos! – se enojo Snape - ¡Hasta que no le den una buena lección no van a aprender! Pero no se preocupe, yo le diré como se prepara... y los efectos que tiene, para que así pueda estar prevenido... y la mínima cosa extraña que usted vea en ellos me avisa ¿Entendió? – pregunto el profesor visiblemente alterado, y luego de la afirmativa del joven le explico con total detenimiento la fórmula de la poción.

Quince minutos después salio del aula con la explicación que necesitaba, los ingredientes de esa poción no eran difíciles de conseguir, por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de los materiales, para su suerte no se cruzo con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco, que esperaba que lo pudiera ayudar... pero viendo que lo tendría que hacer solo se apresuro a terminar la poción.

Al poco tiempo estuvo lista, ya que no necesitaba fermentar, ahora solo debía ingeniarse para que ella la bebiera... esa era la parte difícil del plan. Bajo más temprano que lo habitual al almuerzo... casi no había gente en el Gran Comedor, por lo que no tuvo problemas en acercarse sin llamar la atención a la mesa de os Gryffindors, y como al pasar volcó el contenido de la poción en una de las copas.

Pero no estaba muy seguro donde se sentaría ella, sabía que sus amigas siempre lo hacían por ese sector, pero nunca respetaban un orden, por lo que decidió volcar un poco en tres de las copas que tenía en frente, y antes de que se empezara a llenar de estudiantes abandono el Gran Comedor.

Lo más difícil ya estaba hecho... Snape había caído como un viejo tonto por dejarse llevar por su odio hacia la casa enemiga, y lo de las copas tampoco había sido muy problemático, ahora solo debía esperar y rogar porque su plan saliera a la perfección.

Se escondió detrás de unas estatuas justo a tiempo para que cuando la menor de los Weasly pasará no lo viera, y no tardaron en llegar el famoso trío de oro junto con otra amiga de la castaña.

Sentía su estómago crujir, pero lo aguanto estoicamente, un paso en falso y todo se echaría a perder, observó para tranquilidad suya, como la Gryffindor tomaba asiento frente a una de las copas que él había "preparado".

Estuvo a punto de hablarle a su Malfoy cuando lo vio llegar apresurado a almorzar, pero algo le dijo que sería mejor dejar las cosas en secreto... por lo menos hasta que lograra su cometido, ya tendrían tiempo de reírse juntos de la tonta sangre sucia.

Se sorprendió al ver como su amigo se dejaba manosear tan libremente por Parkinson, y se divirtió al ver la cara de horror que había puesto al parecer, al sentir su mano mas allá de lo permitido.

Pero lo que más le gustó fue la escena que montaron Granger y sus amigas brindando por el rubio... sin duda ese no era el día de Draco pensó divertido, y sonrió satisfecho al ver que la que más tomaba de su copa era la castaña.

A la hora que le había parecido una eternidad, vio como la Gryffindor se paraba de su mesa y se dirigía muy convenientemente sola a la salida. Llevaba las mejillas coloreadas, por lo que pensó que seguramente empezaba a hacerle efecto la poción, pero aún así prefirió estar seguro antes de salir de su escondite.

Vio como se dirigía con paso inseguro hacia la biblioteca, y un brillo malicioso ilumino sus ojos. No pudo evitar deleitarse al observar como contorneaba su figura intentando no perder el equilibrio.

La siguió con cuidado de no ser visto, y la escuchó murmurar cosas incomprensibles antes de empezar a reírse sola en medio del pasillo, se pasó una mano ansioso por su cabello, y una vez de que se aseguro de que no quedaba nadie en el pasillo se acerco resueltamente hacia ella.

- Disculpa... me... me podrías llevar a... mi sala común? – le pregunto la muchacha con la mirada perdida cuando lo vio acercarse.

- Te llevaré a un lugar mejor – le susurró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la tomaba por la cintura y sentía el suave aroma de ella a vainilla y jazmines.

Su cuerpo bien formado era delgado, por lo que no le resulto difícil cargarla, y gracias a que la mayoría aún seguía almorzando nadie lo vio dirigirse al baño de los prefectos.

La respiración de Hermione era algo agitada, y dejaba volar la imaginación de él entre lo botones desabrochados de la blusa de ella, y ni que hablar del roce de la piel de las piernas de ella con las fuertes manos de él, que le aceleraban el pulso.

Llegó al baño y la deposito en la orilla de la tina, para volver a salir y colocar el cartel de ocupado en la puerta.

Cuando volvió con ella no pudo evitar pasarse una mano por la barbilla mientras sus ojos recorrían cada una de las curvas de ella.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, dispuesto a disfrutar cada momento. La Gryffindor murmuraba algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar bien, pero no le importó... a esa altura y teniéndola tan a su disposición se empezaba a olvidar del verdadero motivo por el que la había llevado hasta allí.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – interrumpió el relato Malfoy con el labio sangrando, lo que le daba un aspecto muy similar al de un vampiro hambriento.

- ¿Y justamente me lo dices tú? – pregunto sarcásticamente Zabini.

- ¡No me compares con una rata como tu! Yo podré ser muchas cosas... pero no me aprovecharía de una situación así – aclaró el rubio recordando que él también la había tenido inconsciente en el baño, y aunque en un momento lo pensó, no se abuso del estado de ella.

- Sí, claro... como no – parecía que Blaise no se acobardaba fácilmente, ya que sonaba bastante arrogante para estar siendo apuntado con dos varitas en ese momento.

- ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? – pregunto acercándose más.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con que me despiertes a los golpes... – el ojiazul noto el peligro en la voz del chico y cambio automáticamente de tema.

- ¿Tu como crees que reacciono McGonagall y San Potter cuando me encontraron con la prefecta de Gryffindor inconsciente en el baño? – pregunto taladrando con su fría mirada a su amigo.

Blaise hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse al imaginar la situación. Hubiera pagado por ver esa escena... ahora comprendía porque estaba tan enojado, pero después de todo no había sido su culpa... ¿no?

- Ahora ya veo... el porque de tu enojo... – dijo intentando reprimir una carcajada, hasta se había olvidado que tenía la nariz rota.

- ¡ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI? – le escupió el rubio en la cara al ver las muecas extrañas que su amigo hacía, y olvidando guardar la compostura.

- Tran... tranquilo... – lo calmo Blaise al ver que su cuello peligraba nuevamente – pero entonces eso significa que tú también estuviste a solas con Granger.

- Sí – le contestó tajante sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

- Entonces no sé de que te quejas... – le contestó sincero el ojiazul – cualquier reprimenda valdría la pena por unos segundos con ella.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, y de un fuerte zurdazo Draco callo a su amigo que ahora lo miraba desconcertado mientras se sujetaba a duras penas de la silla para no caer.

Era extraño, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que mas le molestaba... si era el hecho de haber estado a punto de ser sancionado y casi expulsado por algo que no había hecho... que su amigo se lo tome tan livianamente... o en el peor de los casos, saber que el tipejo que tenía en frente había pasado unas cuantas horas con ella, Dios sabe haciendo que cosas, y que encima se jactara de ello.

Lo cierto era que muy a su pesar, empezaba a entender porque el cuatro ojos había reaccionado de esa manera cuando los encontró en los baños. No sabía porque, pero no le agradaba la idea de imaginar las cosas que le podría haber hecho a Hermione... ella no era como las otras, se sabía dar su lugar frente a los chicos, y no se andaba pavoneando como las demás... si había alguien que merecía respeto esa era ella.

Se hecho para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama... un momento¿qué hacía Draco Malfoy defendiendo a Hermione¡Rayos¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre?

Sacudió su cabeza como intentando despejarse y se paso una mano por la sien en muestra de cansancio, mientras Blaise se incorporaba en la silla y lo miraba como si estuviera completamente loco.

- Ahora si que me asustas Draco – habló el ojiazul luego de un momento de incómodo silencio.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada. La verdad era que él también se empezaba a asustar de sus reacciones, y peor aún, de esa sensación hasta ahora extraña para él en la boca del estómago.

- Termina tu relato – le ordenó con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, sin ni siquiera mirar a los ojos del moreno que ahora lo examinaban con cuidado.

FLASH BLAK

Piernas largas y delineadas, que se perdían debajo de una falda gris, la cintura fina y delicada. Su pecho redondeado que subía y bajaba con el ritmo agitado de su respiración, se podía ver algunos botones desabrochados, pero la corbata no permitía ver más allá de lo debido. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás... tenía los ojos cerrados, y un leve rosado en sus mejillas. El pelo algo revuelto y los labios entreabiertos.

Había que estar ciego para no tentarse ante semejante espectáculo, porque hasta a un muerto hubiera hecho revivir esa imagen.

Y para ser sinceros Blaise Zabini no era de dar muchas vueltas, por lo que pasándose la lengua por los labios se acerco a la chica. Sabía que era improbable que una oportunidad así se le presentara dos veces, por lo que decidió no disfrutar del momento.

Le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, su cabello olía realmente bien, y no puedo evitar perderse entre los bucles de ella. Quería acceder a su cuello, pero una vez más la molesta corbata escarlata se interponía entre él y la piel de ella, por lo que se la sacó con cuidado para luego lanzarla lo mas lejos que pudo.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos al sentir la respiración de él tan cerca, e intento decir algo, pero él la calló poniendo su índice en los rojos labios de ella. Estaba como hipnotizado con su cuerpo, ya ni se acordaba de su nombre, ni porque la había llevado hasta allí, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Descendió sus manos hasta la cadera de ella, y se apoderó se su cuello, realmente era delicioso, y más sabiendo que probablemente nadie había accedido a esa zona todavía, ella solo emitía algunos sonidos cada vez más débiles, pero entre palabras raras el ojiazul entendió perfectamente un nombre.

- Harry... – murmuró ella mientras los besos del chico aumentaban el ritmo en su cuello y sus manos empezaban a recorrer sus finas piernas.

El chico se detuvo en el acto ¿Acaso ese idiota ya había estado con ella? Eso sería un crimen... ella era mucha mujer para el inepto de Potter, además siempre los veía peleando... es decir era imposible que...

Se rió ante su ocurrencia, eso simplemente era imposible... seguramente ella mantenía su enamoramiento oculto, y el imbécil del cara rajada aún no se había dado cuenta.

¡Ja, si él estuviera en su lugar... ya habría sabido aprovechar muy bien su oportunidad.

Siguió con su tarea descendiendo por el cuello de ella, y deslizando sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella, pero una repentina idea en su cabeza lo hizo desistir.

Era cierto que ahora podría pasar unas horas excelentes junto a ella, y hacerla suya sin que nadie se lo pudiera impedir, pero... su objetivo principal era demostrarles a los demás que él podía conseguir lo que quisiera, y aunque ahora lograse su cometido, no tendría manera de probarlo ante los demás.

Con una enorme fuerza de voluntad se separo unos centímetros de la castaña. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero luego no podría demostrarlo... y eso hacía que perdiera gran parte del encanto de estar con ella.

Lo más probable era que ni siquiera Draco le creyera... y ni hablar de Potter, que ahora que sabía que ella había puesto sus ojos en él, quería que el ojiverde sufra al verla en los brazos de otro.

Acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la chica, tratando de convencerse que lo mejor era esperar... ella tenía los labios entreabiertos lo cual solo los hacía más deseables para él.

Con una mano en su cintura, y la otra en el cuello de ella para poder acceder a su rostro con más facilidad fue acortando la distancia de sus bocas. Ella que ahora estaba un poco menos perdida, intentó hacerse para atrás, pero los brazos de él se lo impedían, mientras ella lo miraba confusa.

Sus labios se rozaron, y ella instintivamente cerro su boca, él se limito a sonreír.

- No te das una idea de lo hermosa que eres – le susurró al oído, mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer.

No la besaría en los labios aún... después de todo los besos de un Zabini no eran fácil de olvidar, y quería que ella lo recordase bien cuando se lo diera... y por las condiciones que la castaña estaba sabía que no recordaría nada.

Si hacía todo eso era por su orgullo, y era eso mismo el que no lo dejaba llevar más lejos esa situación... quería que ella recordara perfectamente cada caricia y beso, y que cada vez que estuviera con otro lo recordara a él como su primera vez... por lo que conteniendo sus propios impulsos la volvió a sentar al costado de la bañadera.

Ahora si retomaría su plan inicial, después de todo los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Al menos ya había obtenido el nombre de su contrincante, y por lo visto le resultaría más fácil de lo que pensaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

Draco permanecía en la misma posición desde que el ojiazul había continuado con su relato, los puños y la mandíbula apretados con tanta fuerza que parecían que en cualquier momento se le iban a romper los huesos, por no pegarle al infeliz que la había tocado de manera tan descarada.

Intentaba no imaginarse esos momentos, pero la imagen de ellos dos juntos retumbaba en su cabeza, y aún así debería tragarse todo esa ira si no quería levantar sospechas por parte de su "amigo".

Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba, pero parecía haberse esfumado. Y la mirada del otro chico expectante no ayudaba en su estado.

Tomó varias veces aire buscando la mejor manera de salir de ese embrollo que se había metido aún sin saber por que, hasta que de manera independiente su boca hablo por si sola.

- ¿Y cual era tu propósito cuando la llevaste allí? – pregunto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo neutral de su voz.

Sin embargo Zabini no contesto de inmediato, seguramente temiéndose otra reacción brusca por parte del rubio.

- Sacarle información – dijo por fin, asegurándose de que la distancia entre ambos se mantuviera.

Draco lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- Necesitaba obtener cierta información si quería acercarme mas a ella – explicó rápidamente el ojiazul.

- ¿Acaso no era más fácil preguntarle a alguna amiga? – pregunto irónicamente mientras sentía que sus uñas le empezaban a dañar las palmas, y para parecer más distendido tomo un vaso con agua que había sobre la mesa.

Lo que reconforto a su garganta, que estaba bastante reseca debido a los gritos anteriores.

- No tiene muchas amigas... solo dos, Weasly y Patil... pero ninguna de ellas era de confiar.

El rubio le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara.

- Además... no tiene mucha vida social – explico algo más relajado al ver que no recibiría otro golpe – y quería saber más sobre sus gustos, los chicos que le gustaban... las cosas que le desagradaban... para agradarle en nuestro próximo encuentro... y hasta averigüe que le gusta el imbécil de Potter.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, el vaso que Draco sostenía con fuerza en su mano estalló cortándole la mano, y vertiendo el agua por todo el piso.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamo tomando un pañuelo de su túnica y envolviéndose la mano para parar la hemorragia.

- Te estas comportando de una manera muy extraña... – le dijo con cuidado Blaise, el cual solo se gano una mirada de desprecio por parte del otro chico que ahora apuntaba su mano con la varita intentando aliviar la herida.

- No habrá próxima vez.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender.

- Dijiste que querías estar preparado para la próxima vez que estuvieras con ella... no habrá próxima vez – dictaminó Malfoy.

- Un momento – dijo poniéndose de pie el ojiazul – entiendo que estés enfadado por lo sucedido con McGonagall, pero tú no puedes prohibirme que me acerque a ella... – retruco dispuesto a que todo el esfuerzo de esa tarde no halla sido en vano.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – le dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente una vez que termino de vendar su mano.

- Por lo que veo hoy no estas de buen humor... pero no te castigaron, sino no estarías aquí rompiendo todo lo que e te cruza en el camino – ahora era Blaise quién tomaba las riendas del asunto – por que si te libraste del problema, no veo el motivo para que te comportes así – termino rotundo.

- ¡Después del día de porquería que pase claro no estoy de humor para estupideces, y sí, me libre del castigo... pero creéme que no la pasé nada bien.

FLASH BLAK

- Ya se lo explique casi un millón de veces... – replicó el Sly perdiendo la paciencia – solo estaba allí porque quería darme un baño.

- ¿En la hora de cenar? – pregunto McGonagall con el ceño fruncido mientras Pomfrey revisaba la herida de su labio.

- Si profesora... pues verá durante el día no tuve tiempo, además supuse que a esa hora estaría más tranquilo.

El rubio estaba sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería y era examinado de arriba abajo por la mujer, mientras la enfermera intentaba en vano curar la herida, ya que el chico la apartaba cada vez más molesto.

Empezaba a cansarse ¿Es que nadie le iba a creer que no había sido él quién había llevado a Granger a ese estado? Era cierto que su reputación no le ayudaba mucho en ese caso... y que era conocido por todos la antipatía que sentía tanto por Potter como por los amigos de él... pero de ahí a que lo trataran de un abusador de mujeres... eso se estaba pasando de castaña oscuro...

Mientras tanto la profesora estaba en un dilema... no era la primera vez que Potter perdía los estribos por culpa de Malfoy... si hasta había llegado al punto que si llovía era culpa del Sly, pero debía admitir que el hecho de que Malfoy haya estado allí en ese preciso momento era sospechoso, sin embargo no podía ser injusta con ninguno de los dos... y solo había una manera de saber como habían pasado las cosas en realidad.

Haciéndole una seña con la mano a la otra mujer quedó a solas con el joven.

- Me imagino señor Malfoy, que no le molestara que use variseratum con usted... es decir si esta tan seguro de no haber tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido esta tarde...

Dijo la profesora mientras se dirigía a un armario algo alejado de la sala y sacó una diminuta botellita color verde y con un simple movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una copa, vertiendo en ella tres gotitas del contenido de la botella.

Malfoy miró desconfiado la copa, después de todo por primera vez en su vida era inocente y no tenía que probar nada... a si que no podría obligarlo a tomar esa estúpida poción si no quería.

- Esta loca si piensa que me voy a tomar eso – dijo con el mejor aire de superioridad que pudo en ese momento y señalando con asco a la copa.

La mujer se pasó una mano por la sien tratando de mantener la calma.

- En primer lugar señor Malfoy LE RECUERDO QUE ESTA HABLANDO CON UN PROFESOR... Y DEBIDO A LOS HECHOS OCURIDOS ESTA NOCHE, USTED DEBERÍA DEMOSTRAR AUN MAS RESPETO HACIA MI... Y ESTAR MUY AVERGONZADO POR SU CONDUCTA... después de todo usted es un prefecto, y debería dar el ejemplo...

El rubio desvío la mirada con cansancio... ahora venia el tan conocido sermón de McGonagall... sabía que esa clase de reprimenda hubiera hecho efecto en otras personas... como en la tonta de Granger, pero eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado... ahora lo que más deseaba era tener entre sus manos al estúpido de Zabini... cuando lo tuviera en frente lo torturaría lenta y dolorosamente...

- ¡Señor Malfoy¿Me esta usted prestando atención? – pregunto indignada la mujer al ver que el Sly retorcía imaginariamente algo con las manos.

- Sí, pero ni piense que me voy a tomar eso...

- Ya veremos entonces... deberé enviarle una lechuza a su padre y hablar con el director al respecto...

- ¿Con mi padre? – pregunto temeroso... ya que conocía las reacciones que solía tener para con él... y más si se enteraba que había sido por una sangre sucia.

- ¿Acaso no me expreso bien? Sí, he dicho con su padre... y como usted siga con esa falta de cooperación estoy segura que el director tendrá que evaluar su situación en el colegio.

- ¡QUE? – ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que lo podrían expulsar¡Eso era injusto!

- ¿Acaso esta sordo? – ahora si que se había enojado.

- ¡Pero si no hice nada! – intento defenderse el rubio.

- Entonces beba la poción... si no tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido en el baño no tiene nada que temer.

Por lo visto no tendría otra opción, y lo peor era que el sabía que era inocente... tragándose su orgullo ante la idea de poder ser expulsado y de la reprimenda que le daría su padre, tomó la copa, y la bebió de un solo trago.

Al instante sintió un cosquilleo en la lengua que le recorrió hasta el estómago, su mente se empezaba a despejar y sentía unas enormes ganas de contarle con lujo de detalles toda su vida con lujo de detalles a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- Muy bien señor Malfoy – comenzó la profesora paseándose por el salón – dígame exactamente que hizo después del almuerzo...

- Después del almuerzo me dirigí a la Sala Común de Slytherin... luego subí a mi cuarto a descansar un rato... – el joven hablaba sin parar como si hubiera estado toda una vida en silencio con una extraña sonrisa en su cara y la mirada perdida – luego de eso me pase la tarde buscando a mi amigo Blaise Zabini.

McGonagall estuvo a punto de preguntar para que lo buscaba pero no veía como podía estar relacionado con el tema en cuestión por lo que prefirió pasar esa información por alto.

- ¿Y como fue que llegó al baño de los prefectos?

- Me canse de buscarlo, por lo que decidí ir a darme un baño para relajarme... y allí la encontré, estaba medio inconsciente y no paraba de hablar y reírse... – Malfoy iba a seguir con su explicación pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted no tubo nada que ver con el estado de la señorita Granger?

- Exactamente... cuando yo llegue...

- Es suficiente señor Malfoy... eso era lo que necesitaba saber – lo cortó ella, debía ir a poner al tanto al profesor Dumbledore que se habían quedado muy preocupados por lo ocurrido esa noche... ya tendría tiempo de hablar con los Gryffindor a día siguiente, por lo que salió de su despacho esperando que se le pasaran los efectos al rubio.

- Yo sabía que Zabini no le haría nada bueno... – seguía murmurando el Sly, pero para desgracia la profesora ya había abandonado la habitación y no lo había podido escuchar.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

- ¿Ahora entiendes por que no quiero que te acerques a Granger? Todos saben que somos amigos, y no tengo ganas de que me involucren de nuevo – dijo Malfoy, en parte tenía razón, eso solo podría complicar las cosas, pero esa no era toda la verdad, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que Blaise pudiera estar a solas una vez más con la castaña.

- Entiendo tu preocupación... pero te doy mi palabra que no te van a involucrar – le contestó percatándose por primera vez en la noche que tenia la nariz rota – además ya estamos a mano... yo te metí en ese lío y tu ya te descargaste conmigo – le contestó tocándose con cuidado la nariz - ¿sabes? Es gracioso, pero por un momento creí que te habías puesto así por Granger.

Malfoy hizo una mueca intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero no le pudo salir más alejado que eso. Le hubiera gustado poder burlarse de ella y de cómo había caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de su amigo... pero no podía.

Y lo peor de todo era que no tenia una buena excusa para mantenerlo alejado de la Gryffindor.

Se dio media vuelta y sin decir ni una palabra se fue a acostar dejando a su amigo que se miraba preocupado en el espejo como le había dejado el rostro. Luego de cerrar los doseles de su cama se recostó poniendo las manos en su nuca.

Estaba muy cansado después de todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo su cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

Recordaba el suave perfume de ella, sus finos labios... no podía ser cierto... era una simple sangre sucia, y sin embargo por ella se había peleado con su único amigo.

"Después de todo los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad..." las voz de Blaise hacia eco en su cabeza, mientras otra mas dulce ocupaba su pensamiento.

"- Me recuerdas mucho...hip... a un engreído... hip... creído... y egocéntrico...hip... chico que conozco– aún podía sentir su delicada cintura entre sus brazos.

- Claro que... hip... tengo que reconocer... hip... que Malfoy... hip... tiene un buen trasero... hip... y..."

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios¿desde cuando él se preocupaba por la rata de biblioteca? Si su mente no le fallaba había dedicado buena parte de su tiempo a buscarla esa mañana... y ¿ella como agradecimiento le observaba el trasero?

En verdad que ella era impredecible... nunca hubiera creído que la prefecta de Gryffindor anduviera por ahí observándole el trasero a los chicos... ¿o solo se lo había mirado a él?

* * *

_Espro que este cap haya sido de su agrado y que haya cubierto con sus espectativas... de lo contrario me avisan y vuelvo a los cap cortos... no hay problema!_

**StrellitaKuriel : **en verdad lamento que te hagan la vida imposible, pero ya ves... cda uno carga con su cruz... el mio es al reves del tuyo... simpre esperan que supere a los demas... que haga las cosas correctas, que no me equivoque... eso tb es bastante exasperante.. te da ganas de mandar todo al diablo y gritar a los cuatro vientos QUE NO SOS PERFECTA y que tb tenes derecho a equivocarte, sin sentir que defraudas a los demas... pero en fin, le contesto a tu amiga Nat: lo primero que tenes que hacer es registrarte... haces clik en el margen superior derecho en "Register" y completas tus datos, así de fácil... una vez que ya estas registrado vas al menu que esta a tu izquierda y hace clic en Documents, vas hacia abajo y en un botón que dice examinar seleccionas a hubicacion en donde guardaste el documento word... y te vas a Stories... New History... aceptas las condiciones de uso y listo! asi de fácil... cualquier dudilla me pregunta ok?

La verdad a mi tb me gusta mas Gry... es todo una casualidad que te haya tocado interpretar ese papel en la obra... y mas que él sea de draco! ahi vas a tener que demostrar tu profesionalismo y hacer tripas corazón con él jaja... vamos que tu puedes! demuestrale quien eres! y no te preocupes estoy un poquitin mejor con lo de mi amigo... me fui a una joda de mi amiga a despejarme y me fue de mravilla! hace mucho que no salia! eso si despues me agarro una resaca... muy parecida a la de Hermione, pero no con las misma consecuencias tranqui... pero la verdad era que los chikos estaban bastante lanzaditos... en fon muchas gracias por lo de la chica mas bonita y llinda de la Argentina! jaja... besos y espero que este cap te haya gustado... disculpa ser breve pero me estan apurando prometo que la proxima vez me extendere mas ;)

**PINOKO:** lo actualice lomas pronto que pude! eso sí, tendrás que aguantar un poquitin mas para ver que le dijo Harry a Herm... jeje, si te gustan los D/Hr entonces debes estar feliz con este cap! besos y hasta el prox review!

**JULIAGRINT:** wow! gracias por leer mi otro fic... de verdad los dos son un tanto complicados, pero por suerte logre que sena distintos el uno del otro... o por lo menos eso creo yo... sino corrigeme... besos y actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda ¿Sera Amor? besos

**ELEA: **muajajajaja... soy tremendamente cruel! jajaja no mentira, en el prox cap decubriras que fue lo que paso entre ellos dos... pero necesitaa antes aclarar lo de Blaise... ¿verdad que recibio su merecido? sacadito el rubio jaja... y como ya te dije ates habias acertado en lo del ojiazul! ;) y esta vez si actualice rápidito! antes inclusive que lo planeado... y no t preocupes... algo (no mucho) mejoraron las cosas con el individuo que se llama David... hombres! la verdad tienes razón... no se dan cuenta de nada! en fin besos y hasta el prox cap... gracias por tus consejos ;)

**ROCIO RADCLIFFE. **y le dieron su merecido nomas jajaja... espera hasta el prox cap y sabras que fue lo que le dijo Harry a herm... y si esa pareja por fin se decide! besos y hasta el prox reviews! sory pero ando a mil!

**ROSARIO:** me alegra recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente! y si el triangula parece que se quiere formar... veamos her que hace... y se Harry se aviva de una vez... fue justamente eso que tu dijiste lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos frente a su "amiga" jaja... ya veremos que pasa mas adelante... besos y no te pierdas!

GRACIAS ENORMES POR LEER ESTE FIC! Y POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Y LOS QE AUN NO ME DEJAN NINGUNO... SOLO PRESIONEN GO! Y LISTO SI YA LLEGARON HASTA ACÁ NO LES CUESTA NADA! Y ME HACEN MUY FELIZ ;)

besos GRY


	15. CHARLAS PENDIENTES

_hola! antes que nada... cuando terminen de leer este cap.. no me maten! este cap tb fue largo no tanto como el anterior pero masomenos... es que Hermione no tiene mucha suerte que digamos... mmm eso se me hace familiar... creo que le pasa lo mismo a la chica que veo todos los dias cuando me levanto y me miro al espejo... por que sera? jeje... en fin, una peque aclaracion antes de pasar a leer el cap: no se ustedes pero yo a esta altura no tengo una pareja favorita para Hermione... Harry muy lindo y muy tierno pero bastante lento y tímido! ya veran porque se los digo en ete cap... y que quieren que les diga...no puedo dejar de pensar en ciert rubio... como les iba diciendo... decidi luego de arduas horas de pensar ( ni tantas jeje) pero decidí que durante el fic se presenten situaciones entre los tres ( entiendase Hr/ D y Hr/H... no piensen nada raro!) a si que espero que en sus review me pongan una ayudita, aun no se vio mucho.. pero a ppartir de ahora empieza la verdaera accion!_

_Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosisimos reviews! realmente me levantan el animo ahora que estoy pensando seriamente en ir a estudiar en otro lado... creo que una mudanza y empezar de cero me va a hacer muy bien... claro que mis viejos no quieren saber nada que caundo termine el cole me vaya a otra prov y mas a vivir con una amiga... pero creo que ka decision ya esta tomada... por eso y por el inmenso apoyo que siento de parte de ud un millos de gracias! ;)  
_

_ahora si, los dejo en paz para que puedan leer... pero nos vemos al final! ;)_

**_DISCLAMER: esta cosa nunca la puse... me arrestaran por ello? espero que no! pero por si las moscas... los personajes conocidos son de JKRowling y por mal que me pese... ninguno de esos derechos son mios sino de todos los tipos con plata que se los compraron a ellos... eso si... algunos personajes nuevos... que no ardaran en apracer son solo exclusividad mia! asi que ojo! con robarmelos! jeje lo ultimo es broma... _**

* * *

CAPITULO 15: CHARLAS PENDIENTES

Sus amigos hacia rato que se habían ido, y madame Pomfrey les había dejado las batas listas para que cada uno se vaya a cambiar.

El ambiente era tenso entre los dos, no sabían muy bien por que, pero estar a media luz no les facilitaba en absoluto las cosas. Por lo que Hermione decidió tomar la iniciativa e irse a cambiar para cortar ese clima.

Cerró la puerta del baño y recargo su espalda en ella, sentía que su cabeza en cualquier momento le iba a explotar... tenía demasiadas cosas en ella... lo ocurrido esa tarde, o mejor dicho lo que no sabía que había ocurrido esa tarde... la forma en que Harry la había la defendido de Malfoy... la forma en la que la había abrazado... y la manera en que la estaba mirando hace unos segundos.

Decidió dejar lo ocurrido en el baño de los prefectos para mas adelante, al menos sabía que nada había pasado... y eso era sacarse un gran peso de encima...

Se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sin embargo Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza... se peleaba con ella cada dos por tres y no tenía inconveniente en exhibirse con la "cosa" que tenía como novia... pero luego aparecía y la rescataba en el peor momento, como digno príncipe azul de un cuento, y de un momento a otro se volvía más cariñoso para con ella.

En verdad no lo entendía. Había momentos en que estaba segura de que solo la veía como amiga, pero circunstancias como la que acababa de pasar la hacían dudar de sus sentimientos... aunque quizás solo era una actitud paternal para con ella.

Suspiro y se puso de pie de un salto empezando a cambiarse, no podría quedarse toda la noche pensando en el baño... y la incómoda situación de recién, Harry ni siquiera se había preocupado en disimular la manera insistente con que la miraba... se suponía que solo eran amigos, entonces ¿Por qué los ponía tan nervioso la idea de pasar una noche solos en la enfermería?

Con esa pregunta aún rondándole en la cabeza salio del baño y se dirigió a su cama, pero lo que vio la dejó aún más intranquila.

Habiendo fácilmente veinte camas a lo largo de toda la enfermería y el ojiverde había escogido justamente la que se encontraba al lado de la de ella.

Apurando su paso intentando desviar la mirada de él, y tratando de pasar por alto la idea de que no se veía muy atractiva que digamos con esa ridícula bata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se apresuro a meterse en la cama y taparse hasta el cuello de ser posible.

- Por fin solos – le dijo el muchacho observándola directamente a los ojos, algo que le produjo electricidad en la espalda– quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante...

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al oír esas palabras... y un vacío se apodero de su estómago.

Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y tan serio al mismo tiempo... parecía que por fin las cosas empezaban a arreglarse para ella.

Siempre había soñado con estar en los jardines del colegio cuando él se le declarara... bajo la luz de la luna... no precisamente en la sala de una enfermería... vestidos con una ridícula bata y mucho menos que él la mirara con media cara vendada... pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba... solo quería escuchar esas palabras de sus labios y todo sería mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

- Dime – le contestó ella sentándose en la cama y algo sonrojada.

- Sé que últimamente estuvimos algo alejados... – comenzó el frotándose las manos – y que... nos peleamos mucho, que ya no somos como solíamos ser antes...

Hermione seguía cada palabra atentamente, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

- Y con todo lo que paso esta noche... me he dado cuenta que significas mucho para mí – las mejillas de él estaban totalmente ruborizadas– la sola idea de saber que alguien te podría haber hecho daño... no quiero ni pensarlo – dijo cerrando su único ojo visible con fuerza – me moriría si algo malo te pasara – termino él acercándose a ella.

- Es lo más dulce que me dijeron – admitió ella hipnotizada en las palabras de él.

- ¿Mas dulce de lo que Krum te pudo haber dicho? – bromeo él.

- Teniendo en cuenta lo romántico del ambiente... si – le contestó ella casi sin pensar, ya que la temperatura del lugar había comenzado a subir ¿o solo era ella? Y más aún cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho que el lugar era "romántico".

- Te quiero – le dijo Harry abrazándola sin previo aviso por segunda vez en el día.

- Y yo a ti Harry... – le contestó ella disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo, y sintiendo que se deshacía en sus brazos.

Él se separo lentamente de ella hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban.

- No me estas entendiendo... – le dijo él en un susurro mientras sus alientos se cruzaban – yo no solo te quiero Herm... yo...

- ¡Se puede que están haciendo! – Madame Pomfrey había regresado y ahora miraba de mala manera a los dos jóvenes - ¡Se suponen que deben dormir!

De haber tenido su varita cerca Hermione le hubiera mandado un _Cruciatus _o mejor aún un _Avada Kedavra. _Llevaba esperando seis largos años para ese momento y una vieja metiche se lo venía a estropear... ¡Eso era injusto!

- Disculpe Madame Pomfrey – se excuso Harry apartándose rápidamente de su amiga aún muy sonrojado – solo estábamos hablando.

- Eso espero por el bien de ambos – les dijo de manera amenazante – y ahora mas vale que duerman porque tuvieron un día muy agitado y necesitan recuperar fuerzas.

La castaña aún no podía articular palabra, ni mucho menos moverse de la posición en que había quedado, sentada en su cama mirando al vacío donde segundos antes había estado el ojiverde.

Había estado tocando el cielo prácticamente con las manos y de pronto la habían bajado de un hondazo... ¡una vez que Harry se había decidido a hablar con ella y los tenían que interrumpir!

- Señorita Granger ¿acaso usted no piensa dormir? – la interrumpió como si fuera poco por segunda vez, solo que ahora de sus pensamientos.

Le dedico la peor mirada de odio que tenía reservada solo para casos especiales y sin decir ni una sola palabra se acostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza bufando de desesperación.

Una vez que sintió que los pasos de madame Pomfrey se alejaban por el pasillo se destapo para observar al moreno. En ese momento estaba de espaldas a ella y al parecer ya estaba dormido.

- Harry... Harry – lo llamó ella unas tres veces en vano, esperanzada de que pudieran retomar la conversación, hasta que se resigno al ver que su amigo al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Y lo peor de todo, era que algo dentro de ella le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que su amigo volviera a actuar de esa manera con ella, y aun maldiciendo por lo bajo a la enfermera se dejo envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que cierto ojiverde la había estado escuchando con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas aún mas coloradas, pero sin moverse rogando que no amaneciera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Despierta bella durmiente – sintió que le susurraban al oído.

- No... ahora no... – se quejaba la castaña aún in abrir los ojos – que justo Harry estaba a punto de...

- ¿Qué yo estaba a punto de que? – pregunto divertido el muchacho.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo ella asustada tapándose con las sábanas - ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Tranquila Herm... que aún estamos en la enfermería ¿Te acuerdas? Y te quedaste dormida... – le explico Harry divertido por el rostro de confusión de la chica – pero cuéntame... ¿Cómo es eso que estabas soñando conmigo? – le pregunto con tono picaron.

- Bueno... sí – le respondió ella tratando de peinarse su revuelto cabello y sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían – estaba soñando que... que Snape no ponía un cero a todos – mintió lo más rápido que pudo.

- Eso suena más a pesadilla... – dijo divertido el ojiverde que ya no tenía vendada la cara, mientras intentaba acomodar inúltimente su rebelde cabellera – y por la cara que tenías parecía ser un sueño muy lindo.

- Sí... vos lo dijiste... solo un sueño – le contestó ella apenada, ni siquiera en sus sueños esa noche Harry se le había podido declarar.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, aún le duraba la bronca hacia madame Pomfrey por lo que prefería no verla esa mañana. Se lavo la cara con abundante agua fría intentando despejar su cabeza... luego tendría que hablar con McGonagall para averiguar que era lo que había pasado con Malfoy... y encima Harry actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior... definitivamente ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

- Madame Pomfrey recién vino a vernos... – le dijo el ojiverde cuando la vio salir del baño – y dijo que ya podíamos irnos ¿No te parece una noticia estupenda?

Por alguna extraña razón el chico parecía más alegre que de costumbre, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con el ánimo que ella tenía esa mañana.

- Estupendo – le contesto desganada – Anoche te dormiste muy rápido ¿Verdad? – le pregunto de repente.

- ¿Qué? Eh... si... es que estaba muy cansado – le contestó él visiblemente nervioso mientras terminaba de hacer su cama - ¿A vos no te paso lo mismo? – pregunto "inocentemente".

- Sí claro...

¿Acaso se suponía que debía contarle que casi no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche pensando que hubiera pasado si la bruja de la enfermera no los hubiera interrumpido? O tal vez debería haberle contado que las escasas dos horas que pudo dormir soñaba con que cada vez que Harry se le iba a declarar aparecía Malfoy disfrazado de enfermera... o en el peor de los casos directamente Madame Pomfrey vestida de inodoro. Definitivamente no.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – le pregunto él mirándola extrañado, hace mas de cinco minutos que seguía parada en la misma posición mirando un punto fijo justo entre él y la cama.

Ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y lo seguio a través de la puerta.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? – pregunto el ojiverde preocupado mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos rumbo a su sala común – porque si quieres te puedo acompañar a hablar con Madame Pomfrey...

- ¡No! – grito ella instintivamente al oír el nombre de la aguafiestas, y produciendo que su amigo se alejase varios pasos de ella – es decir... estoy bien Harry, de verás.

- Es solo que te estas comportando un poco extraña... – replico el chico observándola con detenimiento como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

- No me hagas caso... es que ayer tuvimos un día muy agitado – se excuso ella – oye Harry...

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – pregunto ilusionada. No se suponía que debía ser ella quien sacara el tema, pero viendo lo lento que era Harry para esas cosas, una ayudita no le vendría mal.

- ¿Yo?... no... es decir... ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – casi sin darse cuenta el muchacho había apresurado el paso, y ahora Hermione prácticamente tenía que correr para seguir a su lado.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado. ¡Rayos¿Qué mas indirectas necesitaba para reanudar la conversación pendiente¿No estaría esperando que ella se le declarara verdad?

- Pues... que me pareció que anoche no terminamos... de hablar – dijo mirando de reojo a un ya muy colorado Harry – y... pensé que... no me habías dicho todo... – suficiente... ya no diría ni una palabra más ¡Abrase visto¡Si lo único que faltaba era que ella se le arroje al cuello! Ella tenía su orgullo y dignidad...

- A decir verdad... tienes razón... no te dije todo... – habló luego de un incómodo silencio el ojiverde deteniéndose abruptamente en el pasillo, y haciendo que prácticamente ella se le cayera encima, ya que no había previsto detenerse tan abruptamente. El morocho tomo aire y tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible continuo – Puede que luego me arrepienta... pero si no lo digo voy a explotar...

- ¡Amorcito! Por fin te encuentro... te fui a buscar a la enfermería y me dijeron que ya te habías ido... – apareció a los gritos Cho ignorando totalmente a Hermione, quién ahora prácticamente se estaba arrancando los pelos.

- Ah... hola Cho... pues veras yo... – quiso empezar a explicar el ojiverde, pero la chica lo callo de un beso.

Ante esta "dulce" escenita Hermione aparto la vista. Definitivamente el mundo estaba en su contra... ¡Como era posible que los interrumpieran dos veces en el mismo momento¡Ni que estuvieran espiándolos para aparecer en el momento más inoportuno¡Si hasta tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia! Y encima ese proyecto de ser humano se le refregaba a su Harry como si ella no existiera... ¡Y el otro que para que la iba a rechazar! No si la que estaba sobrando allí sin duda era ella... por lo que antes de suicidare, o cometer un asesinato prefirió darse la media vuelta y dirigirse sola hasta su Sala Común.

- ¡Hermione espera! – la llamó el ojiverde tratando de separarse de los "tentáculos" de su novia – creí que teníamos una charla pendiente...

- Sí... yo también lo creía... pero veo que estaba equivoca... pero tu tranquilo sigue con tu novia... lo que tengas que decirme de seguro puede esperar... – le contestó Hermione corriendo prácticamente por el pasillo para que no la vieran llorar.

¡Es que las cosas no le podían salir peor! Parecía meada por una manada de rinocerontes africanos... no si ella era la persona con menos suerte en todo el universo... de haber tenido cerca una galletita de agua hubiera intentado cortarse las venas con ella... ¡pero ni siquiera para eso tenía suerte!

- ¡Hey Hermione¿A dónde vas tan apurada? Te íbamos a buscar a la enfermería... – Parvati se detuvo inmediatamente al ver el estado de su amiga - ¿Qué paso¿Por qué lloras?

- ¡Qué por que lloro! – la chica parecía estar al borde de la histeria - ¡Pues lloro de impotencia¡O acaso tú como estaría si el mundo conspirara en tu contra?

- No creo que nada sea tan grave Herm... – intento calmarla Ginny – esta bien que estos últimos días las cosas no te salieron muy bien que digamos... pero de ahí a que el mundo conspire en tu contra...

- ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE EXAGERO! ESTA BIEN... PONGANSE USTEDES TAMIEN EN MI CONTRA... TOTAL... – gritaba como loca la castaña completamente ofendida.

- Ya tranquila... estuviste bajo mucha presión... es entendible que estés un poco sensible...

- ¡SENSIBLE YO¡JA! NO ME HAGAS REIR PARVATI... - ahora movía exageradamente los brazos – PASO UNA NOCHE A SOLAS CON EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS EN LA ENFERMERIA... ESTABA PUNTO DE DECLARARSEME Y LO INTERRUMPEN... ¡SEIS LARGOS Y PENOSOS AÑOS ESPERANDO ESE MOMENTO Y LA VIEJA DE LA ENFERMERA LO INTERRUMPE! CLARO... OBVIANDO EL DETALLE QUE CUANDO RECIEN QUICE VOLVER A SACAR EL TEMA CHO ARIAS "TENTACULOS" NOS INTERUMPE POR SEGUNDA VEZ!... NO QUE VA... POR QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR SENSIBLE!... – termino mientras aún sollozaba por la bronca.

Sus amigas se habían quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que su amiga les acababa de contar... o mejor dicho de gritar.

- Lamento decirlo pero... tienes razón Herm... el mundo conspira en tu contra... – dijo luego de varios minutos de silencio, ganándose un fuerte codazo por parte de su otra amiga - ¡Auch! Yo solo digo la verdad... después de todo hasta ella lo reconoció...

- Gracias por tu apoyo Ginny – ironizó Hermione que ya estaba mas calmada luego de desahogarse.

- Bueno... – empezó la morena del grupo sin saber muy bien que decir para levantarle el animo a la prefecta – convengamos que si tienes motivos para estar así... pero veamos el lado positivo como siempre dice Ginny – dijo buscando el apoyo de la pelirroja, pero por a cara que puso esta vez parecía no verle lado positivo a la situación – al menos sabes lo que el siente por ti.

- ¿Y eso a mi de que me sirve si apenas la ve a "esa" se olvida de que existo? – pregunto tristemente.

- Te vuelvo a dar la razón...

- ¡Ginny! No estas ayudando mucho que digamos con tus comentarios – la reprendió Parvati.

- Esta bien... esta bien... – cambió su postura al ver que podría tener un mal fin – pero si estas segura de lo que él siente... ¿Por qué no vas tú y te le declaras directamente? – le pregunto como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¡Por qué se supone que debe ser él el que tome la iniciativa! Además sigue saliendo con Cho... ¿Qué le digo? "Buenos días Harry... sabes he estado perdidamente enamorada de ti desde primer año pero no me animaba a decírtelo... y viendo y considerando que no piensas tomar la iniciativa he venido yo... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" – termino irónica la castaña.

- Pues no sería tan mala idea después de todo...

- No te preocupes... ahora que él ya se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, todo será más fácil... solo debes darle tiempo... – la aconsejó Parvati ignorando lo último dicho por Ginny.

- Llevo seis años esperando a que se digne mirarme de otra manera que no sea como amiga... ¿Cuánto más debo esperar¿Qué seamos dos viejitos arrugaditos que apenas si puedan moverse? – le pregunto enfadada.

- No es para tanto... si ya intento decírtelo dos veces que no te quepa duda que habrá una tercera vez... si realmente está interesado en ti buscará la forma de retomar el tema...

- Eso espero... – dijo Hermione esbozando una media sonrisa por primera vez en el día, un poco más animada ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Señorita Granger, menos mal que la encuentro, necesitaba hablar con usted – dijo McGonagall apareciendo detrás de las chicas - ¿Dónde esta el señor Potter?

- Esta con la...

- Esta con su novia – se apresuro a contestar Hermione antes de que Ginny dijera alguna barbaridad.

Ante este comentario McGonagall frunció el seño en señal de desaprobación.

- Entonces luego se encargará usted de hablar con él... ahora hágame el favor y sígame – le dijo muy seriamente girando en la misma dirección de donde había venido.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno – se despidió Hermione de sus dos amigas y se fue corriendo tras la profesora que ya se perdía en una de las esquinas.

- Tome asiento por favor – le indico la mujer una vez que ingresaron a su despacho – si quería hablar con usted fue por los hechos ocurridos anoche.

La castaña asintió y la profesora siguió.

- Ambas sabemos que habían muchos indicios que culpabilizaban al señor Malfoy de los incidentes de ayer por la tarde... sin embargo he llegado a la conclusión que es totalmente inocente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que él no sabía nada de cómo llegue hasta allí? – pregunto Hermione algo confundida.

- Así es... por eso miso quería hablar con el señor Potter también, para evitar que se vuelva a repetir el penoso espectáculo que dieron anoche – dijo algo enfadada – realmente no esperaba esa conducta de su parte.

- Pero si no fue Malfoy quién me llevo hasta allí... ¿Quién fue? – la chica seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Lamento informarle que aún no lo sabemos... comprendo que su situación debe ser bastante incómoda al no saber quién fue el responsable de semejante locura... pero déjeme asegurarle que ya estoy trabajando sobre ello y que tarde o temprano los o el culpable van a caer... por lo pronto le sugeriría no andar sola por los pasillos... para mayor seguridad – esto último lo dijo de manera mas dulce y maternal.

- No se preocupe, de todas maneras dudo que alguno de mis amigos se me despeguen a partir de ahora – le contestó con una débil sonrisa, la verdad era que no la tranquilizaba en absoluto la idea de que aún no encontraban al culpable.

- Me alegro que tenga tan buenos amigos señorita Granger... anoche el señor Potter demostró, aunque no de la manera mas correcta, lo mucho que se preocupa por usted... y estoy segura que sus otros amigos opinan lo mismo, debería sentirse muy orgullosa de ellos.

- Creáme que lo estoy – "en especial cuando horas después se olvida de mí por la tota de su novia", pensó con tristeza Hermione – si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro, no quiero llegar tarde al desayuno –se disculpo amablemente.

- No querida... puedes retirarte tranquilamente, eso sí no olvides hablar con Potter para que se aclare ese asunto con Malfoy – la despidió en la puerta la profesora.

- No se preocupe lo haré – y sin más salio del despacho de la mujer.

¡Genial! Pensó... lo único que me faltaba, ahora me tengo que cuidar de un loco suelto!... ¡Mi vida es un desastre! Y encima tengo que hablar con Harry...

- ¡Hey¡Granger! – sintió que la llamaban desde atrás. Se volteo para ver quien era y sus ojos se toparon con los grises de cierto Slytherin.

- ¿Malfoy¿Qué quieres a esta hora? – pregunto ella fastidiada, no tenía ánimos para pelear con nadie.

- Para mi también es un gusto verte Granger... – ironizó arrastrando las palabras – Me parece que tenemos que habar...

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado... y no se olviden de ir pensando cual pareja les gusta mas ahora que las situaciones entre ellos empezaran a pasar..._

_Julia Grint: la primera en leer! lectora inteligente que se lo vio venir al triangulo amoroso antes que nadie! y no me tarde casi nada... mira que le estoy dando algo de preferencia a este fic jeje... me alegro que los fic no sean , porque sino estaria escribiendo al vicio dos fic... y gracias por preocuparte por lo de mi amigo... se puede decir que las cosas estan mejor... aunque no se... ya me lastimo demasiado y no creo volver a ser la misma de antes... yo que iba dispuesta a terminar todo tipo de relacion y e chico que se pone a llorar! eso no se vale... es un golpe bajo... se que es sensible pero por mas... encima yo estaba dolida con él... y sabia que hace mas de un mes que no hablabamos... pero él se habia puesto a contar los dias exactos... un mes 21 dias me dijo... tampoco soy tan mala y afolje un poco.. pero en fin... ya veremos que pasa, por lo pronto en el cle no lo veo mas porque ya empezó la facu él asi que... pero de todas formas mil gracias por preocuparte por mi! ;) espero tu review tb en este cap y que me dejes tu opinion sobre tu pareja preferida!_

_Strellita Kuriel y Nat: hola chikas! espero que este cap les haya gustado y... bien ahi Nat por lo de Draco... le ganaste de mano a Livy y todo jeje... y me muero de ganas por ver esa obra! lastima las distancias :( mira que estoy segura que sera la mejor interpretacion de Pansy y de Bellatrix de la historia! y tambien por conocer al causante de tantas penas de amor por parte de Livy... si lo tuviera en frente ya veria! en fin... simepre oy la que arma los lios en clase... tengo digamos que un temperamento muy fuerte y soy algo tira bronca... pero nada mas, y claro como todos me tienen en papel de "santa" algo que me irrita a mas no poder... nunca me creen capaz de hacer eso jeje ( aunque me trajo alguno problemitas... chicas que te esperan a la salida con otras intenciones, etc) pero todo lo mantuve bajo control... ;) y por si no leyeron mi ptra contestacion lo repito... ¡para ni seria un honor unirme a su grupo! y avisame Nat cuando subas tu fic que mero por leerlo! besos y espero sus prox reviews!_

_Lily Malfoy: me alegra que te hayas molestado en ver mis otros fic! y si este es el mas mimado por mi... aunque ¿SERA AMOR? fue el primero que escribi y tiene un lugarcito especial en mi corazon... jeje... aunque los otros creo que tampoco estan tan mal... como espero que ya hayas visto le hice una continuacion a uno de mis one shot... espero que me dejes tu comentario para saber tu opinion... y esta vez no me tarde mucho en actualizar! a si que espero que haya sido de tu agrado besos y hasta el prox cap!_

_Pinoko: mil perdones por no cotestarte el review de mi one shot... visita la continuacion que alli te coneste primero que a todos! y te di mis explicaciones... me alegro que te guste Drakito! a mi tb... y pues como ya habras leido mis intenciones aun no son claras jeje... a si que deja tu opinon!_

_Elea: holis! tranqui que a Zabini Malfoy lo tiene bajo control! no se que me pasa... mucha violencia ultimamente... pero no me vas a negar que se lo merecia! y si el alcohol lleva por mal camino... si lo tomas en excesos aclaro... aunque mejor no aclaro mucho que aun estoy sufriendo los efectos de la ultima joda... no si yo no escarmiento! doy consejos para todos pero no los aplico para mi... pero bue, hace mucho que no salia, y tenia que ahogar mis penas... encima casi se me arma lio con dos chicos! no si yo tengo menos suerte que la pobre de Herm... pero que conste que yo solo con uno tenia intenciones, el otro nada que ver, creyo cualquiera... _

_Me alegra que haya podido convertir a Hermione en una Mujer Fatal! si no todo el fic hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo! y si viene de ti esa opinon vale mucho mas! Harry bueno... ese es un caso aparte... pero a partir de ahora sus intenciones seran mas evidentes... demasiado diria yo... y Draco... ya ves que ya empezo a poner manos a la obra con Herm! y Cho... ahora quizas aparezca mas seguido... pero seguro que para nada bueno jeje... gracias por confiar en mi! y pondre mi mejor esfuerzo en este fic! besotes y espero tu review!_

_LadyCornamenta: me alegar que te haya gustado el cap anterior... temi exagerar... pero veo que a varios les gusto por lo que estoy muy feliz:) otra partidaria de la pareja H/Hr... vaya... veo que me sera mas difícil de lo que pensaba definir la pareja de Herm... en sin... sigo recibiendo opiniones y comentarios!_

_**Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN MIS FIC! ME HACEN ENORMEMENTE FELIZ! Y ME LEVANTAN EL ANIMO!**_

_**BESOTES**_

_**GRY **  
_


	16. CELOS

_**ESTOY DE VUELTA! Si, se que esta vez me tarde demasiado... pero el cole no me deja respiro! Maldita modalidad la de economia y gestion! Que hago yo allí? No tengo la menor idea... ya que odio los números y la matemática... lo que si sé es que me vuelvo loca con economía, derecho, y sistema de información contable :S... bueno, por lo menos tengo tecnología de gestión... eso sí me gusta... lastima que me duermo en geografia... gracias a Dios el año pasado no había tenido esa materia... y el año que viene tampoco... a si que me toca hacer le ultimo esfuerzo...**_

_**ahora si les dejo el cap... que espero que les guste... y abajo como siempre les respondo sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPITULO 16: CELOS

¡Hey¡Granger! – sintió que la llamaban desde atrás. Se volteo para ver quien era y sus ojos se toparon con los grises de cierto Slytherin.

- ¿Malfoy¿Qué quieres a esta hora? – pregunto ella fastidiada, no tenía ánimos para pelear con nadie.

- Para mi también es un gusto verte Granger... – ironizó arrastrando las palabras – Me parece que tenemos que hablar...

- Si es por lo de anoche McGonagall ya me explico todo – respondió cortante la chica y siguió caminando, sin embargo el chico la siguió a su lado - ¿y ahora que es lo que pasa? – pregunto fastidiada y deteniéndose de golpe.

- Estoy esperando... – le dijo Draco muy tranquilamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

- ¿Esperando que? – pregunto la Gryffindor extrañada por el comportamiento del muchacho.

- Que me pidas una disculpa.

- ¿Perdón? – Contestó incrédula con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta le paso una mano delante la cara del rubio - ¡Malfoy te estoy hablando!

- Y yo te estoy escuchando – le contestó como saliendo de un trance y sosteniéndole la mano para que dejara de moverla delante de su cara.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida, la pálida y fuerte mano de él contrastaba con la suya, delicada y bronceada... ¿era su imaginación o Malfoy le estaba sosteniendo la mano¿Acaso no era él siempre el que decía que no quería ni rozarse con sangre sucias? Entonces... ¿Por qué rayos no la soltaba!

La muchacha retiro su mano rápidamente y se la limpio en su falda instintivamente, aún extrañada por la actitud del Slytherin, y por sentir la calidez de sus manos, ya que siempre tuvo la sensación de que serían frías... pero él le acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario.

- ¡Vamos Granger que no tengo toda la mañana! – le dijo fastidiado con un brillo particular en la mirada.

- ¡Y yo te vuelvo a decir que no sé de que hablas! – le contestó apartándolo de su camino y apurando el paso ¿Dónde se habían metido las demás personas? El rubio la empezaba a poner nerviosa con su extraño comportamiento.

- No me digas que te pongo nerviosa... – se burlo él a sus espaldas al observar que la muchacha miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien conocido.

- ¡Ja¿Nerviosa yo¡No me hagas reír que me arrugo! – le contestó sarcástica deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo... ese lugar no le resultaba familiar.

- ¿Y tu no querrías arruinar tu belleza verdad? – sintió que le susurraban al oído ¿Acaso ese era un cumplido?

- Ve al grano Malfoy – se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que casi choca con el rubio.

- ¡Y luego dicen que eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts! – le contestó él rodando los ojos con impaciencia, pero sin separarse de ella – y ni siquiera entiendes la palabra "disculpas".

- ¡Sé perfectamente lo que significa! – le grito prácticamente en la cara con ambas manos en la cadera, el chico aún tenia el labio ligeramente hinchado y se le notaba cortado ahora que lo miraba mas de cerca- ¡Lo que no sé es porque debo pedírtelas!

- ¡Te parece poco el escándalo que armo ayer el cara rajada y como arruino mi perfecta cara?

- ¡Pues en tal caso ve a hablar con él y déjame a mi en paz! – pero ¿Dónde se había metido? No recordaba que esos pasillos estuvieran camino al Gran Comedor.

- No – le contestó el Slytherin apoyándose tranquilamente en una de las frías paredes.

- ¿No qué!

- Que no es por ahí – le respondió divertido señalando el camino que ella había tomado – ese pasillo lleva a las mazmorras, no al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y recién me lo dices? – se volvió enfadada con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por su error.

- ¿Por qué no reconoces que te has perdido Granger? – le dijo arrastrando las palabras sin apartar su mirada de ella.

- ¡Por qué no estoy perdida! – mintió ella, la verdad era que con el apuro que había salido del despacho de su profesora ni se había fijado que camino había tomado, y lo peor era que nunca había estado en las mazmorras, excepto en clase de pociones, y ahora no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde ir.

- Muy bien – le contestó paciente el rubio sentándose en el piso.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pegunto ella mirándolo con desconfianza, estaba perdida y encima con su peor enemigo a solas en un pasillo.

- Espero a que encuentres tu solita la salida – le respondió poniéndose las manos detrás de su nuca.

- ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer? – todos los pasillos parecían iguales... tardaría horas en encontrar la salida, y si él se quedaba para controlarla eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

- ¿Mas importante que observarte... como haces el ridículo? No – se apresuro a corregir al ver la manera en que ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Y que¿Acaso tu me ayudarías? – le pregunto odiándose a si misma por tener que dar su brazo a torcer delante del hurón, pero de otra manera no podría llegar a tiempo al desayuno y perdería su primera clase.

- Tal vez – le contestó con malicia poniéndose de pie y acortando la distancia entre ellos – pero nada es gratis en esta vida...

- ¡Vete al infierno! – y lo empujo apartándolo de ella, había sido una tonta si pensaba que "don perfecto" la ayudaría, seguramente solo quería burlarse de ella.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como una invitación? – sin embargo él no se molesto ante la actitud ella, y en cambio esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa – Jamás pensé que me invitarías a tu casa Granger.

Hermione solo bufo con fastidio y tomo el primer pasillo que vio, no le importaba a donde terminara... no quería estar cerca del idiota de Malfoy, prefería estar a solas con Fluffy que seguir aguantándolo. Y probablemente hubiera conseguido su objetivo si unos fuertes brazos no se apoderaban de su cintura y la jalaban hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo imbécil¡Suéltame ahora mismo o...! – lo amenazó al sentirse aprisionada entre la pares y el cuerpo del muchacho, que ahora respiraba agitado.

- ¿Vas a gritar? – Se burlo el Slytherin sin soltarla - ¿Acaso no ves que no hay nadie que pueda escucharte?

Hermione lo observaba aterrorizada, mil y una ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, y ninguna era muy tranquilizadora. Ella intentaba safarse, pero era inútil, Malfoy la superaba en fuerza y tamaño.

Justo cuando se disponía a gritar hasta que su garganta se partiera en dos, el Slytherin la soltó bruscamente. Y ella aprovecho para alejarse lo más que pudo.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES MALDITO HURON? – le pregunto desconcertada y acomodándose la falda.

- No me digas que te habías ilusionado Granger - le contestó él intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas no paso desapercibido por la chica – solo que no me gusta que me ignoren...

- ¡Disculpa pero no eres el ombligo del mundo! - ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? Si, no había duda, lo rosado de sus mejillas contrastaba enormemente con el resto de su pálida piel.

Draco se paso una mano impaciente por su platinada cabellera y la jaló de la mano por unos de los pasillos, solo que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se dejaría tomar por sorpresa esta vez.

- ¡Auch! – grito el rubio sobándose el tobillo donde segundos antes la castaña lo había pateado, logrando deshacerse de sus manos - ¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – le respondió fastidiada - ¡Dime que te pasa a ti¡Que crees que soy una bolsa de papa a la cual puedes llevar a donde quieras! – estaba muy enojada, pero aún así debió reprimir una carcajada al ver como el Slytherin intentaba mantener el equilibrio en un solo pie, examinándose el tobillo... para asegurarse de que en su preciado cuerpo no quedara ninguna marca.

- Golpeas muy fuerte para ser una chica... – la miro con recelo y recordando la bofetada que ella le había dado años anteriores – Ven aquí – la llamó con un gesto de manos.

Hermione lo miro incrédula... si claro, ahora ella iría como perrito sumiso para que él le hiciera Merlín sabe que cosa... ¡Si claro!

- No iré – le replico tercamente cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De verdad? – le imito la voz y el gesto – pensé que estabas apurada por encontrar el camino al Gran Comedor.

La castaña ya había abierto la boca para insultarlo cuando las últimas palabras del chico la dejaron helada. Eso sin duda era un sueño... ¿Draco Malfoy alias "odio a todos los sangre sucias" la iba a ayudar desinteresadamente?

- ¿Estas esperando una invitación¿O cerrarás tu boca de una bendita vez y me seguirás?

Inmediatamente la chica cerró su boca, pero siguió sin moverse del lugar... sin embargo Malfoy luego de unos segundos dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el mismo pasillo donde pretendía llevarla segundos antes.

La idea de quedarse sola en medio de cuatro pasillos que desconocía no le era muy agradable, y no es que Malfoy le agradara demasiado, pero por como estaban las cosas no veía otra solución posible... a si que empezó a seguirlo a una distancia segura, hasta que en una de las esquinas lo perdió de vista.

Mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y se decidió por el de la izquierda.

- Veo que decidiste venir conmigo – le dijo el rubio apareciéndose de golpe detrás de unas estatuas, lo que produjo que la chica diera un pequeño grito – ja, ja, ja ¿Te asustaste Granger?

- Yo no le veo la gracias – lo cortó ella intentando recuperara el ritmo normal de sus pulsaciones – y no decidí ir contigo... sino ir al comedor – prácticamente le deletreo.

- Veo que hoy no estas con tu día – dijo dejándose de reír – de cualquier forma, si quieres ir al comedor lo harás conmigo – sentenció.

Hermione iba a contestarle, pero se dio cuenta que de seguir así se pasarían peleándose todo el día por lo que solo se limito a rodar los ojos impaciente, y a seguir en silencio al chico.

- Mantén tu distancia Malfoy – le advirtió ella sujetando con fuerza su varita debajo de su capa, al ver como con cada paso que el rubio daba acortaba su distancia... y no le agradaba sentir su perfume a menta tan de cerca.

- Ya te dije que no te hagas ilusiones... además deberías estar agradeciéndome por dejar que me sigas, en vez de decir tonterías – le contesto Draco sin mirarla.

- No abuses de tu suerte que aún llevo conmigo una varita... – le recordó ella muy segura – además, todavía no me cierra la idea de que hayas sido justamente tú el que me encontró en el baño... y solo por pura casualidad... – empezaban a resultarle familiar algunos cuadros del lugar, pero aún no estaba segura de donde estaba.

- Claro... seguramente lo planee todo solo para estar unas horas a solas contigo ¿verdad? – le pregunto con sarcasmo – el hecho de que medio colegio esté detrás de ti, no significa que yo haga lo mismo... te falta mucho si quieres llegar a mi altura...

- ¿A ser igual de ególatra que tu? No gracias... – ya había divisado las puertas del Gran Comedor a lo lejos, pero aún así siguió caminando junto al Slytherin... para asegurarse de tener la última palabra en esa discusión.

- Porque my lady se cree mejor que yo ¿verdad? Y dígame su majestad... si es tan así... ¿Por qué es que sigue tan solita? – le pregunto ocultando su curiosidad debajo de una falsa voz de ironía.

- Porque prefiero estar "solita" a mal acompañada por idiotas como tú – le retruco con una forzada sonrisa... recordando la escena con Harry de esa mañana.

- ¿Con que crees que no soy un buen partido para alguien como tu¿Es eso? – le pregunto deteniéndose frente a las puertas del Comedor, y acaparando las miradas de todas las mesas, que no podían creer que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin estuvieran hablando sin lanzarse hechizos de por medio.

Hermione se empezaba a sentir algo nerviosa al darse cuenta que casi todo el castillo, incluyendo a cierto muchacho de gafas se le había olvidado que estaban desayunando para prestarles atención a ellos.

- Pues sí... eso es lo que creo – le respondió finalmente, y esperando alguna clase de insulto por parte del muchacho... pero esa ofensa no llegó.

- Te demostraré Granger que una vez más estás equivocada... – le sonrío ampliamente, lo que ocasiono murmullos a su alrededor – ahora si my lady me disculpa... – y acto seguido se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin.

La castaña se quedó algunos segundos en la misma posición, intentando procesar lo que el rubio le había dicho... ella lo había tomado como un simple comentario, y él como un reto... ¡Genial! Pensó, lo único que le faltaba... y caminando con paso inseguro hacia su mesa, debido a las incesantes miradas de sus compañeros se sentó con sus amigas.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías tú hablando con Malfoy después de lo que te hizo! – la recibió Harry arrojando su tenedor unos metros mas allá, lo que casi produce un accidente.

- Malfoy no me hizo nada... – le contestó ella apenas mirándolo aún estaba resentida con él por lo de Cho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrumpió Parvati al ojiverde que se disponía a objetar.

- Que estuve hablando con McGonagall, y ella me explico que Malfoy es inocente – le respondió gentilmente, para que contrastará aún mas, con la manera fría con que le hablaba a Harry.

- ¿Y Tú le creíste! – el ojiverde parecía estar apunto de explotar.

- Si, y no grites, que no estoy de humor para escuchar tonterías...

- Aún así, me parece que deberías tener cuidado con Malfoy – le aconsejo Ron, tratando de sonar lo más sutil posible, para que su amiga no le estrellará algo en la cara.

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola – le contestó enarcando la última palabra y mirando al chico de la cicatriz que se limito a bajar su cabeza algo sonrojado.

- ¿Tienen algo que hacer ahora? – les pregunto Hermione a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado y con cara de que necesitaban una explicación urgente.

- Yo no tengo clases hasta dentro de una hora – le respondió Ginny inmediatamente.

- Tengo Adivinación... pero aún tengo tiempo – le contestó Parvati consultando su horario.

- Entonces mejor vamos a conversar a otro lado... – dijo la castaña y se levanto rápidamente de su lugar luego de sobrar con la mirada al ojiverde.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso? – pregunto Parvati apenas salieron del comedor.

- Sí¿Qué paso con Malfoy?

- ¡No me refería a eso Ginny! me refería a como trataste a Harry.

- Él piensa que yo voy a estar para cuando el quiera ¿verdad?... pues no sabe lo equivocado que esta – les respondió sin darle importancia.

- No entiendo...

- Muy fácil Ginny... le voy a demostrar que yo puedo estar con quien quiera... y que no dependo de él – le explico calmadamente sentándose en uno de los asientos del jardín.

- Cuidado Hermione... que las cosas se te pueden ir de las manos... – le advirtió Parvatil – pero aún así... ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?

Hermione se quedo pensativa por unos momentos y luego contesto:

- La pregunta sería que voy a hacer con Malfoy – una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una brillante idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

- Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti – dijo Ginny con culpa al observar el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Muy bien Hermione Jane Granger ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que te propones – le exigió con preocupación Parvati.

- Darle celos a Harry... – le respondió sin inmutarse - ¿aún sigue en pie la fiesta de esta noche?

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_

**StrellitaKuriel y CissyCarbury: **_hola chips! Tanto tiempo! Ya verán lo que le toca sufrir a Harry por su indecisión jeje... saldrá a la luz la mujer fatal de Hermione, pero esta vez con todas las letras muajajajaja... pues ya somos tres... Hermione, tu y yo... a las que el mundo se les pone en contra... mi opinión hacerca de tu Drakito personal ya la tienes en la continuación de mi one shot... debo reconocer que en este ultimo tiempo mis ideas cambiaron bastante... y aunque aquí voy a hacer sufrir a Harry por su indecisión, creo que yo soy muy parecida a él buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... NECESITO AYUDA URGENTE! De ustedes chips! Con una mano en el corazón, me reconozco como histérica total... solo que ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias... pero no lo hago a propósito... de verdad... me sale natural... hace casi un año conocí a un chiko, en una fiesta de 15 de una amiga mia... que casualidades de la vida es la prima del chiko en cuestión ( que se llama Facundo) esa noche, yo estaba en otra... no le di bola, ademas estaba teniendo un problemita con David, el mismo chico con el que me pelee la otra vez... y bueno, Yanina mi amiga me lo presento... cruzamos dos palabras y no le di mas bola... porque estaba intentando solucionar las cosas con David... el se quedo paradito... y luego se fue a sentar... después me dio mucha culpa porque le corte el rsotro mal! Pero ya era tarde... después viene mi amiga y me dice que él le había pedido que nos presente porque estaba interesado y blablabla... y yo ni me acordaba de su cara... paso... luego terminamos chateando sabe Dios porque motivo... y él siempre insistía en vernos... y yo como que no quería... luego de varios desencuentros y después de cinco meses... no vimos... creo que fue algo realmente patetico... teniendo en cuenta que yo no soy muy dada con la gente que no conozco... pero antes de eso, él me pregunto si yo quería algo con él, porque él si estaba interesado en mi... yo por ese entonces nada que ver... y le dije que solo de amigos... y el otro día después de muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo nos volvimos a juntar... a tomar algo... y no sé... como que me desperte y lo deje de mirara como amigo... es re caballero, algo sumamente difícil, por lo menos en mi país y mas de chicos de 17 años... te corre la silla para que te sientes... él me invito la gaseosa (algo que si salgo con mis otros amigos,( excepto con David, prácticamente buscan que vos les pagues) simpático... esta pendiente si te falta algo... y no se.. me derretí! Encima me puse nerviosa y ni se lo que dije... JAMAS EN TODA MI VIDA me había pasado algo así con alguien... lo vi y me idiotice... y lo peor es que yo no sé si él me ve ahora como una amiga... o como que... es decir, yo fui la que le dijo antes que solo amistad entre nosotros... ¿Cómo se supone que le tengo que decir ahora que ya no quiero ser su amiga sin quedar como una regalada o histérica? No se... por un lado pienso que solo me como amiga... pero si fuera así, no se porque me banco tanto ir y venir... yo en su lugar, desde el primer momento que le corte el rostro no le daría mas bola... pero no se... ¡NECESITO AYUDA Y CONSEJOS URGENTE!_

_Gracias por escucharme ( o mejor dicho leerme jeje) necesitaba pedirle un consejo a alguien... y que mejor que a ustedes... ahora si, para ir terminando... para que los ojos se te vean vidriosos y hasta llorar lo mejor es dejar de parpadear por un ratito, ya verás como se te empiezan a llenar de lágrimas los ojos... siempre lo hago en teatro y e da muy buenos resultados ;) espero que no abuses de ese recuro Nat ;) besotes de la nueva Pretty Woman... y hasta la prox... espero sus consejos urgente!_

**Lily Malfoy: **muy bien, pareja apuntada... ya empezaron las votaciones! Pero recién empiezan a aparecer las verdaderas escenas entre este trio jeje... si, pobre Herm... aunque a partir de ahora diremos pobre Harry... jeje... hasta el prox review!

**potter5: **_opinión apuntada! Y espero saber tu opinión de este cap... es buena tener la opinión del sexo opuesto... y una cosita... acabo de actualizar ¿Sera Amor? Ahora si besotes..._

**La Dama del Tiempo: **no te preocupes... estas disculpada por lo de tus reviews... es que como aún no decidi la pareja de Herm... en fin, si, se que soy mala con Herm... pero ahora vendrá la parte en que la compenso jeje... y ya anote tu pareja preferida en el ranking de votaciones jeje... veremos quien gana... y si, para entender mejor el fic era necesario saber el razonamiento de cada uno de los personajes mas importantes... para saber la justificación de sus extraños comportamientos... me alegra que hayas decidido continuar con tu fic... muero por saber que le pasa a Ginny! Ella tampoco me agrado mucho en el ultimo libro... por eso la deje en mi fic como en los libros anteriores... y con algunos pequeños cambios... jeje... para que le de color a la historia... espero recibir tu prox comentario!

**Elea: **_esta vez me tarde! Pero no fue por mi culpa...:( ya lo explique al principio... yo les hubiera mandado un avada Kedavra directamente... pero bueno, esa no soy yo... jeje... y si, ahora sale a luz ese lado oculto de la inocente Herm... y ya empezó a afilarse las uñas jejeje..._ ... _y si, Cho no es ninguna tonta ( a pesar de que lo disimula bastante bien) sabe muy bien las intenciones que hay entre Harry y Herm... y no se quedará de brazos cruzados... ya verás... recien ahora las cosas empezaran a subir de tono... espero que me des tu opinión acerca de tu pareja favorita para tenerla en cuenta... _

_Tragedia etilica es la que casi se me arma en la fiesta! Pero no iba a ser culpa mia... sino de cierto muchacho vestido de negro... que en este momento prefiero olvidar... en fin, me mantuve muy bien... cuidando a mi amiga, que toma dos vasos y se le suben a la cabeza... yo tome el doble de ella y estaba lo mas bien... en fin, la falta de costumbre... y las mezclas... aunque a mi me gusto el wiskycola... en fin... vamos a ver cuando es la prx fiesta jeje... besotes y hasta el prox review!_

**LadyCornamenta: **otra partidaria H/Hr! Pero aún no esta todo dicho... Y bueno, ya ves que somos dos que arruinan momentos con Cho... jaja... hasta el prox review que espero que sea pronto!

**RociRadcliffe: **_no se porque pero a mi me molesto msa la interrupcion de la enfermera que la de Cho... un buen maleficio hubiera bastado con ella para terminar con las pocas neuronas que quedan en su cabeza...pero en fin... espero tu comentario!_

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: **partidaria Hr/D a la vista! Pienso que tu Rosario... hombres! Ya verá lo que le pasa a Harry por quedarse dormido en los laureles... la venganza sera terrible! Mira que dejarla esperando a la pobre Herm... muajajaja... ya veremos que hace Drakito... ya que por lo visto dará dura batalla... y quizás lo que empezó como un simple juego, termine en algo más... hasta el prox review!

**Pinoko: **_oficialmente empatada la votación hasta ahora por la pareja de Herm! Mmm ... veo que las cosas se van a poner reñidas jeje...gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos! Es todo un honor para mi! ;) y Robcito es un caso especial, por eso no esta detrás de Herm... ya en otra ocasión explique porque no escribia sobre esa pareja... además ya le tengo otra novia reservada para él... jeje... pero ya se verá a u respectivo momento... y una cosilla... para mi Herm.. esta mas mujer fatal que nunca! Mira sino lo que provoca en nuestro querido Drakito... y ni mencionar los resultados de la dichosa fiesta! Además, aún no conocemos los motivos por los que Harry no se le termino de declarar... ya lo sabrán... todo a su tiempo... que las cosas se ponen cada vez mejores... espero tu prox review!_

**JuLiA-GrInT: **lectora inteligente y fiel! Si leiste mi contestación a Strellita Kuriel te dara´s cuenta que Sali deuna y me meti en otra jeje... aunque con Davis las cosas mejoraon bastante... me invito a cine y todo,.. jeje,... lo que pasa es que era demasiado celoso... pero creo a la furza se esta acostumrando a que no me gusta que me controlen... en fin lo quiero muchisimo... y por eso es tan importante para mi... de todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mi ;) besotes y hasta la prox...

**Dan:**_mira que me haces ruborizar! con tantos halagos! la verdad que si... ya casi no hablamos... me alegro que te hayas enganchado tanto... esa era la idea... y sip, ya conocia tus gustos sobre las parejas de Herm... jeje, mira que tu acabas de inclinar la balanza a afavor de Draco...jeje... ya veremos que pasa con Blaise... mira que de él no me olvido... un besote enorme! y con lo del hambre... yo cada dos segundos estoy comiendo! creo que es un milagro que no este redonda! jaja... aguante los chocolates y las cosas dulces! jeje... hasta la prox y que puedamos conversar prontito si? _

**Mil gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan sus hermosos reviews! Y a partir de ahora les iré dejando al final de cada cap los resultados de las votaciones hasta el momento:**

**Hr/D: 4 votos**

**Hr/H: 3 votos**

**A ver si las votaciones suben... que estan muy reñidas! Que solo deben dejat su review presionando GO! Y lito!**

**Besotes**

**Gry**


	17. CIEGO, TARTAMUDO Y GALLINA?

_**Hola! Años sin actualizar! Bue... tampoco tanto, pero digamos que tarde un poquitin más de lo que se tardar... pero no se preocupen que no me olvide de este fic... ni de los otros... a si como espero que ustedes tampoco se hayan olvidado de mi je, je, je... pero a pesar de que ahora estaba llena de ideas lo que me faltaba era tiempo... y encima tuve que apoyar a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana que sufrió una pérdida muy grande en su familia... y digamos que eso también me bajones un poco... ¡Qué raro yo y mis bajones! Je, je, je, ya se hizo algo habitual en mi últimamente... pero en fin... después de tamto tiempo me anime a mostrarle mis escritos a mis amigas... y aunque ella no saben ni j de HP les re gusto!... y eso tiene doble mérito sabiendo que no les gusta leer, y mucho menos escribir... si, ya se que es raro que sean mis amigas, pero creanme cuando les digo que mis amigas son totalmente opuestas a mi... quizás eso hace que nos llevemos tan bien je, je, je...**_

_**Una cosilla... este cap me pareció necesario para explicar la reacción que tuvo Harry luego de las reiteradas interrupciones en la charla que tuvo Herm... sé que fue exasperante... pero si deo ser sincera, mas de una vez yo actué igual que él (no me peguen!) y si... que por algo me dicen que soy bastante histérica je, je... pero haber si con este fic revierto mi situación...**_

_**Y por último, y no por eso menos importante...DAN POR FIN TU PERSONAJE APARECE! Si, ya se que seguro pensaste que me había olvidado mi promesa... pero yo jamás hago promesas que no puedo cumplir je, je... eso si, como te advertí... la personalidad hiba a estar as parecida a Ginny que a otra cosa... je, je... y me imagino que ahora que leas este cap entenderás lo que te dije por el chat ;)...**_

_**Y ahora si, les dejo para que disfruten del cap!**_

_**DEDICATORIA: segunda vez en todo el fic que dedico un cap! Y esta vez es para... ta ta tannnnnnnnnnnnn... las Pretty Woman! A Livi y Nat! Amigas! Por su incondicional apoyo en el fic... y para... Elea! Otra gran amiga! Besos a las tres!**_

_**DISCLAMER: siempre me olvido de esta parte... (espero que no me traigan consecuencias... je, je, je) todos los derechos de HP corresponden a JKRowling, a la Warner BROS y a las otras emp que hayan comprado los derechos, yo solo uso sus personajes a modo de entretenimiento... eso si, el nuevo personaje aquí presentado es pura exclusivamente mio! Muajajajajaja...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 17: CIEGO, TARTAMUDO... Y GALLINA?**

- Miedoso, pusilánime, medroso, asustadizo...

- ¿Terminaste? – le pregunto fastidiado.

- Gallina...

- ¡Bueno ya basta¡Entendí el concepto! – lo cortó irritado el ojiverde dejando de mirar por la ventana y volteando a ver su amigo.

- Es que no puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar... – se excuso el pelirrojo sentado en uno de los sillones de su Sala Común - ... y luego no sabes por que Hermione te trata así.

- Sí, lo sé, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa fue... el destino – intento disculparse el chico con las mejillas coloreadas.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Harry... ¿ahora me dirás que crees en el destino? Vamos hombre... mira que fuiste capaz de enfrentarte al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no te animaste a hablar con ella.

- Oye... – se defendió ofendido el ojiverde – mi intención si era hablar con ella... además no me gusto lo de gallina – recordó de pronto.

- Claro... porque lo de hacerte el dormido fue muy valiente de tu parte... además ¿qué le ibas a decir? – pregunto con una pícara sonrisa el pelirrojo.

La reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar, si antes el color de sus mejillas estaban ligeramente subidas de tono, ahora competían con el cabello de Ron.

- La verdad... no se... – admitió pasándose una mano nerviosa por su alborotado cabello y sentándose frente a su amigo.

- Que raro – ironizó Ron – estaba seguro de que te le ibas a declarar...

- ¡No empezarás de nuevo Ron! – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie como un resorte y yendo hacia la ventana nuevamente.

El pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente y se paso una mano por su sien en muestra de cansancio ¿Hasta cuando Harry insistiría que no le pasaba nada con Hermione¡Si hasta Peeves se había dado cuenta!

- Perdona¿pero quien fue el que casi se traga el tenedor en el desayuno cuando vio a Hermione hablando con Malfoy? – le pregunto como si se tratara de un chiquillo de tres años.

- ¿Me vas a decir que a ti te hizo mucha gracias verlos juntos? – le retruco Harry.

- No, pero por lo menos no le monte una escenita en medio del Gran Comedor...

- ¡Mira quien habla! Si mal no recuerdo hasta hace un año atrás eras tú el que vivía peleando con ella – le recordó afirmándose en la pared.

- Sí, pero resulta ser que ahora tú me has quitado ese lugar... ¡y la pobre ya tiene suficiente contigo como para que además yo me pelee con ella! – le contestó Ron exasperado por la terquedad de su amigo – y además, como voz bien dijiste, si alguien tiene experiencia en pelar con ella ese soy yo... y como tal tengo el conocimiento suficiente como para decirte que tus reacciones son producto de tus celos – concluyó orgulloso de su discurso.

- Tú también estabas celoso cuando ella estaba con Krum – dijo Harry jugando su última carta para tratar de salir invicto de esa charla.

- Eso era distinto, estaba confraternizando con el enemigo – lo corrigió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y Malfoy acaso no es el enemigo! – el ojiverde vio brillar la luz de la esperanza, estaba logrando desviar la conversación.

- Esa pregunta esta demás... – le respondió Ron con el ceño fruncido y muy acalorado- ¡Claro que Malfoy es el enemigo¡Es un maldito hurón!... pero, primero: mis celos eran de amigo, mas bien de hermano... y segundo: ella estaba bailando con él, es decir habían entablado una relación cordial y por Merlín quiero creer que no pasó de ser una amistad – pero al ver como su amigo cerraba con fuerza sus puños ante tal comentario, retomo el tema inicial – y con Malfoy es distinto... vamos Harry, ella no lo puede ni ver¡se odian! Por lo que no hay peligro.

- ¿Estas seguro de que ella lo odia? Porque eso no era lo que parecía cuando lo defendía en la mesa...

- No lo estaba defendiendo a él... sino al buen juicio de la profesora McGonagall, y aún sigues sin decirme para que querías habar con ella – recordó el pelirrojo.

El ojiverde le dio la espalda a su amigo desviando si mirada hacia la ventana. Se sentía un estúpido, la verdad era que ni él sabía lo que le hubiera dicho si madame Pomfrey o la tonta de su novia no lo hubiera interrumpido... un momento... ¿desde cuándo pensaba que su novia era una tonta? Era cierto que solía ser algo melosa, pero si mal no recordaba esa era una de las cosas que a él solía gustarle antes... entones¿por qué de pronto se sentía asfixiado entre sus brazos? Y lo peor de todo... ¿por qué se había sentido tan bien cuando había abrazado a su amiga? Porque era su amiga... ¿no?

¡Rayos! Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Ron tenía razón... y ese último tiempo Hermione le había hecho sentir cosas impropias para un amigo... aunque quizás eso era solamente porque ya no le interesaba simplemente su amistad...

Pero eso era algo imposible... es decir, él estaba de novio y ella... había momentos como esa mañana en que estaba seguro de que a ella le hubiera encantado desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Se había vuelto muy imprevisible, cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir mejor entre ellos, Hermione siempre actuaba de una manera muy extraña y terminaban enfadados.

Antes era él, el que siempre la comprendía, el que con solo mirarla sabía lo que le pasaba, pero ese último tiempo no pasaban más de cinco minutos sin pelearse. Y encima ahora vivía rodeada de buitres hambrientos, y ella seguía como si no se diera cuenta de la forma en que la miraban...

- ¿Harry me estas escuchando?

... Si con solo mirarla parecían querer ver más allá de ella... él solo quería cuidarla, asegurarse de que nadie se le acercara a menos de diez metros... pero ni eso sabía hacer bien, y había dejado que la emborracharan...

- Harry... Harry...

... Pero ya se la verían con él, nadie tocaba a Su Hermione, ella era sagrada, y como tal debía ser respetada... y él se encargaría de eso...

- Harry... ¡HARRY!

- ¡Ay diablos Ron¿Es que me quieres matar de un infarto? – se quejo el moreno luego de que su amigo lo hiciera dar un salto digno de un canguro entrenado.

- Llevo horas hablándote, pero parece que la ventana esta mas interesante... aunque ni pienses que saldrás de esta habitación sin antes contestarme que pensabas decirle a Hermione – sentenció el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos delante de el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Ya te dije que no se... – intento hacerse el desentendido.

- Harry... – le advirtió Ron.

- Esta bien, esta bien... – se rindió el ojiverde, después de todo no podía pasarse una vida haciéndose el desentendido... aunque eso era lo que venía haciendo desde que la conocía – creo... que... me... pasan... cosas... con... con... – parecía que se había vuelto tartamudo de repente.

- Con... – lo alentó a seguir su amigo con un movimiento de manos.

Harry tomo aire y lo dijo esta vez a una increíble rapidez:

- CreoqueestoyenamoradodeHermione – concluyó con el último aliento.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron como si no entendiera lo que el ojiverde acababa de decir, y disfrutado enormemente de ese momento.

- Como si no supieras perfectamente lo que acabo de decir... – se quejo Harry, pero al ver que su amigo continuaba con ese gesto de inocencia, tomo aire por segunda vez, y esta vez con más calma dijo – creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione.

La cara de felicidad del pelirrojo era indescriptible, era como si le acabaran de decir que tenían la semana libre de clases, o mejor aún, que se podía recibir de Hogwarts sin exámenes finales.

- ¡Aleluya... aleluya¡Aleeeeluuuyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – empezó a gritar por toda la Sala Común mientras agitaba sus brazos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta invisible.

- ¡Shhhhh! – lo reprendió Harry jalándolo de la túnica para que dejara de danzar a su alrededor y tomara asiento en el sillón de enfrente – ¡Cállate que alguien te podría oír!

- Harry – dijo fingiendo que le caían lágrimas de emoción – discúlpame... pero estoy tan emocionado... creí que no viviría para ver este día...

- Como sigas así me retracto de todo lo que he dicho – lo amenazó el chico.

Y como por arte de magia, al escuchar esas palabras el pelirrojo dejo de saltar y se tranquilizó tan rápidamente como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua fría.

- Ah no... ahora no te echarás atrás... tardaste mucho en reconocerlo como para que ahora actúes como si nada... y dime ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- ¿Hacer de qué?- pregunto aturdido el moreno, que aún no procesaba lo que le acababa de decir a su amigo.

- ¿Hacer de que! – se volvió a exasperar el pelirrojo – en verdad eres lento cuando quieres... me imagino que dejarás a Cho, porque a Hermione no le gustará saber que sigues saliendo con ella si pretendes ser su novio...

- ¡Espera un momento Ron! – lo frenó el ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo hacía los cálculos para la boda - ¿Qué te hace creer que Hermione querrá algo conmigo? Últimamente no hacemos mas que pelarnos...

- En verdad eres ciego Harry... ¡Claro que Hermione esta interesada en ti! Eso se ve a la legua... – le explico Ron feliz.

- Si tú lo dices... – suspiro no muy convencido.

- Ahhhh el amor, el amor... – deliraba Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa hermanito?- pregunto una voz familiar desde las escaleras que conducía al cuarto de chicas.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamaron los dos muchachos al unísono apenas vieron a la pelirroja frente a ellos.

- ¡Ni que hubieran visto a un fantasma! – se burlo la chica viendo la expresión de espanto de ellos.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estabas allí Ginny Weasly? – le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Ron, como si intentara leerle el pensamiento.

- ¿Allí donde?- pregunto divertida observando que el nerviosismo en ambos Gryffindor iba en aumento.

- No estoy para chistes Ginny – Harry estaba especialmente pálido – y contesta ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?

A decir verdad la pelirroja no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, ella había llegado justo para oír a su hermano hablar del amor, pero por la reacción de ellos había algo que le estaban ocultando, por lo que haciendo uso de su experiencia, esbozó la sonrisa más cómplice que pudo y habló:

- ¿Acaso dijeron algo que yo no debía escuchar? –

- No te hagas la distraída Ginny...

- ¡No me amenaces Ron!

- No lo estoy haciendo, simplemente te estoy advirtiendo que nos digas la verdad...

- Pues a ver si mejoras el tonito hermanito... que ustedes no están en posición de exigirme nada...

- De acuerdo Ron – intervino Harry antes de que las cosas se les vayan de las manos – escucha Ginny, sé que ella es tu amiga... pero nosotros también lo somos... ¿no podrías simplemente guardar este secreto? Solo por un tiempo – le suplico Harry con una mirada que hasta hubiera conmovido a Lord Voldemort.

Ginny sonrío para sus adentros, eran más fáciles de manejar de lo que imaginaba. Al menos sabía que el secreto tenía que ver con una de sus amigas... ¿pero cual?

Justo cuando se disponía a seguir con su interrogatorio, una cabellera castaña se asomo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Ginny, por fin te encuentro – dijo Hermione ignorando olímpicamente a los dos muchachos que ahora por la manera en que se hundían en el sofá parecían querer desaparecer – te estuvimos buscando con Parvati por todo el colegio...

- Lo siento, estaba buscando algunas cosas para esta noche... – le respondió la pelirroja mirando con satisfacción como su hermano y su amigo le dedicaban miradas de piedad - ¿Qué necesitaban?

Pero la respuesta no se oyó de los labios de la castaña, sino de una morena que acababa de llegar acompañada por otra muchacha.

- Por si te olvidaste habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en los jardines a las cuatro, y ya casi son las cinco – la regaño como de costumbre la morena.

- ¡Lo siento! Me había olvidado por completo...

- Ron ¿tienes algún problema en la vista?

- No... no, para nada Hermione...

- ¡No soy Hermione¡Soy Parvati y mírame cuando te hable! – se enojó la morena al ver la manera poco discreta con que su amigo observaba a la chica que estaba a su lado.

La muchacha era alta, y de curvas muy pronunciadas, por el color de su piel se notaba que había pasado la mayor parte del verano tomando sol, su cabello era castaño y lacio, llegándole prácticamente hasta la cintura moviéndose graciosamente con cada movimiento de ella. Su falda era diminuta con respecto a la de las demás chicas, y parecía que su camisa iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? – pregunto Ron mirándole a la chica todo menos sus penetrantes ojos negros enmarcados en largas pestañas.

- Mafalda Diggory – se presento a sí misma la muchacha dándole dos besos al pelirrojo, quien quedó como petrificado mientras su mejillas iban adquiriendo color.

- No sabía que podían entrar de otras cosas – dijo Harry observando la túnica de Hufflpuff que la chica sostenía en su brazo.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte Harry – le dirigió por primera vez en todo el día la palabra Hermione - ¿Y cómo crees que se organizan fiestas en las otras casas y nos invitan si no podemos entrar?

- ¡Tú debes ser Harry! – grito Mafalda asustando a todos los presentes – me habían dicho que eras guapo... pero no sabía que tanto – dijo de manera bastante insinuadora, y enrollando su cabello en uno de sus finos dedos.

El ojiverde le sonrío algo incómodo mientras Ron lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya es tarde – interrumpió la embarazosa situación Hermione y arrastrando a su nueva "amiga" hacia el cuarto de chicas antes de que esta se atreva a tocar a SU Harry.

Parvati también subió con ella pero sin antes fulminar con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo que la miró confundido, y Ginny se apresuró a seguirla al adivinar las intenciones del ojiverde de continuar con la conversación pendiente.

- ¡Niña que me vas a despeinar! – se quejó la Hufflepuff cuando llegaron a la habitación safandose de Hermione que aún la sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¿Me podes explicar que fue eso de allá abajo? – le pregunto Hermione intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto haciéndose la distraída mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en uno de los espejos de la habitación.

- Tranquila chicas, mantenga la calma... Mafalda es una amiga – intentó serenar a sus dos amigas Ginny, ya que Parvati también se veía bastante enfadada – mejor hablemos del motivo por el que vinimos acá.

- Pues yo todavía no lo sé – se quejó la castaña haciendo control mental por no descuartizar a la chica que tenía en frente y que se subía aún más si es posible su falda.

- Perdón, aún no había tenido tiempo de explicarles – se excuso Parvati sentándose en una de las camas – bueno, ella es la presidente...

- La presidenta del club de fans de los chicos más populares y guapos del colegio – interrumpió muy orgullosa la chica cruzándose de piernas con un movimiento exagerado.

- Ya veo... – comento con el ceño fruncido Hermione.

- ¿No es linda? – pregunto admirando a su ídolo la pelirroja mientras sus dos amigas se contenían para no estrangularla.

- Aún no entiendo que hacemos acá.

- Bien, verás Ginny nos contó que el club de fans contaba con varias integrantes en todos los cursos de Hogwarts... y que ellas sabían cuales eran sus movimientos...

- ¡No toques mis cosas! – la interumpió esta vez Hermione al tiempo que le quitaba una remera negra de las manos de Mafalda que había abierto el baúl de ella para examinar su ropa.

- ¡Ay! No tienes que ser tan torpe... – dijo fastidiada la Hufflepuff mientras la miraba horrorizada – Y a ver si van al grano de una vez que tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

- Lo que Parvati quería decir era que necesitamos pedirte un pequeño favor – le explico rápidamente Ginny – Hermione tuvo un pequeño inconveniente el otro día y necesitamos saber cual de los chicos de Hogwarts esta involucrado.

- ¿Qué clase de inconveniente? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Uno muy personal – le contestó cortante la castaña – pero no sé en que nos puede ayudar – pregunto con escepticismo mirando en busca de apoyo a la morena del grupo.

- Muy fácil, ella deberá averiguar qué chico estuvo ausente desde el almuerzo hasta la cena en sus clases, y por deducción descubriremos quien fue el responsable.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo la pelilacia– ¡creo que tengo una uña marcada! – se escandalizó y luego miró con reproche a Hermione – esa debiste ser tú cuando me arrebataste la prenda.

- Mira Herm lo que has hecho – dijo con horror Ginny compadeciendo a Mafalda y examinando la mano de la chica.

- ¿Y tanto escándalo por una uña? – se exasperó Parvati al ver que nadie le prestaba la mínima atención.

- Disculpa ¿pero tienes idea lo que me cuesta mantener estas perfectas uñas? – dijo ofendida la chica poniéndose de pie.

- Para ser sinceras no, y tampoco me interesa – avanzó unos pasos hacia ella amenazante Parvati.

- Parvati por favor contrólate – le pidió Ginny poniéndose en medio, ya que Hermione por lo visto no pensaba intervenir – mira que necesitamos de su ayuda.

- La verdad no sé si después de esto las voy a ayudar – dijo volteando la cara y con tono de superioridad.

- Vamos Mafalda... – le rogó Ginny - me lo prometiste...

- Mmmm no sé... lo voy a pensar...

- Pues a ver si te decides, porque nosotras tampoco tenemos toda la tarde – le aviso Hermione molesta.

- Esta bien, si me lo piden así las ayudaré, pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición? – se asustó Parvati.

- Que me consigan una cita con el bomboncito de allá abajo – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál bomboncito! – se escandalizaron la morena y la castaña.

- ¿Cuál otro? Harry obviamente... – contestó descaradamente abriendo excesivamente los ojos.

- ¡Mira chiquilla te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede muy claro porque no te lo voy a repetir! – estalló Hermione - ¡CON ÉL NO TE METES¡PORQUE HARRY ES MIO¿ENTENDISTE¡MIO!

- ¿Cómo es eso Hermione? – pregunto una voz masculina desde la puerta.

La chica no necesito voltear para saber que ahora estaba en graves problemas.

- Harry... ¿cómo subiste? – pregunto intentando sonar tranquila Parvati.

- Eso no importa ahora... – respondió sin apartar la mirada de su amiga – pero dime Hermione... ¿que fue exactamente lo que dijiste? – pregunto a la perfecta que aún seguía de espalda rogando que la tierra se la tragara.

* * *

_**Miércoles 22 de Marzo de 2006**_

**_Espero que el cap les haya gustado! Y que la espera haya valido la pena... les pongo antes que nada las puntuaciones de las votaciones sobre la pareja de Hermione... sigan votando... que aún no se cierra la votación! Al finalizar haré el recuento total por cada cap..._**

**_H/Hr: 8 votos_**

**_D/Hr: 8 votos_**

_**DAN: **mira que hasta me ruborice! Un millón de gracias por tus hermosísimos comentarios... de verdad me hacen muy feliz, y me alegro de que el fic te vaya enganchando cada vez mas... y con respecto de los métodos que utilizará Hermione para darle celos... no se si hará lo mismo que tu harías... pero hará lo que yo haría... y no se si eso es peor je, je, je... mira que he cometido locuras! Y pasado los peores papelones! Y si, como que Drakito es especial... me encantan los chikos malos! ( bue, así también me va como me va...) pero Harry con su ternura y timidez también es como para comerselo... mmm... no se, yo me quedaria con los dos ... juaz, no mentira... aunque esa no sería mala opción... bueno mientras lo medito besotes y espero que hayas quedado conforme con el resultado de tu personaje ;) espero que me dejes una respuesta!_

_**ProngsAndMoony : **bienvenida a esta gran familia! Y si, la verdad que en un momento pensé en no seguirlo... y ahora no se como haré cuando lo termine... buaaaaaaaaaaa... lo voy a extrañar buaaaaaaaaaa... buen, snif, snif... ya tendré tiempo para eso... y si, yo también odio a Cho! Pero a partir de ahora ella dirá mas de dos palabras... ja, ja, porque como habras visto casi no hablaba, porque la verdad ni me importaba lo que tuviera que decir... pero ahora será necesario... ya verás! Y me alegra que te haya hecho reír... ya que es lo primero que escribo con una cuota de humor... generalmente suelo tener una atracción especial por el drama y lo trágico... y ni yo misma sé como nacio la idea de hacer este fic... estaba aburrida y empecé a escribir en mis tiempos libres... por eso los primeros caps eran tan cortos... y como siempre los primeros son los más difíciles por eso había pensado en dejar de escribir...y ahora estoy feliz de que les haya gustado tanto! Y si, Blaise será malo e este fic... pero eso no le quita lo guapo... sus ojitos azules, su cabello con gel efecto mojado... (babas por parte de la autora...) hay, lo siento... es que ya empiezo a delirar... ja, ja, espero tu prox review! _

_**Orochi Black: **otra nueva lectora! Haaaaaa... si por mi fuera actualizaría todos los días... y las que leen este fic desde el principio son fieles testigos que huo una época que actualizaba todos los días... pero lamentablemente para mi y mis pobres neuronas... las vacaiones se han terminado... y me estoy volviendo loka con el cole... recién vamos como dos o tres semanas ( ni yo misma lo recuerdo je, je, je... ahí vuelve a salir mi lado despitado) y ya nos tomaron lección de Derecho! Y mira que yo Escuche que la profe aviso... pero no créi que fuera cierto :(... pero prometo porner ni mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo más rápido posible... y si, Harry es algo celoso... pero dime.. ¿Cómo estarías tu, si tu mejor "amigo" ( del cual estas enamorada en secreto), que además se volvio muy popular entre su sexo opuesto es "acosado" por ellas...? con decirte que yo en su lugar ya hubiera hecho rodar varias cabezas... y Herm que no ayuda en nada... y roguemos que no se me vaya la inspiración! Pero tranquila, que mi cabecita aún está llena de ellas! Besos y espero saber tu opinión acerca de este cap._

_**Graciegc: **wow! No pensé tener tantas nuevas lectoras en este cap! Gracias por votar... y si, esa es la idea, que el fic no se vuelva monótono... y espero tu prox review!_

_**Elea: **no te preocupes, que si no sale esta parejita... igual tendrán sus momentos... en especial en cierta fiesta que aparecerá en el prox cap! Es que no puedo evitar enredar mis fic... es que son el reflejo de mi vida ja, ja, ja... en cosas que se van de las manos... ¡Justo esa es mi especialidad! Mirá que así empecé el lio en el que estoy metida con Facundo! Y todo por intentar olvidarme de otro caballero... nunca lo hagan! Que pueden terminar doblemente confundidas! Si, se que hice mal... pero hago lo mejor que puedo... es que soy una máquina de mandarse mocos del tamaño de Saturno, Júpiter y Plutón..._

_Y si, el kole... no se que me pasa este año que no le puedo agarrar el ritmo... ahora me hice un tiempito porque adelante las tareas con una amiga... y de paso paso por el ciber... ¡Ay mi Dios! Mira que a mi me gusta un chiko... o dos, a esta altura ya no sé... pero como bien dijo Hermione en uno de los caps... el amor no afecta a la vista... y el chiko que atendía allí! Hubo un prolema con el cambio que el que me atendio no me dio por una coca... y fui a pedirle el vuelto, el chiko ya no estaba y me atendió él... rubio, blanquito, ojos profundos... (ya estoy babeando otra vez...) dudó en darme el vuelto... pero a esa altura ya no me importaba el vuelto, ni la coca... ni el ciber... encima me miró como examinando si mentía... y no que cara habré puesto... porque aunque no muy convencido... y haciendo pucheros me dio el vuelto... ay.. si lo hubieras visto haciendo pucheritos! Por poco y le digo que se quede el vuelto.. sino fuera tan codo duro probablemente lo hubiera hecho! _

_Volviendo al tema... (si después de esto puedo concentrarme je, je) yo tb veo mucha gente en un lugár y me agarra pánico! Y más si el lugar no esta ventilado... pero siempre hay algunas excepciones... y como mas que nada me gustan las fiestas que realizan mis amigos antes que salir a un recital o a bailar no la paso tan mal... es decir hay muuuucho espacio abierto... ¿has probado el lemonshamp? Te lo recomiendo para el verano! Es super refrescante! Es helado de limón batido con Shampoo! Exquisito! Una de las mejores cosas que he probado... y no te preocupes, que a mi tampoco me agrada el vino... prefiero gancia... o menta... o bebidas así... aunque una cervecita bien helada nunca se rechaza... espero que esa idea del largometraje haya surgido! Y que me dejes otro hermoso review por este cap!_

_**LadyCornamenta: **gracias por votar! Y haber so los celos lo hacen tomar de una vez por todas la iniciativa! Hasta el prox cap!_

_**RociRadcliffe: **si quieres ver a Harry muerto de celos espera hasta el prox cap! Les prometo que valdrá la pena muajajaja... ya veremos que hace el sex symbol de Draco... y hasta donde puede llegar Herm... todo el prox cap! Espero tu comentario por este cap tb!_

_**potter5:**voto anotado! Hasta la próxima!_

_**Chayo: **pues la verdad a mi tb se me hizo difícil la elección para la pareja de Herm... por eso me lave las manos je, je, je... y lo dejé a su criterio... es que no sé... cada uno tiene su encanto... y para asegurarme de conformar a la mayoría, ya que a todos es imposible... aunque tratare de que el final los dejé a todos satisfechos realice esta votación... y realmente estoy muy contenta... no pensé tener tanto éxito! Espero que sigas manteniéndome al tanto de tus opiniones en este fic... y hasta la próxima!_

_**JuLiA-GrInT: **gracias por darme tu opinión... aún sigo enlíada en eso... es que no sé... cuando estoy con él me vuelvo algo tonta... y los temas de conversación se esfuman como por arte de magia... y eso me irrita! No me gusta sentirme inhibida por alguién, pero a la vez te hace sentir algo especial que no sé como explicar... hay! Ya veré que hago... ya que si yo me encontré con él fue para despejarme un poco... y aunque yo al principio lo tome como una inocente salida de amigos, ahora no se que pensar... y encima eso de despejarme era por causa de otro chico, que ¡Oh casualidad! Va al mismo cole que yo... ay mi Dios! Que no sé a que santo rezarle! En fin, ya veré... gracias por tu comentario... y lo que decida te lo haré saber je, je, je... solo que el problemita que mi corazón tiene un embrollo de sentimientos y emociones encontradas que ni te digo! El voto ya fue anotado... y espero que me dejes un nuevo review por este cap!_

_**Livi y Nat: **hola! Años sin escribirnos! Primero: con David CREO que las cosas estan mejor... y a pesar que ya no nos vemos en el kole porque empezó la Facultad, todos los días me manda msn... y a decir verdad quiero volver a confiar en él... porque es muy importante para mi... solo espero que el tiempo sepa reestablecer nuestra amistad... y con Facundo... bueno, por eso aún no hago nada... y mirá que lo hago esperar... pobre! Pero quiero estar bien segura antes de hacer algo... no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie por mi culpa... para mas información lean la contestación a Julia Grint y allí lo entenderán je, je, je... que el otro chiko se llama Abel... y se suponía que ya no me pasaba nada... otro chiko al que deje´ medio plantado... que casi hasta s eme hizo costumbre... algo que ya estoy intentando curar... pero volví de las vacaiones, y a pesar de que se "supone" que no me gusta no soporto que las chicas se le acerquen y lo miren tan desubicadamente... es que no pueden ser tan obvias! Y él no hace nada... se ríe nada más... ni las rechaza, ni las acepta... solo las mira... (estilo Draco... pero no es malo, ni tampoco rubio... pero es blanquísimo resaltando su cabello oscuro, y sus ojos profundos, para que te des una idea... y lo encima tiene un aire a Facundo... solo que Facu es castaño, ambos son altos) y eso me mata! Arggggggggggggggg... bueno, ahora ya saben el porque de las reacciones de Harry ja, ja, ja... pero en el momento que ya tenga decidido lo que voy a hacer aplicare tu consejo Nat... en verdad muchisimas gracias! Y... en verdad que eres una chica muy humilde je, je, je..._

_Livi querida... tu respuesta era mas que lógica je, je, je... me leiste el pensamiento con respecto a la pareja que propones... y ya había dejado pequeñas pistas anteriormente... pero parece que habían pasado inadvertidas... al igual que lo del nuevo personaje... a eso se debía el repentino interés de Parvati en conocerla... y con eso de que te gustaría que Alan fuera un poquito mas celoso... mira que te aseguro que no hará falta que se lo pidas... si actúa como tu dices cada vez que un chico se te acerca, ten por seguro que no tardará por reaccionar... es solo cuestión de tiempo, y tu tranquila no digas nada porque se podría malinterpretar... y OJO Nat con Facundo! Ya verán que soy un poquitín celoso... como sicen mis amigas, no come ni deja comer... pero la verdad es que mi cabeza, mi corazón y mi vida jamás estuvieron tan enredadas... no se ni donde estoy parada! _

_Besotes... y un millon de gracias por sus comentarios espero recibir otro muy prontito! Que ya son unas de mis mejores amigas! ;)_

_**Rosario: **me alegra que me hayas dejado un review!ya que la otra vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo para chatear... y si, la fiestita en Revenclaw dará mucho de que hablar... celos por aquí, celos por alla... y quién sabe donde terminarán con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel... besotes y hasta la prox!_

_**brisa2006: **concuerdo plenamente contigo! Je, je, je... pero mira que ella no es nada tonta en elegir a sus pretendientes he? Espero que este cap te haya gustado... y que me dejes un nuevo review!_

_**Lily Malfoy: **si tus gustos son esos tengo el placer de decirte que aunque esa pareja no gane... cosa que aún no esta decidida, ya que los votos van muy parejos... tendrás mas de una escenita que de seguro te gustará... y si este cap fue mas H/Hr es porque no hay que descuidarlos! Cuanta más presión haya por parte de los dos mas interesantes se pondrán las cosas... porque Hermione se confundirá más... je, je... esto se parece a una autobiografía... pero bue... hasta el prox review!_

_**Cristy-Potter: **que alegría verte por aquí tb! La verdad es que en la otra web medio que la abandone... pero ya la pondré al día... cuando tenga más tiempito... y claro que puedes opinar sobre lo que conte... cualkier sugerencia será bien recibida en este momento... :S meditaré lo que me dijiste... y si leiste las contestaciones anteriores sabrás porque... y como ya habeis leido este cap... te darás cuenta que Harry empieza a despertar! Por fin! Pero Cho no se la hará nada fácil a Herm... y eso ya lo veremos mas adelante... y con respecto a Drakito... pues deberas hacer cola... que mas de una ya me lo ha pedido... ja, ja, ja... y si no fuera porque ya tengo demasiados líos en la cabeza hasta yo me anotaría je, je, je... besotes... y espero tu prox review!_

_**HERMIONE1954: **hola! Y bienvenida! Me enorgulece saber que estoy en los favoritos de tus favoritos... eso levanta enormemente mi ánimo tan inestable últimamente... y si, por algo empecé el fic con esa pareja je, je... ya veremos como hace Herm para salir de este nuevo aprieto... que si debo confesarte...es una anécdota propia... espero que este cap te haya gustado! Y que me dejes un review!_

_**cristina moreno: **hola! Espero que te haya ido bien con esa tarea...y te compadezco por el sueño, nada peor cuando tienes cosas que hacer... y te agradezco que a pesar de todo tengas un tiempito para leer este humilde fic... que pasará entre Herm y Draco? Eso lo sabrás en el prox cap! Besos y hasta la prox"!_

_**NATALIA: **mira que empataste la votación a último momento! Ya la había cerrado por este cap... pero por suerte te vi! Y si, la verdad que con ellos tendría largo rato para escribir je, je... y lo actualice lo mas rápido que pude! Creo que no tuviste mucho que esperar porque actualice el mismo día que dejaste tu review! Je, je... y veo q tb eres nueva por aqui! Pues bienvenida! Y espero que continues dejandome tus reviews!_

_**WOW! ESTOY REALMENTE CONTENTA! NUNCA PENSÉ RECIBIR TANTOS REVIEWS CON EL CAP ANTERIOR! Y ESPERO NO DECAER CON ESTE CAP! POR FI! QUE EL PROX NO SERÁ NADA COMPARADO CON ESTOS DOS... BESOTES Y MILES DE GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN DEJARME UN REVIEW! SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI!**_

_**Besotes y no e olviden de presionar GO!**_

_**gry**_


	18. BESOS

**_Hola! mil perdones por la tardanza! a todos mis lectores... especialmente a Dan... en verdad, no fue mi intención... mil y una cosas me pasaron... pero esta vez no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemones... si alguien es de Argentina entenderá si le digo que hasta me parezco a floricienta, me mando moco tras moco... en fin, luego de un examen de conciencia, y de largas horas de charla, estuve en condiciones de terminar este cap... creo que ha sido el que mas me ha costado de escribir... lo hice en tres versiones diferentes... y al final me quedé con este, espero que les guste...y que no me maten por lo que van a leer a continuación... por favor!_**

**_Una cosita antes de que lean el cap, me he enterado que los fics interactivos estan prohibidos en esta web... al igual que el hecho de contestar los reviews... por lo que les pediré que a partir de ahora me dejen sus opiniones acerca de las parejas en mi email, los comentarios caerca del cap pueden hacerlo aqui, pero las vtaciones seran por mi mail ok?... por las dudas, ya que a una autora le levantaron el fic por no respetar esa regla... y me muero si me levantan este fic... realmente me parece injusta esta medida... pero por las dudas... con respecto a los reviews... los seguiré contestanto igual... ya veremos que pasa..._**

**_DILCLAMER: todos los derechos de HP pertenecen a JKRowling, a la Warner Bros y a todos aquellos que jayan comprado los derechos, yo solo uso sus personajes como medio de recreacion... _**

**ABAJO COMO SIEMPRE RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 18: BESOS**

Jamás en toda su vida había entendido tan bien la expresión "trágame tierra". ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría de esa situación? Si a alguien se le había ocurrido que la entrada al cuarto de mujeres estuviera prohibida para los varones, era entre otras cosas seguramente para evitar aquella situación, pero claro... esa regla no se aplicaba al señor Harry Potter, él siempre se las arreglaba para llegar en el peor momento.

Y encima sus amigas en ese momento no le estaban siendo de gran ayuda.

Parvati haciendo preguntas tontas intentando desviar sin éxito la atención de Harry, pero por lo menos ella lo intentaba, no era como Ginny que se había quedado helada mirando alternativamente a ella y a alguien a su espalda que seguramente era Harry... y bueno, ni que decir de Mafalda, que era la que al parecer mejor la estaba pasando en ese momento por la cara de triunfo y la manera coqueta con que se arreglaba el pelo... ya arreglaría cuentas pendientes con ella más tarde...

- ¿Hermione? Estoy esperando una respuesta – insistió Harry.

La aludida respiró profundo, no podía pasar la vida dándole la espalda a Harry así que con la plena seguridad de que su cara en ese momento estaba completamente colorada a juzgar por el calor que le subía por el cuello, y en un acto de gran valentía digno de todo buen Gryffindor, se giró y enfrentó a Harry.

- Harry... ¿Qué haces... aquí? – pregunto nerviosa. "Y de vuelta a las preguntas tontas" pensó, al menos debía ganar tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera una excusa convincente, ya que no sabía hasta donde había escuchado el ojiverde.

- Eso no importa ahora... y dime ¿que es lo que le estabas diciendo a Matilde? – pregunto el moreno, a quién también se le notaba el rubor en las mejillas.

- Mafalda mi vida, Ma-fal-da – se apresuró a corregir la Hufflepuff algo ofendida.

- Yo... eh... nada, le estaba explicando algunas cosas... – dijo Hermione ignorando totalmente la corrección de la otra chica.

- ¿A si? – pregunto el ojiverde acercándose lentamente a ella – ¿y se puede saber que tenía que ver yo en esa conversación?

Si antes la castaña estaba nerviosa ahora directamente no le salían las palabras... "Rápido Hermione, piensa algo, por algo era la mente más brillante de Hogwarts".

- Creo que nosotras mejor nos vamos... – sugirió Ginny al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas a Mafalda para que la siga.

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione haciendo que Harry retrocediera varios pasos – no hace falta... no hay nada que no puedan oír – se apresuro a aclarar con una sonrisa nerviosa, no iba a quedarse a solas con él bajo ningún aspecto... y sus amigas no se iban a lavar las manos tan fácilmente, después de todo si ellas no hubieran llevado a Mafalda, ella no estaría metida en semejante lío.

Parvati pensó en apoyar a la pelirroja, pero una fulminante mirada por parte de la prefecta hizo que desistiera de esa idea.

- Ya sabes... Mafalda estaba haciendo un comentario que no me gusto acerca de ti... y... le estaba aclarando ciertas cosas si quería llevarse bien conmigo – sabía perfectamente que esa "pobre" explicación no dejaría satisfecho a Harry, pero de todas formas se arriesgo.

- ¿Y cuál era ese comentario que tanto te molesto? Yo no escuche nada fuera de lugar – dijo él con una media sonrisa. Una de dos, o se lo estaba haciendo a propósito solo para verla sufrir, o se estaba insinuando con Mafalda... prefirió por la integridad física de todos los allí presentes creer lo primero.

- Ella estaba diciendo que... no vale la pena Harry... no quiero arruinarte el día – dijo restándole importancia al asunto e intentando pasar al lado de su amigo, con la esperanza de que el tema se diera por terminado.

- Espera un segundo, cuado yo llegué oí perfectamente lo que dijiste – le dijo él reteniéndola suavemente de un brazo y acortando la distancia entre ambos. No supo en que momento, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus amigas habían desaparecido de la habitación – y me gustaría oírlo nuevamente...

No le conocía esa faceta seductora, y la manera en que ahora le hablaba la hacía temblar, descontando el hecho de que no era necesario estar a cinco centímetros para mantener una conversación.

- Le estaba... le estaba diciendo que eras... – empezó a decir Hermione que nunca antes se había visto reflejada tan de cerca en los lentes de él.

La verdad que tenía unos labios como para comérselos... y esos ojos... ¡Por Merlín que no sabía como podía ser alguien tan lindo! Inclusive ese pelo que siempre estaba tan despeinado ahora le daba un toque un sexy.

Estaba a punto de derretirse ante él, cuando recordó lo que había planeado después del desayuno... esa actitud de parte de ella, de que cada vez que él se le acercara empezara a ponerse nerviosa, o si le pedía un favor, ella no pudiera negarse era lo que hacía que Harry pensará que ella siempre estaría con y para él... y por eso nunca se decidía por ella, ahora se daba cuenta de que para Harry ella no le era indiferente¿Pero eso de que le servía si él seguía con Cho?... Le demostraría que ella no dependía de él, y si de verdad la quería tendría que arriesgarse... Ahora le haría sentir en carne propia lo que ella sentía cada vez que lo veía con su novia...

– Le estaba diciendo que eras mio...pe, si eso, miope – concluyó tranquilamente ante la cara de asombro del ojiverde que la miro entre desilusionado y confuso.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó él sin entender mientras ella se soltaba de su mano.

- Lo que oíste... cuando llegaste lo que le iba a decir era que eres miope... pero como no me dejaste terminar debes haber escuchado la primera parte solamente – podría haber inventado algo mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa, lo importante era que él no la viera rendida a sus pies.

- ¿Y se puede saber como llegaron a hablar de eso? – pregunto dudoso Harry con una ceja levantada.

- Lo que pasa es que Mafalda cuando llegó, se empezó a burlar de ti porque usabas anteojos – al menos así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, saldría de esa situación vergonzosa, y de paso se aseguraría de que Harry no la pudiera ver ni en figuritas a la Hufflepuff, por las dudas – entonces yo le dije que me parecía de muy mal gusto sus bromas, y que si usabas lentes era porque eres miope.

Tanto tiempo estar con Ginny, ahora parecía surgir efecto... ¿Dónde había aprendido a mentir tan descaradamente? Lo único que rogaba era haber sonado convincente, si Harry no le creía estaría perdida

- Ahora si me disculpas... – el ojiverde entendió la indirecta y se marcho rápidamente, pero aún mirándola desconcertado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Por qué Harry se fue tan rápido?

Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que le hicieron segundos después sus amigas a Hermione.

- En primer lugar... muchas gracias por ayudarme a salir de esa situación... ustedes realmente son amigas, cuando las cosas se complican ustedes huyen – les reprocho enojada la castaña.

- Pensamos que sobrábamos, y por eso nos fuimos... pero dime¿Qué paso?

- Le dije la mentira mas absurda que se me ocurrió... realmente Ginny soy patética para esa cosas... debería aprender más de ti.

- ¿Pero te creyó? – le pregunto Parvati ansiosa.

- No estoy muy segura... pero por lo menos salí invicta y eso es lo que importa – dijo en un suspiro – y ahora si... díganme ¿Dónde se metió Mafalda?

- Se fue a arreglar para esta noche... dijo que quería verse lo mejor posible para... Harry – dijo con algo de miedo la pelirroja por la reacción que pudiera tener su amiga, pero para su sorpresa ésta solo río.

- Ella ya no es problema... con lo que le dije a Harry, no creo que le queden muchas ganas de hablar con ella... y ahora sí, nos toca a nosotras prepararnos... quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable – dijo con una maligna sonrisa en los labios, produciendo que sus amigas se miraran entre si – la venganza es dulce...

Recién eran las seis de la tarde y ellas ya habían comenzado a prepararse. La habitación era un completo desastre, la ropa estaba desparramada por todos lados y las chicas corrían de un lado para el otro turnándose para el baño. A eso de ocho tanto Parvati como Ginny estaban casi listas. La primera había optado por una falda blanca y una remera rosa ajustada de un importante escote, con unas sandalias sin taco ya que con su altura era suficiente, y llevaba el pelo más lacio que nunca y suelto. La segunda en cambio llevaba puesto un strapless (top) negro con un jeans ajustado, marcando su delicada figura, el pelo recogido en una alta cola, y unas sandalias te taco alto. Ambas estaban maquilladas para la ocasión, pero aún faltaba el turno de Hermione, que seguía corriendo de un lado para el otro en toallón.

- ¿Dónde habré dejado ese pantalón? – murmuraba la castaña - ¡Auch¡Quién fue el inconsciente que dejo este bendito zapato en medio del camino¡Miren la hora que es¡No voy a llegar... les dije que no quería ser la última en bañarme!

- Tranquila Herm... todo esta bajo control – intento calmarla Parvati sentándola frente al espejo - ¿Confías o no en nosotras?

- ¿Debo responder a esa pregunta? – pregunto irónica Hermione.

- Muy bien... prepárate para sufrir la transformación de tu vida Hermione – le anunció Ginny – si antes traías tontos a los chicos, ahora morirán al verte...

- Mientras no sea por el susto...

- Bueno, si vas a estar con ese optimismo...

- Estaría mejor si me especificaran que tipo de fiesta es – dijo la castaña observando el atuendo de sus amigas.

- No me digas que te estas echando para atrás... – le dijo Parvati al mismo tiempo que probaba cual sería la base que le quedaría mejor a la prefecta.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... ¡Auch¡Ginny! Ten más cuidado con ese cepillo...

- Ya suenas como Mafalda... – se burlo la morena.

- Riéte tu... ya veremos que cara pones cuando ella se acerque a Ron – le retruco.

- Dos cosas, primero ella tiene interés en Harry y segundo a mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o deje de hacer el tonto de Ron – se defendió Parvati poniéndole una sombra aguamarina a Hermione.

- ¡Oye¡Qué es mi hermano!

- Ya esta bien... solo fue un comentario... – intervino Hermione que veía aproximarse otra pelea - ¿Y saben que chicos van a ir?

- Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Teodoro Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbotton, Seamus Finnigan, Tom Rommer…

- ¡Wow! Ginny, ya veo en que estuviste toda la tarde ocupada... averiguando quienes irían... – dijo sorprendida Parvati al ver la rapidez con que su amiga había enumerados a esos chicos.

- Lo importante es que los chicos mas guapos del colegio van a ir... y por eso Hermione se debe ver sensacional – sentenció la pelirroja terminándole de arreglar el cabello a su amiga, que ahora lucía tan lacio como el de Parvati.

- Y que no se te olvide de que le debes una cita a Tom Rommer – le recordó la morena guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero si realmente quieres darle celos a Harry no hay nada mejor que un Slytherin... y entre los mejores está Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini...

- Por mi no se preocupen, que ya tengo todo planeado – dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigas mientras se ponía rimel y un brillo en los labios – ahora si... solo falta la ropa...

Luego de una ardua discusión acerca de la ropa apropiada, Hermione se decidió por un jeans ajustados, unas sandalias con un poco de taco a tono con la musculosa verde agua, a pesar de que para el gusto de Hermione el escote era demasiado provocativo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que esa noche iba a salir a matar o morir ese podía serle un punto a favor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Ginny... – le dijo Hermione apenas ingresaron en la Sala Común de Revenclaw, y al ver que todas las miradas masculinas se posaban en ella.

- No me dirás que te arrepentiste ¿no? – le contestó sin mirarla la pelirroja, mientras saludaba a un grupo de chicos de esa casa.

Claro que si la hubiera mirado no habría hecho esa pregunta, ya que la cara de la prefecta dejaba todo claro. Miraba confusa a su alrededor, ya que las luces de colores efecto boliche en la oscuridad la mareaban y no la dejaban diferenciar con claridad a las personas.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte como para escuchar a la persona que estaba al lado sin gritar. Definitivamente no era el lugar que acostumbraba frecuentar la castaña. Todo el día haciéndose la superada, cuando en el fondo sabía perfectamente que no haría más que el ridículo, ni siquiera sabía bailar ese tipo de música... ya que el único baile al que había ido fue con Krum, y la música no se parecía en nada a la que ahora estaba sonando "¡las cosas que hay que hacer por los hombres!" pensó con resignación.

- Tranquila Herm... no te vamos a dejar sola – la tranquilizo Parvati.

- Gracias Parv, pero... – la Gryffindor no termino la frase porque su amiga ya estaba bastante alejada conversando animadamente con un morocho de Hufflepuff.

"Buenas amigas conseguí" pensó irónicamente Hermione algo incómoda ante la mirada de los chicos de Revenclaw que cada vez eran más insistentes. Y es que era algo cotidiano verla con ese atuendo.

Se acercaron lentamente a la improvisada barra, Herm se empezaba a arrepentir de estar ahí, después de todo no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla – pidió Ginny.

- Que sea una por favor – corrigió la castaña - ¿no te acobardas después de lo que paso ayer? – pregunto incrédula

- Ese solo fue un accidente... – respondió despreocupada la otra chica, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música con su cuerpo - ¿Y qué... no tomarás nada?

Como toda respuesta la castaña llenó su vaso con un movimiento de varita de zumo de calabazas.

- ¡No pudo creer que hayas traído la varita! – le dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco – Tú si que eres rara... se supone que no deberías ni poder ver el zumo – bromeo.

- Ese fue solo un accidente – le retruco Hermione de la misma manera en que su amiga lo había hecho antes, Ginny solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

La cabeza de Hermione iba a mil por hora, se suponía que esa fiesta sería para darle celos a Harry, pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiría si él ni siquiera estaba allí?

- Es un alivio que no nos hayamos cruzado con mi hermano y con Harry – gritó sobre la música Ginny.

- Lo mismo digo... mucho mejor – contesto no muy segura.

-¡Hermione, que sorpresa verte por aquí! – dijo empalagosamente cierto ojiazul sentándose al otro lado de la castaña.

- Lo mismo digo Zabini – le contestó sin entusiasmo la chica casi sin mirarlo.

- Vamos Herm... estamos entre amigos... llámame por mi nombre – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Como quieras... – la verdad era que ahora que lo miraba bien, el chico era bastante guapo, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, y una camisa haciendo juego con sus ojos, y como siempre, su cabello perfectamente arreglado con gel, pero el hecho de que el chico sea tan insistente, a Hermione le resultaba bastante chocante.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – le pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

- La verdad me gustaría, pero no quiero dejar a Ginny sola – improviso la castaña intentando no ser tan brusca, y mirando a la pelirroja en busca de apoyo, pero lo único que vio fue a una Ginny completamente embobada en el ojiazul, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea – sin embargo, estoy segura de que a ella le encantará bailar contigo – y acto seguido los empujo a la pista, y antes de que el chico reaccionara, ya era arrastrado por la pelirroja hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

Hermione rió para sus adentros, al menos se había librado del pesado de Zabini, pero se había quedado sola, y encima no veía a Parvati por ningún lado... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ella si no conocía a nadie allí?

- ¿Solita Granger? – le pregunto una voz demasiado familiar a sus espaldas.

- Esfúmate Malfoy – lo cortó ella sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Mejor no – le respondió con tono burlón y se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué tomas? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que agarraba el vaso de ella.

- No es de tu incumbencia – le contestó de mal talante intentando recuperar su vaso, pero justo cuando ella lo tomó, las manos de ambos chicos se rozaron, produciendo una extraña descarga eléctrica en Hermione, lo que hizo que apartara rápidamente su mano algo sonrojada.

- ¿Zumo de calabazas? – pregunto escéptico el rubio ignorando la reacción de Hermione.

- ¿Algún problema? – le pregunto Hermione, notando por primera vez en la noche lo guapo que estaba el chico. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca algo desabrochada y un pantalón oscuro que acentuaba su fuerte figura, algunos mechones de pelo le caían húmedos sobre su cara, y a pesar de que no estaban tan cerca, ella podía sentir su característico perfume a menta.

- No me hagas las cosas difíciles Granger, quedamos esta mañana en que te demostraría cuan equivocada estas acerca de mi persona, y eso es lo que intento hacer.

- ¿Y donde estaría la diversión si te hago las cosas fáciles? – respondió casi sin pensar la chica

- ¿O sea que te diviertes conmigo? – pregunto con una ceja levantada el Slytherin mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Me devolverás mi vaso de una vez o te lo piensas quedar? – pregunto Hermione evadiendo la pregunta del chico, y esquivando su penetrante mirada, que la empezaba a poner incómoda.

- Con una condición – le contestó con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me dejes invitarte un trago.

- Estas loco si piensas que tomare algo de lo que tú me des – le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿No confías en mi?- pregunto fingiendo estar dolido.

- La verdad... no – contestó sinceramente ella.

- Eres cruel, después de que te rescaté del baño... eso me recuerda a algo... – dijo de pronto – aún no me diste las gracias.

- ¿No te di las gracias? – le dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego a Malfoy y simulando estar sorprendida, a lo que el chico contesto negando con la cabeza – Entonces recuérdame hacerlo en la otra vida – termino con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eres única – le contestó Draco riéndose, pero a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, cambio rápidamente de tema – Vamos... no puedes rechazar un trago, no es educado... además yo también tomaré de él, y así te asegurarás de que no le puse nada – propuso.

Hermione quedó fascinada, nunca antes había visto a Malfoy reír tan naturalmente, y la verdad que eso lo hacía aún mas atractivo, por lo que asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo, aún sorprendida, por lo cómoda que se estaba sintiendo con su compañía.

- Primero las damas – le dijo él entregándole una copa.

- Ah no, primero tú – se negó mirando con desconfianza el líquido azul.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, y acto seguido le dio un sorbo al trago. Hermione lo miraba atentamente, para cerciorarse que en realidad lo había tomado, y que no tenía efectos secundarios.

- ¿Ves? Aún sigo vivo – le dijo al ver la cara con que miraba al trago - ahora te toca a ti.

Sin estar muy convencida tomo la copa, y le dio un pequeño sorbo, no sintió nada, por lo que hizo otro un poco más largo.

Lo primero que sintió fue un sabor algo dulce en su boca, pero luego experimentó como el líquido le iba quemando la garganta, y pronto se arrepintió de haber hecho dos tragos, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

Draco la miraba impresionado, esa era una de las bebidas más fuertes y ella se la había tomado como si fuera agua, pero luego se contuvo de no reírse ante la cara de la castaña, que se había vuelto muy roja, y ahora se aventaba aire dentro de su boca.

- ¿Algo fuerte verdad? – le pregunto haciéndose el inocente, pero la verdad era que él no se imaginaba que ella haría fondo blanco, conocía muy bien los efectos de esa bebida, al principio uno no sentía los efectos, pero después era como si un fuego abrasador te quemara la garganta.

- ¿Tu que crees? – le pregunto ella, que comenzaba a sentir más calor - ¿Qué rayos es?

- Le dicen la copa del dragón... y creo que ya sabes el por que.

- Muy gracioso Malfoy... – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada - ¿es impresión mía o aquí hace calor?

- Creo que aquí hace calor... – le respondió Malfoy prestando atención a la vestimenta de la chica.

- Y dime... ¿Cómo piensas demostrarme que eres un buen partido? – le pregunto Hermione intentando sacar un tema de conversación, y mirando hacia la puerta esperando ver a Harry, pero no lo encontró, al parecer aún no llegaba.

Como toda respuesta el rubio la tomo de la mano y la jaló hasta la pista de baile.

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy... – le advirtió ella al ver las intenciones del chico.

- Dos cosas: primero creo que debido a las circunstancias sería conveniente que dejarás de llamarme por mi apellido, y segundo ¿qué tiene de malo bailar? – le respondió él aún sin soltarla.

- No se bailar este tipo de música – admitió algo avergonzada.

- ¿No sabes bailar? – pregunto incrédulo, pero al ver la incomodidad de la chica se corrigió – bueno, eso no es tan grave...

- No intentes consolarme Malfoy... – le respondió a la defensiva Hermione.

- Si dejas de decirme Malfoy, yo podría enseñarte a bailar – propuso.

La prefecta lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, algo le decía que aún no podía confiar en él, pero por otra parte ¿Qué mas podía perder? Además Malfoy sería un buen candidato para darle celos a Harry.

- De acuerdo – aceptó sorprendiendo al Slytherin – pero no te pases – le advirtió.

- ¿Puede ser que siempre seas tan desconfiada?

- Mejor prevenir que curar Malf... Draco – se corrigió al ver como la miraba el chico. Era extraño llamarlo por su nombre, pero se sentía agradable.

- Muy bien, entonces lo primero que debes hacer es relajarte... y sentir la música ¿ves? Así – le aconsejó el rubio empezando a bailar al ritmo de la música

¿Cómo se suponía que se relajaría teniéndolo en frente? Debía admitir que el chico se movía bastante bien.

- No... Yo mejor... – empezó a decir. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber captado la propuesta, no quería hacer un mayor papelón del que ya estaba haciendo, ya que varias personas los miraban extrañados, después de todo no era normal ver a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin juntos.

- No me digas que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts se va a dar por vencida tan rápidamente...

- ¡No me digas así! Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre, deberás hacer lo mismo conmigo...– le dijo ofendida – además yo nunca me doy por vencida fácilmente.

- Demuéstramelo entonces Hermione – dijo casi deletreando el nombre de ella.

Hermione sonrío involuntariamente, jamás en su vida pensó oír de los labios de él su nombre, esa noche estaba conociendo una faceta desconocida del príncipe de Slytherin, como solían llamarlo las chicas, y la verdad era que cada vez le caía mejor.

"Vamos Hermione... tu puedes, bailar no puede ser más difícil que prestar atención en la clase del profesor Binns" se auto animó la castaña, y empezó a moverse lentamente. "La música tampoco es tan mala" pensó mientras para su propio asombro se empezaba a soltar y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la canción que en ese momento estaba sonando. Mientras el rubio la observaba fascinado.

- Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por la música – le susurró Malfoy al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y cerró los ojos.

Sus caderas tomaron vida propia, se sentía libre, despreocupada, y pronto unas manos cálidas rodearon su cintura. La música había cambiado y ahora sonaba una melodía lenta.

Al sentir el contacto, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, si había que ser sinceros, solo Viktor había estado tan cerca, y no se comparaba en nada con Malfoy, ni siquiera Harry, si bien ellos de vez en cuando se abrazaban, nunca pasaban de un afectuoso abrazo de amigos, y él nunca la había tomado de la cintura de esa manera.

Se sintió algo torpe al no saber como actuar, pero rápidamente puso sus brazos en el cuello de él, imitando la postura de las otras parejas, ahora podía sentir el aliento de él sobre su cuello.

- Menos mal que no sabías bailar Granger – le dijo suavemente el rubio.

- Quedamos en que me dirías Hermione – lo corrigió ella, mientras el perfume a menta de él comenzaba a embriagarla.

- Una vez más tienes razón... Hermione, y dime¿estoy pasando la prueba? – le preguntó mientras giraban lentamente.

- Esa prueba te la impusiste vos solito...

- Es verdad – admitió Malfoy – pero solo vos podes decidir si soy un buen candidato para vos – le dijo apartándose un poco de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione creyó hundirse en los profundos grises del él, recién ahora se daba cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero no sintió miedo, ni desconfianza a pesar de saber que él había sido su enemigo los últimos seis años, al contrario, se alegró de que fuera él con quien estaba bailando, la hacía sentirse importante, y la manera en que la miraba le decía que podía confiar.

Sabía que era muy probable que todo lo que ahora estaba pasando fuera producto de ese trago, ya que empezaba a experimentar ese mismo calor otra vez, pero no le importó, lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer, o decir algo, el Slytherin acortó la distancia que los separaba, y unió sus labios en un cálido beso.

La castaña tardó en reaccionar, dándole tiempo a él a profundizar el beso. Su boca también sabía a menta, y la besaba tan tiernamente que ella sintió el impulso de corresponder al beso, mientras él deslizaba una mano por la espalda de ella, y la otra por su nuca, mientras Hermione se aferraba a su cuello.

Realmente el rubio besaba muy bien, pero en cuanto Hermione tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente de él y se fue corriendo hacia el baño de damas, dejando a Draco solo en medio de la pista de baile, mientras varias personas se le quedaban mirando, al parecer habían estado presenciando el beso.

Cerró la puerta del baño con todas sus fuerzas, y fue a lavarse la cara con agua helada, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y ardían, otro indicio que el alcohol había tenido mucho que ver en su conducta.

¿Qué rayos había hecho¿Cómo había podido besarse con Draco? Es decir... una cosa era llevarse bien con alguien, y otra muy distinta era terminar besándose en medio de una fiesta con el que hasta hace muy poco había sido su peor enemigo...

Se mojó la cara nuevamente, pero ni el calor, ni el color bajaban de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto el beso? Seguramente se debía a que confundió sus sentimientos, se dejó llevar por la situación, y las cosas se le fueron de las manos... si, eso debía ser... ¿Por qué Harry no podía ser de esa forma con ella¿Por qué debían siempre estar discutiendo?... y lo peor¿Cómo haría ahora para mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que se había besado con su peor enemigo? En un principio su objetivo había sido darle celos con Malfoy, pero luego, al sentirse tan bien con el rubio se olvidó completamente del plan... su intención jamás había sido llegar tan lejos.

¿Y cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora frente a Malfoy? Respiro profundo y se arregló el maquillaje de su cara con un movimiento de varita. Ahora si que estaba en problemas...

Debía irse de esa fiesta cuanto antes, no quería ni imaginar cuantas personas habían visto ese beso, y seguramente ese sería el comentario de todos mañana. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y salio con prisa del baño, quería encontrar lo más rápido posible a sus amigas para irse de allí.

Por fortuna no encontró al Slytherin por el camino. Sus labios aún sabían a menta, e involuntariamente se toco los labios al recordar el beso. No sabía que le había gustado, si él y su forma de actuar tan distinta con ella, o simplemente el beso, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para borrar esos pensamientos.

No veía a sus amigas por ningún lado, así que se acerco a la barra, quizás allí las encontraría, y sintió como varias miradas se posaban en ella y algunos empezaban a murmurar.

Ya había decido irse sola de allí, seguramente sus amigas no tardarían en enterarse de lo ocurrido y deducirían que se había ido, cuando sintió que unas manos le tapaban los ojos por detrás.

Inmediatamente pensó que podía ser Draco, e intentó apartarse, pero no pudo.

- De verdad... no estoy para juegos... – dijo algo enfadada, no quería seguir dando espectáculos en esa fiesta, seguramente tendría que darle una explicación a el Slytherin, pero no creía que fuese ni el momento ni el lugar.

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando unos labios la callaron por segunda vez en la noche. Ella ya no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que no pudo diferenciar bien el aroma de la persona que la estaba besando, y aunque el beso era tierno, no se parecía en nada al anterior.

Ella lo apartó rápidamente aún más confundida.

- No Draco... – alcanzó a decir antes de que las luces se prendieran por completo, al parecer la fiesta ya había terminado.

Pero sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, al ver que la persona que la había besado no era el Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado Harry.

- No... espera, no es lo que parece... – intentó explicar la castaña aún confundida.

- ¡PENSASTE QUE ERA ÉL Y AÚN ASÍ TE DEJASTE BESAR? – empezó a gritar Harry acaparando la atención de todos los allí presentes - ¡DESDE CUANDO LO LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE¡RESPONDE!

Hermione estaba aturdida, y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, ella que se iba a imaginar que el que la estaba besando era Harry, si hasta hace unas horas se estaban peleando... además todo había pasado muy rápido.

- Dejame que te explique... por favor... – le dijo ella a punto de llorar, pero no fue el ojiverde el que hablo.

- ¿Algún problema Potter? – pregunto de mal modo Draco, que acababa de aparecer.

* * *

_**Y que tal? les gusto el cap? antes que nada por favor no me maten por lo que paso en este cap! por favor... digamne que les gusto... con todo lo que me costo hacer el cap!**_

_**Antes que nada, aclaro una duda... se puede volver a votar el tema de las parejas... solo que a partir de ahora les pido por favor que lo hagan a traves de mi mail... a menos que quieran que me levanten el fic (cosa que relamente no creo... jeje)**_

_**las votaciones hasta el momento estan igualadas... veo que no se deciden... siete votos para mabas parejas... **_

ALANA BLACK POTTER : si te gusta la pareja H/Hr en este momento me debes estar mandando una maldicion imperdonable... espero que no... este cap no fue tan cómico con los anteriores... pero espero que te haya gustado... y que me dejes un review!

saralapp: espero que no te hayas olvidado en que había quedado el fic! aunque dudo que con esta escenita del final te puedas olvidar de este cap... como dije antes, quizas al fina no hubo tanto humor, pero espero de corazón que igual les haya gustado... cualkier duda, o sugerencia será ien recibida siempre!

potter5 : ni que decir contigo chiko...seguro que me estas odiando... solo te pido una cosa piedad! que aún las cosas no se definen...

Rosario: bien, por fin alguién que de seguro disfruto este cap! es que esto de hacer situaciones con amas parejas hace que la mitad de los lectores me odie mientras la otra aplaude y así sucesivamente... ja, ja, y si la cara de Hermione era como para pasar al recuerdo... aunque no mejor no me rio mucho, porque esa parte fue basada casi textualmente de una vivencia mía, y creeme, yo era la que estaba en el lugar de Hermione...a si que te podrás dar una idea... en cuanto al amiente emocionante... creo que lo logre no? espero saber tu opinion.. besotes...

Cristy: mil perdones por la tardanza... y espero que esta vez no te haya dado nada... en verdad si que tienes imaginación jeje... y bueno, el primer beso entre ellos no fue como tu lo esperabas... pero convengamos que eso en realidad no se pudo llamar beso del todo... las cosas se me enliaron mucho... ya veremos porque Harry la besa de pronto... y que reacción tendrá después de todo esto... si la pareja ganadora es H/Hr te aseguró que les compensaré este primer beso... pero todo depende de sus opinones... y con respecto a mis problemitas.. ay... mejor ni me acuerdo, que voy para atrás, tuve un "intercambio de ideas" con David... y la verdad creo que en cualquier momento lo mando a pasear... la verdad que no se como los hombres pueden ser tan ciegos a veces... y hacernos sufrir tanto! snif, snif... en fin mejor la termino acá antes de ponerme triste... besotes y repito no me mates por el cap!

malena : eres nueva verdad?tarde... pero no fue mi intención! lo juro! mm la verdad ya no se con que pareja quedarme... las dos me gustan! por eso dejo que ustedes decidan jeje...

LadyCornamenta: otra personita a la que le debo pedir que tenga piedad! tuvieron mucho H/Hr... ahora les toca el turno a los demás... pero no se preocupen, que seguirám habiendo situaciones entre H/Hr... paciencia! y me gustaria ver tu review!

Brisa2006: creo que este cap te debe haber gustado...mmm me equivoco? hasmelo saber dejandome un review!

NATALIA : ja, ja..si empataste... y parecen que se ponen de acuerdo, por las cosas siguen igual... perdon por la tardanza... espero que haya valido la pena! mmm mi votación... mejor la dejo para el final... en caso de empate je, je... y gracias por dedicar tiempo de tu escuela (y arriesgarte a que te atrapen jeje) para dejarme un review! muchisimas gracias! y ya sabes, a partir de ahora todos las opiniones acerca de las parejas en mi mail...

Pinoko: veo que has vuelto! no te pierdas!

Dan : PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON! lamento haber tardado tanto! espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo :( plis! espero haerte compensado con este cap... besotes... y espero tu review!

JuLiAGrInT: esta vez si que me tarde.. pero como siempre estoy a fulllll... y mis prblemos cada vez se hacen mas frecuentes... a David le agarró uan especie de ataque de celos... mal, es mi amigo, y lo quiero un montón, pero aveces creo que e toma atribuciones que no le corresponden, Abel le dijo a una amiga mia, que él esta interesado en mí, pero que necesita tiempo, porque ahora él no me podría dar toda la atención que el quisiera, y Facundo... bueno, el sigue ahí como siempre... creo que voy a estallar... gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, para mi es muy importante en verdad...

Fatima girl: otra lectora nueva! espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto... y por lo que leí, este cap seguro te gusto! espero verte de nuevo por aqui... besos...

Elea: amiga! tu si que me hacer review largos! y con lo mucho que me gustan! tranqui, te perdono por la resaca ja, ja... mira que tengo suerte, muy pocas veces me agarro resaca! y eso que motivos no me faltaban jeje, y si, la verdad Mafalda a primera vista solo vino a complicar las cosas, pero no es tan asi jeje... es de gran utilidad mas adelante jeje... no! el avada kedavra no! mira que si me matas no puedo seguir escribiendo el prox cap eh? jeje.. mira que la fiesta se puso buena eh? vos que hubieras hecho en lugar de Herm? mira que aqui los chicos de los cibers estan bastente buenos ... hay de solo recordarlo! en fin, ya veo en que tipo de fiestas andas ... cuidadito, que no te pase lo de Herm... besotes y hasta la prox!

Marcela: tendre en cuenta tu opinion!

Ypotter&granger: no me mates! aún no esta todo dicho!

AHORA SI, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME LEEN! Y PERDONEN LA BREVEDAD DE SUS REPUESTAS Y LA TARDANZA, ES QUE ESTOY A FULLLL... MIRO LA HORA Y ES... LAS 2 :20 AM... ME MUERO DEL SUEÑO... CASI NO DUERMO POR EL BENDITO COLE ...

EN FIN BESOTES A TODOS...

GRY


	19. ¡DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE!

**HOLA! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA... NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO! TIENE ESTE CAP UNICAMENTE PARA EXPRESARME SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DE LA PAREJA PARA HERM... PORQUE YA CASI ESTAN CERRADAS! **

**SIP, ASI ES... EL FINAL ESTA PROXIMO! SNIF.. SNIF.. COMO LAS VOY A EXTRAÑAR! EN FIN... NO SE DUERMAN QUE ESTO SLO DEPENDE DE USTEDES... QUE SON LOS QUE ME DAN FUERZAS! AMIGAS!**

**DICLAMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE... BLA, BLA, BLA... NO TENGO TIEMPO! UD YA SABEN LO QUE SIGUE :P**

**COMO SIMPRE AL FINAL RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS! OTRA COSITA... VAN A QUERER EPILOGO?**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 18¡DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE!**

- ¿Algún problema Potter? – pregunto de mal modo Draco, que acababa de aparecer.

- ¡LARGATE MALFOY! – le grito sumamente alterado Harry.

- ¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES! – le contestó en igual tono el rubio adelantándose.

- ¡Basta por favor! – dijo Hermione con los ojos vidriosos poniéndose entre los dos para evitar una futura pelea.

- ¡No te metas Hermione!

- ¡Y tu no le grites Potter!

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? La verdad no lo sabía, hace solo un par de horas su mayor preocupación era no quedarse sola en esa estúpida fiesta, y ahora estaba en el medio de Harry y Malfoy intentando evitar una pelea, que ¡Oh casualidad! Era por su culpa.

Debía reconocer que su objetivo principal había sido darle celos a Harry, pero nunca... NUNCA había estado en sus planes besarse con el Slytherin. ¿Por qué había tenido que mostrarse tan comprensivo y amigable con ella¿Por qué justo esa noche? Hubiera sido mejor que la atacará con sus insultos a que la besara de esa forma... y Harry¿que podía decir de él? Si habían estado peleados hasta recién... ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar ella que él la iba a besar? Si ni siquiera sabía de una pelea entre él y Cho.

Pero eso no era todo... definitivamente era la chica con menos suerte que jamás haya pisado la faz de la tierra... ¡Mira que decirle Draco a Harry y justo después de besarla! Tanto tiempo soñando con ese beso... y cuando por fin ocurría ni siquiera había podido disfrutarlo pensando que era el rubio...

- Vaya... veo que tu "noviecito" te defiende bastante bien – ironizó Harry.

- ¡No digas eso Harry! Fue solo una confusión – la verdad que ella no sabía que excusa le iba a decir para salir de esa situación.

- Si, ya veo... fue un error venir aquí – dijo tristemente el ojiverde, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido por Ron que había presenciado la escena al igual que todos los allí presentes en silencio.

- ¡No Harry¡Escúchame... – dijo la castaña intentando salir corriendo detrás de él, pero unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron por la cintura.

- No tienes por que darle explicaciones – dijo con semblante serio el Slytherin.

- No... espera Malfoy... – dijo poniendo una mano en el fuerte pecho de él para crear una distancia prudente entre ambos, y al pronunciar esas palabras el rubio la soltó de inmediato.

- Ahora ya soy Malfoy otra vez ¿no? – dijo retomando su típico aire de superioridad, el mismo que Hermione había creído perdido esa última hora.

Ahora no solo estaba aturdida y con inmensas ganas de llorar, sino que le empezaba a doler la cabeza¡maldita copa del dragón!... juraba por lo mas sagrado que en su vida no volvería a tomar una gota de alcohol.

Desvió la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos grises que la miraban con reproche intentando buscar una explicación para darle... pero la verdad era que ni ella entendía lo que había pasado, ni lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Del otro lado de la barra podía ver como Ginny y Parvati intentaban despachar sin mucho éxito a la gente que se había quedado presenciando la escena, y les reprocho interiormente no haber aparecido antes para marcharse de una vez

- Tu silencio me deja las cosas bastante claras Granger – su voz fría la hizo volver en sí – Ya puedes irte detrás del cara rajada... no creo que tengas nada más que hacer aquí...

Hermione lo contemplo unos instantes mientras se mordía su labio inferior indecisa. Sabía que lo correcto era quedarse allí, le debía una explicación a Malfoy, pero en el fondo lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo detrás de Harry para explicarle todo... o al menos la parte hasta donde ella entendía, después de todo el beso entre ella y el rubio solo había sido un error ¿O no?

Y ante la estupefacta mirada de los allí presentes, incluida sus amigas y hasta el propio Malfoy, que de seguro no creía que ella tomara sus palabras tan al pie de la letra, salio corriendo en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho el ojiverde minutos antes.

Salio a toda prisa de la sala común de Revenclaw, chocando con varias personas, pero no le importó demasiado, corrió hasta la estatua de un Dragón Cola Cuerno Húngaro... ¡ahora tendría hasta pesadillas con dragones! Y giró a la derecha justo a tiempo para ver como Harry y Cho se besaban a mitad del pasillo.

La chica advirtió la presencia de Hermione, y mientras lo besaba la miraba desafiante, Harry parecía no corresponder al beso... pero la castaña entendió que ya lo había perdido, y todas las lágrimas que habían contenido, ahora bañaban su rostro.

Había sido una tonta, en ese momento habría podido ser ella y no Cho la que lo estaba besando... pero había tenido que echarlo todo a perder, ella y su estúpido orgullo. Hubiera sido más fácil decirle esa misma tarde todo lo que sentía por él que montar esa estúpida farsa.

Como pudo dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo de la izquierda con paso lento y resignado, ya no podría culpar a la estúpida de Cho, esta vez había sido exclusivamente su culpa... ella lo había dejado ir, y no había hecho nada para impedirlo cuando pudo...

- Herm... – sintió una cálida voz que la llamaba, y no pudo menos que sollozar y dejarse abrazar por su amiga.

- Todo... me sale mal... Parv...

- No te pongas así... – intentó consolarla la pelirroja, al parecer ambas chicas habían salido detrás de ella cuando salió de la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo querés... que... este? – dijo entre llantos la prefecta – cuando... Harry por fin... se decide por mi... lo hecho todo... a perder...

- Eso no es así... no fue tu culpa, tu que te ibas a imaginar que esto iba a pasar...

- Ginny tiene razón, además yo tampoco imaginaba que Harry podía aparecer de la nada y besarte así como así.

- En eso quizás tengan razón... pero de todas formas... nada justifica el beso con Malfoy... – dijo la castaña tomando el camino más largo para llegar a su Sala Común, no quería cruzarse con Harry, se sentía en falta con él.

- Ya no vale la pena seguir atormentándote con eso Herm...

- No entiendes Parvati... él se mostró tan atento conmigo, totalmente diferente a como solía ser antes... – Hermione se detuvo y miró con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar a sus dos amigas – me hizo sentir importante... me trató como nunca lo hizo Harry... y me confundí – termino volviendo a llorar.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres la única que esta mal... – Parvati le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny? – le pregunto Hermione sin entender.

- Nada Herm, no le hagas caso... – intentó quitarle importancia la morena, para no hacer sentir aún más culpable a su amiga.

- No espera¿Qué me ibas a decir? – se dirigió a la menor del grupo otra vez dejando de llorar.

- Que cuando te fuiste... digamos que Malfoy se alteró un poco... para ser sinceras nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado – le contestó Ginny mirando de reojo a Parvati – rompió todas las copas de la barra...

- ¿Qué!

- Lo que escuchaste Herm... seguramente se enfadó porque saliste corriendo detrás de Harry...

- ¡Pero si él mismo me dijo que lo hiciera Parv! – dijo confundida la castaña.

- Sí, te lo dijo, pero nunca creyó que le harías caso...

- Aunque mas que enojado contigo, se lo veía enojado con Harry... creo que contigo esta mas bien dolido...

- ¿Y como sabes eso Ginny?

- Dice eso por lo que escuchamos... pero no es el momento de que te reproches nada – le aconsejó la morena ingresando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda – lo mejor será que descanses, hoy tuviste un día muy agitado...

- Solo quiero cerrar los ojos y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto paso... – reconoció la prefecta subiendo con desgana las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- Mañana va ser otro día, y de seguro mucho mejor que este – intentó animarla la morena, mientras Hermione se acostaba aún vestida.

- Eso espero – le dijo no muy convencida, y para su sorpresa fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, producto de su cansancio.

La luz de la mañana la despertó, la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar los doseles de su cama. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se enderezó, y comprobó que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto se encontraban en sus camas, probablemente habían preferido no despertarla y dejarla descansar, y por eso se habían sin hacer ruido a desayunar.

Pero apenas estuvo consciente, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior la bombardearon, y tuvo que aferrarse de su cama para no caer debido a que estaba algo mareada.

Como pudo se dirigió al baño, y se ducho con agua fría para despertarse, se miró al espejo, y mientras se recogía su cabello que aún permanecía lacio producto de las pociones que le había puesto Ginny, pensaba en que no podría seguir ocultándose de Harry y de Draco, debía hablar con ellos.

Una vez que estuvo lista bajó las escaleras y se dirigía al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando vio a Ron sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

- Hola Ron – lo saludo tímidamente, temía que él también estuviera enojado con ella.

- Hola Hermione... ¿Estas mejor? – le pregunto mientras le hacía señas para que se sentará a su lado.

Ella solo respondió alzando los hombros y bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- No era mi intención que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo – comenzó la castaña, y su voz sonó más débil de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

- Lo sé Herm... – la consoló tomándola de las manos – pero debes reconocer que no hiciste las cosas muy bien que digamos...

La castaña suspiro con resignación, al menos él no la culpaba de todo... lástima que Harry no pensará lo mismo.

- Sí, pero... no sé, me confundí... vos sabes lo que siento por Harry, inclusive aunque nunca te lo dije, siempre supiste lo importante que era... que es para mí – le dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

- Eso es porque se nota de lejos lo mucho que ustedes se quieren – le respondió él con una sonrisa, mientras que le tomaba el rostro para que lo mirara.

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa, solo que algo triste, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su cara.

- Pero lo eche todo a perder... soy una tonta – sollozó abrazándolo de repente.

- No llores Herm... no me gusta verte así, sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, y no me gusta verte sufrir – le respondió el pelirrojo abrazándola aún más fuerte, cosa que Hermione agradeció interiormente, le hacía mucha falta el abrazo de un hermano en ese momento.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro – le respondió ella secándose las lágrimas y terminando con el abrazo.

- ¿De verdad te besaste con Malfoy? – Ron había intentado no sonar brusco, pero la expresión de su cara dejaba muy en claro su opinión al respecto.

Hermione enrojeció al instante, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras esta vez el que suspiraba con resignación era Ron.

- Ahora entiendo por que Harry se molesto tanto – reflexionó el pelirrojo – ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Fue por darle celos?

- No lo sé... es decir, en un primer momento mi intención si era darle celos a Harry... pero te juro que nunca quise llegar tan lejos con Draco – Hermione quiso retractarse, pero ya era tarde, y Ron bufó con disgusto al oírla llamarlo por su nombre – es que él se mostró tan distinto conmigo... tan... dulce, y me hizo sentir realmente importante...

- Eso no es justificativo – la regaño Ron – para nosotros también eres importante, y te tratamos con cariño...

- Pero es distinto Ron... Harry nunca me trató así... para él siempre estuvo Cho primero...

- Sabes que eso no es cierto... para él siempre estuviste por sobre todas las cosas – esa situación le recordaba mucho a la castaña, a los regaños que Ron le sabía dar a Ginny, pero no dijo nada al respecto, porque sabía que lo hacía porque realmente se preocupaba por ella.

- Al menos eso es lo que él me hacía sentir... sabía que Harry me quería mucho como amiga, pero yo no necesitaba que él me viera así... necesitaba que me viera como mujer... y eso no lo sentí hasta anoche...

- ¿Y Malfoy si te hizo sentir como mujer? – pregunto el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada.

- Anoche él me vio como mujer, no como la sabelotodo insufrible, o como la rata de biblioteca... sino como una chica más... y la única persona que había hecho eso antes que él fue Viktor – al pronunciar ese nombre Ron frunció el entrecejo, pero Hermione lo ignoró – y yo aprecio el cariño que ustedes me tienen, pero a veces necesito que me vean como una chica... como alguien en que los demás se pueden fijar más que para pedirle una simple tarea... – intentó explicarle la castaña

- Sabes que la mayoría de los chicos ahora no te ven solo de esa manera...

- Lo sé...

- ¿Y te gusto? – pregunto con timidez Ron.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin entender la castaña.

- El... el beso con... Malfoy... ¿te gusto? – parecía que estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para formular aquella pregunta.

- No lo sé... – contestó con sinceridad – es solo que no me lo esperaba...

- Y por eso decidiste quedarte con Malfoy en la fiesta – le reprocho Ron.

- Yo no me quedé en la fiesta... salí corriendo detrás de Harry... pero vi que estaba demasiado ocupado con Cho – al recordar la escena sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Ron estaba por contestarle cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dejar pasar a un muchacho de enmarañado cabello azabache, pero al ver que Hermione estaba allí, se volvió rápidamente y se fue por el mismo lugar por donde había aparecido.

Esta vez Hermione no lo dudó y fue tras él, necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

- ¡Harry! – lo llamó apenas lo vio doblar por el pasillo de la izquierda, pero él no se detuvo, por lo que ella comenzó a correr en su dirección - ¡Harry tenemos que hablar! – repitió cuando lo alcanzó tocándole el hombro.

- No veo cual sería el tema – le dijo fríamente él sin siquiera mirarla.

- Por favor Harry, no me trates así – le dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar – debemos hablar de lo que paso anoche...

- Tienes razón, ahora que lo recuerdo tenía que pedirte disculpas – le dijo deteniéndose de golpe y haciendo que casi chocaran.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto confusa.

- Por el beso... no quería traerte problemas con tu "novio"... aunque pensé que tenías mejor gusto – ironizó él.

- Harry no digas tonterías... Malfoy no es mi novio...

- ¿Me vas a negar que te besaste con él? – preguntó poniéndose serio de repente.

Hermione desvió la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto le dolían ahora, no se sentía capaz de reconocerle en su cara lo que había pasado.

- Ya veo... eso aclara muchas cosas... entonces si son novios... a menos que te andes besando con cualquiera por ahí – le dijo el ojiverde con rabia.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto! – le contestó ella dolida.

- Ahora entiendo todo... por eso Malfoy te había salvado en el baño... parece que la relación de ustedes venía desde hace mucho... ¡Que tonto¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!

- ¡Yo NO tengo nada con Malfoy!... – intentaba explicarle Hermione, pero Harry parecía demasiado concentrado en sus conjeturas como para escucharla.

- ... Y yo como un idiota preocupándome por ti! Cuando ya tenías quien te cuide...

Hermione ahora sollozaba de impotencia, y tenía ganas de abofetearlo para que Harry entrara en razones, pero en cambio tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, haciendo que él se callara al instante de sentir sus manos.

- Sabes... que todo lo que... estas diciendo... no es verdad – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y para su sorpresa él no se apartó – La única persona que realmente me importa eres tú...

- Pues déjame decirte que lo disimulas bastante bien – le dijo él de una manera que intentó sonar fría, pero que sus ojos desmentían acortando un poco más la distancia que los separaba.

- ¡Harry¡Cariño! – la voz de Cho retumbó por el pasillo, y el ojiverde se apartó rápidamente de Hermione – Ahhh... veo que estas con Hermione – dijo fingiendo alegría e ignorando la cara de ellos – de seguro la debes estar felicitando ¿verdad?

- De qué se supone que debería felicitarla? – pregunto el ojiverde casi sin darle importancia.

- Ay mi vida... ¿no me digas que no te enteraste? – le dijo empalagosamente mientras se colgaba del cuello de él, y Hermione miraba hacia cualquier dirección con tal de no ver esa escena – todo el colegio esta hablando de eso... ¡Mira que lo tenías muy bien escondido Hermione!

- No sé de que me estas hablando... y creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – la verdad estaba muy incómoda con la situación, y solo quería irse de allí.

- ¡Espera! No seas modesta Herm... total estamos entre "amigos"... la verdad ya se me hacía extraño que no tuvieras nada por ahí... – dijo simulando una risita que le resulto bastante chocante a la castaña.

- La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando... y me esta empezando a doler la cabeza... asi que si me disculpas...

- ¡Como para que no te duela la cabeza picarona! Si ya me contaron lo que paso anoche... – al mencionar eso tanto Hermione como Harry empalidecieron de golpe.

- ¿Y que es lo que sabes? – la primera en hablar fue Hermione.

- ¡Que estas de novia con Malfoy¡Te felicito! Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar... claro menos yo, porque lo tengo a Mi Harry... la verdad nunca entendí como no te enamoraste de Harry, estando tanto tiempo juntos... yo apenas lo vi me enamore perdidamente de él... y él de mi ¿no es verdad amor? – le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

- Eso es porque Hermione nunca tuvo ojos para mí – le contestó fríamente Harry – seguramente porque ya se había fijado en Malfoy...

Hermione solo lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar delante de Cho, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir desmintiendo las estupideces que ésta decía.

- Como sea... – dijo Cho con una inmensa sonrisa - ¡te felicito y espero que seas muy feliz con el príncipe de Slytherin! – y para sorpresa de la castaña la abrazó fuertemente, según lo que creía Hermione para asfixiarla, por lo que se soltó sin la menor delicadeza – y Harry... ¿Acaso no la piensas felicitar? –pregunto con falsa inocencia.

La prefecta rogaba en su interior que no lo hiciera, porque de lo contrario su corazón se terminaría de romper...

- Por supuesto... te felicito – le dijo fríamente, para luego girarse rápidamente y salir prácticamente corriendo de allí, por lo que Cho tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Apenas los perdió de vista por el pasillo, la castaña sintió como se derrumbaba por dentro. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos y se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo.

- Soy un desastre... ¡Nada me sale bien! – nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida... aún seguía con el rostro oculto, cuando un aroma conocido le llamó la atención.

Lentamente levanto la vista, y allí estaba él... con el típico aire de superioridad, y ahora le parecía más imponente que nunca al verlo desde abajo. Ella se ruborizó al instante al sentir la penetrante mirada gris de él sobre ella, pero él ignoró ese detalle y le tendió la mano para que se incorporara.

Luego de unos segundos de dudarlo, Hermione acepto la mano y quedó casi a la misma altura que él, se produjo un silencio incómodo hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

- Draco... con respecto a lo de anoche... – sabía que sería difícil hablar con él pero no se imaginó que tanto – no se que me paso... en circunstancias normales no hubiera actuado de esa forma... y creo que tu tampoco...

¿Circunstancias normales? Eso había sonado realmente patético y lo sabía... pero ¿qué más podía decirle?

- Mmm... no sé, si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos... pero entenderé si no quieres... - ¿Por qué él no decía nada¿Por qué se quedaba simplemente callado y la miraba de esa forma? Se hubiera sentido mejor si él la insultaba... es que ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero no a que la tratara con dulzura... - ¿No dirás nada?

Esa postura que el Slytherin había tomado prácticamente la exasperaba... no sabía si estaba de acuerdo o no con todo lo que había dicho... y luego de unos minutos en los que ella creyó que él no haría nada, como toda respuesta recibió otro cálido beso.

Esta vez, ella intentó rechazarlo, pero él la superaba en tamaño y a pesar de no usar la fuerza, la sostenía firmemente impidiendo que se separara.

Lentamente, e inclusive en contra de su voluntad, fue mermando la resistencia bajó el cálido cuerpo de el rubio, y fue deslizando sus manos hasta hundirlas en la platinada cabellera de él, dándole paso a profundizar el beso. Y hasta lo escuchó gemir de placer al sentir sus finos dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

Ella sabía que se estaba volviendo a equivocar, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era como si su cuerpo actuara independientemente a lo que su cabeza le decía... y es que se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared, y el frío de ésta la hizo estremecerse, pero las cálidas manos de él le devolvieron el calor al acariciar su espalda.

Esta vez si estaba disfrutando el beso... no entendía como alguien que se esmeraba en parecer frío y distante podía causar esas sensaciones en ella, la trataba con tanta delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, como si de una frágil flor se tratará... si le hubieran dicho días antes de que estaría en esa situación probablemente hubiera creído que esa persona estaba loca.

Si hasta ella creía estarlo por dejarse besar por él... y aún así era incapaz de separarse... sintió el cuerpo de él ejerciendo una pequeña presión sobre el de ella y volvió a temblar, pero esta vez de placer... algo que ni con Viktor había experimentado.

Pero esa sensación finalizó rápidamente, cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Él se apartó un poco de ella, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, y aún respirando del aliento agitado del otro.

Hermione se ruborizó nuevamente al sentirse el centro de atención del rubio, no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran con tanta intensidad... con tanto deseo.

- ¿Sigues pensando que fue un error habernos besado? – le pregunto Draco casi en un susurro con la voz mas sensual que ella había escuchado y despertando algo nuevo en ella... deseo.

* * *

NO ME MATEN! 

votaciones de este cap... tres puntos para cada pareja! siguen empatados!

Votaciones totales hasta el momento: 22 votos para Hr/D y 21 votos para Hr/H ! es la ultima oportunidad! a ver si se deciden! que de lo contrario tendre que desempatar yo... espero realmente no tener que hacerlo jeje...

RociRadcliffe: jaja... si la verdad... digamos que el fuerte de Herm no es la mentira... pero digamos que no es nada nuevo que Harry no entienda las indirectas de ella eh? Y sip... a Mafalda da ganas de matarla algunas veces... aunque creo que en este cap a la que habría que matar es a Cho! Grrrrrrrrrrrr... en fin, sip, Draco es todo un amor! Y eso es lo que confunde a Herm... ya veremos que pasa... espero que este cap te haya gustado... y hasta la prox!

Aleja: perdon por la tardanza! Espero que haya valido la pena... espero tu comentario para saberlo ;)

brisa2006: hola! Antes que nada aclaro tu duda: si, ya había besado a Viktor antes... pero digamos que no fue algo Wow! Porque en realidad no estaba enamorada de él... espero que eso aclare tus dudas... y sip, digamos que Harry no fue muy oportuno que digamos... aunque para ser sinceras... sacando lo que ocurrió con Malfoy antes... no fue dulce el querer sorprenderla con un beso? Hasta la prox!

Giggy: gracias! Espero que este cap tb te haya gustado ;)

Cristy-Potter: jaja... gracias, la verdad fue algo subida de tono la pelea con David... pero como digo, las cosas no son siempre color de rosa... en fin, no te preocupes que de seguro se terminan solucionando... y punto sumado para tu pareja! Besotes y hasta la prox!

Elea: con lo que me gustan los reviews largos! Esta vez mi respuesta será mas corta porque no tengo mucho tiempo jeje... jaja... me alegro haberte sorprendido... jaja... si te soy sincera yo salia corriendo igual que Herm... y si es como para matarme! Siempre ... jaja... como me conoces! Jaja... muy acertada en lo del alcohol... no he llegado a meter la pata tanto pero casi... jeje, si no fuera por mi amiga natalia... aunque aun sufro las consecuencias de la ultima fiesta jeje... jaja... miope, fue lo único que se me ocurrio pero al menos salio original no? Mucha suerte con tu proyecto, que de seguro te sale super bien... muero de ganas por leer tu fic... subelo pronto eh? Y avisame... y CUIDADO con los resultados de esas fiestitas, yo se porque te lo digo jeje... esper que el cap te haya gustado... lo hice un pokito a las corridas... pero espero que el resultado haya sido de tu agrado... besotes y espero ver tu review!

Lily Malfoy: vptacion anotada... espero que este cap te haya gusado!

LadyCornamenta: dos floricientas! Jeje... moco tras moco... jeje... en fin voto añadido... y mil perdones por el cap, prometo que ya vendran mas situaciones H/Hr! Espero ver tu review tb en este cap!

Rosario: amiga! Estoy a mil! Por lo que seré breve... que suerte que te sorprendi! Y espero no haberte defraudado con este cap... no te pierdas!

Pinoko: mira que espero el prox review largo largo largooooooooooooo eh? Jaja... eres mala! Espero que este cap te haya gustado... pero no tengo mucho tiempo, prometo que la prox contestación a tu reviews era mas larga ok? Claro si me haces uno bien largoooooooooo pesada? Espero que no... besotes

Kiara-Potter: nueva en el fic? Espero no haber tardado tanto ahora... y que el fic te siga gustando por fis deja un review!

Livy y Nat: amigas! Estoy a mil, y como ya les conte toda mi vida en ese mail que espero hayan recibido jeje... solo me resta decirles... aliméntense bien! Suerte con la obra! Y ánimo Livy que cualkiera tiene un día de esos... y Nat... la mejor onda con Eric "hermoso" jeje... hasta la prox y no se pierdan!

JuLiA-GrInT: gracias por tu apoyo! En el otro fic Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE... cuento mas detalladamente el resultado de mis problemas jeje... estoy a fulll por lo que solo me resta decirte.. pareja anotada... y un millon de gracias por tu apoyo! Besotes, y ojalá este cap a pesar de ser mas H/D te haya gustado! Besotes...

**SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES... PRESIONEN GO! Y DEJENME UN REVIEW POR FA!**

**BESOTES**

**GRY**


	20. ¿NOVIOS?

_**HOLA! Si, ya se... me deben querer matar! Y la verdad las comprendo, pero antes de que me empiecen a llover Cruciatus, Avada Kedavras, y ese tipo de maldiciones... deben dejar que exponga mis razones... ¿tengo derecho a un último deseo verdad? Jajaja...**_

_**PRIMERO: para ser sinceras, y si no que Dan me desmienta, yo ya tenía escrito por lo menos hasta la mitad del cap hace muuuuucho tiempo... pero por razones particulares no pude terminarlo cuando lo prometi ( el día que dije que lo terminaria de escribir y lo publicaria falleció la madre de mi papá)**_

_**SEGUNDO: la tan recurrente falta de tiempo! No veo las horas que empiecen las vacaciones de invierno, aunque eso implique pasar mi cumple :( ... pero bue... ya me recomendaron por ahí conseguir un giratiempo... ya saben, si alguno de Ud. Sabe donde lo puedo comprar me avisa!**_

**_TERCERO: estrictamente relacionado con el segundo... TEATRO! Feliz! Inmensamente feliz... (al menos una jeje) el jueves presente unas estampas con temas históricos, a mi grupo le toco la represión de los 80' y como siempre me toco de mala... por qué sera? Jeje... y de varón jajaja... es que en el turno tarde no hay :P los espantamos juaz... y termine super hiper cansada... imaginense, me levante a las 6:15 para ir al cole y volvía a mi casa a las 13:40 para almorzar, volví a salir a las 14:40 para teatro, tenía que presentar una clase abierta de árabe para Gramática de los Lenguajes Artísticos... y de allí estuve a full buscando la bebida para el brindis cuando paso la clase... y a las 18 nos fuimos a cambiar y maquillar para actuar ( me toco de militar... con una base pálida y un poderoso delineado negro de ojos... encima que soy blanca quede tipo la hija de los locos adams... y eso que varios me dijeron que me parezco a Christina Riggi jeje ... creo que ese es el nombre de la actriz) hasta las 20... y de allí hasta las 21 escuchando una propuesta para una futura obra de teatro! Y ahora estamos preparando una sátira para el cumpleaños de la escuela... y vuelvo a hacer de varon, de gaucho mas precisamente... jaja... me muero de la risa en los ensayos..._**

_**CUARTO: además de mis bajones, que por suerte mermaron bastante gracias a teatro, porque me ayuda a despejarme de mis problemas... se sumaron dos problemillas más... primero... termine mi amistad DEFINITIVAMENTE con David... no saben lo mucho que me costo... yo lo quería como a un hermano... porque éramos primos lejanos, pero primos al fin... pero varias personas me dijeron que él no me veía como una prima... y que por eso me hacía todas esas escenas de celos... y la ultima pelea fue porque no le gustaba que saliera tanto... ni tampoco mis "amigos" según él... llego a dudar que solo fueran amigos... y hasta me dijo textualmente que le gustaría hacerse mierd... para ver si al menos él me importaba un poquito como yo a él... a mi me parecio re desubicado... porque me lo dijo cuando yo todavía estaba mal por la pérdida de mi abuela... pero bue...**_

**_Segundo... cuando por fin me decido por abel... todo bien, él me fue a buscar un recreo y estuvimos hablando... me invito a salir el fin de semana... pero al final no pude ir por lo de mi abuela... y aunque él se porto re dulce en ese momento... es como que las cosas se enfriaron un poco... caramba! Que espera que yo lo salude! Se queda mirando... ok, ok... mi amiga me dice que eso es ser boludos por parte de ambos... pro yo tb tengo mi orgullo! Y él sabe de sobra que estoy interesada en él... claro que nunca directamente de mi boca... pero esta loco si piensa que yo voy a andar por detrás de él... por eso mañana tiene el ultimatun... porque le pregunta a todos por mi... pero no hace nada... y como dice Hermione... que ya espere mucho! Y no piendo seguir llorando y esperando en vano... tb tengo mi orgullo y esta bien alto... por eso lo de mi nik en el msn "Y AUNQUE TE QUIERO CADA VEZ MAS... NUNCA ME VERAS PERDIDA LLORANDO POR TI... AUNQUE SE ROMPA MI CORAZON"..._**

_**Bien, espero que me sepan disculpar... la verdad mi vida es un lio! Pero bue... soy así, que le voy a hacer... mentiría si les digo que a veces no extraño a David... y me duele darme cuenta que en ese largo camino que es la vida... voy perdiendo a las personas que creía como mas importantes... y la verdad si es asi, no se si kiero seguir creciendo... aunque se que es imposible, me gustaria detener al tiempo en mis manos... al menos una vez..**_

**_Ahora sí... no los entretengo más... y a continuación irán las contestaciones de los reviews que me dejaron en mi nuevo ONE SHOT R/HR... "¿LO VES?" si aunque no lo crean! La verdad no pude evitar escuchar ese tema y asociarlo con hechos reales... mil gracias a los que lo leyeron... y humildemente se los recomiendo a los que todavía no lo hicieron:_**

**Giuly: **lo siento... de verdad no era mi intención... aunque eso demuestra que pude plasmar todo lo que el tema de Ale Sanz provocaba en mí... es más en este momento estoy escuchando el tema... gracias por tomarte la molestias de mandarme un mensaje privado... de verdad que lo aprecio... y déjame decirte que yo era así... aunque todavía delante los demás soy así... pero en soledad soy totalmente distinta... y no se porque todo ese dolor y angustia lo reflejo en mis escritos...ya te harás dado cuenta que me encantan los finales tristes o trágicos... será masoquismo... pero me parecen mas reales... besotes y hasta la prox... cuídate mucho...

**RoSittS: **es verdad... a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están... en mi fic anterior escribí sobre la delgada línea entre el amor y la amistad... en ese caso les fue (o les esta yendo bien, aun no lo termine jeje) ahora tenía que demostrar el otro lado... las dos posibilidades... solo espero que tus cosas mejoren... besotes...

**Iop: **te gusto el final? Que bien! Porque lo modifique a último momento... es decir, los detalles... y no puedo decir mas! Porque quizás arruino la sorpresa al que todavía no lo leyó! Gracias por tu comentario y hasta la prox.

**ILoveWeasleys: **jaja... y si, yo aviso por si hay alguien que no le gusta ese tipo de finales... esta en uno aguantarse la curiosidad o no jeje... aunque me alegro que lo hayas leído igual ;) ... la redacción... ufff debe ser en una de las cosas en que mas me esmero... me alegro que te haya parecido buena!... y esa manía mía de hablar de "ti" en vez de "vos" acá en Argentina se usa el segundo... pero me gusta mas como queda el primer término... y a veces se me escapa hablar así con mis amigas y me miran raro como diciendo "¿y esta española de donde salio?" jaja... al igual que dije anteriormente, me pone muy contenta que les haya gustado el final... porque casi sale con otro! Que no... que Ronnie no es inencible! Es un tierrrrrrrno! Y esa frase del último _"Nunca entenderé que viste en Harry que yo no te haya dado" _bien... nació de mi corazón, o mas bien... él habló de por sí solo con este fic... y no digo más porque ya adelante muchísimo con esta frase del fic! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU ALIENTO... NO TE IMAGINAS LO MUCHO QUE ME HACIA FALTA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! Y besotes para ti tb Andrea! Y espero verte pronto por alguno de mis otros fics!

**Talita bonita: **muchas gracias! Para mí es muy importante saber sus opiniones... y me anima a seguir escribiendo! La historia cuando la escribí era basada en la experiencia de una amiga mía... aunque ahora, hay algunos puntos que podrían aplicarse a mí... las vueltas de la vida no?... besos y mucha suerte!

**Anaismaketrouble: **si no es comun en ti... me halaga doblemente que me hayas dejado review... y tratare de seguir perfeccionandome y escribir nuevos fics... para que aí puedas seguir dejandome reviews con tus comentarios... ya sena buenos o malos 

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **triste... lo sé... pero es innato en mí... y contra eso no se puede luchar... tratare de hacer un one shot feliz... pero no prometo nada... hice uno, pero no me agrado demasiado... hasta la prox!

**Niphredil Elannor: **los hombres lloran... eso te lo puedo asegurar... como tamién decirte que no estoy muy orgullosa por haber sido la causante de algunas lágrimas... la verdad se siente peor que ver llorar a una mujer... y yo al igual que Herm guardé silencio... y hasta ahora no sé si hice lo correcto... besotes y muchas gracias por tu comentario ;)

TERMINAMOS POR AHORA DE CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS! ANTES DE QUE LEAN EL CAP ACLARO QUE LOS DERECHOS DE HP NO ME PERTENECEN... Y QE SON EXCLUSIVA PROPIEDAD DE JKROWLING Y DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN COMPRADO LOS DERECHOS...A EXCEPCIÓN DEL ARGUMENTO Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS CREADOS POR MI XD... AHORA SI A LEER!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 20: ¿NOVIOS?**

- ¿Sigues pensando que fue un error habernos besado? – le pregunto Draco casi en un susurro con la voz mas sensual que ella había escuchado y despertando algo nuevo en ella... deseo.

- No... quiero decir si... bueno en realidad... – la verdad era que ni Hermione sabía lo que estaba diciendo, y el rubio al darse cuenta de su estado de nerviosismo no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

- Es toda una novedad que la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts se quede sin palabras – le susurró dulcemente al oído, produciendo que la castaña cerrara los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

- Las cosas no son así... van mal... muy mal... – dijo Hermione nerviosamente moviendo su cabeza como intentando despejar su mente, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba del chico rápidamente.

¿Mal? ¡Pésimo! ¿¡Donde rayos tenía la cabeza? No podía estarse besando con Malfoy cuando hace solo unos segundos había estado pidiéndole perdón a Harry... las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, y eso se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre... Malfoy no podía venir y besarla a su antojo... ¡no señor, ella no era de las que con palabras bonitas caían a sus pies... aunque pensándolo bien, lo que menos habían hecho recién era hablar.

- Hermione... – la varonil voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ni un paso más Malfoy!... mantén tu distancia, que para hablar no hace falta estar tan cerca– lo previno Hermione extendiendo sus manos a modo de impedir que se siguiera acercando a ella.

Si no quería volver a confundirse lo mejor sería no provocar situaciones en que sus cuerpos estén a menos de medio metro. Es que ¿cómo se suponía que ella pensaría claramente con ese característico perfume a menta envolviéndola y esos ojos grises que parecían hipnotizarla, y ...? Un momento... ¡Ella no podía estar pensando en esas cosas! ¡Por Merlín que era Draco Malfoy, él mismo que había hecho de su vida un infierno esos últimos seis años! Aunque había sido el único que había provocado esas sensaciones en ella... pero eso no contaba... seguramente el beso de Harry le hubiera causado muchas más sensaciones si no hubiera pensado que era el rubio... lo recordaba y tenía ganas de tirarse debajo del Expreso... seis años esperando en ese momento ¿y todo para qué? Para arruinarlo...

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto extrañado el rubio haciendo esfuerzos por esquivar las manos de la castaña para aproximarse.

- Perfectamente – y era cierto, descontando el hecho de que de su cabeza probablemente estuviera saliendo humo por la velocidad en que pasaban sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que estabas haciendo gestos extraños – le contestó divertido.

- Ah... eso... – dijo avergonzada – no es nada... a veces los hago mientras pienso – le explico rogando que de su boca no hayan salido frases como "si se me vuelve a acercar no respondo"... solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin darse cuenta en voz alta...

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejar quietas tus manos? – le preguntó algo exasperado el chico.

- Si te que darás quietecito en donde estás no habría ningún problema – retruco Hermione, y es que ella parecía temer que la contagiara de algo por la distancia que ponía entre ellos cada vez que el rubio intentaba acercarse – Y mejora tu manera de expresarte... cualquiera que la escuchara fuera de contexto pensaría cualquier cosa...

- Ja, ja, ja... ¿Desde cuando tan mal pensada? – dijo divertido cruzándose de brazos – No conocía esa faceta tuya...

- No te pases de listo... y me conocerías mejor si no hubieras dedicado los últimos años de tu vida a insultarme – sabía que ese había sido un golpe bajo... pero después de todo era verdad.

Como respuesta esta vez fue Draco quien se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado... parecía un chiquillo al que su madre acaba de regañar, y Hermione no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior... ¡y es que se veía tan tierno!... pero al darse cuenta de su conducta rápidamente la corrigió y puso la mejor cara de agravio que pudo, que por el rostro del Slytherin fue muy creíble.

- Es verdad... no me he portado muy bien contigo... – parecía que le estaba costando realmente decir aquellas palabras – pero ahora es distinto...

- Yo no veo la diferencia – dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida

- ¿Dos besos te parecen poco? – le preguntó el incrédulo.

- Eso fue un error... lo de anoche solo fue producto del alcohol... – dijo mientras sentía como un fuego le quemaba las mejillas... ¡Por que siempre se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad!

- ¿Y lo de ahora? Por que yo te veo en perfecto dominio de tus actos – le retruco él con voz peligrosa.

- Lo de recien... eh... ya se me olvido... – "Muy maduro de tu parte Hermione Granger" sintió una vocecita muy parecida a la de Parvati dentro de su cabeza... y si, estaba claro que ni mentir ni fingir eran sus especialidades.

- ¿Se te olvido...? – dijo irónicamente – mmm... bien, en ese caso no me queda mas remedio que recordártelo...

El Slytherin se acercó a ella, y cuando solo los separaban unos escasos centímetros, sintió una fría superficie sobre sus labios, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto entre confundido y enfadado.

- Te dije que mantuvieras distancia – le contestó divertida al ver la expresión del rubio que contemplaba desorientado la pared de cristal que los separaba y que ella misma había hecho aparecer con la ayuda de su varita.

- Esto es ridículo... no hablare contigo a través de un vidrio... – se quejó él.

- Pues lo harás si quieres seguir con esta conversación...

- ¿Siempre eres tan terca? – le pregunto resignado.

- No, a veces soy peor – le contestó con una sonrisa que para su desgracia fue demasiado sincera...

- Me encanta cuando haces eso... – le dijo él embelesado...

- No empieces... – le advirtió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y adivinando las intenciones del rubio.

- Solo digo la verdad – dijo con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Podemos mantener una conversación civilizada aunque sea una vez Malfoy? – ella quería llegar a una solución lo más rápido posible, pero él no parecía dispuesto a facilitarle las cosas.

- Era lo que estábamos haciendo hasta que pusiste esta cosa entre nosotros – dijo señalando la pared que los separaba.

- ¡Ya Malfoy! No entiendo por que te comportas así... se termino la apuesta, fue un empate ¿contento? – le dijo ella esperanzada con que después de eso el rubio retomara su postura anterior.

- Para mí es más que una simple apuesta... – le respondió haciendo desaparecer la pared con un movimiento de su varita – y lo que yo no entiendo es por que te empeñas en rehusarte a reconocer lo que nos está pasando.

- ¿Perdón? A mi no me esta pasando nada – se apresuro a corregir.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó acercándose nuevamente a ella - ¿Entonces por qué retrocedes cada vez que intento acercarme?

Al decir esto Hermione dejó de caminar hacia atrás, y haciendo pleno uso de su fortaleza se detuvo a enfrentar al rubio... pero este siguió avanzando.

- ¿O por qué tiemblas al sentir mi piel? – le acarició una mejilla - ¿O al sentir mi voz? – le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que la castaña sentía que sus piernas ya no le respondían – no puedes negar lo que tu boca me demuestra con sus besos – termino rozando sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – pregunto Hermione confundida mientras sentía que sus ojos le comenzaban a escocer.

- Por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Granger... no se que me hiciste, pero simplemente no dejo de pensarte – le contestó intentando besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo esquivó ágilmente.

- Esto no sería justo Malfoy... sabes lo que siento por Harry, y eso nunca va a cambiar – reconoció ella bajando la mirada.

Le dolía reconocerlo, pero era la verdad... cada cosa le recordaba a él... incluso si salía al jardín, el verde del pasto le recordaba a sus ojos... quizás después de todo no podría estar con él... pero tampoco quería mentirle a Draco, no se lo merecía.

- Déjame intentarlo... – le respondió el Slytherin tomándole el rostro con dulzura y obligándola a mirarlo – no tienes nada que perder... solo te pido una oportunidad... – y para su sorpresa la abrazó de repente, sin dobles intenciones... un abrazo sincero, de corazón... ese abrazo que ella tanto necesitaba... y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas suyas bañaran el hombro del Slytherin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí...

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- ¡Por décima quinta vez Cho... ME SIENTO BIEN! – estalló el ojiverde.

- Como después de que estuvimos con Hermy te pusiste raro...

- ¿Puedes dejar de mencionarla cada cinco minutos? – le dijo exasperado y deteniéndose a mitad del camino – y además no le gusta que la llamen así...

- Disculpa... – le respondió con ironía - ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando eres defensor de ella? Que yo sepa, ella ya tiene quien la cuide... – terminó mordaz.

- ¡DESDE SIEMPRE! ¡Ella es mi amiga, y ningún maldito hurón va a cambiar eso!

- Pensé que ya lo había hecho – murmuró por lo bajo Cho.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

- Nada... nada... ¿Me vas a acompañar si o no en la salida de mañana a Hogsmeade?

- No... no tengo ganas de salir... ¿me podrías dejar solo? Me duele la cabeza y ...

- Ya, no digas nada... veo que hoy no estas de buen humor – y sin decir más se marchó ofendida.

La verdad era que el ojiverde ya estaba cansado de la compañía de su novia... y tampoco entendía porque se esmeraba tanto en criticar a Hermione, si después de todo, la castaña nunca le había hecho nada malo.

Justo la noche anterior, había decidido dejarla... y jugarse enteramente por Hermione, pero fue cuando se enteró de que su mejor "amiga" estaba saliendo con Malfoy.

Era lo último que se esperaba en el mundo... si la sola idea de imaginarla en otros brazos lo atormentaba, el hecho de que fuera justamente con Malfoy lo mataba... y es que... ¿Por qué justo con él? Si desde que se conocían no hacían más que insultarse... ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos? ¿Cómo fue que ella prefirió estar con ese rubio oxigenado antes que con él? Eso nunca lo entendería...

Iba muy absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando una cabellera pelirroja lo volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Hey Ron! – llamó a su amigo que se dirigía a los jardines.

- Hola Harry... ¿Cómo estas? Me acabo de cruzar con Cho, y casi me arroja una maldición cuando le pregunté por ti – le respondió el otro muchacho fingiendo un escalofrío.

- Lo de siempre, no te preocupes ¿Pudiste hablar con Herm? Los vi en la Sala Común...

- Sí, hablé con ella y con Parvati... – comenzó Ron – y creéme hermano si te digo que aún es tiempo de luchar por ella. Hermione sigue tan enamorada de ti como el primer día, y si no haces algo pronto Malfoy la va a terminar apartando de nosotros.

- Hermione no se alejará de nosotros a menos que ella misma lo quiera – le respondió tercamente el ojiverde.

Como toda respuesta, el pelirrojo lo jaló del brazo con fuerza hasta el aula más próxima.

- ¿¡Se pude saber que te pasa! – le preguntó Harry confundido apenas Ron cerró la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿¡Y todavía preguntas que me pasa? ¡QUE USTEDES DOS YA ME TIENEN HARTO CON TANTAS VUELTAS! ¡ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE SE QUIEREN Y AUN ASI NO SE ANIMAN A DECIRSELO! ¿Me quieres explicar que están esperando? ¿El fin del mundo o algo así?

- No pero...

- ¿Te sigue gustando Cho?

- No pero...

- ¿Acaso no te dan ganas de ahorcar a Malfoy cada vez que lo ves cerca de Hermione?

- Si pero...

- ¿No fue mas que claro que ella siente algo por ti y que por eso intentaba explicarte lo sucedido?

- Sí pero...

¿¡PERO QUE?

Quizás era que nunca había visto las cosas así, o el simple hecho de ver a Ron completamente rojo de ira, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la respiración agitada... pero se acababa de dar cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía razón, ya no tenía que esperar nada, él la quería y ahora sabía que era correspondido... lucharía por ella, con Malfoy o con quien se le interpusiera en el camino, es más iría ahora mismo a hablar con ella.

- ¿Adonde vas? – pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo se dirigía a la puerta.

- Voy a hablar con Hermione – le dijo con voz firme.

- ¡Me alegro que por fin te hayas decidido! – lo felicitó el pelirrojo – pero no creo que sea el momento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry creyendo que había oído mal ¿Acaso no había estado hace unos segundos diciéndole que no dejara pasar mas tiempo?

- Me refiero a que esta noche podría ser una gran oportunidad para aclarar las cosas... – se apresuro a aclarar al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estuve hablando con Parvati... – explico Ron sin poder evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras salían del aula– y me dijo que esta noche organizaran un... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? No lo recuerdo en este momento... pero era una especie de juego muggle... no le entendí muy bien, pero dijo que ayudaría a que las cosas se aclararan de una vez por todas entre Hermione y tú...

- ¿Un juego muggle? – el ojiverde se paso una mano pensativo por su desordenada cabellera – solo espero que Parvati tenga razón...

- Estoy seguro que sí – afirmo– por lo pronto solo debes concentrarte en el partido del próximo jueves...

- Eso ni lo digas... lo tomaré como una revancha, le enseñare a Malfoy lo que es meterse con un Gryffindor – termino seriamente mientras se dirigía directo a la cancha de Quiddicht.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿¡Qué hiciste que?

- Shhhhh... que no pretendo que todo Hogwarts se entere...

- Cuando Parvati se entere te mata... – dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

- No veo por qué ella tendría que hacer eso... además no hice nada malo – se excuso con fingida inocencia la castaña.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no tiene nada de malo que te hayas puesto de novia con el archienemigo de la persona que amas? – pregunto la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos, e imitando ese gesto tan común en su amiga.

- Si lo ves de esa perspectiva...

- Es de la única forma en que la puedo ver... además aún no entiendo por que aceptaste – le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las camas del cuarto de chicas.

Hermione quedó unos minutos en silencio. La verdad ni ella estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho, es más estaba casi convencida de que luego se arrepentiría... ¿Pero qué mas podía hacer? El error ya había sido cometido, ahora solo quedaba aguardar las consecuencias.

- Pues... – dudó – Malfoy cambió mucho conmigo este último tiempo... y a decir verdad a veces creo que me entiende más que Harry...

- No digas tonterías, si antes cuando se llevaban bien, ni siquiera hacían falta las palabras entre ustedes dos para que se entendieran.

- Tú misma lo dijiste... antes, ahora las cosas son muy diferentes... además yo también tengo mi orgullo, me pase todo este tiempo esperado a que él se dignara a dejar a la descerebrada de Cho, y hasta tuve que ayudarlo a salir con ella los primeros tiempos... y ni aún así se percato de mi presencia... ¿Quién se cree ahora para venir a pedirme explicaciones y hacerse el ofendido? – estalló Hermione girando hacia la ventana.

Sentía una leve opresión en el pecho, y la visión se le comenzaba a nublar... y lo peor de todo era que se había jurado no volver a llorar por él, y una vez más estaba allí, rompiendo su juramento.

- Herm... – se acercó Ginny hasta la castaña.

- ¡Es injusto! – sollozó Hermione en el hombro de su amiga - ¡Él no puede venir a exigirme nada! ¡No tiene derecho!

- ¿Y tú acaso si lo tienes a mentirte? Porque eso de estar saliendo con Malfoy solo es una máscara para tapar tus verdaderos sentimientos Hermione... no vale la pena que te sigas mintiendo, lo hiciste durante seis años para no reconocer lo que te pasaba con Harry... no lo hagas ahora que sabes que él siente lo mismo por ti...

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Las estuve buscando por todo el...! – se interrumpio la morena que acababa de ingresar al cuarto al ver el estado de su amiga - ¿Y ahora que paso?

- ¡Lo último que necesito son sermones de tu parte Parvati! – le advirtió la castaña intentando en vano ocultar sus lágrimas.

- No iba a decir nada... – le contestó débilmente la aludida preguntándole con la mirada a la pelirroja que había sucedido.

Ginny estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Hermione al ver sus intenciones la interrumpió.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué nos buscabas? – preguntó intentando sonar casual.

- Eh... les quería avisar que a la noche nos reuniremos todos en la Sala Común – respondió, viendo que debido al estado anímico de la castaña sería en vano preguntar más.

Conmigo no cuenten... no tengo ganas de eventos sociales – la cortó la prefecta acostándose bocabajo en su cama.

- Vamos Herm... salir un poco te hará bien... – intentó animarla la pelirroja.

- Además si no vas se pierde el objetivo del juego – pensó en voz alta la morena.

- ¿Qué juego? – preguntó Hermione mirando a su amiga fijamente - ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

- Mmm... es un juego que tú debes conocer bien... lo leí en una de las revistas que encontré en tu baúl – se excuso.

- ¿Qué clase de juego? – preguntó desconfiada.

- Si no vienes esta noche no lo sabrás...

- De acuerdo... iré, pero solo unos minutos... – cedió Hermione ante la curiosidad.

- ¡Estupendo! Ahora iré a confirmar sus presencias a... – se calló de pronto – a los organizadores... adiós – concluyo saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo.

- Cada día está mas rara – comentó la prefecta hundiendo su cabeza nuevamente entre los almohadones de su cama.

- Mira quien habla... ¿Me podes explicar por qué no quisiste que le cuente lo de Malfoy? – le preguntó extrañada Ginny.

- Digamos que solo quería que se mantuviera en secreto... no quiero que todos empiecen a hablar de eso... además Parvati va a comenzar con sus consejos y no tengo ganas de oirla.

- Lamento decírtelo pero eso lo aprendió de ti...- le contestó con una pícara sonrisa - ¿Ahora, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro... dime

En el próximo partido de quiddicht... ¿A quién incentivaras? ¿A Slytherin o a Gryffindor? O mejor dicho, ¿A Malfoy o a Harry?

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

POR FIN O SUBI! AHORA PUEDO DORMIR TRANQUILA... SI ESO SE LLAMA DORMIR SOLO TRES HORAS DIARIAS JEJE... EN FIN ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO... Y SOLO DECIRLES QUE EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDICHT SERA DECISORIO PARA EL FIC... LO QUE PASE ALLÍ DETERMINARA EL RUMBO DEL FIC... HASTA ENTONCES... SOLO LES RESTA AGUARDAR LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS DECISIONES DE HERMIONE...

UNA COSITA... ¿QUIEREN QUE LES PONGA EL RESULTADO FINAL DE LAS VOTACIONES O PREFIEREN DESCUBRIRLO CAP A CAP? EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTARIA MAS LO SEGUNDO... MAS EMOCIÓN... PERO NO SE UD...

_**Ignacio: **un millón de gracias por molestarte en escribirme un mail poniendo a tu pareja favorita... y mas aún por ser fan del fic... una cosita... este fic tendrá como final la pareja que tu elegiste... espero que eso te alegre... y hasta la prox!_

**Saralpp: **antes que nada perdón por la tardanza! Jaja... sip, Drakito es un amor... y si te gusta tanto la pareja R/Hr... te recomendaría que dieras una vueltita por mi nuevo one shot "¿LO VES?" te gustará... obvio que Cho no tendrá un final feliz! Y no es porque tenga nada en contra de el personaje o la actriz... solo que necesitaba una villana en el fic, y ella me vino como anillo al dedo... lo de Ginny lo veo muuuuuuuuy lejano... pero no lo sé... tendrás que esperar a los sig. Caps para averiguar que pasa... hasta entonces!

_**Lathenia:** quedara muy repetitivo pero... perdón por la tardanza! Tarde pero seguro... espero que tú tb hayas pasado unas muy buenas Pascuas... y las parejas... mmm ya lo verás..._

**MARI: **jaja... y tenía el mismo dilema por eso recurrí a los gustos de Ud... y no te preocupes, que de Zabini no me olvide... y ya recibirá su merecido! Besotes...

_**Rosario: **hasta yo me sorprendo! Y me alegra volver a tener noticias tuyas amiga! Ya nunca coincidimos en el chat... pero bue... espero que tus cosas vayan muy bien... y espero que el final sea de tu agrado..._

**Malena: **veo que tienes tu idea bien formada... bien, al menos ya se que tu prefieres saber la pareja final... ya veremos que piensan los demás... hasta entonces...

_**laura granger-167:** siempre contesto! Puede que me tarde :P jeje... pero mas vale tarde que nunca verdad? Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic... y me anima a seguir escribiendo... aunque como ya sabes... no siempre el corazón elige lo mejor o lo más correcto... besotes..._

**Cristy-Potter:** jaja... esa era la idea! Cuidado con la baba! Y creo que tendras que hacer fila para Drakito... porque ya tiene varias admiradoras jeje... y con lo de tu madre... la mía ya se acostumbro... soy babosa y eso no tiene cura! Y ni te cuento cuando nos juntamos con mi hermana jaja! Si antes la querías matar a Cho, no me quiero imaginar ahora! Jaja... y bueno... ya ves, las cosas con David no salieron bien... :( pero eso ya es otro tema... hasta la prox!

_**Pinoko: **uffffffff menudo review! Con lo que me gustan largos!  mmm... me diste una idea con respecto al uniforme de quiddicht... mmmm... ups! Eso no lo tenias que leer! Jaja... me encanto la cuarta... la verdad me agrada que me cuenten sobre Ud. Eso implica que haya una mayor conexión entre el lector y el que escribe... tienes 17! Dentro de dos meses estaremos igual :( ... pero bue... no te preocupes, estas perdona por tus razones, además yo y mis tiempos no puedo exigir mucho jeje... NO digas eso de la pobre Herm... que yo tb estaría echa una lio... es mas lo estuve por mucho tiempo jeje... y vamos! Que el ánimo no decaiga por un chico! Antes que nada esta el orgullo de ser mujer! y demostrarles de que a pesar de que son un mal que a nosotras nos fascina... no son todo en nuestras vidas! Bueno, ya salio mi lado feminista jeje... y como tu dices que mejor que una buena provisión de chocolates! Pero de que hablo yo que estoy de dieta :( hay algo peor en esta vida? No me aburres tranqui... y si vamos por eso de que uno actualiza dejando mucho tiempo, yo estaría perdida jeje... ya veras que de a poquito te haces de lectores! Con que leyendo los reviews! Jeje... pues de seguro averiguaste muchas cosas pishina! Jaja... oye que si se tejer y bordar! Ups, falta que diga que se abrir la puerta para ir a jugar y parece el arroz con leche! Jaja... y experiencia, experiencia... no salgo mucho, pero digamos que cuando salgo lo disfruto a mil! Jaja... y después dicen que la mal pensada soy yo! Mejor no digo nada acerca de la PD 2... no vaya a ser que me manden presa! Jaja... besotes y hasta la prox! ;)_

**LadyCornamenta:** ok, ok... creo que tu pareja preferida es H/Hr? Es que no me quedo muy claro jaja... y mi respuesta es definitivamente SI! Una persona puede mandarse tantos y mas mocos juntos! Y la prueba viviente soy yo! Que mas que meter la pata... me entierro hasta el cuello y un poco más! Pero bueno... que hayas podido zafar de tus lios... besotes!

_**Aleja:** perdón por la demora! Pero no estaba en mis manos... sino en el cruel destino... bueeeeee quizas no tanto... pero que conste que no era mi intención! Besotes y hasta el prox cap..._

**Natalia:** lindo nombre... me hace acordar a una amiga... no se que tiene que ver pero bue... jeje... si por mi fuera este fic sería de 1000 caps... que ideas no me faltan! Pero tiempo si... jeje... además no quiero aburrirlos... aunque debo reconocer que va a ser muy triste terminar este fic... me encariñe mucho con él y con ud.! Snif, snif... me van a hacer llorar! Snif, snif... la termino rapidito antes de que me inunde... yo y mis brotes sentimentalismos que me agarran por ratos... pero bueeeeeee. Besitos y hasta la prox... no pares de leer!

_**Narumi:** gente nueva! Que feliz!XD... muchas gracias por tus comentarios! -... de verdad que son muy importantes para mi... es decir no solo es importante que tenga un buen argumento sino que este bien redactado, de tal manera de no confundir al lector, ni de hacer aburrida la lectura... si cumplí con eso me doy por realizada! Espero que al menos me este superando jeje... y que no dejes de escribir tan hermosos reviews!_

**Rafaella Krum Granger: **niña! Que no necesitabas una cuenta para dejar tu reviews! Tengo habilitado para no registrados! Debido a la sabia sugerencia de un lector jeje XD ... desde los cinco caps! Y fue el primero que leiste! Y eso que no te gustaba la pareja... doble merito entonces! Sería muy redundante decir que yo tambien me siento identificada en ese fragmento? Es mas, a veces no se en donde comienza a hablar Hermione y donde yo... pero bue... me alegra que el cap te haya gustado... ya ves, en base a mi experiencia personal escribo estos fics... y lamentablemente no todos son color de rosa... pero bue... hasta el prox cap amiga!

_**Elea: **otro review laaaaaaaaaargo! Que feliz! Y sip... el final se acerca... te aprecio corto? Pero si ya tiene 20 caps! Claro que hay algunos de casi 30 caps... pero temía aburrirlos, y además hay que saberse retirar en la gloria ( si claro, como si yo etuviera en ella jaja... pero con soñar no pierdo nada :P) si... entiendo esa sensación... me paso al leer el último libro que ni se como hice para terminarlo... entre evaluacion, tarea... me infiltraba y leia el libro jeje... sorpresas te da la vida! No sabía que te gustara el yaoi! Mira tu! Para ser sinceras... si yo fuera herm... con la suerte que tengo seguro que ellos terminan juntos y a mi me dan una buena patada... pero no seamos tan crueles con la castañita jeje... y ya que estamos de confesiones... he leido algunos fics yaoi... ups... que no me esperaba lo que me encontre... ¡! Pero valió la pena leerlos, eso sí, todos los que hasta ahora leí cayeron en la obligación de realizar caps lemmon... y no es que yo no haya escrito uno en mi vida... lo hice solo que no lo publique jeje... pero es como si todos los lectores estuvieran esperando ese momento... y creo que debe ser más difícil para el escritor... me equivoco? Jaja... sip, digamos que no stuvo muy ien por parte e Herm salir corriendo detrás de Harry y dejar tirado a Draco... pero fue en un momento de desesperación! Y lo de Harry... siempre explico cada una de las actitudes de los personajes... y esta no será la excepción... pero en los sig caps... jeje... me haces reír... es verdad lo del beso final... "ELLA" no tenían intenciones serias de separarse... pero tengo una objeción! Cuando uno esta "demasiado" cerca de una persona, digamos que no te queda espacio para dar patadas... y las manos y uñas... pues depende de la técnica que el muchacho utilice... es decir, a veces uno esta mas preocupado en mantener distancia con las manos que descuida otros aspectos... o quizás uno no desea el beso, pero tampoco quiere darle una bofetada por ello... es decir... va, a no se lo que quiero decir... me enrede! XD... solo espero que me hayas entendido jeje... supongo que si digo que esto me lo conto una amiga no me lo creerás no? Jeje... la ultima frase... me la dice y ahí morí... en el acto y en sus brazos... o bueee tampoco asi, pero casi jeje... aunque no hay que olvidar que Harry sigue en el medio o quizas no tanto ... o quizás... tantas cosas... jeje... solo espero que este cap te haya gustado aunque fue algo mas suave... pero claro que no se la van a pasar besando! Jejej... besitos y hasta la prox!_

**Dan: **perdon! perdon! perdon! perdon! perdon! Tu sabes cuales fueron mis inconvenientes! Tranqui que no me olvide de Mafalda! Jaja y los escalosfríos... hasta yo los sentí...! sip, se que no paso demasiado en este cap... pero si leen con atención deje mas de una importante pista oculta entre líneas para los últimos caps... que mas decirte? Si siempre no encontramos por el chat? Solo hasta prontito... y espero conocer tu opinión acerca del prox cap!

_**miNervaPotter:** hola! Tb eres nueva en el fic verdad? Me encantaría leer tu fic... de seguro esta muy bien... y espero que los sig caps te sigan gustando... pareja anotada!_

**RociRadcliffe: **que bien! Esa era la idea, transmitir las sensaciones del beso! Y sip, Harry es como para matarlo! Pero creo que Ron ya se descargo por nosotras jaja... y Cho... muajajaja que ya tendrá su merecido! Besitos y hasta la prox.

_**Lokatis:** me alegra que te unas al fic! Y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios!_

**JuLiA-GrInT:** nadie quedara solito! Y allí sale de nuevo mi alma de cupido! Puede ser que siempre termine de casamentera con mis amigas y no pueda aplicar mis propios consejos en mi vida privada? No, si es como dice el dicho: haz lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago... pero bueno... que ya tendrá su momento tu pareja! Mucha suerte y espero que el cap te haya gustado...

_**Talita bonita:** voto tenido en cuenta... besos..._

**Amonraenator: **no me olvido de mis otros fics! Ya tengo la continuación en mi cabeza... solo falta escribirlo... pero te aseguro que cuando lo leas te llevaras mas de una sorpresa... y volviendo a este fic... tardanza perdonada si me perdonas la mia jeje XD... solo espero que te haya gustado...

_**k-ta:** no! Ni en la pero de mis pesadillas eso pasaría! La chika del giratiempo! Ojala tuviera uno! Pero nop :(... ese será lo que pedire para mi cumpleaños!  gracias por eso de que te gustan todos mis fics... volviendo a los song fics... y Ale Sanz... se nota mucho que me encantas sus canciones? Jeje... mi nuevo one shot "¿LO VES?" es con un tema de él... y como dije antes no me olvido de mis otros fics... prometo actualizar y dar una vuelco de 180º al fic! Ya lo tengo todo pensado.. falta escribirlo jeje :P... hatsa la prox!_

**Carola:** opino lo mismo acerca de Cho... y gracias por leer mi fic!

_**LucíaA:** me has hecho ruborizar! Me alegra que les guste tanto el fic... por eso tb tardo tanto... porque le doy como mil retoques antes de publicarlo... soy demasiado exigente detallista ( al extremo según dicen jeje) bien por lo visto habrá epilogo... y no te preocupes, son contados los caps que faltan...bye, bye..._

**Lily Malfoy: **tramposa!debias arriesgarte por alguno de los dos! Besitos...

_**Karol:** voto adjuntado! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!_

**Mione—Malfoy:** hace cuanto que no actualizo? Mmm casi un mes.. y no se si un poco mas! Demasiado tiempo! Crei que era menos lo juro... ves lo importante que es dejar review! Además eso me demuestra que no de olvidaron de mi! Hasta el prx cap!

UFFFFFFF... ESTA VEZ SI QUE TUVE MUCHOS REVIEWS! QUE FELICIDAD! SOLO QUE PERDONEN SI ALGUNOS FUERON MUY CORTITOS... PERO NO DOY MAS! ESTOY RE-CANSADA! Y ME ESTOY DURMIENDO! PERDON DE VERDAD... PROMETO HACER UNA CONTESTACION MAS DECENTE... Y N9O ME HAGO CARGO DE MIS INCOHERENCIAS JEJE...BESITOS Y HASTA LA PROX!

GRY


	21. ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

**Hola! Mil perdones por la demora... creo que esta vez impuse un nuevo record... nunca antes me había tardado antes... y lo sé, no tengo perdón de Merlín! Pero el cole... y el estreno de la obra de teatro no me dejaban mucho tiempo... y para ser sinceros mi salud no andaba nada bien... con decirles que pase la mañana de mi cumpleaños en el médico... pero bue... estrés entre otras cosas me recetó el médico... a decir verdad hace dos meses que sufría de intensos dolores de cabeza, pero no le llevaba mucho el apunte, ahora estoy como toda una viejita con remedios jaja... pero ya son menos, casi no tomo calmantes... solo un aerosol y vitaminas... al menos tuve tres tortas de chocolate para mi cumple! Una de mi vieja, otra de mi David (si aunque esa es otra historia) y de una de mis amigas Yelina (y todo por una apuesta)... en fin... el lunes voy a ir al cine con mi otro grupo de amigas, las chicas de teatro! Un poco atrasado el festejo pero vale igual ¿no?...**

**DAN: cumpli con lo que te dije... apareces de nuevo! **

**ELEA: gracias por recordarmelo! me alegro mucho tu segundo review! ;) **

**Para mas detalles leer al final de la página junto con la contestación de reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 21¡OTRA VEZ NO!**

- ¿No piensas comer?... Hermione... te estoy hablando...

Pero la castaña no se daba por aludida, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre su mano izquierda, seguía formando extrañas figuras en su plato con la ayuda del tenedor y el puré de calabazas.

- No pierdas el tiempo Parv... no te escuchará – le aconsejó una pelirroja dejando a un lado su copa – yo tengo un método mas eficaz – y con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó al oído de la castaña - ¡HERMIONE!

Esta vez la muchacha si escucho a su amiga, pero fue tan brusca su reacción que termino volcando su copa y algunos cubiertos.

- ¡Rayos¡Lo único que me faltaba para terminar de atraer la atención de medio colegio! – protestó mientras intentaba solucionar el caos que había ocasionado en la mesa de Gryffindor - ¿Se puede saber que necesidad de dejarme sorda tenías Ginny!

- Que te estábamos hablando hace más de media hora y tú ni enterada – se defendió la pelirroja.

- Porque estaba PENSANDO...

- Pues fíjate que puedes pensar y comer al mismo tiempo... – le señalo Parvati – si sigues así terminaras por desaparecer.

- No tengo tanta suerte – murmuró por lo bajo Hermione.

- ¡Vamos Herm... nada puede ser tan malo! – dijo alegre Ginny recuperando su buen humor, pero la mirada de Hermione le indico lo contrario - ¿O si?

- Solo basta con mirar a nuestro alrededor y te darás cuenta de que tan malo puede ser – le respondió la castaña con aire abatido.

Y es que todos miraban a la prefecta de Gryffindor y murmuraban por lo bajo, en especial los de su propia casa que la observaban como si fuera una traidora, y eso sin contar que los de Slytherin la acusaban de haber usado magia negra para hechizar al príncipe de su casa.

Pero podría haber sido peor, al menos ni Harry, Ron o Malfoy se encontraban almorzando en ese momento en el Gran Salón.

- Bueno... reconozco que el hecho de haber visto a Malfoy besándose contigo debió haberlos traumatizado bastante... pero después de todo solo fue un beso... – aseguró tranquilamente Parvati, pero el hecho de que al decir esto Ginny se ahogará con la tostada y Hermione empalideciera rápidamente la hicieron dudar - ¿Por qué fue solo un beso verdad Hermione?

La castaña desvió la mirada justo para ver que en ese momento ingresaba Draco y los murmullos aumentaban. Estaba ligeramente agitado y algo desaliñado, pero apenas la vio entre el resto de los alumnos, la saludo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, lo cual hizo que varios de las serpientes de su mesa se levantaran indignados de inmediato.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero no correspondió al saludo, solo bajo la mirada algo intimidada al saber que todos los ojos del colegio estaban sobre ella en esos momentos. Era increíble ver como al rubio parecían no afectarle todos los comentarios poco amables que llegaban a sus oídos y seguía actuando con normalidad, mientras ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Pero como una forma de autocastigarse se estaba obligando a permanecer allí, tampoco podría pasar el resto de lo que quedaba del año ocultándose.

Respiró profundo y volvió a centrar su mirada en Parvati:

- No fue solo un beso... Draco me pidió ser su novia – dijo mientras sentía sacarse un gran peso de encima al confesárselo a su amiga.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste? – preguntó Harry a sus espaldas.

Hermione se maldijo mentalmente. No se sentía preparada como para enfrentar a Harry, había hecho todo lo posible para no encontrarse con él después de la charla con Malfoy, y se había sentido aliviada al no encontrarlo en el Gran Salón, sin embargo había hablado de más, como de costumbre, y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias.

- Veo que se te hizo costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas – le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo bebiendo de su copa.

- Sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta – insistió el ojiverde sentándose a su lado algo inquieto ignorando las quejas de Ginny que fue literalmente aplastada por él.

- Creí que esta mañana habías dicho que nosotros ya no teníamos nada mas de que hablar - continuó mientras comía, en realidad intentaba tragar un poco de leche que ahora parecía una ceniza en su boca.

- Pues me equivoque...

- Una vez más...

- Lo sé... ¿Qué mas quieres que haga? – admitió sinceramente intentando que la muchacha lo mirara.

- Podrías empezar con dejarme en paz... no necesito más escándalos – dijo resueltamente poniéndose de pie y saliendo a toda velocidad del Gran Comedor ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes y en especial de un Slytherin.

- Necesitamos hablar – insistió el ojiverde poniéndose a su lado.

- Creí que ya te habías descargado lo suficiente conmigo – le dijo ella intentando sonar indiferente, aunque sentía como su corazón se iba acelerando.

- No debí decirte aquellas cosas – le dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y le dedicaba la mirada más dulce que Hermione había visto.

Ella se detuvo y al sentir el peso de esos ojos verdes se limito a desviar la mirada, retirando su mano de las de él.

- No quiero perderte... sé que solo dije tonterías, y que te lastimé... pero no sabía como reaccionar al saber que te habías besado con el idiot... – pero antes de terminar la frase, advirtió la mirada de advertencia de la castaña y se rectifico – con Malfoy... eres muy importante para mí... y haría cualquier cosa con tal de no verte sufrir.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior mientras escuchaba lo que Harry le decía, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no llorar. A ella también le dolía aquella situación, pero esa vez se había propuesto ser fuerte, y su orgullo y amor propio debían asegurarle que no volvería a caer ante él.

- Que ironía... – le contestó taladrándolo con su mirada – si por alguien sufrí todo este tiempo fue por ti... en cambio Draco nunca me hizo llorar.

Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero no le importó, después de todo era verdad. Y la reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre maldito para él, y sin embargo cuando habló intento sonar calmo.

- No me dirás que sientes lo mismo por él que por mi... ¿o me equivoco? – dijo con algo de miedo en su voz que la castaña no pudo percibir.

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione y le llevó algunos segundos pensar la respuesta correcta, mientras el clima se tensaba aún más entre ellos.

- Nunca es igual el amor hacia dos personas – y vio como la palabra "amor" al referirse al rubio causaba estragos en el moreno.

- ¡Llevan una vida de insultos¿Y me dices que sientes amor? – se acercó y la tomó de la cintura – Él nunca estuvo en estos siete años... dime que pudo hacer él en este poco tiempo, que yo no haya hecho desde el primer día que te conocí... porque si hablamos de amor, te aseguro que él no te quiere ni la quinta parte de lo que yo siento por ti – termino casi rozando sus labios.

Hermione se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, debía sonar convincente cuando le dijera lo que ya tenía pensado, además si llegaba a mirar esos labios estaba segura que esa barrera que se había esforzado por levantar delante de él, terminaría por derrumbarse. Y sin embargo sabía que al que más le dolería lo que estaba a punto de decir sería a ella, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran, y Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla decir:

- A veces el cariño no es suficiente en una relación... por mas amor y amistad que haya, a veces no es suficiente – y al decir esto se separo lentamente de él, conciente de que después de esas palabras, esa escena ya no se volvería a repetir y se fue rápidamente hacia su Sala Común, dejándolo solo parado a mitad del pasillo, y observando como se alejaba sin poder hacer nada, pero antes de desaparecer se detuvo a mitad de camino – por cierto... acepté la propuesta de Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Hermione? – preguntó Ron a las dos muchachas que seguían en el Gran Comedor.

- Lo que oíste hermanito... Malfoy le propuso ser su novia – respondió Ginny preocupada.

- ¿Tú acaso ya lo sabías?

- Sí, pero me pidió que no les dijera nada Parvati...

La morena bufó ofendida, y sin embargo ya creía saber la razón por la que Hermione no había querido que le contara nada.

- Me imagino que Hermione le habrá dicho que no...

- Te equivocas Ron... Hermione aceptó – esta vez la que respondió fue la morena.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Muy fácil Ginny... por eso no quería que me dijeras nada, para no oír lo que tengo para decirle... pero no se librará tan fácilmente de mí – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Espera Parvati... – la frenó Ron tomándola del brazo y sonrojándose notablemente ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica - ¿Qué pasara con el juego de esta noche? – preguntó torpemente soltándola de inmediato.

- Todo seguirá como hasta ahora... primero debo hablar con Hermione cualquier cosa te aviso – y sin más salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Ginny observó unos segundos a su hermano antes de salir detrás de la morena, y Ron suspiró con alivio mientras tomaba un poco de pan.

- ¿Se puede saber como es que Ron sabía lo de esta noche? – interrogó la pelirroja a su amiga apenas dieron unos pasos por el pasillo.

- Es una historia un poco larga de contar Ginny... por lo pronto debemos hablar con Hermione y saber que fue lo que paso con Harry.

Ginny asintió, pero una tercera chica se les cruzó impidiéndoles el paso.

- ¡Ufff¡Por fin las encuentro chicas! – dijo muy agitada poniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas e intentando normalizar el aliento – Tengo algo muy importante que decirles... ¿alguien tiene un espejo¡Me muero si me despeiné en el camino!

- Mafalda... espero que la urgencia no se deba solo a un espejo de mano, porque estamos muy apuradas – dijo seriamente Parvati mientras la hacía a un lado para pasar, y Ginny guardaba rápidamente el espejo que estuvo a punto de prestarle a la Hufflepuff.

- ¡Pero que desagradecida! Ya veo porque estas más sola que un hongo... con ese carácter – se ofendió Mafalda.

- ¡Queeee? – se detuvo inmediatamente Parvati y volviéndose para enfrentarla – en primer lugar yo no sé quién te habrá dicho que estoy sola... porque no es así... ¡Y yo no tengo mal carácter!

- Tranquila Parv...

- ¡Tú no te metas Ginny! – la morena ya estaba bastante alterada, primero le ocultaban cosas y ahora decían que era una histérica.

- ¡A mí no me gritas!

- Dejen de hacer escándalo... ¿no ven que afecta a mi imagen estar con ustedes? – se horrorizó Mafalda mirando a todas partes por si alguien las veía - ¡Oh Merlín! Creo que me saldrá una arruga por tanto estrés...

- ¡CALLATE! – le gritaron al mismo tiempo Parvati Ginny a la Hufflepuffe.

- ¡Me gritaron! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Y en mi presencia!

- ¡Sí! Y será mucho peor si no dejas de decir estupideces... – reaccionó Parvati.

¿Se puede saber que esta sucedien..? – preguntó Ron, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a Mafalda... o mejor dicho a la corta falda de Mafalda.

- ¡Oh Ron! – dramatizó arrojándose sobre él - ¡No sabes las cosas horribles que me dijo! – mintió señalando a Parvati que en ese momento estaba desfigurada de la bronca al ver como abrazaba a Ron.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – la acusó consolando a la chica.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! – se defendió indignada - ¡Ginny esta de testigo! – la pelirroja asintió apoyando a su amiga.

No se como puedes ser tan desconsiderada Parvati... ¿no ves que ella es sensible? – dijo Ron que seguía abrazando a la chica.

¡Lo único que me faltaba! – dijo rodando los ojos la morena y dispuesta a irse.

Eso me pasa por ser buena – seguía Mafalda sobre el hombro de Ron – oye... no sabía que tenías tan fuertes músculos – se sorprendió al tocar sus brazos, y el pelirrojo se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

- ¡Esto es un pasillo público por si no se dan cuenta! – se quejó Ginny apartando de un empujón a Mafalda de su hermano – además no se que acción tan buena habrás hecho hoy.

- Para empezar – dijo sonriéndole descaradamente a Ron – venía a contarles lo que averigüé sobre Hermione...

-¿Ya sabes quién fue? – volvió a la conversación Parvati.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero ustedes estaban tan apuradas que no fueron capaces de escucharme – dijo mientras se examinaba sus largas uñas.

- Un momento ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntaron a coro las dos chicas ignorando la pregunta de Ron.

- Mmmm... no creo que se merezcan saberlo... además Hermione dijo que era algo muy personal... no se si deba confiar en ustedes – dijo girándoles la cara.

Ante este comentario Parvati desenfundó su varita de inmediato, haciendo que la Hufflepuff reconsiderara su respuesta.

- Esta bien... esta bien... tranquila, no hay porque pasar a medidas tan drásticas... – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Ginny.

- ¡Ya es suficiente¡Ahora mismo me dirán que es lo que esta pasando!

Ginny suspiró con resignación y se dispuso a explicarle a su hermano.

- Ideamos un plan para saber quien fue el responsable de que Hermione terminara inconsciente ene el baño y Mafalda se ofreció a ayudarnos.

- ¡Qué buen corazón! – dijo bobamente Ron, pero una mirada asesina por parte de Parvati lo hicieron volver en sí - ¿Y bien... averiguaste algo?

La Hufflepuffe asintió satisfecha ensanchando su pecho de orgullo.

- Y cuando les digan quien fue no me lo van a poder creer...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Tonta¡Tonta¡Tonta! – murmuraba por lo bajo una castaña que daba vueltas a la entrada de su Sala Común sin decidirse a ingresar - ¿Es que no podías simplemente cerrar tu bocota Hermione? Tenías que decírselo... ¡Tonta! – se mortificaba a si misma.

Es que estaba furiosa con Harry cuando le contó que le había dicho que sí a Malfoy. Quería demostrarle que no dependía de él, y que no estaría para cuando él se decidiera... ella tenía una vida propia y sin embargo sabía que no había sido buena idea decírselo... al menos no así.

¿Hablando sola princesa? – la sobresaltó una voz.

¿Blaise? – pregunto sorprendida al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a buscar a una amiga – le dijo sin apartar su vista de ella.

Pues... todos se encuentran aún desayunando en el Gran Salón... así que tendrás que volver más tarde – le dijo no muy contenta con la presencia del chico, que parecía haber tenido una pelea por los golpes en su rostro, pero Hermione no se molesto en preguntar, en realidad tampoco le importaba demasiado y quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

No creo que sea necesario... te venía a ver a ti... – la empezaba a inquietar, no solo porque no sonreía, como era su costumbre, si no por la forma en que la miraba.

¿A mi? Mmm...lo lamento pero... ahora no puedo... – él la miro poco convencido por lo que se vio obligada a agregar – me olvide unos libros en la Sala Común – mintió rápidamente mientras intentaba pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ahora el que lo lamenta soy yo – le dijo peligrosamente al oído mientras la sujetaba de un brazo por detrás – no vas a ir a buscar tus libros... vamos a ir a dar un pequeño paseo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La había perdido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando, todo ese tiempo debía haber estado ciego para no ver lo que en realidad sucedía... si al menos él tuviera la seguridad de que ella iba a ser feliz, pero no...sabía que el maldito hurón sería incapaz de hacerla sentir al menos la mitad de lo que él mismo podría. ¿Por qué justo él? Si no había hecho más que insultarla desde que se habían conocido... ¿Cómo había llegado al punto de que hasta un maldito insensible como Malfoy era mejor para ella que él?

- ¡Harry! Amigo... ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? – pregunto Ron mientras corría en su dirección

- ¿Qué? Ah... Hola Ron... ¿Sabes? He estado pensando... y quizás no sea buena idea seguir cerca de Hermione... – dijo tristemente mientras caminaba hacia su amigo.

- ¡Estas loco? Ahora más que nunca debes estar con ella... – se desesperó Ron jalándolo de la camisa.

¿De qué estas hablando?

Las chicas averiguaron quien fue el responsable de que Hermione quedara inconsciente en el baño.

Al escuchar esto, Harry se detuvo de repente.

¿Qué¿Cómo?... ¿Quién fue? – balbuceo ansioso.

- Blaise Zabini... el amigo de Malfoy – le dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza – el muy infeliz al parecer fue el responsable... y no me sorprendería de que el hurón esté detrás de todo esto...

- ¡Sabía que Malfoy no era de confiar! – se enfureció el ojiverde - ¡Donde esta Zabini¡Cuando lo agarre será mejor para él mil crucios antes de lo que le voy a hacer!

- No lo sé Harry, pero creéme que a mi tampoco me faltan ganas para matarlo... pero ahora debemos localizar a Hermione para avisarle... – le informó ron intentando calmarlo.

- ¿Ella todavía no lo sabe? – se alarmó - ¡Pero era lo primero que debían hacer!

- Lo se... pero no la encontramos... Parvati fue a buscar a la Sala Común, Ginny a los jardines y Mafalda a la biblioteca...

- ¿Mafalda¿Quién es esa¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto? – preguntó aún pensando en la mejor forma de tortura para el Slytherin.

- Cuando la veas te vas a acordar... – estaba por agregar algo más cuando Ginny llegó corriendo - ¿La encontraste? – preguntó ansioso.

- Ni rastros de ella... Parvati me dijo que tampoco estaba en la Sala Común – informó Ginny aún agitada.

¿Y dónde esta ella? – preguntó Harry.

- Se fue a buscar a Mafalda... no confiaba del todo en su objetividad... ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? – lo acusó con la mirada.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! Y la última vez que la vi creo que se dirigía a la Sala Común... – se defendió Harry.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – lo interrumpió Ginny apenas vio asomarse a su amiga que arrastraba a la Hufflepuffe.

Ninguna... ¿Tu Harry...?

- ¡Ya dije que no se donde puede estar! – se exasperó – no se ustedes... pero no pienso quedarme aquí esperando con los brazos cruzados que ese desgraciado vuelva a acercársele a Hermione – aseguró dando media vuelta.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron poniéndose a su lado.

Al escondite de las serpientes...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Espera Zabini... intentemos hablar.

No hay nada que hablar preciosa... mira como me dejaron la cara por intentar hablar... y adivina quien... tu querido noviecito...

¿Draco? – preguntó sin entender la castaña.

Después de lo ocurrido en la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el muchacho le había quitado su varita y ahora la estaba llevando a Merlín sabe donde... sinceramente Hermione no entendía el comportamiento del chico e intentaba mantener la calma, pero lo cierto era que se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Acaso tienes otro? – preguntó con ironía, y mirándola descaradamente agregó con malicia – con ese cuerpo no me extrañaría... jajaja ¿Te imaginas si Draco se enterará?

- ¡Claro que no tengo otro! – se enfado ella intentando safarse de los brazos del chico que la sujetaban, pero solo consiguió que la tomará con más fuerza.

- Es una pena... ¿Sabes? tu y yo seríamos una buena pareja – justo en ese momento pasó un grupo de alumnos y él la jaló hasta el aula más cercana tapándole la boca.

- ¡Suéltame¡Estas loco! – se defendió ella pegándole en la entrepierna y corriendo.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclamó el moreno, y la muchacha se hubiera golpeado contra el piso de no ser porque él la sujeto antes – Estas mejor así quietecita – le dijo acariciándole el rostro mientras ella lo miraba con horror incapaz de emitir sonido y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla – Dulces sueños princesita – y un haz amarillo la adormeció.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En todo el camino hasta la Sala Común de los Slytherin, nadie se atrevió a decir nada... excepto Mafalda que se quejaba de los maltratos por parte de Parvati, que en realidad lo único que intentaba era de que no se extraviara conversando con algún chico, después de todo ella era la única que podía servir como testigo para acusar a los Slytherins.

Ron intentaba controlarse, porque sabía perfectamente que debía mantenerse calmo para evitar que Harry realizara una locura... Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y rogar que nada malo le haya ocurrido... y Parvati quería matar a Mafalda, pero debido a las circunstancias el bienestar de su amiga era primero.

- Espera Harry, lo mejor será que mantengas la calma... – lo detuvo la pelirroja cuando solo faltaban unos metros.

El moreno estaba a punto de replicar cuando unas voces lo hicieron callar.

- ¿Es un trato? – preguntó una voz extrañamente conocida.

Por supuesto – aceptó arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto? – preguntó Harry saliendo detrás de unas columnas justo a tiempo para ver como Malfoy y Cho se estrechaban las manos.

* * *

**¿Y que tal¿Les gusto el cap? Espero que si... ahora les cuento con mas detalle lo que paso... el día de mi cumple salí con Yuka (una de mis mejores amigas) al Poncho, es una especie de feria provincial, y estaba esperando a una amiga... David me había dicho que iba a ir por casa... pero espere hasta las cinco y me fui... el llego después... mi vieja me llamó por cel para avisarme... pero no podía ir porque la otra chica aún no llegaba... cuando volví a mi casa me encontré con la torta y las velitas derretidas y él ya no estaba... le mande un mensajito disculpándome y queso todo bien... pero la verdad que con tantas vueltas ya no quería saber mas nada con él... además el médico me había dicho que no sufriera sobresaltos... cosa que no le di bolilla... después hablamos y le dije que lo quería mucho, y que había sido muy importante para mi... pero que era mejor dejar las cosas así... y no lo tomó muy bien... él decía que si había cariño y amor todo se podía arreglar... y yo le dije exactamente lo que le dijo Hermione a Harry "**A veces el cariño no es suficiente en una relación... por mas amor y amistad que haya, a veces no es suficiente". **Para completar fui a unos 15 y me encontré con Facundo... la historia se empecina en volver a repetirse... pero no hay marcha atrás, teniendo en cuenta que también vi en las vacaciones a Abel... pero con fuerza de voluntad lo ignoré... mejor sola que mal acompañada me consuelo... ya veremos si el tiempo me da la razón...**

**ROSARIO: ufff la verdad que hace mucho tiempo no hablamos... con respecto a lo de Herm... no es fácil sacarse a Harry del corazón, al menos ten en cuenta que el hecho de haber aceptado ser la novia de Draco ya es todo un avance para ella... espero que el cap te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza..**

**TALITA BONITA: perdón pero el juego se retraso un pokito... me anime por algo menos inocente jeje... no te preocupes Cho recibirá su merecido... ¿te gusto la forma en que Harry se entero? espero que me dejes tu respuesta!**

**CRISTY POTTER: me gusto eso de inventar una máquina de clonar... jeje... no me vendría nada mal... y sip, Hermione es muy orgullosa... pero a quien quiero engañar... yo lo soy mas :S... en fin¿en este cap tb hubieras hecho lo mismo? me muero de curiosidad... jaja una mas que se suma a lista de regaños... mis amigas me tienen mal con eso de dormir... pero ahora duermo un pokito más jeje... y con respecto del teatro cuando quieras hablamos! estoy armando un grupo de teatro independiente llamado "DESVERGONZADAS"... si supieras de que se trata la primera obra.. en fin, espero que el cap te haya gustado y hasta la prox...**

**LIDIA: o eres nueva o definitivamente me esta fallando la memoria... jeje me encato tu comentario, quiero creer que no era una amenaza ¿o si?  
**

** JuLiAGrInT****: jaja que nadie se va a quedar solito... además lo de Herm tampoco es definitivo.. :P me encanta el suspenso! y aprovecha del pelirrojo que quizas por lo menos en mi fic te lo intenten robar... ¿ya te diste cuenta quien?**

**KAROL: me encanto lo de la cara de perrito abandonado... jaja pèrdon pero tarde mas de un mes... :( y lo de Cho... yo tampoco la banco... pero ojito! con los japoneses que una de mis mejores amigas es descendiente de japoneses (la menciono mas arriba se llama Yuka) espero que el cap te haya gustado...**

**LADYCORNAMENTA : mejoró pero no tardó en empeorar... en fin, era necesario, cada cosa que pase será definitiva... después de todo no es lo mismo una Herm inconsciente que una bien despierta... ¿no? todas las mujeres aquejamos el mismo mal... HOMBRES... espero saber tu opinión...**

**PINOKO: adoro tus reviews super-mega-hiper largos! lindo lio el tuyo con los claveles... y no me aburren, con respecto al consejo que me diste con Abel, tomé otra posición, demostrarle abiertamente de lo que se perdió, y al parecer esta surgiendo efecto... en fin, me sirvió mucho tu consejo... lastima que estemos tan lejos! y la dieta... digamos que se fue al caño... jeje... Draco se convirtió en algo así como el principe azul de Herm.. solo espero que no se termine destiñiendo ... te hago una preguntita... ¿describo bien la parte de los besos? es muy importante para mi saberlo, digamos que en esas partes no puedo poner mi experiencia personal jeje... espero tu respuesta... con Davis ya sabés lo que pasó, lo conte más arriba... y muchas gracias por lo de mi abuela... de verdad lo aprecio de tu parte... con respecto al partido de quiddich... ese será el último cap y me quedo con tu frase final.. "las mujeres mueven al mundo"... hasta la prox amiga!**

**DANITA GRANGER: gracias por seguir fiel al fic! y un pokito de paciencia con el juego... hasta la prox.**

**LUCÍAA: muchas gracias por todas las cosas hermosas que me dijiste! no te preocupes que epilogo va a haber... y me alegro que te haya atrapado tanto el fic... espero tu prox review!**

**ELEA: amiga! jaja... veo que sigues fiel con tus gustos... el **yaoi **no es mi estilo... digamos que he leido algunos fics así, pero sigo siendo una niña conservadora... quizás más adelante pueda ampliar más mis escritos... que aún me queda un lemmon en uno de mis fics pendientes... jaja tu vida si que es movidita... y vamos que todo sería mas fácil con una varita en la mano... que yo también me caracterizó por la agresión física... y de eso varios puedes dar testimonio, golpes, cachetadas y algún que otro golpe con una cartuchera de lata... jaja, en fin, cuando digo no es NO... espero que el cap te haya gustado y como dije antes el partido de quiddicht es el último cap... y la verdad ni yo misma estoy del todo segura con la pareja final de Herm... pero las votaciones son votaciones... hasta la prox!**

**LIVY: años sin saber nada de ti! niña... haber si te cuidas mas eh? que voy a hacer desde tan lejos si algo le pasa a una de mis mejores amigas? no, y dile a Alan que se acaba de ganar a otra amiga, pero que tampoco se haga el héroe... porque las cosas están muy feas... al que aquí, pero al menos yo tengo internet en ksa... besos y saludos a Nat tb! no te pieras tanto... :(**

**ALGUIEN: muy original tu nik... pero tranqui que somos una gran familia y no te vamos a comer... gracias por tu review!**

**CRISTINA FRANCO: perdón por la tardanza... ¿te gusto la forma en que se entero Harry? la verdad Herm fue bastante malita en esa parte jeje... espero que me dejes un nuevo review!**

**TRIXY BLACK: recien me deja un review señorita? y a Ud le parece bien? bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca... y no te pierdas que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi... besos y hasta le prox cap!**

**SILVIOTA: únete al club de fans de Draco en este historia jaja... ya veremos que pasa... gracias por tu review y espero volver a saber tu opinión con respecto a este cap..**

**LILY MALFOY: lo mismo que a silviota... el niño rubio cautivo a mas de una... que mas puedo decir... tengo cierta atracción por los niños malos... te gusto este cap?**

**ProngsAndMoony : original nik... no digo nada... porque como tu dices es más emocionante si se mantienbe el suspenso hasta el final... jeje.. espero tu prox reviews!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS UD... Y A LOS 18 REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ! ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ! PROMETO TARDAR MENOS...**

**BESOTES **

**GRY **


	22. ¡STUPEFY!

_**Hola!!! Años sin actualizar!!! Pero les traigo buenas noticias... estan a solo un capitulo del final!!!!!!!! Sip, quiero terminar este fic antes de irme de vacaciones, ya que a donde voy a ir no hay computadoras... y tardaría demasiado en actualizar... mil perdones por la tardanza... pero ya estoy de nuevo... y espero que este cap cumpla sus expectativas... nos vemos al final del cap con la contestación a sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 22¡ STUPEFY!**

Impotente, adolorida y con un fuerte sentimiento de rabia que iba en aumento. Así era justamente como Hermione se sentía en esos momentos.

Y es que el hecho de despertarse y encontrarse acostada en el suelo irregular del bosque prohibido y con el sol dándole de lleno en la cara no era muy estimulante.

Hace poco más de media hora que intentaba incorporarse, pero el hechizo _"petrificus totalus_" aún seguía surtiendo efecto en ella, sin embargo al menos ya podía mover su cabeza.

¿Dónde rayos se metía Hagrid cuando se lo necesitaba? Es que era imposible que en todo el tiempo que llevaba gritando como una loca nadie la hubiera escuchado, ni siquiera un mísero centauro.

Al menos el escaso tiempo que llevaba lúcida le había servido para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahora era más que obvio que Zabini había sido el responsable de lo ocurrido en el Baño de los Prefectos, dejando muy en claro que su caso era un típico brote psicótico de "macho cabrío" herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo por el simple rechazo de una chica.

- ¡AYUDA¿HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTE CONDENADO BOSQUE QUE ME ESTE ESCUCHANDO¡POR FAVOR!

¡Maldito Zabini! Si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta como para darle la espalda, él no le hubiera podido quitar su varita; ¡pero que se iba a imaginar ella que las cosas terminarían así!

Ahora entendía... seguramente Malfoy había descubierto que Zabini era el culpable de su borrachera y por eso lo había golpeado... aunque si era así ¿Por qué no le había contado nada a ella para que tuviera cuidado?

- ¡UN DESEQUILIBRADO MENTAL ME SECUESTRO¿Es que no hay alguien a quien le importe?

Quizás el hecho de que Zabini fuera su amigo hacia que las cosas no fueran tan sencillas. Entonces Draco lo estaba encubriendo... ¿acaso él también había tenido algo que ver esa noche? Es decir, cuando sucedió aún se llevaban muy mal y... no, eso no podía ser cierto, Draco jamás la lastimaría... no como Harry.

Buscaba desesperada algún indicio que le indicara en que parte exacta del bosque se encontraba, pero solo se había adentrado tanto en contadas ocasiones y mayormente de noche... ¡y ese maldito lugar que parecía enorme¿A quién se le había ocurrido ponerle "El bosque prohibido" si era uno de los lugares mas concurridos de Hogwarts a fin de cuentas? Aunque quizás fuera cierto eso que dicen que lo prohibido solo hace que sea más atrayente.

Solo esperaba que sus amigos se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia más rápido que la última vez... estaba segura de que no correría con tanta suerte en esta oportunidad si ellos no llegaban a tiempo.

Aunque también sabía que Zabini no tenía idea de lo que se estaba metiendo cuando la llevó allí. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella no haría nada y mas ahora que comenzaba a recuperar lentamente la movilidad de sus pies.

- ¡AUXILIO¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR FAVOR¿Nadie me escucha? – grito sintiendo como si su garganta se estuviera resquebrajando en ese momento por el esfuerzo que hacía.

- Te equivocas preciosa... yo si te estaba escuchando, y creo que te ves aún mas hermosa enfadada.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

Potter. Una vez más ese entrometido apareciéndose en el momento menos oportuno. Es que parecía que no tenía nada más importante que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás. Sonrío maliciosamente ante tal ocurrencia, se equivocaba... eso era lo que ÉL hacia.

- Harry... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó visiblemente nerviosa Cho mientras se apartaba rápidamente del Slytherin.

- Eso es lo que nosotros te preguntamos a ti – replico Parvati avanzando hacia ella y mirando a Draco y a ella con desconfianza.

- Yo... yo... – comenzó Cho.

- ¡Habla de una vez¿De qué estaban hablando! – insistió Harry.

- Quién diría que presenciaría una escena de celos del famoso Harry Potter... al menos no hacía esta ¡Realmente son patéticos! – dijo despectivamente mirando de soslayo a Cho.

No estaba de ánimos para sus estupideces. Se hacía el amiguito fiel de su Hermione mientras la envolvía con mentiras para poder seguirse viendo con la idiota de Cho. Y aún le quedaban ganas de hacerse el novio celoso.

Definitivamente el cara rajada no tenía idea de lo que era bueno. Y si él no se marchaba rápidamente de aquel lugar, terminaría por hacerle pagar con sus propias manos cada lágrima que la castaña había derramado por su culpa. Ella se merecía lo mejor... se merecía a un Malfoy.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy? Aún no me contestaron que estaban haciendo – dijo muy seriamente Harry impidiéndole el paso.

Suspiró visiblemente irritado mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Se lo había prometido a ella, haría todo lo posible por no iniciar una pelea con el imbécil que estaba en frente de él en ese momento. "Hazlo por ella" pensó, y sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se comenzaban a relajar.

- Escucha rayito... yo no soy tu novia para tener que andar dándote explicaciones de lo que hago o digo... ¿Qué pasa Potter¿Acaso temes que se de cuenta de que soy más hombre que tú y te deje como lo hizo Hermione? – lo provocó con malicia.

Si Potter reaccionaba no sería culpa suya, sólo había dicho lo que pensaba, así que no estaba rompiendo su promesa ¿o si?

- ¡Tranquilo Harry! No vale la pena – lo tranquilizó Ginny mientras forcejeaba junto a Ron para que el ojiverde no se arrojará sobre el Slytherin que le sonreía descaradamente – ahora lo importante es saber donde esta Hermione.

Ya había abierto la boca para el siguiente insulto cuando la sola mención de la Gryffindor hizo que toda su mente se pusiera en blanco repentinamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste pobretona? – preguntó mostrando por primera vez interés en la conversación.

- Hermione desapareció, y estamos seguros de que la tiene tu amiguito Blaise... – dijo con malicia Ron – y no me sorprendería que tuvieras algo que ver con eso ¿o no Malfoy? – al escuchar esto el rubio empalideció aún más mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a Cho.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ! – le gritó Hermione en la cara apenas lo vio, sin ninguna muestra de temor - ¡Te ordeno que finalices el hechizo ahora mismo!

- Shhh... no queda bien en una dama esos modales – le contestó con falsa cortesía – además yo solo quiero hablar...

- ¡Dijiste que no tenías nada para decir! – recordó Hermione que ya estaba colorada de la furia - ¡Además yo no te quiero escuchar¡AUXILIO¡ALGUIEN QUE ME ESCUCHE POR FAVOR!

- Hermione... te advierto que mi paciencia tiene un límite y esta llegando a su fin, por lo que te recomendaría que no abuses de tu suerte – le dijo el moreno muy seriamente mientras se inclinaba junto a ella.

- Y yo te advierto Blaise Zabini, que si no me liberas en este mismo instante te vas a acordar de quien es Hermione Jane Granger por el resto de tu putrefacta vida...

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- No te hagas el sorprendido, seguramente ya lo sabías – le dijo Parvati visiblemente ofuscada pero Malfoy parecía seguir en shock.

Si algo le ocurría a Hermione jamás se lo perdonaría... y a Blaise tampoco. Zabini no se atrevería a ponerle ni una mano encima... lo sabía, amenos que quisiera que eso fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Hermione era suya, y ningún idiota que valorara su vida se atrevería a mirarla siquiera con dobles intenciones.

- Vamos Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo que perder... o nos dices por las buenas donde la tiene... o te tendremos que sacar la información a la fuerza, y ruego de todo corazón que elijas la segunda opción – le aconsejó Harry desenfundando la varita, aunque su mano le temblaba de la impotencia que sentía.

- No soy tan estúpido como tú Potter... después de todo ella es MI NOVIA... jamás dejaría que ese infeliz le ponga un solo dedo encima... y creía habérselo dejado bien en claro esta mañana – murmuró esto último más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Definitivamente Potter era un idiota con título. Él sería incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla, no después de todo lo que le costo conseguir que ella lo aceptará y de sentirla temblar bajo sus besos, si hasta se había rebajado a hacer tratos con la descerebrada de Cho. Ella era algo demasiado puro para que siquiera alguien osara hacerle daño.

- ¡O sea que ya lo sabías y no le dijiste nada! – se escandalizó Ginny.

Cho presenciaba la escena en silencio, al igual que Mafalda, que no se atrevían a decir palabra por miedo a la reacción que pudieran causar.

- No tengo porque darles explicaciones... además se suponen que ustedes deben cuidarla ¿o es que ya ni eso sabes hacer Potter? – le dijo visiblemente enfadado.

- ¡No me culpes por la clase de amigos que tienes hurón!

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, debía encontrarla ya ¿pero dónde? y contra de todo pronóstico, en vez de contestarle a Harry salió como un rayo del pasillo seguido por los demás.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy? – lo frenó Ron.

- La voy a buscar, porque si depende de unos cobardes e inútiles como ustedes... – dijo sin mermar su paso.

- No irás solo... – sentencio Harry, haciendo que el rubio de detuviera de repente – Ron, Parvati ustedes vayan al tercer piso... Ginny y tú – dijo refiriéndose a Mafalda – en el segundo piso... Cho, tu irás por McGonagall... yo iré con Malfoy a los terrenos.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- Como todo Gryffindor estúpidamente valiente... y mira que la podríamos pasar muy bien si cooperaras un poco... – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, lo que produjo que ella lo escupiera en la cara.

El Slytherin aún sin perder la calma la tomó fuertemente del rostro y le sonrío cínicamente... no lograría dominarlo, y mucho menos perder el control, ahora que todo empezaba a salir a la perfección.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! O... – amenazó Hermione asqueada con el comportamiento del chico, ocultando el temor en su voz.

- ¿O qué? No me digas que crees que Draco te va a defender... ¿O si? – preguntó con malicia – mira que creía que eras más inteligente... pensar que el príncipe de Slytherin se podía enamorar de una sangre sucia como tú... – dijo disfrutando de lo que causaban esas palabras en la castaña que ahora lo miraba confundida - ¿No sabías nada? Todo fue una apuesta... y eso que él no quería aceptar primero, decía que eras muy poca cosa para él... pero ya sabes como es el orgullo de un hombre, y más de un Malfoy... no soportaba la idea de que una chica tan bella no estuviera en su cama cuando lo quisiese...

- Eso es mentira... – dijo casi en susurro la chica, y su voz sonó más insegura de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿No te parece que el plan era perfecto? Lograría mantener su orgullo de macho intacto y además se podría vengar del cuatro ojos de Potter... – le susurró al oído, a lo que ella corrió la cara de inmediato al sentir el aliento del chico.

Hermione no decía nada, no podía creer que todo eso fuera cierto, aunque la forma en que Zabini lo estaba diciendo sonaba muy convincente... pero Draco no sería capaz de lastimarla, él se lo había prometido... no más mentiras ni más dolor, aunque ¿acaso no era Malfoy el que había hecho de su vida un infierno los últimos siete años?

- Ya sabemos por qué Draco lo hizo... ahora es tu turno Hermione – dijo de pronto el ojiazul sacándola de sus pensamientos – porque esta mas que claro que lo que te une a él no es amor precisamente...

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- ¡Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado Potter! – se opuso rotundamente Draco cuando todos ya habían obedecido las órdenes del moreno. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes?

- No es una opción, de seguro conoces los lugares a los que la podría haber llevado, y no me arriesgaré a que le pase algo – replico encaminándose a la puerta.

- YO SOY el que debe cuidarla... no tú cara rajada, que ya no tienes nada que ver con ella – dijo el rubio escupiendo odio en cada palabra y apurando el paso.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Malfoy? – lo desafío mientras el rubio cerraba sus puños con fuerza, pero la imagen de Hermione en su cabeza, le recordó que no era momento para discusiones estúpidas, debía encontrarla y lo más pronto posible.

- Haré de cuenta que no has dicho nada, porque no hay tiempo que perder... ¡y por tu bien, si te me vas a pegar como garrapata guardarás silencio! – y sin esperar respuesta se internó en el bosque prohibido.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- No tengo porque decirte nada... – lo cortó Hermione mientras sentía que el efecto de la poción empezaba a llegar a su fin.

- De cualquier manera no me importa... – dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente y observándola sin la menor delicadeza – solo cumpliré con mi parte... dije que no podrías escapar de mí y eso es lo que haré...

- ¡Un momento! – lo interrumpió Hermione adivinando las intenciones del chico; necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que desapareciera por completo el efecto de la poción – si me tuviste en el baño de prefectos inconsciente¿Por qué no hiciste nada antes?

- Por una simple razón princesa... una mujer jamás se olvida de un Zabini, y no quería que fueras la excepción... ahora al menos estas consciente – termino con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras empezaba a aflojarse la corbata, y Hermione comprendía que ya de nada le serviría seguir gritando.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- Mas te vale que no sea una trampa Malfoy...

- ¡Te dije que te callarás! – se exasperó el rubio deteniéndose súbitamente – y si no estas conforme te puedes ir yendo ¡a mi me haces un gran favor¡Porque no haces más que estorbarme...!

Era imposible, cuanto más se esforzaba por ignorarlo, más ganas de estrangularlo le daban. Después de todo Potter no tenía por que estar allí, Hermione ya no era asunto suyo y si no la había sabido cuidar en su debido tiempo ya no tenía caso que tratara de remediar las cosas a esa altura.

- Shhhh...

- ¡A mi no me haces callar! – ¡Encima que lo soportaba estoicamente tenía el tupé de hacerlo callar¡A él el Príncipe de Slytherin nadie le decía lo que debía hacer!

- Shhh... ¿escuchaste? – preguntó Harry acercándose más a donde creyó que provenía el sonido.

Draco se cayó y miro en la dirección que señalaba el ojiverde. Muy a su pesar tenía razón, y hasta había creído oír una voz.

-¡Hermione!– dijo corriendo en esa dirección seguido muy de cerca por Harry, quiénes jamás esperaron ver semejante escena ante sus ojos.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que la situación comenzaba a inquietarla... estaba completamente sola, en medio del bosque y con un muchacho que no tenía muy buenas intenciones para con ella.

Trató de despejar su mente, algo se le debía ocurrir¡por algo era la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts por Merlín!

Zabini se apartó de ella para colocar las varitas en un lugar más seguro para él, es decir fuera del alcance de ella. Esa era su oportunidad, intentó recordar algún hechizo en el que no necesitara varita, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Suspiró temerosa, ahora debería recurrir a los métodos muggles ¿Pero cuál? Veamos... ¿Cuál es el punto más débil de un hombre? Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

- Tranquila preciosa... prometo no hacerte daño – le dijo el ojiazul volviéndose hacia ella y colocándose prácticamente encima.

- Es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo Zabini – dijo la castaña, y a continuación un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna del muchacho hizo que cayera de lado.

Aún sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus piernas, pero aún así logró ponerse de pie antes de que Zabini intentara hacer algo, aunque por el momento dudaba que lo hiciera. El ojiazul se retorcía en el piso de dolor mientras gritaba cosas que no eran muy halagadoras para Hermione.

- ¡Eres una maldita Granger! – dijo aún en el suelo, mientras ella corría a tomar su varita - ¡Una zorra que...!

- Yo qué tu mejoraría mis modales – dijo chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación– ahora no estás en posición de reclamar nada... – él solo se limitó a mirarla con odio mientras ella lo apuntaba con su varita – lamentarás lo ocurrido sucia serpiente...

Sentía asco y unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo pagar por cada humillación. ¿Quién se creía para tratar a las mujeres así? Él no era superior ni mucho menos, solo un pobre infeliz tan inseguro de sí mismo que necesitaba de una mujer para sentirse hombre.

Una sonrisa malévola cruzó por su rostro, y Zabini se estremeció al ver ese gesto tan común en su amigo en el rostro de ella.

- ¡STUPEFY! – gritó la castaña, y el cuerpo del muchacho voló hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡¡Hermione!! – escuchó que gritaron dos voces al unísono, y al voltearse dos jóvenes las miraban estupefactos.

"Harry" pensó con alegría Hermione sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de alivio se formara en su rostro, pero al instante unos brazos se apoderaron de su cintura obligándola a centrar toda su atención en el rubio.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con preocupación el Slytherin - ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras él la besaba.

El ojiverde por su parte la observaba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, estaba feliz de saber que no le había ocurrido nada, pero el espectáculo frente a sus ojos no le agradaba. Quería ser él quién la consolara y le brindara seguridad, y no ese rubio que la trataba como si fuese de su propiedad.

- ¡Zabini...! – gritó Draco soltando rápidamente a Hermione y apuntando con su varita al chico que intentaba ponerse de pie con la nariz sangrando, al mismo tiempo que Harry se abalanzaba sobre él.

- ¡Maldito infeliz¡No te alcanzará la visa para arrepentirte de esto...! – exclamaba el ojiverde que había cambiado rápidamente la expresión de su cara por una de rabia contenida mientras golpeaba a Zabini, que se quejaba fuertemente.

- ¡Ya basta Draco por favor! – intentó en vano pararlo la castaña al ver que el rubio también se unía a los golpes.

- ¡Potter, Malfoy! – se escuchó la firme voz de la profesora McGonagall – será mejor que lo suelten ahora mismo.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- Nos asustaste mucho Herm... – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga por vigésima vez que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

- Debo admitir que yo también... – reconoció con una tímida sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida para Harry que la observaba desde un rincón.

Desde la escena del bosque, luego de que McGonagall se llevara a Zabini a su despacho, y le ordenara a Malfoy que regresara a su Sala Común, solo habían intercambiado unas palabras, y había sido para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien; luego Ron y los demás la habían llevado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Y se moría, se moría por abrazarla... por decirle que nunca más nadie la alejaría de su lado, pero no podía.

- Espero que ese infeliz de Zabini sea expulsado... – dijo Ron seriamente mientras se acomodaba al lado de la castaña y la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia sí.

- No quiero escuchar ni su nombre... – le susurró Hermione en su pecho.

Harry respiró profundo para no abalanzarse sobre Ron, por el solo hecho de haberse atrevido a abrazarla de aquella manera, mientras él ni siquiera podía acercársele.

- Aún así Harry nos dijo que fuiste muy valiente Herm... – dijo con una sonrisa Parvati – y le diste su merecido...

- ¡El Avada Kedavra se merecía!

- ¡Ron no estás ayudando en nada! Solo la pones nerviosa...

- ¿Qué yo la pongo nerviosa? – se exasperó el pelirrojo liberando de su abrazo a Hermione - ¡Pero no digas estupideces Parvati!

- Bueno, ya es suficiente... todos estamos cansados y lo mejor será ir a descansar – propuso Ginny poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Gracias por preocuparse por mí chicos – dijo poniéndose de pie con algo de pereza, que le pareció sumamente encantador al ojiverde que hacía enormes esfuerzos por parecer interesado en el fuego que se agitaba tanto o más que los sentimientos de él en su corazón.

La castaña pasó a su lado y le susurró un débil "hasta mañana", que él hubiera respondido si tan solo las palabras le hubieran salido de su boca al percibir aquel perfume tan particular de ella. Se quedo estático, mudo y con la vista perdida en las escaleras por las que segundos antes ella había desaparecido junto a Ginny; y de seguro hubiera permanecido más tiempo en aquella posición si no hubiera sido por Ron que prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

- ¡Uno de estos días¡Uno de estos días...! – murmuraba nervioso el pelirrojo caminando de un lado para el otro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry descalzándose, claro que no lo hubiera echo de haber escuchado la discusión en la Sala Común.

- ¡Parvati¡Eso me pasa! Me tiene harto, cansado de que se crea mi madre... como si no me bastara con la que tengo – respondió despeinándose distraídamente mientras arrojaba la corbata del colegio fuera de su campo visual.

- Ha estado un poco susceptible... solo tenle paciencia – comentó Harry sacándose la camisa y recostándose sobre la cama aún con los pantalones y los anteojos algo torcidos sobre su nariz.

- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre¡Ah... ya sé!, no me digas nada, seguro que es Hermione ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que su amigo no alcanzó a ver.

¿Acaso podría ser otra cosa? Pensó el ojiverde, y solo se limitó a suspirar.

- Realmente no te entiendo, recién tenías todo servido para acercarte a ella, y sin embargo te mantuviste alejado, sentado en un rincón en vez de estar a su lado.

- No es tan fácil Ron...

- Yo no le veo mayores complicaciones...

- ¡Fue ella la que me pidió que saliera de su vida de una buena vez¡Que la dejara en paz! – se exasperó Harry incorporándose - ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar entonces? Solo intento comportarme como ella espera que lo haga... no quiero seguir defraudándola más. ¿Acaso crees que no me moría por ir y abrazarla¿Por cuidarla y decirle cuanto me preocupé al pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido¡Claro que sí! Es más, ahora mismo me estoy muriendo por hacerlo... pero no puedo, no le hace bien tenerme a su lado... no le hago bien – concluyó tristemente.

- Harry...

- No, lo mejor será dejar las cosas así... y tomar distancia, al menos por un tiempo, porque de lo contrario no toleraré verla cerca de Malfoy...

- Ella te quiere... – trató de animarlo el pelirrojo.

- A veces eso no es suficiente – le respondió el ojiverde recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho, y sin más salió de la habitación.

Sentía que si se seguía quedando un minuto más allí terminaría por desquitarse con Ron, y el pelirrojo no se merecía eso. Bajó las escaleras lo mas silencioso que pudo para no alertar a nadie, quizás le haría bien despejarse y dar una vuelta por las cocinas antes de irse a dormir, pero el llegar a la Sala Común y verla sentada frente al fuego le impidió moverse de aquel lugar.

La cara tenuemente iluminada por la fogata recientemente avivada, sus rizos cayendo libremente por sus hombros, y con los ojos cerrados le pareció la criatura más bella que pudiera existir.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

Necesitaba pensar, y aclarar sus ideas, por eso, apenas tuvo la certeza de que sus amigas dormían placidamente, decidió bajar nuevamente a la Sala Común y encender el fuego ya extinguido.

Sintió como el calor que emanaba la chimenea la reconfortaba y dejaba que sus pensamientos fluyeran con más facilidad. Por un lado estaba Zabini, esperaba que McGonagall lo expulsara, no quería oír hablar de él ni una sola vez más y mucho menos verlo cerca. Por el otro Malfoy¿Por qué tenía que portarse tan bien con ella¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente a Harry¿Por qué?

Constantemente aparecía en el momento indicado, y el solo sentir su perfume la hacía volar hasta otra dimensión. Siempre conseguía que ella terminara cediendo bajo sus besos... sin embargo algo le faltaba, justamente lo que tenía con Harry.

El moreno la conocía mas que nadie, sus defectos, sus cualidades... con él las cosas iban más allá. Esa tarde ni siquiera la había rozado, y sin embargo lo sintió mucho más cerca de ella que en esos últimos meses.

Eran tan distintos... con uno se sentía fuerte, el primero en descubrirla como una verdadera mujer... y el otro la hacia sentir vulnerable, frágil.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con tristeza mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro; no quería ver la realidad, era demasiado dolorosa como para ser cierta. La presencia del ojiverde en su vida se había vuelto casi una adicción, lo necesitaba... al menos como amigo... pero cerca suyo, de lo contrario nada de lo que la rodeaba tenía sentido; pero también había aprendido a querer mucho mas de lo que ella se imaginaba a Draco y necesitaba de su seguridad, de su fortaleza para tomar la decisión correcta.

Era lo mejor, estaba segura, tenía que mantenerse alejada de Harry o de lo contrario volvería a enredar las cosas, sin embargo no podía evitar desear que él estuviera allí con ella.

Con una sensación de vació abrió los ojos, y fue invadida casi inmediatamente por una fragancia a hierba buena.

Sintió como su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho, mientras se giraba rápidamente para toparse con un joven de rebelde cabello azabache que la observaba ensimismado. Nunca antes la había mirado de aquella forma, como si por primera vez la estuviera viendo a ella como mujer, no como su mejor amiga, sino como Hermione. Pero tan pronto como esa oleada de alegría la envolvió al verlo allí parado, se fue al ver que él se giraba y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- No te vayas... – dijo casi sin darse cuenta, produciendo que el joven se detuviera de inmediato aún de espaldas a ella.

Se agachó avergonzada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella misma le había pedido que se alejara de ella, y ahora le pedía que no se fuera, que no la dejara... definitivamente no estaba pensando con la cabeza, no como lo haría Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Levantó la vista, pero él seguía en la misma posición, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla interna. Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera para salir de esa tensa situación, pero ¿Qué se puede decir en esos momentos?

Y fue cuando ya se disponía a pararse y salir de aquella habitación que él se volteó a verla, y ella creyó perderse en ese mar esmeralda. Esos ojos, esa boca... ¡Merlín¿Por qué tenían que ser tan difíciles las cosas?

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- ¡Por fin te dignas a llegar!

- Cambia el tonito Chang, que no estas hablando con alguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos...

- Di lo que quieras, pero no fuiste capaz de alejar a Harry de Hermione, y de seguro a estas alturas él la debe estar consolando... – estalló Cho, elevando la voz.

- Piensa muy bien lo que dices, o se me podría olvidar que eres una mujer... – le advirtió el rubio tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame Draco! Me estas lastimando... – se quejó la chica, haciendo que él la soltara con repugnancia.

- Malfoy para ti... – la corrigió rápidamente, mientras se aseguraba que no había nadie más en el pasillo a esas horas.

- Como digas – respondió fastidiada - Pero lo que yo dije no es ninguna novedad... – él la miro nuevamente advirtiéndole y ella comprendió – esta bien, cambiemos de tema... yo voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato, pero tú tienes que hacer lo mismo...

El rubio sonrió altivo, no podía creer hasta que punto había caído de tener que hacer tratos con esa clase de gente.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

- No te vayas...

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquellas palabras. Ella no quería que se vaya. Lo necesitaba.

Y aunque el escuchar esa confesión no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría, aún no estaba seguro de su verdadero significado. El tiempo le había demostrado, que una mujer puede pedir, insinuar, justificar y hasta dar un mensaje mucho más complejo de lo pensado con solo una palabra, y él últimamente no había sabido escucharlas a tiempo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, prefería equivocarse una vez mas antes de quedarse con la duda... saber si todavía existía la pequeña esperanza de recuperarla, por lo que se giró dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Ella estaba especialmente hermosa iluminada por la chimenea, con aquel piyama fácilmente tres tallas más grande que ella, y con esa forma de mirarlo y de morder su labio inferior al igual que cuando se ponía nerviosa, que lograban hacerlo olvidar de todos sus problemas.

Lo miraba expectante, y Harry pudo divisar a medida que se acercaba a ella, un brillo de miedo en sus ojos, quiso sonreírle para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero su cara estaba demasiado tensa debido a lo incómodo de la situación.

Se sentó frente a ella en el mismo sillón, aún sin emitir palabra. Le parecía tan frágil, sentada sola frente al fuego, tan desprotegida, que tuvo que contenerse para no

tocarla, besarla; para no hacerla sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que él mismo experimentaba con su sola presencia, pero por sobre todo abrazarla y jurarle que nunca más permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, y que por nada del mundo el dejaría de cuidarla.

Ella bajó la mirada unos segundos, tomando valor, y luego, como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar, dijo casi en un susurro:

- Harry yo... – pero no pudo continuar porque él la cayo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, no hacía falta que hablara.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar en ese momento, sintiéndolo tan cerca y sabiendo que no había hecho bien al detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y ahora él se encontraba sentado frente a ella, contemplándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, de una manera escalofriantemente parecida a como lo había hecho Malfoy algunas noches atrás.

Se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando pasar por alto que él apenas llevaba el pantalón del colegio, mientras su torso estaba completamente desnudo y se veía atormentadoramente sexy apenas iluminado por el fuego y con esa mirada que parecía quemarla por dentro.

Desvió la mirada para aclarar su mente y salir de una vez de esa tensa situación, pero apenas logró decir dos palabras cuando sintió la mano de él sobre sus labios, y perdió todo el control de la situación cuando él la apegó a su cuerpo en un profundo abrazo inesperado.Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero apenas lo hizo no dudó en corresponder al abrazo, sintiendo bajo sus manos la piel desnuda de la espalda de él que se erizó con su simple tacto. Su perfume parecía ser más intenso aún en su piel, y no pudo menos que sonreír al sentirlo tan suyo.

Toda la tarde había estado deseando ese momento, que volviera a ser el antiguo Harry, el chico tímido y sensible que siempre sabía como hacerla sentir mejor. Y sin embargo era consciente, que ese chico sólo existía en sus recuerdos, porque apenas traspasaban las puertas de su Sala Común, se transformaba en el chico más popular y deseado de Howgarts. Uno más de plástico, con esa sonrisa artificial que dedicaba a cuanta mujer se le cruzara, excepto a ella. A todas galanteaba, menos a ella, jamás ni por un solo instante había conseguido que la mirara como al resto, hasta ese momento.

Transparente, así era como la había hecho sentir. Una y mil veces se había comparado con las chicas que a Harry le gustaban, y ninguna, por más esfuerzo que hiciera se parecía a ella en absoluto. Definitivamente no parecía ser su tipo y por eso su necesidad de cambiar, de mostrarle que ella también era una mujer.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

Hermosa. Simplemente la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. Así era como siempre la había visto, demasiado perfecta incluso para él mismo.

Si bien era cierto que en un principio solo la había visto como una amiga, el paso de los años y las innumerables experiencias vividas habían sembrado en su corazón algo más que simple amistad. Era irónico, pero se había dado cuenta cuanto le importaba recién cuando la perdió, había tenido demasiada seguridad en que ella siempre iba a estar para él.

Y se reprochó tanta tontería, tantas salidas con chicas que no llegaban ni a los talones de Hermione... tanto tiempo perdido. No ser él quién estaba a su lado, por no poder probar sus labios y sentir su piel.

La estrecho con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna al sentir las suaves manos de ella sobre su piel; pero un movimiento brusco de ella lo volvió a la realidad.

Hermione se desprendió de su abrazo y Harry se sintió más solo que nunca sin su cuerpo. Buscó en sus ojos algo que le indicara su cambio de actitud, pero solo encontró unos ojos mieles que lo miraban con mucha ternura y una tímida sonrisa de lado que lo desconcertó aún más.

- Gracias... por lo de esta tarde... – le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer... aunque te estabas defendiendo muy bien hasta que llegamos – bromeó él intentando crear un ambiente ameno entre los dos.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa y él pudo ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- De verdad Harry... no tenías por que hacerlo, no después de cómo te trate... – insistió la castaña esta vez algo más seria.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no? – preguntó él rogando haberla interpretado bien.

- Por supuesto – contestó Hermione con demasiada rapidez para el gusto de Harry y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos, mientras ella parecía muy interesada en el fuego como para mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que Harry decidió romper con aquella tensa situación.

- Me preocupaste mucho... el solo pensar que algo malo te podría ocurrir... yo...

- Pero por suerte nada ocurrió – lo interrumpió ella algo nerviosa – solo... solo quiero tratar de no pensar tanto en lo que pudo haber pasado...

- Tienes razón no vale la pena... ¿te diste cuenta de algo? Estamos conversando civilizadamente como hace mucho no hacíamos...

- Eso parece – admitió ella taladrándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como una tregua?

La castaña se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero volvió a sonreír algo más distendida.

- ¿Amigos como antes? – le preguntó el ojiverde con su más encantadora sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de contestar:

- Amigos... pero no como antes.

Y ambos estrecharon sus manos, mientras Harry sentía que su sonrisa se esfumaba al verla subir por la escalera del cuarto de chicas.

- Me pides demasiado Herms... – le susurró él, y ella fingió no escucharlo mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio, ya no tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**_hola de nuevo jeje... mil gracias por sus comentarios son hermosísimos!!!_**

_amonraenator: la votación ya fue cerrada... no te preocupes, nos vemos en la prox_

**_Rosario:hola!!!! hace bastantante que no se nada de ti amiga!!! gracias por tu consejo y lo tendré en cuenta... espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto!_**

Cristy: _ holis! el terminar las clases me ha hecho muy bien a la salud jeje... asi que una preocupación menos... espero que este cap te haya gustado... el orgullo... como leí una vez en un poema sería bueno que el diccionari explique cuando el orgullo es simplemente orgullo y cuando dignidad verdad? jeje bueno, y lo de los chicos... si supieras los lios en que ando y cuanto extraño tus consejos jeje... espero que nos encontremos pronto por msn... hasta entonces! y no olvides dejar tu comentario!_

_**Ladycornamenta: gracias por tu review! espero que tb te haya gustado este cap!**_

Elea: jaja ya veo que movidita has tenido tu rutina!!! jaja... los conguitos blancos aqui existen pero con otro nombre... mani con chocolate ¿no se esmeraron mucho en el nombre no? jeje pero solo cubiertos de chocolate negro... chicle de melon no hay :P quedara pendiente probarlos si algun dia voy para allá... espero que el fic te haya agradado... creo que una parte del cap fue una especie de confesión mía... a ver si la adivinas! jeje nos vemos! o mejor dicho nos leemos!

_**ChicaMalfoy: no fue pronta la actualizacion pero mas vale tarde que nunca !! espero verte por aqui tb!**_

_ProngsAndMoony: me mata tu nik jeje.-.. opino lo mismo que vos respecto a blaise... y espero con ansias tu nuevo review!_

**_Nat y Livy: hola!!!!!!! ya las extrañaba!!!!!!!!!!!! un beso enorme desde aqui a las mas lindas de Mexico! espero que Nat ya se haya recuperado... si supieran las novedades que tengo! 1º en esa época de confusión y como tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza decidií quedarme solita... 2º me aleje completamente de david... y ahora estoy mucho mas tranquila... 3º para colmo en un tiempo en que yo andaba de bajones aparecio alguine que yo ni registraba.. un compañero Walter... se volvio un gran amigo... pero ahora todos rumorean que salimos y no es verdad y creo que e´l tiene otras intenciones,,, no es justo!!! empezare a creer que o existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer!!! por eso le pedi que hablemos caramba! que hay que aclarar todo como gente madura y civilizada!! no?quisiera saber como van uds! asi que espero un nuevo reviews por este cap !!!_**

****_Talita bonita: he leido el primer cap de extrañas relaciones no tuve mucho tiempo libre, pero prometo leerlo y darte mi opinión! muy bien por lo que he leido!!!!!!!! y espero saber tu opinión hacerca de este cap... como siepre me emkntan los reviews largos como los tuyos!_

_**lanyera: grax por tu comentario!!! a ver si me dejas otro!**_

_ Paula C.G. (Pinoko): una de mis fvoritas!!!! jeje y por supuesto que se pueden dejar mas de un reviews!!! a Ud le esta todo permitido jeje... de chile? no estamos tan lejos... soy de Argentina... y sip se borro tu correo :( la verdad que nos hace falta una charla por msn... pero me tome un atrevimienot, me fije en tu perfil y te agregué a mi msn, espero que me agregues y conversemos un poco! y no te pongas triste... que compartimos muchos puntos en común... gracias por el correo y espero que este cap tb te haya gustado!_

**_ Karol: comenta de lo que tu quieres que esto ya es una gran familia... y eso de que esta todo en ingles!! dimelo ami que me hice una cuenta solo porque Merlín es grande que yo de inglés ni a... jeje espero ver tu review por aqui!_**

_MaYrA: bienvenida entonces!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mas vale tarde que nunka... lo repito muy seguido ultimamente :S jeje opinión aceptada... y espero que no te pierdas y sigas dejando tus reviews!!!!!!!! mi vida? enliada como siempre pero creo que veo una luz al final del tunel, solo espero no equivocarme de salida... jeje hasta la prox!__  
_

**_ Lily Malfoy__: cortito y al pie... besitos y mil gracias!_**

_Silviota: recuerdo tus gustos jeje... solo falta un cap para el final... asi que paciencia para conocer los resultados! lo mio no se si es valentia o estupidez... como le conte a otra amiga antes tengo un amigo, el niño parece tener otras intenciones,... y la gente ya rumorea... ¿¡con decir quie el otro dia me preguntaroin hace cuanto saliamos!? habrase visto! _por eso le pedi a él que hablaramos, hay que ser claros y hablar de frente... auqnue algo de miedito me entro,... roguemos que todo salga bien! besitos y hasta la prox!

_** Paola : gracias sigue leyendo y6 deja mas reviews!**_

_lydia: gracias por tus dos reviews!!!! tarde pero los subí... ya falta menos, auqnue por lo que lei de tus gustos sgeuro que este cap te agrado!!!_

_**Solana: **_no te lo olvides!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero otro reviews!!!!!!!

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!! Y SOLO DEBEN PRESIONAR GO! PARA DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! ESTE SOLO FUE UN CAP DE TRANSICIÓN !!!!!!!!!!!!! PREPARANDOLOS PARA EL FINAL!!!!!!!!

BESITOS GRY


End file.
